A Heart's Immaculence
by Aneia
Summary: After having an argument with Inuyasha,Kagome storms off to prove she can be more than just someone who needs rescuing.While on her own,she encounters Sesshomaru and her attention is soon focused on a desire to befriend him and unlock his heart.
1. Chapter 1

_"A Heart's Immaculence"_

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to it.**

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction. I hope I did alright for my first try. Please review so I can see what you think of it. Thanks.**

**Summary:** **Kagome, after having an argument with Inuyasha , storms off on her own to prove she can be more than just a jewel detector who needs rescuing all the time. But during her time alone, she encounters Sesshomaru and soon her attention is focused on a desire to befriend him, and most importantly, to unlock his heart.**

Chapter One

Kagome's face reddened and tightened, her temper flaring like sparks set off by fireworks, making everyone around her move some distance from where she stood, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo staring at their friend wide-eyed and slightly frightened. Her anger did not seem threatening at other times as it did now, and although she spoke in a slightly soft-toned voice, it was clear Kagome was ready to explode.

"Is that so?" Kagome said, molding her fists into neatly compressed folds.

"That's right!" Inuyasha retorted, his back facing Kagome with his arms tucked over his chest. "You are the lousiest fighter I have ever seen. Can't you rescue yourself for once? Huh, you are so stupid!"

Kagome took out her bow and arrow and positioned herself in a combative stance. She aimed the arrow at Inuyasha, her eyes reddening to the brim at the sockets, not because she wanted to cry but because her anger was swiftly turning into fury.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted. "What are you doing?"

"Calm yourself, Kagome," Miroku said. "Don't be rash. Inuyasha is just trying to irritate you. Don't listen to him."

"Please, Kagome," Shippo cried as he clutched Miroku's shoulder. "Inuyasha's being a bully like always. You know he can be a jerk."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha bellowed as he looked at Shippo then turned to face Kagome. "Oh, so you want to shoot me, huh? Well, go ahead, Kagome. I can't wait for you to miss."

"Go ahead, Inuyasha. Make fun of me." Kagome pulled back the arrow as far as she could and released it, its tip a gleaming light of silver as it flew into the open air toward its target. She inhaled abruptly when she saw that Inuyasha did not move from the direction of the arrow's approach. He stood there with his eyes closed, appearing as if he was taking a nap, the wind causing his hair to blow around his face, blocking his view of the arrow. Even if he were to open his eyes, he would be blinded by his own hair. Kagome began to worry. _Is he crazy?_ she thought. _He'll be killed if he doesn't move!_ Kagome did the only thing she could think of to prevent him from getting hit.

"Inuyasha, S—" Before she could complete the word, Inuyasha stepped aside effortlessly in one movement from the path of the coming arrow.

He opened his eyes and looked at the place the arrow had landed, on a tree trunk. Giving a soft laugh, Inuyasha shook his head, "Clumsy as usual. I bet even I can shoot better than you even if I've never used a bow and arrow before."

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha hastily and kicked him on the leg. Inuyasha replied with an "ouch" and began yelling in Kagome's face, his temper causing him to look rather comical as his facial expressions and bodily movements contorted to the ever rising pitch of his angry voice. Had Kagome known he was going to act so rudely towards her, she would have given Inuyasha a slap on the face rather than a harmless tap on the leg.

"All I have to do is say that one word, Inuyasha" said Kagome angrily. "Just push me over the edge, and I'll have you whimpering on the ground like a wounded puppy."

"Yeah, of course," Inuyasha replied. "That is your only defense against me. Unfortunately, it does not work on anybody else. Too bad though. It would be a better weapon for you to defend yourself with instead of—

"SIT BOY!"

Even if Kagome could not defend herself the way she would like, at least she had complete control over the one person who made her happy, and unluckily, wrathful. For now she was satisfied with that one power she possessed.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at each other disapprovingly and walked over to both Inuyahsa and Kagome. The three of them were used to witnessing such arguments between the both of them countless times, but for some reason they had become more frequent. They were growing tired and frustrated with the girl's and hanyou's disagreements and spats, so much so that they would often ignore them on several occasions in order to get their point across that they were displeased with their behavior towards each other. It was a bore for them, one they did not want to endure any longer.

"He deserved it," said Shippo, following the deep-holed pattern of Inuyasha's body pressed into the ground. "He always deserves it."

"Are you okay now, Kagome?" Sango asked, hoping Kagome's anger had subsided once she used her "sit" command on Inuyasha. But Kagome was far from relieved. Sango saw it in her friend's eyes. Instead of the gentle, smooth glaze of sable she loved to see within Kagome's reflective spheres, she saw only a wrinkled and intertwined mass of rage and sadness.

"Perhaps now you'll reframe from insulting Kagome, Inuyasha," Miroku said harshly, gently tapping his gold staff on the back of the hanyou's head. "You know better than to make Kagome upset. I thought you'd have learned that by now."

"Shut up, Miroku!" Inuyasha mumbled, his voice hardly audible since his face was situated deep into the earth.

Bending her knees and falling to the ground, Kagome sat there quietly, scratching her head roughly, strands of her black hair tangling themselves on her fingers. She was tired of fighting with Inuyasha, tired of blaming herself for anything she did wrong, for ruining things without intending to. It was a mistake she committed which caused her and Inuyasha to argue in the first place. Why did she have to be so imperfect? It was because of her that the last three jewel shards they were supposed to retrieve did not go successfully. She had failed Inuyasha and her friends, but most importantly, she had failed herself. She was better at getting herself into trouble, of putting herself in harm's way rather than be of any help to the mission at hand. The only thing she did do right was place herself in danger and in a situation where the only way out was if Inuyasha rescued her. Was she beginning to frustrate Inuyasha and the others? Was Inuyasha truly tired of saving her in every battle they had in finding the jewel shards? Was she nothing now but a pain in the neck to him when it came to…? No, she could not think of it anymore. Inuyasha was right. She was clumsy and a lousy fighter.

"Then I'll do something about it!"

"What did you say, Kagome?" Sango said. "Where are you going?"

Kagome stood up and walked away from the group in a determined manner, her body stiff and rigid as her feet pressed the ground, leaving perfect footprints in the dirt.

"Kagome!" Shippo ran towards her and tried to catch up to her, but she was walking much too quickly for him and he lagged behind. "Kagome, where are you going? What's wrong? Please don't go!"

Miroku left Inuyasha's side and came to be Sango's. He stared at Kagome and frowned, tilting his head to one side, trying to figure out the reason for his friend's sudden behavior. "I hope she does not do anything foolish," he said worriedly.

"Why do you say that?" Sango replied.

"Well, you know how easily Kagome gets hurt when it concerns her relationship with Inuyasha. I'm afraid the argument she had with him today hurt her more than those in the past."

"Do you think she'll be alright? Should we follow her?"

"No. I think she needs to be alone for a while. What can we tell her now that we have not told her before? Inuyasha, however, is someone we should be with. He needs to be given a good talk about Kagome's feelings…by all of us."

Miroku and Sango bent their heads simultaneously to stare at Inuyasha's frozen figure on the ground. They looked at him silently and reproachfully, knowing he was often the cause for Kagome's constant leaving or absence from the group. They knew he could be insensitive and careless when it came to her feelings, but he was still not used to being cautious of his words or thinking before he spoke anything to prevent Kagome from getting hurt by him. But they also knew that he did not have the mind for such delicate, sensitive matters, and he was not entirely to blame for being born that way.

"He's getting up." Shippo jumped on top of Inuyasha and punched his head repeatedly as if playing a drum. "You always make Kagome mad, Inuyasha! You always make her go away! You are mean, mean, mean…."

Inuyasha was not in the mood to tolerate Shippo's beating his head, and he grabbed him by the neck and flung him over his shoulder. Shippo landed on his stomach with a hard smack and began shedding tears. Inuyasha seemed to be insensitive to everyone's feelings at the moment, not just Kagome's.

"Inuyasha, you need to settle yourself down," Miroku advised. "I understand you are still flustered by the argument you had with Kagome, but please don't be so hard on us. We want to help you."

"Heh, I don't need anybody's help," Inuyasha responded, shaking the dirt off his clothes and scratching his left ear with his foot.

"You really upset Kagome today," Sango said, concern evident in her voice. "Don't you think you should talk about what's bothering you? I have never seen you treat Kagome so harshly before. You really hurt her, Inuyasha."

"And what about Kagome hurting me!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at Inuyasha with puzzlement and confusion. They had never heard him utter something like that, and it made them question to themselves what it was that provoked him to do this.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned. "Did Kagome do something to you?"

"Never mind," Inuyasha dismissed Miroku's words. He knew his friends would want to know his every thought and emotion he was feeling right then and there concerning Kagome, but he was not in the least interested in explaining his feelings to them or to anyone. Whatever he felt and thought about Kagome was his secret, and he would be damned if he shared them with anybody.

"By the way, where is Kagome?" Inuyasha noticed Kagome was no where in sight, and he could not smell her scent anywhere nearby.

"We do know where she went off to," Miroku said. "Maybe she went back to her home."

"I'll go get her," Inuyasha said.

"No, Inuyasha. Let her be by herself for a while." Sango, always protective of Kagome's emotions, felt he should keep his distance from her until she was ready to come back and make amends.

"Whatever." Inuyasha looked at the sky and saw that it was nearing nightfall. The crimson clouds hovered above the group in soft, billowy masses of cotton-like pillows, complimenting the setting sun as it smiled its gentle rays of light across the earth, bringing a sense of peace and relaxation, preparing the world for the coming of darkness before it announced the day's end with its final good-bye.

"I guess there's no point looking for jewel shards right now," Inuyasha said. "We'll have to wait for Kagome to return."

Everyone set out camp in the area inside the forest they had stopped in, and while the group was preparing the fire, the food, and the beds, Inuyasha's thoughts turned to Kagome.

_ I hope you are alright, Kagome_, Inuyasha thought worriedly. _I'm sorry I hurt you. Forgive me. _

If only Kagome could hear Inuyasha's thoughts, for she too, in a faraway distance deep within the forest, was thinking about him.

**Well, this is the first chapter, and I know Sesshomaru has not shown up yet, but he will very soon. I promise! Oh, and please review. Thanks.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to it.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for those who gave reviews for my story. It is appreciated. Hopefully, this fan fic will be as good as I hope it can be. I'm trying my best. I wrote this part during a New Year's party because I was bored.**

Chapter Two

Kagome, dampened by anger, frustration and sadness, walked through the darkness in a trance-like state. She could never tolerate putting up with Inuyasha's temper, yet she found that every time she was away from him she missed his fiery attitude. However, his temper along with his insensitivity combined into one made an intolerable combination. She never permitted him to make her feel unworthy or unimportant, but this argument truly disturbed her. What made Inuyasha react so disturbingly towards her? She knew it was something, for he was not one to hurt her unless it was for a reason, and usually he did so without realizing it. Her pain by his words pinched her heart and created a bruise she felt would take several days to heal. She then came to realize that her relationship with Inuyasha was like a pond, gentle one moment when all was calm and in harmony with the earth, but shaken and rippled when touched by a pebble, skidding across the water. Yet gradually the water returned to its former tranquil state once the pebble drowned underneath the surface. Such was their friendship, peaceful and soothing one minute but rocky and wavering the next, all caused by foolish and childish upsets.

Resting herself on top of a large rock, Kagome took off her yellow backpack, filled to the max with all the things she thought she would need while in the feudal era, most of which were items that were useful only to add more weight to her shoulders. She leaned her head on the backpack and closed her eyes, her mind racing with more thoughts about Inuyasha and herself. Perhaps Inuyasha was correct in what he said about her and had gotten fed up with her lack of strength and power. Was she really that weak?

_No wonder he prefers Kikyo_, Kagome thought. _She is beautiful, strong and powerful. She is able to protect herself and her archery skills are perfect, unlike me. My abilities are disappointing. I'm probably not even at amateur level._

The thought of Kikyo brought about a tint of jealousy in Kagome's heart and, as a girl who is not one to give up on herself despite the hardships and predicaments she went through, Kagome pushed her backpack away from her and slid off the rock with a forceful push.

"What am I thinking? No way am I going to let myself be overshadowed by my weakness!" Kagome said to herself, her determination showing vibrantly on her face. "I will do whatever it takes to become strong, to be good, to be…!"

She took out her bow and arrows and began practicing her shooting. She made several parts of the forest her target areas, desiring to make a perfect shot with each one of her arrows. Unfortunately, she only made three direct hits out of the many arrows she used up. Suddenly, embarrassed by her lack of skill, Kagome fell to her knees, her optimism escaping her as swiftly as it had come.

"Oh, who am I kidding?" she sighed. "I'll never compare with Kikyo. Even Sango and Miroku are skillful fighters. I'll never be near as good as them."

A gush of wind entered the forest unexpectedly, frightening Kagome for an instant as she turned her head in all directions to see what it was that caused the trees to move menacingly. From her right came a stronger gust, and she could see a whirlwind dash around inside the trees until it came out of the distance and abruptly stopped in front of her and the wind ceased to blow.

"Hello, Kagome!"

"Koga! Hi!" Kagome said nervously, knowing well that every time Koga was around he would do his best to flatter her and lavish his love on her. Partly he also did it to annoy Inuyasha, but sadly the hanyou was not around this time to hear Koga's words of affection.

"I missed you, Kagome," Koga said as he grabbed her hands and held them close to his chest. "I thought I'd never be able to touch these soft hands. How lucky I am to feel them again."

_Inuyasha would have cringed to hear Koga say this_, Kagome thought. _I wish he was here to hear it. _

"How are you, Koga?" Kagome asked curiously. "Have you found any jewel shards lately? Have you seen Ayame?"

"What!" Koga said surprisingly. "Ayame? I told you, Kagome. You are my woman and there is no one else but you."

"Sure, I know that. Sorry I asked." Kagome, no matter how hard she tried, could not get Koga to understand that she did not love him romantically but cared for him deeply as a friend. She was honored by his faithfulness and devotion to her, but despised deceiving him about the truth of their relationship. Still Koga was able to make her feel good about herself, knowing she was the object of his affection.

"Hey, where is that mutt-face?" said Koga suspiciously. "Did he leave you alone, Kagome? I could smell the scent of sadness in the air. Did he do something to you? I'll get him for hurting you!"

"No, no! Don't worry about it, Koga. Inuyasha and I just had an itsy-bitsy fight. Nothing to get all worked up for. I'm fine, really."

"Stupid mutt! He's no good for you, Kagome. Why do you even put up with him? He's not worth it."

"Don't be mean. Koga. Inuyasha is my friend, you know that. He just—"

"Stop making excuses for him. If he hurt your feelings, he deserves to be taught a lesson."

Koga's protectiveness towards her impressed Kagome, and she needed to feel that good feeling now, yet it did not do anything to ease her emotions for Inuyasha.

"Listen, Koga. I just came out here to be alone for a while, to think about things. I don't feel bad at all. Inuyasha is not to blame for what I feel right now."

"Kagome," Koga looked into Kagome's eyes warmly, sending a comforting tingle down her spine. "You know I'll do anything for you. I know you have been hurt. You can't hide that from me. That sad excuse for a dog won't get away for the pain you feel."

Koga turned around and began to run from her towards the direction she had walked far away from.

"No, Koga!" Kagome yelled. "Come back! Inuyasha didn't do anything!"

As loud as she yelled, it was to no avail. Koga was gone and she was left alone to ponder what he intended to do to Inuyasha. She was worried and thought she should go back to where her friends were to straighten things out, but she could hardly see in the dark. What if she got lost on the way back? She decided to wait until morning to head back to the gang and apologize for leaving them, yet she was unprepared to face Inuyasha and was not ready to speak to him.

While thinking about how she would approach Inuyasha and what she would exactly say to him, she began to feel sleepy. She laid out her slim figure on the soft grass and tucked her arm under her head, shutting her eyes to the world and submitting herself to the realm of dreams.

Hours later, Kagome was suddenly awakened by a deafening cry. Sitting up and leaning her ear to the emptiness of space, she listened carefully to the terrible sound of a child's screams. She knew it was a small girl's voice and she knew of the horror the child was feeling, for she heard it ferociously hover in the air, trembles sliding all over her body.

Intermingled with the girl's screams, Kagome also heard the horrendous growl of a demon, and she realized that the creature was trying to attack the girl.

Kagome, although frightened for her own life, knew this was an opportunity for her to prove her own strength and rescue an innocent girl from being killed. Grabbing her bow and arrow, she ran into a clearing within the forest and pointed her weapon in the direction of the sounds she heard coming from it. It was difficult for her to see well since it was still dark even though it was morning, but she could tell the sun was ready to emerge from its sleep by the slight tinge of orange that peeked through the blackness in the sky.

The screaming and growling was very near, and soon Kagome saw the figure of the child emerge from the trees, the enormous demon who was after her following right behind. Kagome, gathering all the determination and courage she could muster, aimed her weapon straight at the demon's chest, for she saw that was where the jewel shard was located. She shot the arrow straight for the spot, and a bright ray of light illuminated the darkness briefly. The light held up long enough for Kagome to see her surroundings, and she turned just in time to see who the girl was. She glimpsed the girl's clothing and saw the fabric was of orange and white, but she was unable to see the child's face. Unfortunately, sensing the danger had not subsided, Kagome knew the arrow had missed the demon, and its attention was no longer on the little girl but on her. She tried repeatedly to kill the demon, but she then realized she ran out of arrows.

_Oh, no!_ Kagome cried. _What now?_

**_This chapter was rather brief, but I don't want to linger on things that are minor in the development of the story. It might have seemed rather fast, yet my focus is on the Kagome/Sesshomaru parts. I hope this chapter was not too boring. And like I said, Sesshomaru will appear very soon. Please review again. Thanks a lot. _**


	3. Chapter 3

"The Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to it.**

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I am trying very hard to write as much as I can and as quickly as possible. I have been busy and find it difficult to find the time I desire to write as well as I would like. Anyway, I was able to write a little more than usual. Hope you like it!**

Chapter Three

The sun rose up over the horizon, and the birds chirped a melodious song, announcing the arrival of a new day ahead. All living things were awakening from their slumber, and a slight, brisk breeze swept over the land, hinting that the day's weather would be cozy and comfortable. Still, as comely as the morning was, not all was perfect and well with Inuyasha. He woke up feeling uneasy and anxious. Something cumbersome was lingering in his mind and heart, a disquieting sharpness devouring his internal, emotional chamber.

"Something is not right," Inuyasha said worriedly. "I don't know what it is, but I bet it has to do with Kagome."

His friends remained asleep on the ground, and they appeared to be dreaming, especially Miroku who had a boyish and mischievous smile on his face. Sango was less conspicuous as she inhaled and exhaled softly, but Shippo was not so relaxed. He was curled up in a ball next to Kilala, snuggled against her soft fur, and his face was twisted in a most uncomfortable expression. He always had a smile on his face when he slept next to Kagome, tucked under her protective arms, but now one could see he was not sleeping soundly as usual.

Inuyasha, after rising to his feet and observing his sleeping friends, decided it was time for them to get up. He grabbed his sword and gently nudged each of the sleepers, just enough to rouse them to open their eyes.

"Alright everybody, it's time to be on our way," Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha?" Sango said sleepily. "Is it not a little early? We rarely get up around this time. Oh!" She remembered Kagome was not with them and figured she was the reason Inuyasha was eager that they all be ready to leave and go find her.

Shippo and Kilala woke up too. "Is it time to go already?" Shippo said with a yawn. "What about breakfast?"

"Forget about that, Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled rudely. "We don't have time to worry about feeding that greedy stomach of yours!"

Shippo was thrown aback by Inuyasha's sudden and frightening temper. He clung to Kilala's fur and buried his face in it.

"I wish Kagome was here," Shippo despaired.

"You know, you didn't have to snap at him like that," Sango said to Inuyasha. "He's just a child after all."

"I have a bad feeling in my gut, Sango," Inuyasha replied. "And I don't want to waste any time waddling around here when Kagome is out there by herself."

"I understand. Let me just—Hey!" Sango noticed that Miroku was still asleep, unaware of what was happening around him. She pointed at the monk and Inuyasha went over to him.

Stopping in front of him and bending over to look at his face, Inuyasha shook his head mildly and said, "He sure is dreaming about something amusing. Look at the smile he has on his face."

"No doubt it's something perverted," said Sango in a jealous tone.

"Well, whatever it is, it's time to put his dreams to an end." Inuyasha kicked Miroku on his side, but rather than him waking up with a start, the monk stretched out his arms and wrapped them around Inuyasha's neck, pulling him towards his face.

"Let me go, you lecherous monk!" Inuyasha shouted. The hanyou tried to wiggle free but it was too late. Miroku placed a damp kiss on Inuyasha's lips as he stroked his long, silver hair. Sango, Shippo and Kilala gasped at the sight but their surprise soon turned to laughter as they saw how ridiculous both Inuyasha and Miroku appeared with their mouths glued to each other.

Finally, after a minute of struggle, Inuyasha broke free and punched Miroku in the face.

"Was that you, Sango?" Miroku asked now as he touched his cheek, awake but with his eyes still closed. "You have never hit me so hard."

"I was the one who hit you, pervert!" Inuyasha growled while wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

After hearing the hanyou's words, Miroku opened his eyes and let out a cry. He also wiped his mouth, shaking his head wildly, not wanting to believe what he had just done.

"Disgusting!" Miroku said. "You mean it wasn't you I kissed, Sango?"

Sango shook her head and laughed. "No, Miroku. I'm afraid you kissed Inuyasha instead of me. I should be grateful though that Inuyasha took my place. He saved me from your perversion."

"You're welcome!" Inuyasha said sarcastically, wishing it had been Sango instead of him.

"Ghastly!" Miroku said. "I truly thought it was a woman I was kissing. The feel of the lips, the hair! I don't understand."

"Hey, what are you saying, Miroku?" Inuyasha replied angrily. "Are you saying you mistook me for a woman because certain things about my physical form feel feminine!"

"I was asleep, Inuyasha, How could I know? I did feel I was kissing a woman. It's not my fault you were born with features that are rather feminine."

"Why you!" Inuyasha curled his fists. "It looks like you're asking for another punch."

"No, thank you, Inuyahsa. I'm not in the mood for violence. Let's just forget it happened. No one else saw what happened but Sango, Shipp and Kilala. They'll keep it a secret."

"Not from Kagome," Shippo interjected with a slight giggle. "She has to know about this. It's too funny not to share."

"You will tell Kagome nothing!" Inuyasha growled again. "Speaking of Kagome, we better leave now!"

Everyone gathered up their things and agreed to not say a word about the embarrassing scene that occurred between Inuyasha and Miroku. However, Shippo was joyful with excitement, for he knew Kagome would love to hear about this little secret, and although he promised not to tell, he was definitely going to tell her.

The group began walking deeper into the forest, and Inuyasha sniffed the air and the ground to try and locate her scent. Unfortunately, his sense of smell was not up to par for some reason. His nose only gathered a slight touch of Kagome's aroma, and he was able to follow it for a mile or two until it completely disappeared.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks.

"What is it, Inuyasha? Are we getting closer to finding Kagome?" Miroku wondered.

"Her scent has disappeared. I can't trace it anymore. What can this mean?" Inuyasha said, stupefied.

"She has to be around here somewhere. We'll find her. We just have to put our heads together and figure this out." said Sango optimistically, patting Kilala's back while standing beside her.

"I hope Kagome doesn't run into any trouble," said Miroku.

"Yeah, there are hungry, evil demons out there," Shippo added. "She can be slaughtered. Poor Kagome! I can't think of the suffering she would feel. We wouldn't be worrying about her if it wasn't for Inuyasha upsetting her!"

"Would you stop blaming me, you annoying fox!" Inuyasha grabbed his neck and shook him fiercely before letting him fall to the ground. "What happens between me and Kagome is none of your business!"

"_But it is mine_!"

Inuyasha and the gang turned around to see who had just spoken. Disclosing his form from within the trees, Koga emerged with a displeased look on his face.

"Koga!" Inuyasha bellowed. "How could I miss your scent? Why are you here?"

"I've come to talk to you about Kagome."

"Kagome isn't with us," Sango said.

"Inuyasha made her run off," Shippo said bravely as Inuyasha gave him a killer look.

"I'm not surprised," Koga interceded. "He is nothing but a disgusting mutt who doesn't deserve to be with a girl like Kagome. I would never treat her so carelessly. I saw how you hurt her, the sadness in her eyes."

"Wait a minute!" said Miroku. "Koga, you said you saw Kagome hurt and sad. Did you speak to her? Do you know where she is?"

"Of course I do. Before I came here I spoke to Kagome a few hours ago, and she was not her lovely, spirited self all thanks to mutt-face."

"What!" Inuyasha yelled. "You idiot! Why didn't you bring her with you? What were you thinking leaving her all alone out there?"

"She was not in any danger. Kagome can take care of herself, and I did offer to give her shelter by taking her to my tribe's campsite, but she refused and wanted to be alone. I did what she desired and let her be. Unlike a jerk I know, I make sure my woman is given what she wants and is happy."

"Listen you," Inuyasha roared. "I don't know what you want with me, but whatever it is, wolf, I don't have time to waste. I have other things to worry about right now, like Kagome."

"Kagome is my worry too, dog boy. Now I didn't come all the way out here for nothing. I'm going to give you a piece of my mind about how you treat her. Who do you think you are abandoning her like that? When I saw her face, she was sad and hurt, and who else could have made her like that but you. You better tell me what you did to make her so unhappy."

"You are irritating me, wolf! You have no right sticking your nose into my business. What happened with me and Kagome is not your concern. Besides, if I hurt her, I did not mean to. I would never allow her to be hurt by anyone."

"Still you allow her to get hurt by you. I don't think that's fair. It is alright for you to hurt her but not anyone else, is that what you mean?"

"Kagome is my problem, Koga! Stay out of this!"

"Your problem? That's right. Kagome is your problem. That is the reason she was sorrowful. She thinks she is a problem to you. You deserve to be tortured, Inuyasha, for the things you do to my Kagome. I'll make you pay!"

Koga lunged towards Inuyasha in a fury, and the hanyou unsheathed Tetsusaiga, ready to release all his conflicting emotions in his battle with the wolf demon. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and shook their heads and Shippo was delighted that Koga was defending Kagome and could not wait to have him give Inuyasha a taste of his own medicine.

"You guys, stop it!" Sango shouted.

"This will not get us anywhere!" Miroku said.

Inuyasha and Koga began to fight, and they both were oblivious to any voices surrounding them. Koga dogged Inuyasha's every strike at him with his blade, and Inuyasha was not at all impressed by his rival's fighting style. For several minutes they were both running all over the place, jumping, swinging and swaying, kicking, punching…Neither one of them was going to stop or give in until someone was literally killed. Without being aware of it, Sango swung her Hiraikotsu and it hit both Inuyasha and Koga, making them fall hard to the ground.

"Enough you two!" said Sango heavily. "Have you both forgotten about Kagome? I thought you cared about her. It doesn't seem that way to me by the way you two are fighting. Seems like you care more about proving who's better."

"She's right," Miroku said defendingly. "Kagome should be your priority right now."

"Kagome was my priority until Koga showed up!" Inuyasha said.

"Sure doesn't look the way, mutt!"

"Just shut up, will ya!" Inuyasha sheathed his sword, realizing his actions were not solving anything. Fighting Koga would not help him find Kagome, and she was more important than victory over a senseless battle.

"Let's get going, Inuyasha. Time has already been spent on nothing." Miroku took Inuyasha by the shoulder and led him away from Koga.

"Wait!" Sango said. "Maybe Koga can help us. He was the last one to see Kagome after all. He can take us to her since Inuyasha cannot smell her scent anymore."

"Lost your sense of smell, have you?" Koga asked Inuyasha. "Goes to show a dog's sense of smell is weak compared to a wolf's."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "There is no way I'm going to let him help me find Kagome. I'd rather do it alone."

"Suit yourself, dog."

"There he goes again," Shippo sighed. "Always the jerk."

"Inuyasha, stop thinking about yourself and think of Kagome. We need Koga, whether you like it or not." Miroku was beginning to lose his patience with the hanyou. "If you don't want to come along with us, then just stay here and pout. We are going."

"Can you please tell us where Kagome is, Koga?" Sango asked.

"No problem." Koga said with a look of triumph in his eyes.

Inuyasha, unhappy about Koga accompanying them, had no choice but to submit. It was true. Kagome is the important one now. If he had to endure accepting Koga's help for her sake, then so be it. Inuyasha still could not shrug that terrible feeling he felt inside him, and somehow it seemed more poignant.

As they all walked together, Koga, Inuyasha and his friends were silent and thoughtful. Perhaps neither any of them wanted to speak a word because they felt the tension in the air. But if there was one good thing that would come out of it, it would be finding Kagome and reuniting her with Inuyasha, despite the way Koga should feel about it.

Inuyasha and Koga were ahead of the group, and suddenly they both stopped together. It was obvious they sensed something wrong.

"I smell Kagome, but she is in trouble," Koga said. "I also smell demon and human blood."

"Damn it! Why can't I smell her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Like I told you, your sense of smell is weak," Koga answered.

"Whatever!" Inuyasha dismissed Koga's comment and concentrated. Then he finally smelled a familiar scent, one he could not stand.

"I smell another scent," said Koga. "But I don't recognize it."

"I do," Inuyasha said. "I am all too familiar with the stench."

"Who is it, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. "Who are you talking about?"

Inuyasha knitted his brows and stared straight into the many layers of trees that set a long, rough barrier to the place where Kagome was at.

Frightened of what he might do to her if he discovered her, Inuyasha spoke the name of the individual whose scent presently disturbed him: "Sesshomaru."

**Done! This chapter took longer than I thought, but I hope it prepares you enough for the entrance of Sesshomaru. I can't wait to write about him. I'm excited about it since Sesshomaru is a strong personality, and I'll do my best to make his character shine through. I just hope I'm making the other characters sound like themselves and not differently. Once again, please review. Your comments motivate me to write better. Arigato!**


	4. Chapter 4

"The Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to it, as much as I wish I did.**

**Author's Note: Unfortunately, I had a headache when I wrote this chapter, but I could not let writing it go by because I don't like to delay in sharing my story with others. I always worry about how the story is turning out and I want my readers to be happy with the results. I hope I'm not too boring. At least Sesshomaru finally comes out (can't wait to see what he'll do next as the story progresses. Not even I know and I'm the writer).**

Chapter Four

Now that darkness disappeared and the sun stood over the forest, Kagome had a clear view of everything around her, and the demon, whose ferocious form was larger that she imagined, was charging towards her at tremendous speed. She did not have enough time to think of what to do since she had used up all her arrows, and the only reasonable thing she could do was try and run away from the demon.

_Had Inuyasha been here, I wouldn't be running away at all,_ Kagome thought. _He'd have rescued me already. Still I can't give up on myself right now. There's a little girl who needs to be saved. Wait a minute! Where did she go?_

As she was running, Kagome looked around to see where the girl was, but she did not find her anywhere. Thinking she might have run away from the scene or hidden herself, Kagome at least felt relieved that the child was safe.

"I'm going to eat you alive, human!"

Kagome widened her eyes. "It can talk."

She tried to run as fast as she could, but the demon was gaining speed and soon his body was right above her. Kagome was running out of breath, and she looked above her to see the demon lowering his large hand, ready to scoop her up and devour her whole.

Kagome screamed and shut her eyes, not wanting to look at what might happen to her. But the demon did not get the chance to grab Kagome, for the little girl had appeared and was throwing small stones at the heinous creature.

The demon growled as he stared at the child. "You want to be eaten as well, do you? Well, here I come!"

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the demon running towards the girl in the orange and white kimono. She recognized the child, remembering she had seen her before in the company of Lord Sesshomaru. But what was she doing away from him? She knew she had to rescue her. Looking around for the arrows she had shot before, she saw a few of them scattered about, either lodged in the ground or on the trees. She grabbed a few that were near her, took her bow and prepared to shoot the demon once again. Aiming for the demon's chest, since that is where the jewel shard was, Kagome released the arrow and prayed it would make a direct hit.

"Oh, no!" Kagome cried. "I missed again! Why am I such a lousy shot? I can't believe myself!"

The demon was unaware of Kagome's attempts to kill him, and he was licking his lips as he looked at the girl. The girl was frozen to the spot, her fear paralyzing her completely.

"Leave her alone, you beast!" Kagome yelled. She shot another arrow, and this time it did hit the demon, not in the chest but in the arm. The demon growled in pain and touched its bloody arm.

"Run away from there! Hurry!" Kagome said to the girl.

The child did as she was told and ran as fast as her small feet could take her. She came over to where Kagome stood and cowered behind her, knowing her safety relied on the older girl's protection of her. Kagome and the girl could see that the demon was furious now, its eyes wild and bloodshot. Grabbing another arrow, Kagome aimed and shot the demon again. Once again, she shot him successfully but it did not do anything to stop him from coming after her and the girl. Kagome continued shooting, but she missed on the rest. The child screamed as the demon stood over them, saliva dripping down his mouth and landing right on top of their heads. Kagome grabbed the girl and shielded her from the demon's grasp. The demon swooped his claws at them and managed to cut Kagome's back. Both Kagome and the girl screamed. Although she was hurt, Kagome was more concerned for the girl than herself and she saw that the child was also wounded but in the arm.

Before the demon got closer, Kagome released the little girl from her embrace. Then the demon took a firm grip on Kagome's slender body and lifted her up over his hungry mouth.

"I will eat you nice and slow, human, so you'll suffer with every bite I take!" said the demon menacingly.

_I'm a gonner!_ Kagome thought. _I wish Inuyasha was here. Why did I run away? Now I am going to die because of how stupid I was!_

By this time Kagome was too exhausted and petrified to scream, and as she stared down into the demon's mouth, she sensed the jewel shard calling her. She could see it shining brightly inside the demon's chest, looking as though it were reaching for her. She had to try at least one more time to kill the demon and, gathering all the strength and bravery she could, Kagome was able to grab another arrow from the holder behind her back and place it near the bow she still held in her hand. With a tight pull, she aimed as quickly as she was able and shot the arrow at the demon's chest.

A bright light emanated from the demon's chest and made it roar terribly, causing him to let go of Kagome. She fell hard on the ground, yet she was not unconscious despite the height she was dropped from. Holding her arms tightly around the small girl, Kagome shielded her from the blinding light and watched as the demon was purified and destroyed. After a moment of commotion, all was quiet and the jewel shard floated in the air briefly until it fell to the ground.

Kagome could not believe what she had just done. She actually saved herself and another human being all on her own without anyone's help. Putting aside her triumph, she turned her attention to the girl, and Kagome asked, "Are you all right?"

The small girl, her hair a bit disheveled and her face and clothes stained with dirt, replied: "Yes. Thank you for saving me."

"I have seen you before. You travel with Lord Sesshomaru, right? Sorry if I don't remember your name."

"Rin."

"Yes, now I remember. My name is Kagome."

"You held me that time when Kohaku tried to hurt me. I have not forgotten how kind you were. I like your face."

"Like my face? What do you mean?" Kagome said surprisingly.

"You have the face of an angel. That is why I don't forget it." Rin gave Kagome a sweet, endearing smile, and she could not help but be touched by the child's words.

Looking at Rin's cut arm, Kagome noticed it was bleeding and was worried about the wound getting infected. Fortunately, the wound was not too deep or serious. "You are hurt. Is the pain bad? Let me clean your cut and bandage it for you."

"What about your cuts?" Rin asked, seeing Kagome's wounds on her back, the shredded cloth of her shirt stained with blood. "They look bad to me. You need help more than me. I'll take care of you instead."

Kagome did not know what to say. She was impressed by Rin's concern for her and how unselfish she was, not worrying about her own well-being but of another's.

"Hey, tell you what," Kagome said. "I'll take care of your wound first and then I'll let you take care of mine. Is that a deal?"

"Okay!" Rin said happily.

Kagome found her yellow backpack and both she and Rin cleaned and dressed each other's wounds, the older girl directing the younger one on how to properly use and apply the medicine. After a while, both girls were patched up, Rin not minding the slight pain she felt when she moved her arm, but Kagome occasionally pressed her lips together when she would move around, her wounds being more deep.

"So, Rin. Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked curiously. "Aren't you always by his side?"

Rin nodded and replied, "Lord Sesshomaru always leaves me behind with Master Jaken when there is danger or if he needs to go off alone for some reason. What about you? Are you alone? Why are you by yourself? Don't you travel with your friends? Where are they? Did they leave you behind? Are you lost?"

Kagome was amazed by all the questions Rin asked her. She spoke at a rather fast pace, and Kagome was unsure whether she heard everything Rin said correctly, but she did hear the last part.

"I am lost I'm afraid," Kagome admitted. "I left my friends so I could have some time for myself and think, but I am bad at finding my way back."

"I am lost too but it's not my fault. Jaken lost me."

"Jaken? Oh, the ugly, green toad?"

Rin laughed. "MmmHmm."

"I see. Do you think he'll come and get you?"

"He has to or Lord Sesshomaru will be very angry at him."

"I can understand why. I will wait here with you until he finds you, if you don't mind."

"Hooray!" Rin hugged Kagome. She gave a soft gasp because of the pain in her back, and Rin backed away nervously. "I'm sorry. I forgot about your wounds."

"That's all right. You were excited that's all."

Rin noticed some purple flowers a few feet away and asked Kagome if she could pick a handful to give to Lord Sesshomaru. Kagome gave her approval and walked over to pick up the single jewel shard that rested in the grass. She held it in her hand, looked at it admiringly and placed it in one of her backpack's pockets. She did not know how she was going to carry the bag on her back with all the pain she was feeling. Then she heard someone calling Rin's name.

"Rin! Where are you? Rin! Answer me!"

"It's Master Jaken!" Rin said elatedly, tucking the plucked flowers inside her kimono.

Kagome saw Jaken run to where Rin was standing. She could not stand anything about the demon. He looked ridiculous in her eyes with his tiny green body, triangular beak-like mouth and bulging yellow eyes. But to her his worst feature was the way his voice.

"You stupid girl!" Jaken hollered as he swung his staff, looking as though he wanted to hit Rin with it. "You could have been killed. Why did you not stay by my side like I told you?"

"I did, Master Jaken!" Rin said angrily. "I did what you said, but then the demon came out of nowhere and attacked us, remember? I cried for help and you never came for me. You ran away and left me alone."

"I had to leave you. I went to go find Lord Sesshomaru."

"If you did, why is he not with you?" Kagome asked with her hands on both hips, staring at Jaken with narrowed eyes.

Jaken looked at Kagome shockingly. He did not realize she was there. "I refuse to talk to a pathetic human like you. This has nothing to do with you."

"I think it does, you ugly toad. I saved Rin and took care of her while you were supposedly looking for your precious lord."

"I _was _looking for him, wench!"

Kagome kicked Jaken in the head. "Why don't you admit that you ran away because you were scared? And you did not go to find Sesshomaru because you know what he'd do to you if you told him you abandoned Rin."

"How dare you hit me, worthless human!" Jaken positioned his staff of two heads and was about to use it on Kagome.

"Don't do it, Master Jaken," Rin said, putting herself in between him and Kagome. "I won't let you hurt her."

"Don't be foolish, girl! She is no friend of yours but an enemy. She hangs around with that half-breed dog Inuyasha. Step aside and let me punish her."

"Jaken!"

Jaken, Rin and Kagome turned and saw the tall, elegant figure of Lord Sesshomaru emerge from the trees. His silver hair blew in the breeze and swayed as if in dance, his fluffy boa following in the same rhythm at his shoulder. The statuette face resonated a calm coolness and complimented the rest of him in refined loveliness and beauty. His amber eyes were keenly hypnotic, reflecting the mystery of him within their glassy mirrors.

Sesshomaru surveyed the area, observing the two humans and demon as they gawked at him, sniffing the air and gathering the scent of a dead demon and blood. He stared at Kagome coldly, and it was obvious to her that Sesshomaru was not pleased by her presence.

"You!" Sesshomaru said dryly to her.

Kagome did not know what to do but stay where she was, hoping he would take Rin and Jaken and leave her alone.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You came for us!" Rin said gleefully.

"What is the meaning of this, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked him, tilting his head to one side, his eyes two tiny slits on his porcelain face.

"Forgive me, Lord Sesshomaru," said Jaken, trembling in fear and bowing to the youkai. "Rin got away from me. She ran into this wench while I was looking for her."

"That's a lie!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome, making her aware that he did not want to hear what she had to say about the matter.

"What happened, Rin?" Sesshomaru trusted the girl and knew she would tell him the truth.

"Jaken and I were attacked by a demon, my lord. But Jaken ran away and I was left alone with the demon. I ran as fast as I could to get away from it. Luckily, Kagome was there to rescue me. She saved my life."

"She saved you?" Sesshomaru said doubtfully. "And Jaken left you?" He stared at Jaken, and a stream of rage animated his face.

"Please, m'lord. Don't look at me like that. Your eyes are killing me." Jaken bowed even lower as if doing so would convince Sesshomaru of his guilt.

"Get up, Jaken! I have had enough of your nonsense."

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin said. "Don't be hard on Master Jaken. He was worried about me. That is why he later came and found me."

"Yet she found you first," Sesshomaru said, referring to Kagome.

"She was good to me. Look! She even took care of my wound." Rin raised her arm and showed Sesshomaru her bandaged wound.

"So she destroyed that demon who attacked you by herself." Sesshomaru was amused but not impressed by what Kagome had done just using her bow and arrow. "She was lucky to have survived considering how weak she is."

"Weak!" Kagome spat out her words. "You're calling me weak after I saved Rin? I should have known you'd say something like that. Your dislike of humans is sickening, Sesshomaru!"

"Do not address me so informally, wretched girl!" Sesshomaru pushed back his shoulders in annoyance. "I will not tolerate your impudence. Your words are worthless to me."

"Of course they are!" Kagome countered. "Just because I am not a demon like you makes me weak. You are so arrogant! Just like Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru, irritated by Kagome's comment, lunged at her and grabbed her by the throat. Kagome reached up to her neck and tried to spread the youkai's fingers out to release her. Strangely, Kagome did not feel that much pressure around her throat. It was as if Sesshomaru was simply holding her neck to lift her up from the ground, not literally to choke her but to scare her.

"Never compare me to that half-breed!" Sesshomaru said sternly. "I have tried to kill you several times before. Are you not afraid I will try to kill you again?"

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru. Don't hurt her." Rin cried innocently.

Sesshomaru saw how distraught Rin was by his actions, and he let Kagome go and began walking away from her.

"Let us be on our way, Rin," he said gently. He knew he had hurt Rin by threatening Kagome with her life, something he had no intention of doing until she compared him to his brother.

"As for you, Jaken," said Sesshomaru coldy, stepping over him with his foot. "I will deal with you momentarily."

"Y-y-yes, m'lord," the terrified demon said in a shiver.

"What about Kagome, my lord?" Rin asked. "She is lost and can't find her way back to her friends. Are you going to help her?"

Sesshomaru ignored Rin's words and walked away from the scene as nonchalantly as he always did when things did not concern him.

"Don't worry about me, Rin," Kagome said. "I'll be all right. Inuyasha and my friends will come and find me somehow."

Unconvinced by Kagome's words, Rin just smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Bye! Thank you for saving me!"

Kagome watched Rin and Jaken as they followed Lord Sesshomaru to whatever destination was set for them.

_What a jerk!_ Kagome thought. _He thinks he's better than everyone!_

Despite her encounter with Sesshomaru, Kagome could not help but wonder why he had not grasped her throat more tightly. He usually hurt people purposefully and did so without reprieve. What did it mean? Why was he not as hard on her this time around? Was it because Inuyasha was not there? Had he hurt her seriously before because he liked irritating his younger brother? She did not understand.

Being alone once again, Kagome decided to try and find her way back to Inuyasha and the rest of the group. Hopefully, she would not run into more trouble. Unexpectedly, she got a tingle down her spine, and it did not come from the pain of her wounds. She looked up and saw several gray, snake-like creatures fly across the sky. Kagome recognized them. They were Kikyo's soul collectors.

**Goodness! I wrote much more this time despite my headache. Don't worry. The relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru right now is not close, but that will change soon—believe me! I bet you are also thinking what Kikyo has to do with the story. Well, that will be answered in the next chapter. I am anxious myself about Kagome and Sesshomaru getting together, so I better stop here and think of when they'll get intimate. Please review! Pretty please!**


	5. Chapter 5

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to it, even though I dream I was the one who created them.**

**Author's Note: I am doing the best that I can to write a chapter each day, and my brain is about to explode from all the planning I've been doing with this story. It is a bit complicated to come up with ideas that make sense and that go with the plot. I am somewhat of a perfectionist, and I often rewrite some stuff that I feel does not go with the story. Well, I know that the relationship between Kagome and Sesshomaru is coming off rather slow, but I need to develop everything else first, because how can the great Lord of the Western Lands become intimate with Kagome on their first meeting? That doesn't sound like his character. Clearly Kagome has to do something in order for him to open up to her. Sesshomaru has a protective armor around his heart, and I'm happy to say that Kagome will be the one to break it. Alright! I can't wait for that part to happen. How about you? Oh, and thank you , thank you, thank you for your reviews! I am writing this story for you, my faithful readers! Well, on with the story!**

Chapter Five

Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as Sesshomaru's scent crept inside him, a look of disgust looming on his face. He was in fear for Kagome's safety, and although he was not entirely sure his brother would come in contact with her, he did not want to take any chances, knowing full well how he would react should he find her in his way. Looking around desperately, Inuyasha tried again to capture Kagome's scent. There was none. He failed to detect it once again, and he cursed himself for not being able to do so.

"Why would Sesshomaru's scent be in the air with Kagome's?" Koga said quizzically.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said. "But I think we better get to her quick. There's no telling what Sesshomaru will do to her if she happens to run straight into him."

"Now we have two dangers to worry about, that demon and your brother. Poor Kagome! And all of this could have been prevented had it not been for you, mutt."

"Stop blaming me or I'll crack that skull of yours!"

"I'd like to see you try it. Come and get me, Inuyasha!"

"Not again!" Miroku said, utterly annoyed at Inuyasha and Koga's immaturity.

"Hey, you two. This isn't the time," said Sango.

"Oh, it's the perfect time!" said Koga. "I'll kill him in less than a minute. After that I can go rescue Kagome on my own. Who needs Inuyasha anyway?"

"That mouth of yours gets on my nerves," said Inuyasha, pulling out Tetsusaiga. "I'll be happy to tear it out of your face."

"Not as happy as I'll be when I knock off your head. I can't wait to kick it around once its off your body."

"Bring it on, wolf!"

"Wouldn't miss the chance for the world!"

Inuyasha and Koga, forgetting about the true reason they were traveling together, began to fight in the same, usual manner. Their rivalry for each other blinded them from everything else, paying no mind to other matters but their own battle. Inuyasha punched Koga in the face, but Koga returned Inuyasha's attack with a kick in the chest, sending him to the ground. Inuyasha jumped up and swung his weapon hastily, but Koga dived at every pass until he back-flipped and managed to spin around and punch Inuyasha across the cheek. The hanyou was becoming angrier as Koga gave him more punches and kicks than he would allow. Inuyasha was irritated by his waning skills. Even his fighting strategy seemed to be less strong, just like his sense of smell.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Koga said mockingly. "Looks like you want to cry. Is the little doggy hurt?"

Koga laughed and pointed a finger at Inuyasha.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want," Inuyasha said, ready to give Koga a taste of Tetsusaiga's power. "You won't be so happy when I use my wind scar on you."

"By the looks of you, I'd say you are too beaten up to have the strength to wield your sword. But I dare you to try it."

"You asked for it!"

Inuyasha and Koga both ran towards each other, but before either of them could do anything, Miroku uncovered his right hand and yelled "Wind tunnel!"

Koga and Inuyasha were swept off their feet by the wind and struggled to hold on to something to avoid being sucked in. However, Miroku only held out his hand for a few seconds and covered it up again.

"What's the big idea, Miroku?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah," said Koga, wiping the dirt off his fur. "You could have killed us."

"You two better behave yourselves," Miroku said solemnly. "I am not afraid to suck you in, and I will if you both decide to have another fight while we're on our mission to look for Kagome."

"You both are such babies!" Shippo announced, yet after he spoke he felt a sharp pain on his head. "Ouch! That hurt, Inuyasha!"

"Serves you right!" he replied.

"I only spoke the truth."

"Do you want another one?"

Shippo remained silent and held on tightly to Miroku's shoulder, feeling he had some sort of protection with him.

"We better be on our way now," Sango said. "Come on, Kilala."

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kilala's back and were in the air before Inuyasha could say anything. Koga sniffed the air for Kagome's scent again, and a strong wind blew through, blowing in the scents he smelled.

"Kagome's scent is stronger," Koga said. "We must be getting closer. Funny though. I no longer smell the demon, but your brother is still around."

"How about blood?" Inuyasha said apprehensively. "Can you still smell that?"

Koga sniffed the air again. "Yeah. There's blood."

Inuyasha could tell by Koga's expression that it was Kagome's blood he smelled. Not wanting to think of what might have happened to her, Inuyasha focused on finding Kagome in time before any more harm came to her.

"Let's go, Koga" Inuyasha said.

"No way! I'm not going with you, mutt-face."

"What! Are you abandoning Kagome? I thought you cared about her."

"Of course I love her!"

Inuyasha twisted his face at Koga's words and fought hard to keep his temper under control. "Then why are you leaving?"

"I'm going to look for Kagome on my own. I'm only wasting my time here. I'll find her faster if I do things my way. Once I find her, I'll make sure to bring her right back to you, after I've _comforted_ her of course."

"Just shut up!"

"See ya later, mutt!"

Inuyasha shook his head and clenched his teeth tightly as he watched Koga spin away within his whirlwind. No other demon on earth could annoy him(Naraku being the exception) as much as Koga. Even Sesshomaru did not compare when it came to causing his blood to over boil. The thought of his older brother brought him back to reality, and he looked up to see if he could find where Kilala was. He saw his friends riding on top of her, and they were waiting for him to lead the way.

"Where did Koga run off to?" Miroku shouted.

"He decided to find Kagome on his own. Looks like we are going to have to rely on my sense of smell alone. The only scent I detect is Sesshomaru's, so I guess we'll follow that for now." Inuyasha shouted in return.

"Hey, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "I might be able to help. It's just a little, but I can smell Kagome."

Inuyasha's face brightened and he gave Shippo a smile, a rare thing for him to do unless he was smacking the runt around. "Good job, Shippo. Now let's go rescue Kagome."

With the morning well into its lateness, the noon hour soon to be at hand, Kagome began to feel tired and hungry, having walked a few miles without any success in finding her friends. She missed their company: Sango's good-hearted disposition, Miroku's flirtations, Shippo's playfulness, and Inuyasha's recklessness. But it was Inuyasha whose absence she felt the most, her heart pulling her down into an abyss that only the hanyou could rescue her from. The thought of him still bothered her, for she continued to wonder what had made him so angry at her when he had never commented about her lack of skills in such cold fashion. He almost looked like Sesshomaru when he had said those words, cutting into her soul like a sword's blade.

_Sesshomaru!_

Kagome's thoughts then alternated themselves to the demon lord who had crossed paths were her a few hours before. She remembered when she first saw him during the time she was barely getting to know Inuyasha. He possessed a terrible and frightening presence, and that combined with his preternatural beauty made a deadly combination. Upon seeing him, she was quickly taken by his physical perfection and daunted by his demonic strength and power. He was almost godly, a being whose aura scintillated around him, spellbinding anyone who looked at him. His demeanor, however, somewhat flawed his attractiveness, if only in the slightest sense. If it were not for his coldness, arrogance, overly pride, and distantness, he would be the epitome of a heavenly angel.

_No wonder he's conceited,_ Kagome thought. _How can he not be being as perfect as he is? He almost acts as if he's in love with himself._

An eerie feeling consumed Kagome suddenly, and she heard a slithering in the wind, a noise she associated with the one individual who interfered with her closeness to Inuyasha: Kikyo. She looked above her and saw that the priestess's soul collectors were still around, but she did not know why they were so near her. It looked as if they were spying on her, watching her every move, yet just as Kagome had thought this, the soul collectors unexpectedly vanished in a bright ball of light.

"What was that all about?" Kagome asked herself.

Kagome then thought about Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship, knowing well she could not interfere with that. Whether Inuyasha truly loved Kikyo as he did fifty years ago or whether he had grown feelings for her, Kagome did not desire to dwell on the sadness of it. The conflict she had with her heart about Kikyo and Inuyasha was one she would always have until one of them was no longer a part of his life. As unthinkable as that appeared, it was the truth. Love was both beautiful and hideous, lovely and painful, emotions she had to endure unendingly.

_No wonder Sesshomaru is so unfeeling._ Kagome thought again. _He must know how damaging emotions are to the soul._

Kagome shook her head and chided herself for being so negative. There was nothing wrong with love, she knew, but there is always a risk of getting hurt by the person one cares for, whether it is done intentionally or not. It was love after all that made her a happier person.

_And what of Sesshomaru? _Kagome was puzzled by her own mind, for she did notunderstand why she was thinking so much about the youkai._ I wonder if Sesshomaru ever loved someone. No. Impossible. With his attitude? Yet there's no doubt many females in the past and present found him attractive. Why isn't he with someone? Maybe it would do him some good to be with a female demon. Sesshomaru with a human is out of the question. He'd be insulted and would not dare lower himself to that extreme. _

Kagome then remembered Rin, Sesshomaru's human companion whom followed him everywhere.

_That little girl has also fallen in love with him. She respects and adores him. But why does he not treat her coldly like everyone else? She has done something to him that no one else has been able to. Not even I could do that. Or could I?_

Kagome's thoughts were wildly careening inside her head the more she pictured herself with Sesshomaru.

_Maybe he is not as bad as he seems. Now that I think about it, he has shown certain slants in his character that he is not all meaness and cruelty. He allows a human girl to follow him and treats her well; he has not killed Inuyasha and has never gotten revenge for the loss of his arm; he did not kill Kohaku; he did not kill me…._

Filled with a newfound energy, Kagome walked even faster and was determined to discover who Lord Sesshomaru truly was, if indeed he had a soul at all.

"Inuyasha may not like it," Kagome said. "But I have to understand who he is. I know he is not the way everybody believes him to be. I might dislike him myself, but I can't seem to ignore him. There's something about him that interests me. I wonder when I'll see him again."

As if fortune were on her side, a village was situated just beyond sight, and Kagome was excited to see the different houses and farm land. She saw people walking around doing their daily chores, living their lives peacefully and in harmony. Kagome ran towards them, her back pack bouncing on her back vigorously, making her wounds hurt. Her back felt wet, and she realized her wounds had opened up again.

She approached the village and two children spotted her and called their parents to observe her. An elderly man and woman, both carrying baskets filled with vegetables, looked at Kagome with an odd look on their faces. They had never seen a young girl dressed so revealingly, but the man's expression faded into one of enjoyment, scanning Kagome below the waist. The woman realized what he was doing and slapped him across the cheek.

"Hello!" Kagome said cheerfully. "Can you please help me? I have been traveling alone for some time and I need a place to rest. May I stay in your village for a while?"

"Of course you can, my dear," the woman said. "What is your name?"

"Kagome Higurashi."

"What a lovely name!" the man said before the woman pinched his arm.

"Are you hungry?" the little boy said.

"Yeah. I sure could have a good meal today."

"Oh, my! What is that red stain on your clothes?" said the woman.

"Right, my wounds." Kagome could see the bleeding had seeped through the bandages. "I got hurt while I was traveling. No big deal. I can re-bandage my back by myself."

"No, my child," the man said. "Your wounds look too serious for you to handle on your own. Let me take you to someone who can help you."

"You won't take her alone, old man," said the woman. "I'll go with you."

Not wanting to argue with the man and woman, grateful for their kindness and concern, she followed them inside the village.

"I hope the doctor can make my wounds heal fast," Kagome said hopefully. "The pain is not as bad now, but my wounds still hurt whenever they're touched."

"Oh, we're not going to see a doctor," the woman said. "We're taking you to the priestess."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Priestess?"

"What's the matter?" said the man, noticing Kagome's change of face. "Is there something wrong with us taking you to her?"

"What is her name?" Kagome asked. "Don't tell me. It's Kikyo, right?"

"Yes," said the man. "Do you know her?"

"More than you know," Kagome said irritably.

"Well, then you should be quite comfortable being in her care."

"Don't be so sure about that." Kagome suddenly felt ill, and she knew Kikyo was the cause of it. Her palms were getting sweaty, and she did not want to see the priestess, for she had a clear vision of what would happen once she saw her. "I don't think I should see her. I know you're trying to be kind, but I know I'm only intruding. I don't want to bother the priestess."

"Kikyo is good and kind," said the woman. "She won't turn you away. Our village has grown to love her. She accepts everybody into her heart."

_Everyone except me_, Kagome thought.

After following the man and woman some distance, they arrived at a small, makeshift shrine the villagers had built some time ago for worship. All three of them walked up the wooden steps and entered into the spacey building. There was the sound of chimes and a slight aroma of incense. Kagome tapped her foot on the floor nervously, waiting for the instant she would meet the person who supposedly had been her past self.

"Lady Kikyo," the woman called out. "Priestess, forgive us, but we have brought a young girl who desperately needs medical care. We know you can help her. Please."

Silence. Not a spoken reply. After the passing of a few moments, though, a woman's voice was heard, soft but commanding: "How hurt is she?"

"The wounds are serious," said the man. "I believe she is still bleeding."

Kagome stared into the doorway in front of her, then a slender figure wearing white and scarlet attire appeared. There stood Kikyo, the former living woman whose beauty was unmarred by the cruelty of death. Ironically, death seemed to have made he beauty more conspicuous, her eyes as black as night, her hair illuminating a sheen like raven feathers, her rubescent lips thin yet seductive. All Kagome could do was stare at her admiringly, feeling inadequate and unattractive in Kikyo's presence. Kikyo stared at Kagome in return, and it was not the look of happiness or pleasure that the living girl saw in her.

Kikyo walked gracefully across the shining floor and stopped in front of Kagome, her sharp eyes continuing to penetrate into Kagome's soul. A whisper followed:

"So we meet again, my reincarnation…"

**Okay, I'm a little behind but I'm hustling to get down to the meat of the story. In the next chapter you'll see what happens between Kagome and Kikyo. Also Inuyasha will finally reveal why he treated Kagome so rudely. But most important of all, Sesshomaru makes his appearance again, which is the starting point for the juicy stuff that happens with him and Kagome. From then on Kagome and Sesshomaru take the reigns. Keep the reviews coming please! I aim to please my readers and appreciate what they have to say.**


	6. Chapter 6

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: Once again I repeat this: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters related to it, but I often wonder what my life would be like if I was the creator. **

**Author's Note: Believe it or not, I started writing this chapter around 12:30 late at night. The reason I wrote so late is because I won't have time to write the next two days because I'll be tremendously busy. I know I should have been sleeping and getting the rest I need, but I am dedicated to my craft and hate to be lazy. Because I have readers, I feel obligated to glue myself to the computer and let my imagination flow. I put a lot of pressure on myself, but the pain I take to write right pays off when my readers respond positively to my story. Thank you for choosing my story to read, since I know there are tons of other stories out there about Sesshomaru and Kagome. I must be doing something right to keep your attention. Well, on with the tale….**

Chapter Six

The tinkle of chimes resonated in the spacious room, a melody that was sweet but rather unnatural, seeming as if they were playing a requiem. They jingled in the open silence, for Kikyo and Kagome stood in front of each other, neither one of them saying a word after the priestess had uttered hers. Both young women were replicas of each other, and Kagome looked at Kikyo closely yet unwantingly, pretending she was gazing at a mirror, staring at herself in a different form, reflecting another part of herself. Her's and Kikyo's bodies were at close range to each other, but although they were nearly touching physically, they were both very distant in mind and soul.

Kagome remained transfixed with Kikyo, and not she or the priestess did anything to break the silence between them. Such was intolerable for Kagome, and she prayed that someone or something would intervene to breach the magnetic curse she felt Kikyo had placed on her.

Then the old man spoke, Kagome breathing a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe my eyes," said the man, looking back and forth from Kikyo to Kagome. "You both look identical."

"Yes, _that is_ the way it is." Kikyo said icily.

"The girl told us she knew you," the woman said with a startled look on her countenance. "I had no idea she looked like you, Lady Kikyo. As you see, her face and hair are very soiled. My husband and I did not notice the similarity in her until now since the dirt on her face does cover her features somewhat."

"Are you both related?" said the old man inquisitively. "Are you sisters? Cousins?"

Kagome finally had the courage to look away from Kikyo, a slight string of anger rising within her, for she had to acknowledge that she was indeed related to the priestess, much more so than she wanted to admit.

"She and I are," Kikyo replied unemotionally. "But our relation is deeper than you can imagine."

Curious to know more about Kagome, the woman asked: "Are you a priestess as well? Do you have spiritual powers like Lady Kikyo?"

Kagome did not want to be there, her uneasiness making her fidget with her hair, her eyes positioned downward, her entire self trying to avoid looking at Kikyo again. She was unable to answer them, and she wished she had not found the village or spoken to the two villagers who were now inquiring her.

"If she is related to Kikyo, then she must have spiritual powers," said the man. "Look! She uses the same weapon our priestess has, the bow and arrow. Her powers combined with Lady Kikyo's could bring great protection to our village."

"Indeed she does have spiritual powers," Kikyo said relaxedly. "But I'm afraid she does not put them into much use. She is not as competent in her archery either."

Clenching her fist behind her back and biting her tongue so as not to blurt out words she would regret saying, Kagome looked up at the old man and woman, giving them a smile, one that showed she was unbothered by Kikyo's comment, which of course she was. If there was one thing about Kagome's smile, it was always lovely to look at, and even if she faked it, it was still believable.

"Oh, well," said the old man, disappointed that Kagome would not be of much help to the village. "We all have certain gifts, some more than others."

"Who's to say she won't become as talented as Lady Kikyo?" said the woman, returning Kagome's smile. "She just needs time."

Kikyo was unaffected by the woman's words concerning Kagome's spiritual gifts, yet she shivered when she mentioned the word "time."

Looking at Kagome again, Kikyo's smooth face transformed into a wrinkled mass, the skin of her head and the sides of her cheeks crumpled like paper. The fire in her eyes also became less glossy, the lack of light making them darker.

"She is fortunate," Kikyo said, her voice cracked with sadness. "Time is on her side. I, however, do not have that luxury."

The man and woman were confused by the priestess' words, but Kagome understood them completely. She knew the meaning of what Kikyo had spoken, and although she had become angry with her in the few moments that had passed between them, she pitied her and sympathized with her. Even if Kikyo's treatment of her was rather unamicable, she still felt a strong connection with her, but sadly it was a connection that brought both of them pain.

"I think it is time for us to be gone now," said the woman, sensing their presence was not needed there anymore.

"Oh, yes," the man said as his wife nudged him in the arm. "We have much work to do before the day is out."

"I understand," Kikyo said, a friendly smile on her face. "You have your duties to attend to as I have mine with this young girl. I will attend to her as you will attend to your chores."

"Well, good-bye, then," the man said, he and his wife walking out of the shrine together.

_Don't leave me alone with her! _Kagome thought, following the movements of the two villagers with her eyes until they were gone.

"May I see your wounds?" Kikyo said to Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome replied. "Oh, my wounds. They're not that bad. You don't have to take care of me. I can do it myself. I'll be fine."

Kikyo was not fooled. She had tended many injured people during her lifetime and had seen and dressed many wounds, knowing which were minor or fatal. Her patience with her victims in healing them was an invaluable trait, something she was greatly known for, but at this instance, with Kagome denying she needed help, her calmness was slowly peeling away.

"Please remove that bag from your back," said Kikyo. "I must inspect the severity of your wounds if I am to provide you with herbal medicine."

"I told you," Kagome responded, her patience waning slightly as well. "They are my wounds and I say to leave them be. Just tell me what herbs to use and I'll apply them myself."

"I would think you to be knowledgeable in herbal healing by now. What else do you not know? I should not be surprised though, since you are not a trained priestess."

Kagome's temper was at the edge of erupting. "Your sister Kaede has taught me some things, but she hasn't been able to teach me everything. How can she? I am always with Inuyasha trying to find jewel shards."

Kikyo's eyes shot piercingly at Kagome, the fire that had diminished in them quickly returning into a full blaze.

"_Inuyasha,"_ Kikyo mouthed her former lover's name to herself rather than to Kagome.

_She looks very upset,_ thought Kagome cautiously. _Why did I mention Inuyasha's name?_

"How is he, that half-demon friend of yours?" Kikyo continued. "Or are you more than friends?"

Kagome's heart was thrown backwards by Kikyo's brave question.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Inuyasha and I are just friends. It's always been that way."

"Do you not love him?"

Again Kagome's heart convulsed, and she did not know where Kikyo was leading this conversation to, but she felt she had to defend herself from what the priestess was hinting at concerning her relationship with Inuyasha.

"I should be the one to ask you that, Kikyo. After all, you and Inuyasha were a couple long before I came into the picture."

"Are you assuming I still love him, you silly girl? Did I not try to kill him? How can love make someone do something as terrible as that?"

"Your anger, your lust for revenge. Those feelings were to blame for your blackness of heart. But now your heart is red again, and I know you still have love for Inuyasha."

"Why do you presume to know my heart? Do you think that because you are my reincarnation that you know what is in my soul?"

"I should since you once stole my soul from me, and I was inside your body long enough to see what was in it."

"Is that what you saw, love drowned by hate and pain? Inuyasha is responsible for what I feel, and you only serve to remind me of him!"

"As I said, Kikyo, Inuyasha loves you. Think of all the times he has gone after you, searched for you, protected you. Is that not proof that he still cares for you?"

"To care and to love someone are two different things. One can care without having love. What Inuyasha feels for me is simply pity and guilt. What he feels for you, on the other hand…."

Kikyo suddenly spun around and went into the doorway she had entered the room from. From its corner, she gathered up a straw basket filled with white cloth, bottles filled with herbs, and a kettle. She walked near Kagome again, kneeld down and set out the contents of the basket on the floor. A place had already been displayed where fires were burned, and Kikyo lit the sticks there, placing the kettle on top of it. She opened up certain bottles of herbs and poured them into the kettle, adding water to mix them with, steam rising out into the air.

"My love is sealed in the past," Kikyo said. "It should be left there along with my memories. Unfortunately, the emotions I possess are not easily left behind."

Kagome was dumbfounded at what had just transpired between her and Kikyo. It was rare for both of them to express what they felt to each other, but somehow it all seemed unavoidable. They both kept their emotions locked from each other because they were, in a sense, each other's rival. As long as Inuyasha was alive, the two of them would be in conflict, and there was no escaping that. Their situation could only be endured for as much as it prolonged itself.

"Now," Kikyo said, her voice returning to a calm smoothness. "Allow me to examine your wounds so that I may apply this herbal remedy on them."

Hesitating for a few seconds before complying, Kagome slid her backpack off her shoulders and sat next to Kikyo, the floor beneath her feeling cool and comfortable. Kikyo flipped Kagome's shirt over her shoulders just enough to see the wounds. Her hands felt cold and rough, and Kagome felt as if death had grazed her living skin. After the priestess cleaned them, applied medicine and bandaged them, Kagome's wounds no longer pained her, but there was a bit of numbness caused by the herbs.

Kikyo picked up all the contents on the floor, blew out the fire, and carried the basket back to the opening of the doorway. She was gone from the room for a few minutes and returned to where Kagome was. This time she held a blue and white kimono in her hands.

"Here, put this on," Kikyo said, handing Kagome the kimono. "The clothes you have on are filthy and are stained with blood. This is more suitable for you to wear in this village."

Kagome knew what Kikyo truly meant by "suitable" clothes, since her school uniform's skirt was short, a style women in the feudal era were not accustomed to. Nevertheless, she accepted the clothing without a word of complaint.

"Thank you," Kagome said gratefully.

"I will leave you alone so that you may change. Your wounds should be healed by tomorrow. Also you will stay here for tonight. I will bring you some food later in the evening. You may leave whenever you wish, or until your friends come for you."

At that, Kikyo walked out of the shrine and left Kagome to do whatever she pleased inside the confines of the village. Since she had a few hours to spare before dinner, Kagome decided to practice her archery. She went outside and breathed the air, wondering where Kikyo had gone off to.

"There's no way I'm staying here more than a day," Kagome said. "As soon as tomorrow arrives, I'm outta here. Still, now that I'm here, I wonder if any more interesting things will happen to me."

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Evening had arrived and Inuyasha was inconsolable about Kagome's whereabouts and of her safety. He and his friends had been searching for hours, and they had no luck in finding Kagome anywhere. Inuyasha's sense of smell had completely disappeared, and the scent of his brother Sesshomaru had vanished completely as well. Since Shippo was the only one capable of smelling Kagome's scent, everyone was relying on him, but he explained that he too could no longer smell anything. Kagome's scent became less and less until it faded, just like the daylight that was now ebbing away.

"We're in the middle of nowhere!" Inuyasha shouted. "I can't believe how long it's taking us to find Kagome! We haven't accomplished anything! I am going out of my mind!"

Inuyasha was going ballistic, and had Kagome been there with him, she would have told him to "sit" for his untamed behavior.

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," Sango said, climbing off Kilala along with Miroku and Shippo. "We must not give up hope. Be patient."

"Patient!" said Inuyasha, scratching his forehead roughly. "How can I be patient when Kagome is out there by herself! Who's going to protect her from danger! She is hurt! Koga smelled her blood. She might be dying!"

"Don't think that way, Inuyasha," Miroku said, placing a hand on the hanyou's shoulder. "Try to be positive. Maybe Koga has already found her."

Inuyasha pushed Miroku's hand off his shoulder. "I'm sick of everyone telling me to be _calm_, to be _patient_, to be _positive_! There is no time for me to do any of that! Do you hear me! Kagome needs my help now!"

"He's going crazy!" Shippo said, frightened by the way Inuyasha was shouting his words.

Sango and Miroku were frightened as well, and they did not know whether or not they would be able to control his frantics. He was obviously worried to death about Kagome, more now than they had ever seen him.

"Inuyasha," Miroku asked. "Does this have anything to do with the dream you had about Kagome?"

Inuyasha looked at Miroku silently, then he sunk to the ground, his head leaning against his hand, his long, silver hair falling over his face.

"Don't remind me of that," the distraught hanyou said. He looked like a child, innocent and lost, despairing over a broken toy.

"It's obvious how much the dream bothers you," Sango said, kneeling next to Inuyasha, putting a hand over his knee. "Kagome's disappearance and your bad dream about her is too overwhelming for you to handle on your own. Why don't you tell us about your dream? Maybe it will take some of the load off your shoulders."

Inuyasha shook his head softly. "I can't. It's too painful, too real. When I dreamt it, I felt as if it really happened. I woke up and almost screamed, believing that what I saw while I was asleep had come true. It was not until I saw Kagome with my wakened eyes that I knew it was a dream."

"What happened to her, Inuyasha?" Miroku said. "What happened to Kagome in your dream?"

Inuyasha's lips trembled. "She dies."

Sango and Miroku gasped in unison, and Shippo began to shed tears at the shocking words he had just heard.

"Dies?" Sango said sadly. "But how? Who? Was it Naraku?"

Inuyasha pulled back his head and brushed his hair from his face. Once again he became angry, wrapping his fingers around his sword tightly.

"_Sesshomaru killed her_," he said a little above a whisper.

More shock spread across everyone's faces.

"Are you sure it was him you saw in your dream?" Miroku asked, unwilling to believe what he heard.

"Of course it was him!" Inuyasha said infuriatingly. "Don't you think I'd recognize my own brother!"

Inuyasha stood up defiantly and looked up at the sky, searching the vastness of heaven for some relief for his troubles. Tiny speckles of stars began to appear, their bodies looking like white jewels set on a blanket of crimson. The hanyou wrapped his arms around himself, a chill consuming his body, yet the wind was not cold and the atmosphere was still warm.

"Night is almost approaching," said Inuyasha tensely. "I won't be of any help to Kagome tonight, but that doesn't mean I'll abandon my search to find her."

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "Do you feel all right?"

"I think I know what he means," Miroku said. "It all makes sense now. Tonight is the night of the new moon. That is why Inuyasha was slightly hurt by Koga's attacks, why he could not detect Kagome's smell, and why he is greatly irritated by the entire situation we are in. He'll lose his powers very soon. He'll be human."

"I have to find Kagome," Inuyasha said determinedly. "Human or not, I have to go to her, no matter what. I can't wait until morning for my demon powers to return."

"I agree," Miroku said just as determinedly. "We'll follow after you as long as it takes."

Inuyasha gave the monk a slant of a smile. He climbed on Kilala's back and everyone else followed, for he would not be able to search for Kagome on the ground with his human abilities. As soon as they were in the air, the sun was no longer visible, and the bright moon made its debut in the darkness.

Inuyasha was now human, and his emotions were even stronger than before. Yet his determination ensued, keeping him company for the long ride ahead.

_Kagome, _Inuyasha thought. _I'll find you, I promise._ _I won't let Sesshomaru slay you. I swear he'll pay for the pain he's caused me!_

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

The night settled on the village quietly, the villagers going about their way, making last minute preparations for the following day. Everyone seemed happy and content with their lives, not fearing any danger would come to them, not doubting the safety of their community. They all expressed their gratitude for the goodness that had befallen them, mainly giving credit to the priestess Kikyo for their good fortune. Since her arrival at the village, only good things appeared to happen: their farm lands were prosperous; there was an abundance in agriculture, textile, lack of disease. It was as if Kikyo had made all their troubles disappear, and the villagers loved her dearly.

Kagome heard the villagers speak of her frequently throughout the day, and they were astonished at her likeness to her. She paid no mind to how the villagers reacted with her, especially when she walked around in her refashioned kimono. Kagome had cut off some material from the kimono's bottom half, stopping a few inches above the knees. She did so because she was not used to walking around in a tight outifit where she was unable to mover her legs freely. Of course she received many stares, glares from the women and gawkes from the men.

Kagome also managed to practice her archery while in the vicinity, but she soon got bored shooting at the same target repeatedly. She was hungry throughout the day, and she could not wait until evening arrived to consume her first true meal in days.

She went back into the shrine and looked around, admiring the decorations on the walls, the relics, the bronze figures. Although she was uneasy about seeing Kikyo again, she did her best to be calm and collected, for Kikyo would soon arrive with her meal. She sat on the wooden floor, then stretched out her body, her hair spreading around her head like an open fan. Soon she began to feel sleepy, and she closed her eyes to the sound of the chimes she had heard before, singing a lulling lullaby in her ears….

Peace and serenity seduced Kaogme into dream, and she saw a familiar face, the individual she had grown to cherish and love. It was Inuyasha. He appeared as attractive as ever, but the most noticeable of his features was his triangular ears. He was as clear to her as he had ever been in real life, yet a dark shadow loomed over him. Suddenly his eyes turned fiery red, two purple marks emerged on each of his cheeks, his fangs thickening and enlarging themselves. His hair spiked outward the same time as his claws. Inuyasha was a full demon. The loving face of the hanyou she knew was suddenly gone.

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned, still dreaming.

Her dream then entered another phase. Inuyasha's face became blurry and a new face transfigured itself. It was Sesshomaru. He was beautiful, a blinding sight even in dream, yet a cold, cruel, aloof expression was plastered on his face. For a moment his eyes too turned red, his purple markings more sharp in color, and he turned into his true form, the demon dog he truly was. Strangely, he shrunk back to his human form, and there was a radiant glow to him. His pearl-like face was smoother, more animated, and he smiled, one that did not melt a heart from fear but from loving warmth.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome moaned again.

As quickly as she had fallen asleep, her dream had ended and she felt an uncomfortable presence looking over her. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Kikyo standing above her. She raised herself from the floor and looked at Kikyo again. The priestess displayed a disgusted expression on her countenance, her eyes filled with distrust and suspicion.

"Having strange dreams?" Kikyo said, placing a bowl of rice and fish next to Kagome.

"Was I dreaming?" Kagome replied. "I don't remember."

_I wonder if she heard me_, Kagome thought, referring to the two names she had spoken while dreaming. _If she did, she must think I was dreaming something perverted_.

"You _were_ dreaming," said Kikyo. "But be mindful of your dreams. They have a tendency to become real."

Moving gracefully across the floor, Kikyo walked outside of the shrine, and Kagome snuck behind a window to watch where the priestess was going. The soul collectors came out of the sky and danced around her excitedly, their movements fast and twisting.

"She's off to gather more souls for herself, no doubt," Kagome whispered.

Kikyo stopped in her tracks and made a half turn towards the window Kagome was hiding behind. She tucked her head inside her knees and trembled, realizing Kikyo had heard her. She stayed in that position until she sensed Kikyo was gone. She looked up from the floor and out the window. Kikyo was no longer there.

"Why does she always make me quiver like that?" Kagome asked herself.

Her stomach growled and she almost forgot the bowl of food Kikyo had left for her. She ate ravenously, and although she could have had a second helping she was still satisfied. Kagome also noticed a blanket in the corner of the room, so she took it and spread it across the floor, laying her body on top of it, her head filled with questions about her dream.

_What does it all mean?_ Kagome said, trying to figure out what she had seen. _Why did I dream of Inuyasha in that way? Why did I dream of Sesshomaru? What does he have to do with anything? Could it be because I ran into him this morning? Does it really matter? He was so beautiful though…._

Kagome felt another surge of sleepiness befall her, her thoughts still lingering on the two brothers she dreamt about. However, it was the older brother her mind held last in its protective bubble before slumber took her away.

_iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii_

Screams.

Kagome woke up with a start as she heard the cries of the villagers echoing within the shrine. It was already morning, and she rubbed her eyes and tried to focus her vision. She was confused by the commotion outside, and she ran over to the shrine's entrance doorway. People were running all over the village, women clutching their children with tears in their eyes, men carrying spikes, spears, swords, and other weapons.

"What's going on?" Kagome shouted. "Why is everyone running?"

She ran back inside the shrine to get her yellow back pack and weapon. Kagome then ran as fast as she could through the crowd, pushing herself into the opposite direction of where everyone was running.

_It must be a demon_, Kagome said. _And a big one too_.

Kagome stopped in front of the long, wooden fence that encircled the village and stared into the openness of the farmlands, searching for the demon she knew had come to attack.

"He's coming!" one of the villagers screamed. "Run away!"

"Wait!" Kagome yelled at the man who had screamed. She approached him and grabbed his arm. "Is it a demon? What does it look like? Tell me."

"Lady Kikyo! We need Lady Kikyo! We need the priestess to protect us!"

"Hey!" Kagome said impatiently. "Until Kikyo shows up, I'm the only one you have to try and help you all from this demon. Now tell me what it looks like."

"He's unlike any other demon I've seen before," the man described. "In fact, he doesn't look like a demon at all, except for his white hair."

"White hair?" Kagome's heart skipped. Could it be Inuyasha? "What is he wearing?"

"He is dressed like a prince. A demon disguised as a prince, I should say."

Kagome freed her grasp from the man's arm and he ran away from her in a swift sprint.

"Prince?" Kagome said. "Inuyasha looks far from a—"

Kagome's thoughts froze instantly. She knew who the demon was. It was him, the one with the beautiful face, the one whom she was determined to meet again, the one from her dream….

**Sorry if I didn't make Sesshomaru appear in this chapter. I was hoping to write that part in, but I got too sleepy and I couldn't stay awake. I only hope this chapter was not less interesting than the others because of my drowsiness. I'm getting restless with my story a little bit because Sesshomaru is taking his sweet time to come out and be with Kagome. I'm sick of waiting. Hey, what am I saying? I'm the writer of this story! I'll force him to show himself, even if I get killed by him in the process (heehee!). I promise, you guys. No, I swear to you that Sesshomaru will definitely be in the next and remaining chapters. I just didn't have time to write about him tonight. Forgive me for that. I would appreciate your continuing reviews to let me know how I'm doing with the story. Thanks again! **


	7. Chapter 7

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kikyo, Naraku, Rin, Jaken, Sesshomaru (how I wish I did!), or any other character created by Rumiko Takahashi. **

**Author's Note:It's been two days since I've written, but I got plenty of ideas about this story while I was busy on the weekend. Finally, our lovely Sesshomaru reveals himself, and from then on we'll get to find out how he and Kagome will eventually get close. Of course at first they both irritate each other. Still what fun would there be if they got together right away without exposing and exploring their opposite personalities? I even wonder what makes them get attracted to one another when they are both like night and day. I know what it is, but you'll have to continue to read to find out. I just hope it's to your liking. Oh, and thank you very, very much for your reviews! You all always make my day when I read what you have to say!**

Chapter Seven

"What is he doing here?" Kagome said, grasping her weapon tightly, her knees congealing themselves beneath her.

All the unarmed villagers were at a safe distance from the danger, but those who were armed took the forefront, their weapons seeming feeble and useful compared to the power of the demon who was attacking the village. Kagome saw the courage such men had, yet underneath she knew they were trembling with fear, not knowing what to expect from their enemy. The wooden houses and other structures around them were torn apart by the mighty power of this demon. Rays of white and blue light flew at them or above them, hitting anything in sight, annihilating all that stood in the way. Despite the collapse of these buildings, and the significant, deadly power of their enemy, the armed villagers continued to display their bravery.

Kagome did not understand why this was happening, and she did not have the time to ponder the reasons behind it only to do what she could to prevent any more destruction, or worse, the death of innocent villagers. She aimed her bow and arrow at the blue ball of light approaching her, awaiting the presence of the demon she sought to see again.

The light soon paused directly a few feet from Kagome's body, and it dissipated instantly as the figure of Lord Sesshomaru emerged in all his strength and power, his full, aristocratic form a marvelous beacon that outshone the morning sun. Ignoring the villagers who stood ready to attack him, Sesshomaru moved towards Kagome at a mild, delicate pace, his feet seeming to float above the ground. As he continued to walk, Kagome could only stare at him, mesmerized by his outwardly divine appearance, a sophistication unlike any she had ever seen. His silver hair danced to the rhythm of the wind, curving to the invisible song it played. Kagome was spellbound by Sesshomaru's silken threads, and she was almost locked into a permanent trance until she saw the demon lord raise his sword and point it directly at her.

Instinctively, Kagome broke her dream-state paralysis and pulled the arrow alongside the bow even tighter, her eyes tracing the sides to make sure it was correctly aligned. She swallowed roughly and waited for Sesshomaru to make his first move, for she feared that if she did her chances of making a successful hit on the youkai would be less than zero. At least if she waited for him to strike first, she would have time to avoid his attack, then if she was lucky, she would try to counterattack him.

As soon as Kagome had thought of her plan, she saw a bright light explode from Sesshomaru's Tokijin, and before she could run away, she felt a strong force push her slender body backwards. Her body banged against the side wall of a house which stood behind her, her head jerking forward before resting on her chest, the rest of her sprawled on the ground, her kimono lightly scorched. Kagome, shocked but virtually unharmed, stood up with weapon still in her grasp, walking a few feet as a test to see if she could walk or not. She was able to move her whole body without any real pain. There was only a slight feeling inside her, one that felt as if an electric current was running through her veins. However, as uncanny as the feeling was, she could not help but notice that the power shot at her from Tokijin was not as powerful as she would have expected. In fact, it hardly felt powerful at all. When she was thrown off her feet, Kagome felt as if she had been pushed by a strong, muscular man rather than the mighty and deadly Tokijin. This was the nature of the force of the blow that hit her, and she was astonished that she was unharmed.

_Could Sesshomaru's weapon have weakened_, Kagome thought. _That's impossible. He was using his sword to blow up houses, and its power shredded them to pieces like paper. Why didn't he use its full power on me then? If he meant to kill me, why didn't he use his sword's ultimate force?_

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, anger swelling within her, her bow and arrow at the ready once again. Not knowing what his intentions were, she knew she had to act defensively towards his attack.

"Hey, you tried to kill me, didn't you!" Kagome shouted, her weapon pointed at Sesshomaru's head. "Don't think you're going to get away with it, mister!"

Sesshomaru lowered Tokijin and smiled at her coldly. "Why do your words sound so familiar to me?"

"Because those are the exact words I used when you tried to kill me the first time with your poison claws, remember."

"Father's tomb," Sesshomaru said calmly. "You would have died then, had it not been for Tetsusaiga."

"Why do you want to kill me, Sesshomaru? What have I done to you? And why are you attacking the village?"

"Insolent girl, you persist in speaking my name so disrespectfully!"

"Forgive me, _Lord _Sesshomaru!" Kagome said sarcastically.

Before Sesshomaru could reply, the armed villagers began to run towards him, moved to anger by the youkai's attack on the young girl who looked like their priestess. Sesshomaru looked at the men with an irritated face and swung Tokijin at them, his arm moving effortlessly to block the attacks and the blows he was given. Despite some men getting injured by him, the remaining villagers continued to fight until they became a bothersome nuisance. He allowed the power of Tokijin to course through the blade, and as if out of its own will, the blue and white light from the sword emerged and slid downward, escaping out into the air, heading straight into the crowd of men in his way.

"No!" Kagome screamed at Sesshomaru. "Don't hurt them!"

She was about to attack him, yet out from the distance a disturbance intervened with the brightness of Tokijin's power, for a different stream of blinding light appeared and sliced through the beam intended to hit the villagers, deflecting its power. Everyone, including Sesshomaru and Kagome, looked to see who or what had caused the deflection, although both knew who was responsible for the disruption. Surer than expected, the straight, confident and elegant figure of Kikyo stood before them, her dark eyes soaked in outrage and revenge. She looked almost angelic, but it was not a heavenly angel Kagome saw in that instant but an angel of death who had come to take away the demon lord from the land of the living and send him into the depths of hell.

_Amazing_, Kagome thought. _How did she do that? I must learn how to use my arrows that way._

"Run away from here!" Kikyo tells the armed men. "I will deal with this demon myself."

"But Lady Kikyo," an injured man said. "We cannot let you fight this demon alone. You'll be injured, perhaps killed. Please let us help you."

"Do as I say!" Kikyo demanded. "Go! I don't have time to argue. All of you leave! Now!"

All the armed men ran as quickly as they were able, and the only ones left to confront Sesshomaru were Kikyo and Kagome. Kikyo noticed Kagome was still present and did not leave with the villagers, her weapon aimed at Sesshomaru the same as hers. The priestess was rather annoyed at having her there by her side trying to defend her village, one she did not even belong to.

"I do not need any help from you," Kikyo said irately to Kagome while her eyes remained on Sesshomaru.

Kagome paid no attention to Kikyo's words. "He tried to kill me! Do you expect me to stand here and let him get away with that!"

Kikyo gave a soft laugh. "As if you could defeat this beast on your own…."

"You do realize this is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's older brother you're dealing with. He's a thousand times stronger than Inuyasha. He'll kill you with the snap of his fingers if you're not careful."

Kikyo squeezed her eyes before opening them again. She bit her lip and held a tighter grip on her weapon. Kagome noticed the priestess's tension, and she could only guess it was her presence that bothered her or that she had mentioned Inuyasha's name again. Whatever the reason, she was not leaving Kikyo alone to fight against Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru himself was becoming impatient with what he was witnessing, yet he was amused at the sight he saw before him. Through his amber eyes, he saw two young women who looked amazingly identical. He completely understood what he was looking at, though he observed some differences in the way both girls behaved and presented themselves. Kikyo possessed an elegant beauty almost as divine as his, and her composure was almost regal, but underneath her exterior was a silent, slightly emotionless warrior armed with strength, intelligence, cleverness, and a bit of arrogance. Kagome, on the other hand, reflected a beauty that was earthly and mediocre, yet her demeanor was unbecoming when she displayed her temper fits, was slouchy in dress and in the manner she carried herself, was a dreadful archer, and tended to be rather clumsy, but she did have a flamboyant spirit and determination, and that made up for everything else. Still, as Sesshomaru compared the two, he saw that Kagome had a certain kind of glow, a softness and gentleness of face, something the other young woman did not have.

Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru laughed quietly as he took turns looking at both Kikyo and Kagome.

"What are you laughing at?" Kagome said.

"What business do you have here?" Kikyo said to Sesshomaru. "Why are you attacking my village? What is your reason for coming here?"

"I had no intention of setting foot in this human-infested place," Sesshomaru replied uncaringly. "I was bothered by the men of your village. They carelessly and foolishly attacked me in provocation. I did nothing to provoke them."

"I find that hard to believe," Kikyo said distrustfully. "They are human beings, creatures who are weak in comparison to a demon like you. They have the sense to keep away from any danger that may threaten their lives. You must not be a threat to them then, if they so courageously believed they could easily defeat you."

Kagome admired Kikyo's fearlessness in the presence of Sesshomaru, for although she herself was becoming less afraid of him the more she met him, he still had a way of making her nervous. And for some strange reason, she believed the youkai's words, whether it was because she wanted to side with him just to be against Kikyo, she did not really know.

"I do not care whether you believe me or not," said Sesshomaru as he put away Tokijin. "But I warn you to keep the villagers at bay. Should I ever encounter them again, or if they dare get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill them."

Sesshomaru glanced at Kagome and turned around, walking away from the village at a faster pace than she was used to seeing him.

"You are to blame for the trouble caused here," Kikyo said, catching Kagome off guard.

"What!" Kagome said. "Why am I to blame? I have nothing to do with him coming here."

"Are you sure of that?" Kikyo gave Kagome a terrible, vicious look. "Did you not speak Sesshomaru's name in your dreams?"

_She did hear me!_ Kagome said to herself, embarrassed at the thought that Kikyo was watching her while she was sleeping and dreaming about both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru at the same time.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kagome yelled.

"Before you arrived," Kikyo explained, "the villagers never experienced any danger, any threat. When I came here, everything was peaceful and joyous. Now all that has been scarred by you."

"I do not understand how you can say this," Kagome was close to tears. "I tried to help the villagers, tried to protect them against Sesshomaru. You want to throw me out because of—"

"You will leave this village!" Kikyo commanded, not allowing Kagome to complete her remark. "Leave and never come back! You are no longer welcome here!"

"Fine!" Kagome, not wanting to argue with Kikyo anymore, stormed away from her and grabbed her yellow backpack from where she left it. She placed both her weapon and her pack on her back and began to walk away from the village, Kikyo following her every move.

"She can be so mean sometimes," Kagome said to herself, remembering a hurtful part of a past encounter she had with the priestess. "What do I expect from someone who took my jewel shards away from my neck and tried to kill me? Why am I complaining? I did not want to be there anymore anyway."

In Kagome's opinion, Kikyo had the same kind of coldness that Sesshomaru possessed, and she thought they fitted each other well. They could make a good couple since they shared a lack for emotion. She laughed at the thought of them together and wondered what Inuyasha would think if it happened.

"He'd have a fit," Kagome said. "Kikyo and Sesshomaru. I can just imagine. Kikyo and Sesshomaru sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g…."

Kagome began to laugh even harder as she neared walking inside the forest. But just before she went in, she turned around to look at the village one more time, curious to know if Kikyo was watching her. She was nowhere. Shrugging her shoulders, Kagome pirouetted but then fell to the ground when she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!"

Kagome strained her ears to see where the voice came from, and out of the sky a large green creature with two heads appeared. It was a dragon, and two individuals were sitting on top of it, a girl and a green imp. The girl was smiling widely at Kagome, and her big, brown eyes blinked excitedly at her.

"Rin!" Kagome said in return. "What are you doing here?'

The dragon landed next to Kagome, and Rin jumped of its back and gave her a hug around the waist. Naturally, Kagome returned the little girl's embrace and patted her head.

"How are you, Kagome?" Rin said. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Why?"

"I want to help you look for your friends."

Thinking about Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome replied, "Does Lord Sesshomaru know your're here?"

Rin lowered her head and placed a finger in her mouth. "Uh, no."

"Of course he doesn't!" Jaken yelled hysterically. "When Lord Sesshomaru finds out you came to help this idiot of a human, he's going to be more angry than you've ever seen him!"

"I just want to help her, Master Jaken," Rin said guiltily. Her voice began to crack as if close to tears. "She saved me. Why would Lord Sesshomaru get mad at me for helping someone who rescued me?"

"Because he hates to be around mortals like you and this wench!" Jaken answered. "And you know better than to run off and do things without our lord knowing about it first. He does not care to help worthless creatures of any sort. If you keep on like this, he may even tire of you and get rid of you!"

Kagome's anger flared as she saw Rin's tears cascade down her gentle face.

"Lord Sesshomaru would never do that to me!" Rin said tearfully.

"Yes he would!" Jaken continued. "I have known him longer than you have. I know him better than anyone. Do you think he allows you to be with him because he cares for you? Ha! It was just a whim of his that let you be in his company. He's just waiting for the right moment to dump you off somewhere."

Smack!

Jaken fell off the dragon and hit his head on the rocks below. Kagome began to kick him repeatedly, her anger increasing with every motion that rocked from her body.

"You heartless toad!" said Kagome. "How dare you say such horrible things to Rin, making her cry like that!"

"Please stop!" Jaken screamed in agony. "Please! I won't say anything like that to her again! Don't kill me!"

"I would very much like to!"

"Kagome," Rin said, pulling the sleeve of Kagome's kimono. "Please don't hurt him anymore."

Hurt by Rin's saddened face, Kagome reluctantly ceased her abuse on Jaken and hugged Rin tightly.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would never do anything to hurt you, Rin," Kagome said comfortingly.

"You're right," Rin said, her tears drying up. "Jaken just tells me bad things because he's jealous."

"Jealous?" Kagome did not get Rin's meaning.

"Yes. Jaken thinks Lord Sesshomaru pays too much attention to me. He feels ignored all the time."

"I see," Kagome said. "That's still no excuse for him to treat you so badly."

Jaken waddled painfully and climbed on top of the dragon again, resting his head on one of its necks.

"So Rin," said Kagome. "You said you wanted to help me. I thank you for that, but how can you help me find my friends?"

"Ah-Un will help us find them," Rin said sweetly, patting the dragon's back. "We can ride him and try to find your friends from the air. I think you can see where they are better flying then walking."

Kagome hugged Rin again. "Thanks a lot, Rin. I really do appreciate it. I just hope Lord Sesshomaru doesn't get mad at you if he finds out."

"He left to go out on his own again. That is why I thought it would be the perfect time to come and get you. He won't be back until night. You should find your friends by then. Afterwards Jaken and I will return to Lord Sesshomaru as if nothing happened."

"I hate it when Lord Sesshomaru is angry!" Jaken moaned painfully. "He always takes it out on me, even if it's not my fault. He blames me for everything when Rin gets into trouble."

"I think we better be off now," Kagome said. She lifted Rin and set her down on Ah-Un's back and then she followed. Holding tightly to the reigns, Kagome felt a sudden upward slant and a gush of wind on her face. They were all in the air, flying above the never-ending forest.

Kagome felt very lucky to have Rin help her, but she was nervous again when she thought about Sesshomaru. What if he caught her with Rin and Jaken? What else would he do to her that he hadn't already done? Yet she knew it was a chance she had to take. She missed Inuyasha and her friends horribly, and still she wondered why they had not found her yet either. A feeling of doubt came over her, but that feeling metamorphosed into a darker sensation, for she heard a buzzing noise vibrate inside her ears.

"Kagome, look!" Rin screamed.

"Aaaaaahhhhhh!" Jaken yelled.

Kagome shivered as a swarm of flying insects surrounded Ah-Un, blocking him from getting past them.

_Inuyasha!_ Kagome screamed inside her head, desperate for her rescuer to arrive and save her. But then another name came to her mind, one she did not expect to come from her conscience. _Sesshomaru! _

**Geez! I can't believe I took more than 3 hours writing this chapter. Like I said, I'm a perfectionist, and I read and reread my writing until it sounds the way I think it should. I had to change some stuff and go back to rewrite it in certain places. I only hope I did the right thing and that it makes sense to you all. My arms are hurting like crazy since I've been typing away. I know, I know. When are Kagome and Sesshomaru going to be all mushy with each other? Please be patient. I want that part to happen already too, but like I said, they need to get on each other's nerves before anything good can come from it. Besides, Sesshomaru is not the type to take one look at a pretty, attractive human and automatically desire to be with her. We all know that is not his character. I hope I can entertain you all long enough until the moment of truth between Kag and Sess arrives. More reviews are welcome, so please don't stop giving me your appreciated input!**


	8. Chapter 8

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer:Okay, here I go again. I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters I have grown to love and adore. **

**Author's Note:Since school has started, I have been trying to write as much as I can each day, though I am unable to submit each new chapter as quickly as I wanted, each complete piece being turned in once every other day. So how do you like Kagome and Sesshomaru's encounter so far? Sesshomaru is rather mean to Kagome, isn't he? I know. You all want him to treat her with love, right? Don't fret! He will but he'll do so in his own style, not in the typical way a male lover would treat his girl. That is what I love about Sesshomaru. He is his own unique person. In writing this story, I've had to look at pictures of him and watch him in several episodes on dvd in order to get a better sense of who he is. It just helps me delve deeper into his character, since I don't want to make him someone he's not. Kagome's character is a lot easier. I just hope I'm doing both of them justice. I should just stop here and get on with the story, right? Alright, here it is!**

Chapter Eight

With a buzzing that was almost deafening, the poisonous insects swarmed around Ah-Un and the company they carried on back, flying on either direction to prevent the escape of their prey. Rin held on tightly to Kagome, burying her face in the young woman's hair while Jaken dug his tiny claws into the dragon's skin. Ah-Un desperately tried to maneuver themselves around the insects, but they were quick to block them. The insects displayed threatening glares and swung their stingers menacingly at the group. Kagome shot several of her arrows at them, but they all dived and avoided her attack. She was unable to kill any of them and she was unsure of what to do, knowing the person behind the intrusion was no other than Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried, squeezing Kagome's waist even tighter.

"Rin look out!" Kagome yelled.

The insects flew right into the girl, the speed of their attack knocking her off Ah-Un's back, her small body falling freely to the ground below. Kagome was terrified and stretched out her arms as if doing so could bring Rin back into them. From seeing what had just happened, Jaken began defending himself with his staff of two heads, sending flames of fire everywhere, but that too was of no use, for he angered the insects and they pushed him off the dragon as well. Kagome, the only one left on Ah-Un, thought frantically on how to save herself, praying Rin was not hurt or dead. Unfortunately, she did not have much time to salvage her own fate, and the insects repeated the same form of attack on her.

Screaming loudly, her lungs filling with air as she descended, Kagome called out for the person she knew never failed to save her. The instant her body slammed into the ground, her heart sank and a grim feeling enveloped her beating organ. The one she hoped to rescue her did not appear, the male friend she entrusted her life to arrive and save her. Sitting up and touching her throbbing head, she realized she was fortunate to still be alive, yet she was hurt by the other realization: Inuyasha did not come for her.

Her mind switching track, Kagome looked around for the two who were with her.

"Rin!" she shouted. "Jaken!"

"Kagome!" Rin limped across to where Kagome sat and hugged her.

"Your leg," said Kagome. "You're hurt."

"It doesn't hurt that much. Oh, there's Jaken!"

Jaken came out of some bushes behind him, shaking his head in an attempt to remove a number of leaves that had gotten stuck there. He carried his staff over his shoulder and skitted to where Kagome and Rin were.

"Those blasted insects!" he spat. "They tried to kill me!"

"Now why would I want them to do that?" said a smooth but sinister voice.

"Naraku!" Kagome said, standing on her feet.

Naraku, disguised in his usual baboon costume, bent his head to Kagome's announcing of his name. He looked at her with keen interest, his mind sorting through the plan he conceived which involved her alone. Looking at both Rin and Jaken, he noticed the strangeness of the entire situation, since he had never seen the two of them with Kagome before.

"Kagome," Naraku replied, focusing on her more intently. "I'm happy you're not hurt."

"Don't even bother with your lies," she said sharply. "What are you doing here?"

Naraku's insects hovered above him, protecting their master obediently, ready to attack anything or anyone who endeavored to harm him.

"I notice you have new companions. Are Inuyasha and his friends no longer to your liking? I find it hard to believe Lord Sesshomaru has accepted you as part of his ward. How very surprising!"

"He's not my friend, if that's what you mean."

"Obviously not. He is an arrogant fool whose overconfidence in himself will one day be his undoing. By the way, _where is_ Inuyasha? Shouldn't he be protecting you?"

Kagome suddenly felt fearful. "Have you done something to him? Is that why he hasn't been able to find me, why he did not--?'

"Rescue you? Ha! I know not the reason why Inuyasha has not found you. He is not of any interest to me at the moment. _You _are my main priority now!"

Kagome swallowed apprehensively, unsure of what Naraku intended to do with her, guessing what purpose he had to show himself. What was it that he wanted from her? She did have a single jewel shard with her. Was that what he was after? Aside from that, she did not know what else could attract Naraku to seek her out and for what use she was for him.

"What do you want with me? I don't have any jewel shards if that's what you're after."

Naraku laughed wickedly. "Jewel shards are not on my agenda today. You, on the other hand, are. You have something I need, and I will take it by force if you do not surrender yourself willingly."

Kagome felt Rin grab hold of her hand. Looking down at her, Kagome touched her head as assurement that everything was going to be all right.

"As if I'd surrender to you, Naraku," Kagome said defiantly. "Whatever it is I have that you need, I will never give to you."

The baboon-pelted demon switched his stare to Rin and Jaken, another menacing smile stretching across his hidden face. He moved towards Kagome in ghostly fashion, and a red light glowed within the dark sockets of his eyes. With motherly protection, Kagome grabbed Rin's arm and pulled her behind her back, her eyes unable to avert those of her enemy.

"You will do what I say," Naraku said darkly. "Or your two companions will suffer for not cooperating with me."

Kagome still held her defiance, not wanting to give in to Naraku's scheme. She knew that Naraku was a patient villain, knowing he accomplished all he desired through careful preparation. She wondered if she had the ability to keep him from hurting Rin and Jaken long enough to conjure an escape plan, if not to save her own life but of those she was presently traveling with.

"You don't scare me, Naraku," said Kagome bravely.

"Your bravery will not save your friends, I'm afraid."

Naraku's insects dissipated from the swarm they were in and flew at Kagome, Rin and Jaken with tremendous speed. Rin, frightened by both Naraku and the insects, let herself go from Kagome's hand and ran from the danger chasing her, her small cries piercing Kagome's heart. Jaken ran as well, but when he tried to use his staff again, one of the insects pulled it away from him and flew off with it. As for Kagome, she too was being pursued as she ran, yet she did not like the fact that Naraku was enjoying the spectacle he was witnessing. She waved her hands above her head to try and stave off the insects but they kept coming after her. However, in one instance that she held out her hand, Kagome was able to touch one of the insects and as she did so, a bright light illuminated from her, and the insect was thrown to the ground. Kagome herself was amazed at what she had done along with Naraku who was watching her from a distance. She remembered she had displayed this power before when she first entered the Bone Eater's well and encountered Mistress Centepede. What had made her perform the power again? Why was she able to do it now?

"Ah, it seems one of your companions is about to be killed," said Naraku with a pleased expression.

Kagome twisted her body and flanked to the right. Strangely, all the insects who were attaching her left her alone and flew towards Rin. She was already being attacked by various insects, and the great swarm which was aiming for her would kill her instantly. Kagome ran to the little girl who was now too precious for her to lose to Naraku's evil. She pushed a few insects away from her, pulling Rin under her weight as she placed her own body over the child to protect her from being stung.

"No, Kagome!" Rin screamed underneath her protector.

"Sacrificing your life to save Rin's will be nothing but a waste," Naraku said malevolently. "After you die, I'll have my insects kill her anyway."

Hearing the insects' wings flap vociferously as they moved closer to her body, Kagome braced herself for the pain from the stingers her attackers were about to stab her with. She in turn buried her face in her arms and tightened her muscles out of fear.

"Good-bye, Rin," she whispered into the girl's ear.

Kagome felt light pounding on her back, not the pain she was expecting from the insects, the sensation like that of slapping, the feeling scattered in different parts of her body. When she lifted her head to look at what was happening, she saw the shredded and torn up bodies of the insects spread across her back and the ground around her. She saw more torn bodies fall to the ground like rain, a bright flash exploding in front of her like lightning.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried in delight, her smile aimed at her demon lord as he somersaulted in the air, wielding Tokijin like a baton.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled gleefully, dancing around in circles. "Now Naraku will feel my master's wrath for forcing him to come to our aid!"

For a moment Kagome sighed in relief but then with disappointment. She was grateful Sesshomaru had come in time to save them from Naraku's trap, yet she would have preferred Inuyasha, for he was always the one to be there for her in such trouble. Perhaps she felt disheartened because she knew deep within her that Sesshomaru did not come to save her life but to save Rin and Jaken.

It seemed that all the insects had been killed until three happened to emerge from the bushes and came flying at Kagome and Rin who were still huddled to the ground. In one swift movement, Sesshomaru landed in front of the two females and slashed their bodies with his claws.

"Impressive as always," Naraku commented to Sesshomaru. "However, your timing in rescuing your ward is disappointing. You usually arrive much more quickly."

"I was unaware you were keeping track, Naraku," Sesshomaru said apathetically.

"It gives me great pleasure to see you again, Lord Sesshomaru. Your presence is one I never weary of."

"Enough of your nonsense. What are you doing here? Is it me you seek?"

"You make it very tempting for me to say yes, but unfortunately you are not my target, neither is that child or that unsightly slave of yours."

"Unsightly am I?" Jaken said angrily. "How dare you insult Lord Sesshomaru's loyal servant that way! He will not allow you to treat me so disrespectfully. Kill him, my lord! Tear his head off!"

"Be quiet, Jaken!" Sesshomaru said, annoyed by Jaken's prattling.

"You'll show him, won't you, sire? You'll make Naraku fall to his knees and cry like a baby. Nobody messes with my great and powerful lord! He is the greatest demon in the land! Get him, my lord! Crush him!"

"Silence!" Sesshomaru glared at Jaken impatiently and kicked him a few feet away. It was clear that Jaken had instigated the youkai's anger more prominently than Naraku.

"Lord Sesshomaru! How could you! Your own servant, thrown to the ground like an unwanted thing. I'll never speak to you again!"

Kagome also became annoyed by Jaken's oversensitivity. "Will you stop moping, for crying out loud! He saved your life, didn't he?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with a heaviness she knew meant bad news.

"You stay out of this!" he said warningly.

"Why should I?" Kagome retorted, positioning herself next to him. "I am the important one here. Naraku has come for me not you."

Not truly believing her words, Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her and then at Naraku, awaiting the answer he wanted to hear.

"The girl is right, I'm afraid," Naraku said, relishing in the confusion Sesshomaru was now in.

"What can you possibly want with such a useless woman?"

"Useless!" Kagome said, digging her heals in the dirt. "I was the one who saved Rin from that demon yesterday. Don't tell me you've forgotten that!"

"It was _luck_ that saved you and Rin from that demon."

"I shot the arrow into the demon's chest and killed him! Me! Kagome! I am the reincarnation of a priestess you know!"

Kagome did not believe she had compared herself to Kikyo, but despite having somewhat dire feelings for her, she was proud she inherited her miko powers, powers she had yet to master.

"I have no time to listen to your bothersome talk. Your voice is paining my ears."

"What's wrong with my voice! Yours isn't any better. You speak in the same boring tone no matter what emotion you're in. Don't you think you need to change that? You don't even need to use your sword to kill your enemies. All they need to do is listen to you talk and they would be bored to death by it!"

Without thinking of how Sesshomaru would react to her scathing insults, she blurted out whatever her anger dictated of her. In reality she did not deem the youkai's voice to be boring at all. Although he did speak in the same balanced level, she liked the manner in which he spoke, using words which kept her in a state of intrigue. For some reason, his voice was comforting and soft, almost feminine, yet there was a hard iron, steel-like sharpness to it as well that revealed his manliness. It was thick and polished and syrupy to her ears, close enough to purity, clear like crystalline water.

"I enjoy watching both of you immensely," said Naraku, laughing once again. "Please don't stop entertaining me."

"Your enjoyment will soon be at an end, Naraku, once I kill you. Watching you die will be _my_ entertainment," said Sesshomaru, ready to strike Naraku with his sword.

"Harsh words for such a silken voice."

"I am weary of you stalling your true actions. Explain your reason for wanting this troublesome human girl. I see no benefit for you."

"Now that is between me and Kagome. Oh, and by the way, Lord Sesshomaru, I must inquire this of you. You are not one to be seen amongst humans, much less allow them to accompany you. Rin is odd enough but with Kagome, Inuyasha's wench? What an interesting combination! Tell me. How did she come to be at your side?"

"Do not insinuate that this woman is more than just a mere human to me."

"You're so right in that!" Kagome said. "I'm just a worthless human you always try to kill whenever the chance arises. Just a piece of meat meant to be sliced!"

"I have had enough!" said Sesshomaru, lifting his body from the ground, flying across the air to attack Naraku.

"Be mindful, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku said before the youkai touched him with his wrath. "You interrupted my plans to do with Kagome as I had schemed, but the girl is not the only one I will be after now. My scheme now involves you as well."

Naraku remained situated to where he stood, making no effort to move himself from Sesshomaru's attack. Using Tokijin, he shredded Naraku's baboon pelt and decapitated his head in one swing. Naraku's form disappeared completely except for a small, wooden figure that fell to Sesshomaru's feet.

"A decoy," Sesshomaru said, moving Naraku's puppet around with his foot. "I should have known. Curse that wretched fool!"

"Are we safe now?" Rin asked, running to her lord.

"For the time being," Sesshomaru replied. "Rin, why is that girl still with you? Did you not leave her alone to go her own way after she saved you?"

Rin placed her finger inside her mouth, a gesture she was nervous, for her lord was undoubtedly displeased with Kagome's presence. "Yes, but—"

"I tried to stop Rin from bringing her along, my lord, but she didn't listen," Jaken said cautiously, knowing Sesshomaru may still be irritated with him. "That wretched girl even beat me close to death!"

"You deserved it," Kagome interjected. "You made Rin cry!"

Sesshomaru gave Jaken another cold, scathing look, his pupils widening with each puff of breath he exhaled.

"Please don't hurt me again, my lord!" Jaken wailed. "I didn't mean to make her cry. I was just frustrated by that wench. She made me get angry."

"Stop calling me wench!" Kagome yelled. "Even Naraku calls me by my name!"

"Let's be off, Rin. You too, Jaken!" Sesshomaru began to walk away, but Rin did not follow. He noticed she was not at his side, but Jaken was more than ready to leave, gathering Ah-Un away from the bushes they were feeding on.

"Rin, come along," Sesshomaru repeated, this time more strictly.

Rin embraced Kagome's waist and held tightly to her, but instead of Kagome returning the hug, she gently pulled the little girl away from her.

"Listen, Rin," she said. "You must do what Lord Sesshomaru tells you. I know you want to help me, but things are getting to be too dangerous now. You have someone to protect you, and I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

"But who will protect _you _when you're by yourself?" said Rin, concerned.

"Inuyasha will come for me. Don't worry."

"Why _did he not_ come for you?" Sesshomaru asked, for he was surprised by his brother's absence as Kagome was at the youkai's question.

"How should I know?" Kagome replied.

"If you knew how to fight, you wouldn't need his help," Sesshomaru sneered. "Are you not the reincarnation of that priestess, the woman Inuyasha foolishly fell in love with fifty years ago?"

"Not you too!" Kagome shouted breathlessly. "First Inuyasha tells me I can't fight, then Kikyo makes that comment, and now you!"

"I could not help but notice your discrepancies. When I saw you with that priestess, you looked pathetic. You cannot even defend yourself. I'm surprised you haven't been killed already. Indeed you are a useless human."

"Is that why you used Tokijin on me? Because I am a good for nothing human! All you've done is try to kill me. If you want me dead, you should have allowed Naraku to kill me himself."

Although she was hurt by Sesshomaru's pessimism, she knew it was because of him that she was alive and that Naraku was unable to get to her.

"By the way," she said shyly to him. "Thank you for saving my life."

"I intervened simply to save Rin."

Rin approached Sesshomaru and bowed her head respectfully to him.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru," Rin pleaded. "Don't be angry with her. She saved my life from the demon. I only wanted to help her find her friends like she helped me. That is why I offered her a ride on Ah-Un. Please, my lord."

Sesshomaru contemplated briefly, noticing Rin's innocence and worried feelings for a young woman he did not care to bother with.

"But Rin…."

Rin shrugged her shoulders and sighed sadly, turning away from him.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a few moments then replied, "Very well, Rin. She may accompany us, but if she does not find my idiot of a brother and his friends in three days, she will be disposed of."

Rin, in her happiness and joy, turns around and runs towards her lord with outstretched arms, looking as if ready to embrace him, yet stopping short in front of him, placing her hands down, laughing.

Kagome herself was completely shocked. Jaken was furious but before he could voice his disapproval, Rin grabbed his arms and began spinning him around, making him dance to her movements.

"Isn't this exciting, Master Jaken?" Kagome's going to be with us for a while!"

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru leaving.

"Jaken," he said as he walked. "Take care of Rin, and make sure no harm comes to her again, or I will personally run my sword through your meager body. And I won't use Tenseiga to bring you back to life. I will be back shortly."

"And what of the human woman?" Jaken said.

"She is not my concern."

"Of course not, my lord. Why would she be?"

"Why are you so mean to Kagome, Jaken?" said Rin.

"Because she is nothing but a pebble in Lord Sesshomaru's shoe, a thorn in his side, a pain in the neck…."

Kagome hits Jaken on the head. "Alright! I got you already!"

Kagome turned her head to catch a last glimpse of Sesshomaru, but he was gone.

"Sesshomaru hardly ever sticks around, does he?" she tells Rin.

"He'll be back," Rin replied blissfully. "He always comes back."

**I finally got through writing this chapter! What a relief! Since it's a school night, it is extremely hard for me to get through writing without a headache. Even if I'm tired, I do my best to finish what I start. I even missed watching "Samurai Champloo," today, one of my favorite anime shows, to write this. Did I do a good job on it at least? I hope so. I think I worry too much about it. I'm even hungry too. I guess I'll grab a snack to celebrate and reward myself for completing another chapter in my precious story. I got to go now. It's also almost bedtime for me. I'm in much need for sleep so that my poor brain can rest. Maybe I'll dream about Sesshomaru tonight (I wish!). Don't forget, my readers, about giving me your reviews. Review until your heart's content!**


	9. Chapter 9

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer:No, no, no! I do not own Inuyasha or Rumiko Takahasi's other wonderful characters. It is sad, I know, that so many fans wish they had created them, but we can pretend that we did. That's why we love to write fan fiction!**

**Author's Note: Yay! I love the reviews I've been receiving. I get so happy, clapping my hands with delight, jumping up and down like a child, when I read that you all like my story. You all are wonderful, you really are! Looks like my weekend is going to be hectic again. Darn it! I always hope to use my rest days to write yet it hasn't happened that way. My friends think I'm obsessed with Inuyasha (the show) and Sesshomaru, especially now that I'm writing fan fiction. They tell me to write my own stories based on my own characters instead. Hey, I admit Sesshomaru is my favorite character, but that doesn't mean I am obsessed with him. I don't think about him 24/7. Anyway, I do what I do because I love Rumiko's characters, and since the show is finished, why not continue to tell their story using my imagination? I know you all understand and that's good to know.**

Chapter Nine

The peacefulness of spring flaunted its beauty through nature's every form, in the sky's turquoise grandeur, the trees' many shapes and sculpture-like poses, from the ground's thin, emerald hair sprouts, the delicate and satiny array of ornamented flowers, its purity doused by streams and waterfalls. Like a painting, the many scenes of this vibrant season presented an artistic loveliness unsurpassed by imagination. It was one of earth's precious tokens, a bejeweled crown.

All of nature was tranquil until a mysterious essence unique from their own moved silently through its realm. The clouds which had blanketed the sun were no longer hiding the light as the decorative figure below stared up at them. They parted at his request and so did the rest of nature's assembly of subjects. The trees seemed to bow and lift away their leafy branches as did the flowers with their dainty stems and petals. Even the water from the streams sounded in tune to the figure's footsteps as he walked passed their freshness.

Lord Sesshomaru was in deep thought, and had every aspect of nature obeyed his unvoiced command, he would have cared nothing for it since his mind was momentarily distracted from everything but himself.

_Why have I fallen into such a horrendous predicament, the youkai asked himself. _

For the longest time, he had been solitary and in pursuit of his ownambitions, seeking answers to questions his inquisitiveness prompted from him. Nothing stood in his way to conquer whatever it was he pursued, but his former life of endless roaming was at a standstill now that current circumstances altered the fluidity of normalcy he was accustomed to.

_Damn Naraku for his constant interfering and the disruption of my own objectives!_

Naraku was indeed a meddlesome nemesis who deserved immense punishment for causing anarchy in Sesshomaru's strict, structured and organized world. He was an obstacle in the demon lord's personal quest, and all would not be satisfactory with him until Naraku was destroyed, which was the more pleasurable if it was by his hand. The spider-scarred fiend had used him and manipulated him for his own dark plans against his half-demon brother, but such an act had made a distasteful impression on him. Thus, he vowed to annihilate the one who cunningly engrossed him into such despicable trickery.

But there was another who hindered Sesshomaru's personal design, a mortal young woman whose entire manner and deportment stunned him to a stupor. Kagome was a force to reckon with, one he did not comprehend or desire to tame. She was the wildest creature he had ever encountered who could speak more quickly than he could think. As it was, the few times he was in the same space with her, he was surprised at how tolerable he had been with her person. Now she was to travel with him for three days, and he dreaded the beginning and end of each of them.

Kagome was a nuisance to him compared to the naivety of Rin. His acceptance of the child was anomalous and unnatural for him, yet he allowed her to follow him without feeling threatened that she would change his way of life or disrupt his goals. His permitting her to be with him also stunned and confused him, for he had never consented to anything of the sort before he had met her. The reason for his decision still appalled him yet he realized, if only a small bit, that the girl had improved his outlook on the things around him. Had it not been for her, his senses might have remained stagnant rather than agile.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru did not feel anything but slight contempt towards Kagome for trespassing into a part of him he did not yearn to enter. For some reason, one he did not fathom, he found the young woman enticing and ridiculously appealing. Although her irritating conduct and frequent annoyances exhausted his patience, he was amused by her vivaciousness and spontaneity. Her energy was a handful, and her temper was even more unwieldy. But he did notice Kagome's potential from what he had seen with his own eyes. She carried a strength that was more internal than physical, yet she also possessed spiritual powers beyond normal caliber, ones she most often repressed due to some enigma he did not know of. What impressed him as well was her bravery in confronting him, her automatic desire to defend herself from him whenever he activated her anger. However, the most dynamic of all her qualities, Kagome also held a pureness he had only seen in Rin, and that in itself was enough for him to be curious about her.

_Why did I allow Rin to persuade me to have that irksome girl accompany us?_

As he pondered, Sesshomaru's lips began to cake from the warmth of the sun, and after several vignettes of thought swam within his mind, he realized he was thirsty. He found a nearby stream located on the side of several pink-blossomed Sakura trees, and he knelt over to cup the fresh water in his hand. After drinking from the stream and feeling satisfied that his throat was quenched, Sesshomaru peered over the stream again to view his reflection in the water. An image he thought to be forever lost to him, a face his heart longed to see again appeared in absolute clarity on the water's surface. His breath almost escaped him when he leaned closer to observe what his eyes strained to capture and lock inside him.

"Father," Sesshomaru whispered, his words making the water ripple gently.

The sight of his father's image dominated his emotions for a few tender seconds until the entire frame of the great and powerful lord, who had been the only individual who held Sesshomaru's adoration and affection, faded with the flowing current.

"How foolish of me," said Sesshomaru, smiling at the absurdity he had bestowed on himself. "It was merely my own reflection. To think father would appear to me from such a low and unlikely place. My eyes unexpectedly deceived me."

He often forgot he was almost the exact semblance of his father, in physical strength as well as in power, but they lacked similarity in the emotional sphere. Their disagreements about matters in which feelings played a role were constant, and yet they both had a close bond, one Sesshomaru convinced himself he would never have again with anyone. His father was the one whom he connected with, and no one could replace that. The connection of emotion between him and his father had been torn with the great youkai's death, and there was no hope of reattaching the chords snipped from Sesshomaru's heart. Or was there?

"Must you always mourn for your loss?" said a voice Sesshomaru was acquainted with too many times.

"Are you going to remind me of that again?" he said, speaking into the water, staring at his reflection once again, this time knowing it was his, hearing the words of his conscience impatiently.

"You do not accept your true self. It is a struggle for you to obey what is in your soul."

"My soul is not your concern. I have the power to do with it as I wish. You are nothing more than a distraction to me. I have no use for your lectures or advice."

"Such arrogance! It is this flaw of yours that prevents you from becoming a greater demon than your father."

"I am my father's son. This flaw you say I have is small compared to my father's single imperfection."

"What imperfection is that? Are you speaking of the great lord's friendship with mortals?"

Sesshomaru ripped the grass below the place his hand was resting on, imagining it was his conscience he was ripping from his mind.

"You make my head ache," Sesshomaru continued. "You know as well as I what these human creatures did to him. He was destroyed by them. My father chose to die for them rather than live for the son who respected and—"

He could not say the word which held such weight of emotion.

"Loved him," his conscience said for him.

"I do not want to continue further with this. My father's memory is what it is. I have other matters to dwell on that may affect me."

"Such as? Are you referring to Kagome?"

Once again, Sesshomaru's impatience was escalating. "That girl is a splinter wedged deep in my skin which I cannot remove from my presence."

"That is but an excuse. You had the authority to leave her where you found her, but you decided to help her, did you not?"

"I am not going to help her. She is only traveling with me and my ward. If any harm falls upon her, I will not intervene. Rin asked me to allow her to be with us. I did what I did for the child's sake, nothing more."

"Another excuse. You said yourself you find Kagome intriguing."

"Her mouth runs away with her. How can I be intrigued by someone whose voice is as endless as a squeaking pig?"

"You are in fear, Sesshomaru. You fear you may grow fond of her."

Sesshomaru looked away from his reflection and focused his vision on the Sakura trees. They were in full bloom, the pink blossoms exposing their ripe and vernal loveliness, a few petals which were torn by the wind falling gracefully like tear drops. He was both in awe and in horror by the picture he saw before him, for he was suddenly reminded of a memory he did not want to relive but knew in time would be forced to face again.

Looking back at his reflection, Sesshomaru replied, "I do not know what fear is. You are mistaken if you believe I carry such an abominable emotion."

"You may be _what you are_ to everyone else, but you cannot deceive _who you are _to me. I also believe you fear Kagome is someone who can penetrate your shield and unravel the tanglings of your deepest self."

"Silence, you imposturous—"

"Do not silence me, Lord Sesshomaru! I can never be silenced. Not even your great strength and power can silence me."

"Leave me be! I did not ask for you to intrude in my thoughts."

"But I must intrude. You think you cannot do what you feel you should do because it is not your nature, when on the contrary _it is your nature_, one you repress because you desire to surpass the most extraordinary demon you admire."

"Do you want me to follow in my father's and my little brother's footsteps? Is it your dream to see me become the thing I loathe to become?"

"What is it about Kagome that bothers you so, aside from her eternal chatter?"

Sesshomaru no longer abided his conscience's interference, and knowing his answer would not silence it until he took action against it, he spoke the only name he shivered at pronouncing, the name that belonged to the woman who stole his father from him, whose internal qualities matched those of Kagome.

"Izayoi," Sesshomaru said, punching the water, erasing his reflection in that instant of frustration and anger.

He stood up and wiped the tiny droplets of water which had splashed on his face. A few remaining droplets remained in his long hair, and as the sun's rays showered its light upon his head, the specks of water made the demon lord look as if he had diamonds interwoven in his silver threads. He left the stream and began to walk away from the thoughts and emotions which had stirred up there. All he had to do now was forget about what had transpired within himself, between his soul and mind. But doing so was a battle he felt he might not win….

**This chapter is really short compared to the others. I tried to devote this entire chapter to Sesshomaru's internal dialogue with himself. I also wanted to dig deep into who he truly might be since we really don't know why he's the way he is or what made him into the personality he's developed for himself. This of course is my interpretation. There is more to come which dwells on more of Sesshomaru's inner conflict. Please don't think he's going to go soft on Kagome after this. No way! Far from it, my dears! Kagome is going to have to do something major to earn the "soft side" of him. What will it be? Can you guess? You may be right or you may be wrong. Hmm. I'm looking at my Sesshomaru wall scroll right now, and I just got an idea that may work for the further development of this story. I also miss Inuyasha and the gang. They need to appear again soon. I really miss Inuyasha's personality. I love him as much as his beautiful older brother, not that Inuyasha's not cute. He really is! Reviews please! I need more reviews! Need more input! **


	10. Chapter 10

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own Inuyasha or any other character who is his friend, acquaintance, relative, enemy, or whatever else that goes with him and the world he lives in. **

**Author's Note: Please forgive me for taking longer this time to update. I was overwhelmed with personal and school related matters. What busy, fan fiction writer isn't, right? I'll never get tired of saying this: Thanks a bunch for reviewing! I love it when my readers respond positively to my work, especially since it's hard work to do if you are trying to make sure what you write isn't crappy. I'm happy that I've gotten to the point where Kagome and Sesshomaru are now together, maybe not on friendly terms but at least they are interacting. This chapter is focused on Kagome's perspective on Sesshomaru (I had to play the song Fukai Mori multiple times to get the mood for this section), but our lovely lord will be there to enhance or disenchant her views, whichever one suits the situation. Hope you like it, even though the description part of it won't be really poetic like the previous chapter.**

Chapter Ten

It was early evening when Kagome, Rin and Jaken settled in a place somewhat distant from where Naraku unexpectedly appeared to them. Kagome liked the location, since it was situated right near a hot spring, and she was aching for a warm bath to cleanse herself, not only from the dirt and stains she acquired the last hours, but to relax her mind of the rapid and unexpected thoughts that had been gnawing inside her since she met Sesshomaru.

Like an overbeaten drum, Kagome's head was pounded by each mental note, every one different and more resounding than the last, yet as she listened attentively to her thoughts' reverberations, she noticed her mind was not the only organ booming within her. Her heart instantaneously accompanied her mind, for with every thought that melodically escaped the instrument of her brain, it thumped rhythmically, creating an orchestral vibration, pink turning into red, red into crimson. Kagome was unsure about the meaning of it all, why her mind and heart both paired together, performing an entwined duet suited for her internal convolution.

She was entangled by all she had experienced from the moment she argued with Inuyasha to the instant Sesshomaru departed after Naraku's appearance. But it was dizzying for her to subject herself to the demands her mind and heart laid onto a platter. Kagome was disturbed by her own cruelty, cruelty she did not believe she had. She did not display it openly, but it was kept deep in the clandestine chambers of her soul. Although she was separated from Inuyasha for two days, she did not think of him as regularly as she imagined. She had even ceased wondering at the reason he had not come for her, and perhaps this is what caused her to discontinue her daydreams about him, her disappointment at his delay in finding her consuming her heart with pain and frustration. But she came to conclude that Inuyasha was not the primary source for the tug of war she was having with herself along with both her heart and mind.

Since she first saw Sesshomaru the day she saved Rin, her interest in him was based entirely on unraveling the origin of his strength and power, of discovering the enormity of his unearthly abilities, dissecting the demon lord inside and out to solve the puzzle he created himself to be. She was nervous in his presence for fear of what he would do to her, knowing she did not fare well with him from the day she unthinkably pulled Tetsusaiga out of its protective barrier inside his father's tomb. Upon his first encounter with her that time ago, Sesshomaru always regarded her as a nuisance and an inconvenience whenever he and Inuyasha battled each other. Of course she also thought of him unfavorably, perceiving him to be nothing but a power-hungry, conceited and unfeeling youkai who took whatever means necessary to acquire everything he wanted.

But after observing him more closely the few times she interacted with him, after hearing him speak in his eloquent voice and looking at the manner in which he presented himself to Naraku and to both Rin and Jaken….the way in which he treated her….she was convinced there was an attractive side to him. Sesshomaru's handsomeness could stop both man and woman, human and demon, in their tracks and make them faint upon laying eyes on his enchanting physique, but it was not this form of attraction that had captured her heart so abrubtly. Whether it was her own heart which had convinced her of this or her spiritual intuition, Kagome saw Sesshomaru as a being who held a secret beauty all his own, one he disclosed only to himself, a treasure meant to be protected and concealed from the pirates of the world.

And that was the cruelty she knew she possessed, the cruelty of abandoning all thoughts of Inuyasha to dwell upon the mystery that Sesshomaru was. She was overwhelmed with guilt, for she felt Inuyasha did not deserve what she was beginning to call betrayal. Before this her mind did not carry thoughts for any other so profusely, not leaving room for anything else but the love for her companion. Yet her mind cast aside all thoughts of Inuyasha when his older brother overshadowed him with his mysterious aura, radiating a power and a light that was stronger and more seductive than the hanyou would ever give.

It was this godliness which had intimidated her countless times, and now she felt more at ease with it, a pleasing sensation which caressed her, her skin tingling not from fear but from amazement.

_What is going on?_ Kagome thought nervously. _Why do I feel this way now? How did my feelings change so radically? What are these emotions that stir in me? My heart leaps whenever I see Sesshomaru because he makes me uneasy….but I'm not scared of him so much anymore….so if it's not because I'm afraid of him….well, then….oh, no!_

Kagome's body froze, unable to move another step, her eyes searching the ground for an answer she herself was not willingly to admit.

_It can't be!_ Kagome continued. _I despise him! He is such a jerk. He hates me! He may look the part, but he's not even a gentleman. He's an emotionless beast without a heart! But what about Rin? Is she not proof that he does have a heart? What am I saying? Ahhhhhhhhhhh!_

Her words did not make sense to her. She knew what she thought was contrary to what her heart believed, yet she did not want to admit the truth of her feelings.

_How can it be? And so quickly? No, it isn't that! Kagome, get a hold of yourself! You're just reminded of Inuyasha when you see him. The same silver hair, amber eyes, flaming temper, the arrogance….Yeah, that's all it is! Besides, it took you a while to feel strongly towards Inuyasha._

Kagome's self-talk did nothing to appease her. She wondered if what she felt was there all along, a feeling she was forced to ignore because of Inuyasha. What if it had been dormant all this time and all the terrible thoughts she had of the youkai in the past were just an excuse to not….

She was unwilling to complete her thought.

_Inuyasha!_ Kagome said to herself, her eyes nearly tearing. _I'm sorry! I still love you! I still need you! Please come and get me. Take me away from Sesshomaru. Rescue me before he kidnaps me, before he kidnaps my heart…._

"Kagome," said Rin, lightly jabbing her finger into her arm. "Are you thinking about something? Are you thinking about your friends?"

"Oh," Kagome said, roused from her meditative state. "Well, yeah. I was thinking."

"You must miss your friends a lot. I can tell by your face."

Kagome only smiled, wishing it was her friends she was thinking about, knowing well her mind lingered on the face of a demon who was the cause of her turmoil.

"Do you miss Lord Sesshomaru when he's gone?" Kagome asked, hoping that talking about the youkai would extinguish any other thoughts that may be born.

Rin giggled happily. "I only miss him for a little bit because I know I'll see him again. I always try to give him flowers to welcome him back."

"How sweet of you!" Kagome was stunned that Sesshomaru would accept flowers from a little girl like Rin, since he did not look the type to receive gifts that were simple and not extravagant. "Does he keep the flowers you give him?"

"Of course he does!" said Rin a little above a shout. "He sometimes tells me to take care of them for him or he puts them on Ah-Un's reigns for decoration."

"Sorry," Kagome said guiltily, seeing the hurt she had caused Rin. "I thought since he's a male demon that he might not like flowers."

"Kagome, don't you like Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What!"

Kagome put her hands on her hips and looked over at Rin with tight lips, casting a dark shadow on her face.

"Are you mad, Kagome?" Rin said innocently. "Why are you looking at me that way? I guess you don't like him."

"That's right!" said Kagome angrily. "I don't like him! I understand why you like him though. He treats you well, but you've seen how he treats me. How can I possibly like somebody who thinks I'm just an insect waiting to be squished to death?"

Jaken's laughter was heard soon after Kagome spoke in a venomous tone about the lord the small girl truly loved and admired.

"What's so funny, toad?" asked Kagome, walking over to him and waving her fist threateningly.

"Lord Sesshomaru hates you! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Jaken laughed harder. "You're an insect to him! Ha! Ha! Ha! A bothersome human is all you are! Hee! Hee!"

"You're one to talk! That may be true to him and to you, but I don't see him treat you any better. Actually, I think he does treat me better than you."

Jaken's face turned a darker green, and his eyes widened just enough to see the veins inside them pop out.

"How dare you say that, stupid human! He would never treat you better than me! I am his loyal servant! I am worth more to him than you know!"

"Is that so?"

"It is the truth!"

"Whatever! Dream on, you green-faced pest!"

"What did you call me!"

"I think you're more of a pest to Lord Sesshomaru than I am. Don't you agree, Rin?"

Rin looked at Jaken and gave him a smile as she nodded her head.

"Rin, how could you!" Jaken shook his head and banged it against his staff. "Why am I surrounded by two stupid humans who don't know how much I mean to my lord? They don't know how much I do for him, how much I can do."

"Oh, stop it, will you!" Kagome said. "Don't you think you're a little too sensitive? Geez, not even I get so worked up about stuff like that."

There was a soft grumbling sound coming from Rin's direction, and as Kagome and Rin turned to look at her, the little girl patted her stomach and smiled.

"Rin," Jaken said. "Your stomach is so loud. Make it stop!"

Kagome touched Rin's shoulder and smiled. "Are you hungry, Rin? I can make you something to eat if you like. I think it's almost time to eat supper anyway."

"Yay!" Rin said, spinning herself around Kagome.

"Let me see." Kagome grabbed her back pack and looked into it to see if there was anything she could make for Rin, thinking of the ramen, potato chips and other snacks she brought for her friends to eat. Remembering she herself did not have anything left to eat while she was lost in the forest, Kagome closed her bag and touched her cheek.

"Now I remember I don't have anything to make for you, Rin," Kagome said, annoyed by the fact she was empty-handed. "Inuyasha ate all the ramen. That greedy—"

"Kagome?" Rin interrupted. "What's ramen?"

"Oh, it's flavored noodles."

"Yummy! I wish I could eat some of that."

"I'm sorry. I guess we'll have to look around and try to make something from what we find."

"Oh, I saw a vegetable patch nearby. Maybe we can get some food from there to make supper."

"Very good, Rin. But what about Lord Sesshomaru? Will he eat what I make?"

"As if he'd do such a thing!" Jaken shouted.

"I didn't ask you, Jaken!" Kagome responded.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't eat with Jaken and me," said Rin. "He always goes out alone to eat."

"Really?" Kagome said curiously. "What does he eat then? Roasted human?"

Kagome laughed at her remark, grabbing her stomach for the pain that began to swell there with each breath she took. Rin only looked at her silently, not finding what Kagome said as being funny at all. Jaken, on the other hand, was amused by the young woman's words and had a mischievous look on his face.

"I wish!" Jaken replied to Kagome's words.

After her laughter died down, Kagome grabbed Rin's hand and together they went into the forest to gather the vegetables the girl had seen. The vegetables they found were potatoes and carrots, but Kagome thought she could make something out of it, since she did carry salt and other spices in her backpack just in case the food she brought for her friends was a little too bland for their taste.

Once returning to the place they set out for camp, Kagome and Rin began preparing the evening meal together on the fire Jaken had made while they were gone. The whole process of preparation was easy enough, so all they had to do was wait for the food to cook. In the meantime, Kagome saw the waiting as an opportunity for her to ask Rin about Sesshomaru and learn as much as she could about him.

"Rin," Kagome said, pulling out her brush and some ribbons from her backpack. "You don't mind if I ask you about Lord Sesshomaru, do you?"

"I like talking about Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said excitedly, allowing Kagome to comb her hair.

"Tell me, Rin, How did you come to be with Sesshomaru? How did you meet him?'

Rin tapped her finger on her cheek and tilted her head, remembering the first time she had seen him. "He was hurt and weak when I saw him. He was bleeding and his clothes were torn in different places. I think he was sleeping when I tried to get close to him."

"He was hurt? Did he try to harm you when you got close to him? What did he do?"

"He just growled at me. He scared me a little bit, but then I was not afraid anymore. He looked at me for a while and went back to sleep. After that I left him alone so he could

get some rest and I brought him some food to eat, but he said I was wasting my time and I should mind my own business. He told me he didn't eat human food."

"You see. Maybe he does eat humans."

"No, he doesn't!" Rin said angrily again.

"I'm just kidding, Rin. I'm sorry. I won't say anything like that again. Go on."

"Well, I left the food there and went back to my village to get him something else to eat. I decided to bring him fish but the men who took care of the preserve gave me a beating because they blamed me for the fish disappearing."

"How horrible! You poor thing! What terrible men!"

"I still went to give Lord Sesshomaru something else to eat, and he looked better the next day I saw him. He made me happy that day."

Kagome gave a slight jump in her seat when Rin said Lord Sesshomaru had made her happy.

What could he have done to make Rin smile?

"What did he do?" Kagome asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru still didn't like me bringing him food to eat and told me he didn't need anything from me."

_How typical of him!_ Kagome thought.

"But he noticed the bruises those men gave me. He asked me how I got them, but I only laughed because I could not talk. When my parents died I could not talk then, but now ever since I've been with Lord Sesshomaru, I can't seem to stop."

"Sesshomaru asked you about your bruises? Wow!" Kagome was becoming more interested in Rin's story.

"Yep," Rin said, liking the feel of the brush through her hair. "Lord Sesshomaru is the only one who has taken care of me. After I died—"

"What did you say?" Kagome asked surprised. She tied some ribbons in Rin's hair and waited patiently for the girl to respond.

"I died and Lord Sesshomaru brought me back to life."

"Are you kidding me! I don't believe it! I can't believe it! You're saying he used Tenseiga, the sword he said was worthless and useless, to bring you back to life? Why? I thought he disliked humans? He actually used his sword to give back life."

"A pack of wolves killed me. I ran to my lord to see if he could help me but I didn't get there on time. I remember how painful it was being bitten by them. The last thing I felt was a sharp pain on my neck and then everything was black. Then I remember opening my eyes. The pain was gone and the first person I see is Lord Sesshomaru. He had me in his arm and looked at me. I thought I was dreaming. He then left me and walked away. I decided to follow him because everyone in my village was killed and I didn't know where else to go."

"What did Sesshomaru say when you followed him?"

"Nothing. He never said anything. He just let me follow him everyday. But then one special day we stopped a distance away from a village and he told Jaken to accompany me there so that he could have someone make a kimono for me to wear. He told me I could pick whatever style of cloth I wanted and have it made in whatever colors I wanted. That was like a present for me. The first words I spoke since my parents died were to him."

"What did you say?"

" I said 'thank you.'"

Kagome was in awe from everything Rin told her about Sesshomaru. She was trying to digest all she had heard from Rin's sweet voice. She knew how much he meant to the girl, for the manner in which she spoke about him and the way her eyes glowed recalling the first time she met him made Kagome realize that there was a deepness to the relationship they had with each other. Even if Sesshomaru was one of few words, he did display what he felt for the girl through his actions, and the story Rin had related to Kagome was proof of that.

"I was right," Kagome said in a daze. "I was right about him."

"What are you saying, Kagome?" Rin asked, fiddling with her hair.

"Oh, nothing! Forget I said anything!"

The vegetables in the pot were beginning to boil and Kagome stirred the ingredients inside with a long stick, allowing the steam to rise. She sat back in her place and remained quiet for a few minutes until she came up with more questions to ask Rin.

"Rin," Kagome said cautiously. "Does Lord Sesshomaru ever talk about his family? What about himself? Do you know anything else about him?'

Rin shook her head. "No. He doesn't talk much. He mostly tells me and Jaken what to do or about what he thinks Naraku or his other enemies are up to."

"Ha!" Jaken said while sticking a stick inside the boiling pot of vegetables. "As if Lord Sesshomaru would speak to Rin or anyone about himself."

"Stop that!" Kagome yelled, pulling the stick from Jaken's hand. "So, toad. Are you saying your lord shares with you things he doesn't share with anyone else?"

"Uh—yes! I mean no! I mean sometimes! Uh—maybe—"

"You liar! He doesn't tell you anything either."

"Lord Sesshomaru keeps matters to himself, especially those pertaining to his past," Jaken said confidently. "For all the time I've been in his service, he has never mentioned anything about himself. I'll have you know I am quite offended by that. Why doesn't he tell me some of his secrets? I would never tell. He's known me for the longest time. I dedicated my life to him. I even gave up being leader of my kind to be by his side. Oh, I remember when I first saw him, when he saved me from that hideous demon. He was so beautiful! So dashing!"

Kagome and Rin looked at each other and laughed.

"There's a look in his eyes that is a bit too freaky for me," Kagome said, both her hands on either cheek. "Does he always get starry-eyed when he talks about Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin nodded.

"Jaken," Kagome said. "It seems to me you are really attached to Lord Sesshomaru. _Do you like him?"_

Jaken's skin color turned from green to red.

"My lord deserves respect and admiration," said Jaken. "He should be feared, loved and worshiped!"

"'_Loved' you say?"_

Jaken shook his arms in the air.

"What are you insinuating, you dirty-minded woman! My feelings for Lord Sesshomaru are decent and respectable!"

"Which means you like him, right? Why deny it, Jaken? Just admit you like him!"

"I must like him, otherwise he'll kill me." Jaken was in thought. "Hmm. But he did bring me back to life that one time."

"What!" Kagome shouted, grasping Jaken by his robes and lifting him from the ground, staring into his huge, light bulb-like eyes. "Did you say Sesshomaru brought you back to life?"

"Yes I did!" Jaken said, his feet dangling like a worm. "Now release me!"

Kagome released her grasp and Jaken fell to the ground.

"I still can't believe it," Kagome gasped. "He saved Rin and Jaken. Why Jaken?"

"Why? Because he needs me. I am his loyal servant remember," Jaken said, defending himself. "I was cut in half by that blacksmith named Kaijimbo, the one who made Tokijin. Lord Sesshomaru saw me in that dreadful state and used Tenseiga to resurrect me. I owe my life to him. I was even in tears."

"Not surprising," said Kagome. Then an idea came to her head, and a funny one at that. "Hey, Jaken, since you admire Sesshomaru so much, why don't you get fixed up like Rin here and surprise him with your new look?"

"As if I'd let you touch me!" Jaken retorted, turning his back on Kagome.

Kagome jumped on top of Jaken and held him down. "Rin! Come and help me. You can put on those hair ribbons on him while I hold him down. We'll make Jaken look better than he's ever been."

Rin ran over excitedly with the ribbons and tied a variety of them on Jaken's ears and head. Jaken was struggling to set himself free, but Kagome held him down quite vigorously.

"There!" Kagome said, clapping her hands. "Look at you, Jaken! You look quite pretty like that!"

Jaken tried to remove the ribbons but Rin had made tight knots on them, making it difficult for him to untie. Rin giggled as she watched Jaken hop around.

"You see, Jaken," Kagome said. "Now you can show Lord Sesshomaru how much you really like him."

"I do not like him!" Jaken answered angrily.

"Yeah, whatever you say!" said Kagome, her eyes squinted, her smile as wide as ever, her hand moving in a waving motion.

"I DO NOT LIKE LORD SESSHOMARU!"

"**_What did you say, Jaken?"_**

Jaken's body stiffened as he saw the ground beneath him darken by a tall figure standing behind him. He began to shake and instinctively fell to his knees, bowing up and down to his lord and master.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said in a quiver. "Please forgive me, my lord! I did not mean what I said. It's not the way you think. Please understand! I did not mean it the way it sounded."

Kagome and Rin laughed at the scene in front of them.

"Get up, Jaken!" Sesshomaru said, obviously annoyed by his servant's foolishness. "Your harebrained bowing is unaffective."

"Yes, sire," Jaken stood up and noticed Sesshomaru was staring at his head.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said elatedly, joyous her master had returned earlier than she had expected him. She got near him and spun herself in front of him, grabbing her hair and waving the loose ribbons in front of her face. "Look at what Kagome did to my hair. Do I look pretty?"

Sesshomaru stared at Rin with a puzzled expression.

"I even made Jaken look nice," said the child, pointing at Jaken who had his head bowed.

"Remove those dangling things from your head, Jaken," Sesshomaru said coolly. "You look ridiculous."

"Hey, I think he looks…." Kagome spoke, not knowing what the youkai would say to her. "Yeah, you're right. He does look ridiculous!"

She and Rin laughed again, this time hysterically, rolling together on the ground. Sesshomaru stared at them, half amused and half irritated, not understanding how two female humans could act like dogs playing in the dirt.

_That squealing pig voice again!_ thought Sesshomaru, wincing at the sound of Kagome's laughter.

"Enough of that , Rin!" said Sesshomaru calmly. "You will soil your clothes that way."

"Yes, my lord!" said Rin, instantly standing on her feet and wiping the dirt off her kimono.

"And you," Sesshomaru said, referring to Kagome.

"And me what?" Kagome said, her heart pulsating in the same rhythm she experienced while thinking of him before.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with new eyes, her vision tracing every feature of his face, searching for that part of him she longed to uncover. She was touched by him in some strange but familiar way, her feelings for him no longer scathing but empathetic. For some reason she could not look away from him, even as he stared at her ruthlessly, and she was comforted by the single thought her mind conceived upon his appearance: _she had missed him._

Sesshomaru himself was not his usual self at that moment. Although he did not disclose it, his feelings for Kagome had altered as well, perhaps not as fully as the young woman's, but there was something in him that clung to his heart and made his senses more polished and keen. Even her scent was becoming bearable, almost stimulating.

Not understanding why Kagome looked at him so strangely and why she was smiling at him, Sesshomaru turned his eyes away from her, running his fingers through his hair as if doing so would alleviate the discomfort the human girl was giving him.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her.

Kagome did not answer. Her only response was a wider smile.

And the only response Lord Sesshomaru rendered Kagome was the gentle motion of his throat as he swallowed nothing but his own breath and the beauty of her stare.

**Oh, boy! This chapter was a toughy to write. I don't think I did such a great job on it, but I tried my best. I think it's a bit on the boring side, yet I believe it sets the stage for the intimacy and connection that is to come between Sesshomaru and Kagome. I don't know why it was such a struggle to write. Maybe writer's block is a factor. I don't know. Maybe my schoolwork dulled my brain. I actually wrote this chapter as soon as I completed my assignments. I needed to update this story, so that is what motivated me to burn the midnight oil in order to write this chapter for you all. Of course my readers are my primary motivators. Thanks you all for being there! In the next chapter, Kagome does some embarrassing things in front of Sesshomaru, and I think he does something embarrassing too, I'm not sure yet. Don't forget to review again! Pretty please!**


	11. Chapter 11

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha. I never have and I never will.**

**Author's Note: I'm back! First of all, once again, as I'll always be saying at the beginning of every chapter, thank you so very much for your wonderful reviews! I appreciate it a lot! Thanks for giving me the opportunity to continue writing this story for you all. I know everybody has their own things to do, but for you to take the time to read what I write is amazing. Thank you, thank you, thank you. Okay, now that I got that off my chest, let me just say that this chapter is supposed to be a bit comical, but it's also supposed to lead into more serious things too. I just had to make Sesshomaru come face-to-face with the lighter side of life, which Kagome seems to provide in an embarrassing way. He's just so serious sometimes and needs a change in scene. Oh, and I hope you don't mind the somewhat long descriptions I write. Please read them with patience because they are written carefully for a purpose. But I think you'll find my description of how Sesshomaru's feeling at the beginning amusing. On with the story….**

Chapter Eleven

Crash!

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"What did you do!"

For some unfortunate circumstance, whether it was done deliberately or accidentally, Jaken tripped over the pot of food cooking over the fire, the contents within spilling onto the ground in a slushy heap. Kagome was as upset as she could be, knowing Rin was practically starving, the time it had taken the vegetables to boil an unbearable wait.

Jaken was on his stomach when he had fallen, but Rin came over and began jumping on top of him like a trampoline. The green imp was being crushed by the angry girl's weight, his breath stomped out of him with the pressure of small feet slamming torturously into his back.

"L-o-o-o-rd Sesshomar-u-u-u! H-e-e-e-lp M-e-e-e!" Jaken screamed.

Sesshomaru, unconcerned by the spectacle before him, ignored Jaken's plea and remained stationed to the spot where he stood, his thoughts immersed in a new-fangled dimension all his own. Although he heard the voices of Jaken and Rin intermingled with the crackling of the fire and the clanking of the cooking pot, he was attentive to other sounds cloaked around him which captured his interest.

The sky was slightly darkened now, stars peeking from the clouds sporadically, the moon's grand light illuminating the carpeted blackness of night, unveiling an exotic ambience both magnificent and exquisite. Wearing a gown in shades of black, grey and silver, the night was a seductress, hypnotic to admiring eyes, spellbinding the senses, catering to desires held secret within its entranced observer. Even the earth with its vast, aesthetic features succumbed to the night's celestial charm, the faint noises and sounds of nature whispering an incantation.

As he stood transfixed by the night and its mesmerizing temptations, Sesshomaru looked at the moon as though he were in worship, his head bowing to its full and rounded face. For a reason he could not trace, the moon seemed to always be in unison with his thoughts. It responded to him in silence, in stillness and tranquility, and its light was an incandescent beacon, one he was able to find when lost in his tribulations. The moon, like a maternal touch or a lover's kiss, was the only comfort he had ever known, the one thing which pacified him whenever his mind and heart were troubled by realities, dreams, nightmares and memories.

On this particular night, however, the moon appeared less consoling and somewhat distant from soothing the longing he despised feeling. It was an illness to him that the moon never failed to remedy, but it did not have that potent effect at all. Perhaps his present feelings were too strong. The thoughts he had of his father throughout the day drained him internally, but somehow he knew that was not entirely to blame for his current state of being. Focusing his senses on his surroundings, Sesshomaru blocked all sounds occurring outside his demonic aura except one: human breathing.

Kagome's light and gentle waves of breath floated into the air and created its own breeze. It was both warm and pure, mild and calming. While still looking at the moon, Sesshomaru felt her breathing caress his cheek and stroke his hair like the night wind. It entered through the opening of his sleeves and traveled along his arms, touching his skin the entire way until her breathing reached his chest. Penetrating into his heart, Kagome's breathing flowed from the core into the demon lord's veins, swept away by his blood and spreading swiftly throughout his body.

To Sesshomaru's surprise, Kagome's breathing had a soothing, aphrodisiactic effect on him, but although this feeling was more than pleasant, he disliked how it interfered with his sense of control. He felt intoxicated by Kagome's essence, yet he felt a sudden and powerful urge to break away from the pleasure he did not know existed until now. For a few moments, his own breathing was aligned with hers, but there was an abrupt breach, Kagome's breath no longer slow and placid. Her breathing suddenly increased in speed. However, rather that Sesshomaru's breathing maintaining its normal rhythm, it increased as well and much faster than Kagome's.

"For how long do you intend to stare at me?" Sesshomaru said to Kagome, aware that her large, black eyes were looking at him the entire time he was bathed in the moon's light while feeling her breathing inside him.

Kagome was as much intoxicated by his appearance as he was by her breath. The moonlight embellished Sesshomaru's beauty and gave him an angelic appearance, and she was in awe of the certain softness she found in his face. He always kept a blank, expressionless face and slightly altered it in situations of extreme purpose, but on this night, for a reason she desired to know, Sesshomaru exposed a side to him not seen by anyone except for the cheerful little girl he had resurrected and adopted.

"You look different," said Kagome, a pencil in one hand and a small book on the other.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru said, using the same serious but seductive voice he was known for.

"I don't know. Your face has changed. I can't really explain it."

Sesshomaru knew he had to relinquish any remaining feelings Kagome was making him experience, for he did not want her to continue investigating his face. He was unaware his feelings were gradually seeping through him and came to be reflected on his countenance, so he did his best to force them into oblivion.

"Kagome!" Rin said, rubbing her stomach roughly. "I'm very hungry! Stupid Jaken! What am I going to eat now?"

Kagome pointed at the pot on top of the fire. "Don't worry, Rin. I brought extra vegetables in case I accidentally overcooked the ones I did before. I'm cooking some new food right now. It'll be ready in a few more minutes."

When Kagome turned her attention back to Sesshomaru, he was no longer looking at the moon but was sitting against a tree, his right leg bent towards his chest. She had hoped the youkai would have stayed in his former position, since she was inspired to do a sketch of him in her art book. Although he was in a different place, Kagome thought she might be able to continue to draw him in the manner she wanted, but it would be rather difficult now that Sesshomaru was staring at her from where he sat. She knew he was doing it to make her feel uncomfortable, yet she looked at him in return as long as she could in order for her mind to photograph him exactly as he was before she went back to drawing.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, curious to see what Kagome was writing in her book. "Can I see?"

"Oh, nothing!" Kagome said, closing the book and holding it against her chest. "I was just making silly markings in my book to pass the time. You know, doing something while waiting for the food to be done."

Kagome grabbed her backpack nervously and was about to hide her sketchbook inside it when she accidentally opened the zipper too wide and everything within spilled out in clear view. Rin looked at all of Kagome's belongings on the ground and was curious to inspect each of them, having never seen most of it before.

"Oops!" said Kagome. "Silly me!"

"How very klutzy of you!" Jaken said to Kagome.

"Look who's talking!" said Kagome in return. "Weren't you the one who tripped over tonight's dinner?"

"That was not my fault! Rin pushed me and made me trip."

"You're lying, master Jaken!" Rin said. "You were looking at Lord Sesshomaru when you were walking and didn't watch where you were going."

"So I see," Kagome said, a mischievous smile on her face. "You better be careful, Jaken.

Next time your eyes might pop right out of your head for staring too much at your favorite object."

Jaken looked over to see if his lord and master was listening in on what they were saying, but he did not appear to be in the least interested in their conversation.

"What in the world are all those things of yours?" Jaken said, kicking his way around Kagome's belongings.

Rin excitedly picked up several things from the ground and showed them to Kagome.

"What is this?" Rin said, holding a circular object with numbers inside.

"It's called a clock. You see these symbols inside it. They're called numbers. It's used to tell what time of the day it is. If you look at these two hands, they tell you what the time is. Right now it's eight o'clock at night."

"What about this?" Rin said, showing Kagome a sharp, slender object with a two-holed handle as she opened and closed its twin blades in her hands.

"Oh, be careful with those!" Kagome removed them from Rin's grasp. "They're called scissors. You use them to cut things. Let me show you. Ha! I know. I have an idea! Jaken!"

Jaken was amused by his own inspection of Kagome's belongings, and he found something that looked very odd to him. Kagome looked at the piece of clothing Jaken had in his hands and her eyes bulged at the sight.

"What a strange looking garment," Jaken said, holding it high above his head. "It looks like two small bowls covered in lacey material attached by straps. How is this worn on the body?"

"You want to see how scissors work, Rin?" said Kagome, her cheeks turning scarlet.

She tore her undergarment from Jaken's hands and grabbed him by the collar, placing the pointy edge of the scissors at his neck.

"Like I said, Rin. Scissors are used to cut things. Well, let me cut Jaken's head off so you can see how sharp they are!"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, frightened by Kagome's hasty action. "This girl has gone mad. She is going to kill me! Please don't forsake me, my lord!"

Once again, Sesshomaru ignored what was occurring before him.

"No, Kagome!" Rin said, scared for what she was afraid Kagome might do. "Don't hurt him!"

Kagome removed the scissors from Jaken's neck and released him. "I wasn't going to hurt him, Rin. I only wanted to scare him. Here. You see this piece of paper," She tore a sheet from her sketchbook and cut it in half with the scissors. "See. Easy. But I don't want you to touch these scissors anymore. You might cut yourself."

"I like this too," Rin held a small contraption with many buttons and a handle. "What do you use it for?"

"It's a radio," Kagome opened the tiny door on the back to see if there were batteries in it. "You can listen to all kinds of music on here. It plays songs."

Sesshomaru's contemplation was severed suddenly by Kagome's explanation of the device she was describing.

"Where I come from, people sing songs and play music in a place where it is recorded on this small disk called a CD. There are millions of songs and music that you can listen to with these CDs. When you insert it inside this door, close it and press the play button, you hear the music. Want to hear something?"

"Yes!" Rin said excitedly.

Kagome placed a CD in the radio, pressed the start button and moved the volume switch. A blaring, electric guitar-screeching, drum banging and male yelling song played through the speakers. Rin and Jaken covered their ears in agony as the music vibrated throughout the forest. Even Sesshomaru protected his ears as he gave Kagome a horrible look, his expression like that of one in physical pain.

"Sorry!" Kagome said apologetically, pressing the stop button and removing the CD.

"Is that _music_ where you come from?" Sesshomaru asked, finally speaking after being silent for some time.

"In a way," Kagome said, embarrassed.

"Ewww!" Jaken blurted. "That cannot be music. It is just noise and different sounds put together. It is nothing but senseless racket! I almost thought my ears were going to explode!"

"You sound just like my mother," Kagome said. "Yuck! That is just too creepy for me!"

"Is that what you listen to, Kagome?" Rin said, still holding her hands over her ears.

"Sometimes, but I have other music that I know you'll like. Oh, like this!" Kagome took out another CD and played it on the radio.

This time Kagome's choice of music suited the listeners well. It was an instrumental song, almost classical in nature. A harp was heard in the background as a violin and piano played together and accompanied the main chorus, a female's voice echoing through the sweet, elegant melody. Then the single sound of a flute took over the voice and other stringed instruments were weaved into the harmonious music.

Once the song was finished, Kagome turned off the radio.

"Play another one!" Rin said. "That song was beautiful."

"I agree!" Jaken said.

Kagome turned to see Sesshomaru's reaction towards the song she just played.

Nothing.

The altered countenance she had seen before when he was showered under the moonlight was gone. He appeared the same as before, bland and impassive. The song, as beautiful and tender as it was, seemed to have not affected him.

_Maybe I should play that heavy metal music again_, Kagome thought. _At least he reacted to that!_

But, unbeknownst to Kagome, the song did have an affect on the demon lord, yet he refused to reveal his satisfaction with the lovely music he had heard. He was struggling to keep his composure, for the young woman's simplicity of actions were affecting him even more. The song had complimented his current mood and had soothed his demonic nature. It made the night more pleasing and comfortable, diminishing any threatening thoughts he had about the surrounding darkness.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru's serene disposition would not linger past dinner.

A strong aroma of vegetables filled the air, an indication that dinner was ready, and Kagome served the food onto three bowls she had in her bag. After doing so, she gave a bowl to Jaken and was about to give one to Rin, who was speaking with Sesshomaru, but she could not hear what it was the little girl was telling him. Kagome walked a few steps and did not notice there was a part of a huge log beneath her, the darkness of the night making it hard to see, the fire not providing enough light.

Kagome tripped just as she stretched out her arm to pass the bowl of food to Rin. Falling to the ground with a heavy thump, Kagome whimpered in pain, for her chest slammed hard on the ground.

"Oh, no!" Rin yelled, worry evident in her voice.

"I'm alright, Rin," Kagome said, slowly lifting herself off the ground.

"Oh, my!" said Jaken, a bit of fear in his own voice. "I cannot look! It's too frightening!"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome said. She did not understand how Jaken could be scared. She only fell after all. "What a fool I am, tripping over like that!"

"You certainly are a fool!" Jaken replied. "Look at what you've done to Lord Sesshomaru!"

Kagome tried to imagine what it is she had done to Sesshomaru to arouse such fear in both Rin and Jaken. But she knew very well what her accidental trip had caused. Turning her head slower than a moving snail, Kagome saw the damage she did not mean to commit. Still sitting against the tree, Sesshomaru's regal bearing was a sight to behold despite the food which had spilt on him, pieces of potato and carrots sticking to his hair, brownish drops of broth gliding down his face and onto parts of his armor and clothing.

_What have I done!_ said Kagome to herself. _I've dirtied him! I've stained his beauty with my clumsiness! _

Sesshomaru remained frozen to the spot, which made Kagome more apprehensive, frightened at what outcome her fate would be.

_Oh, well_, she thought. _I always imagined doing something like that to him anyway. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts._

"My lord!" Jaken said. "Allow me to get rid of that human girl once and for all! I'll use my staff of two heads to burn her to a crisp!"

"You will do no such thing, Jaken," Sesshomru said, but though his voice was calm, he was indeed angry. "I will take care of her myself, but not at the moment. I must remove this disgusting mess she has spilt on me."

"I'm really sorry!" said Kagome, grabbing a nearby towel and wiping the stains off the youkai's armor and the side of his sleeve. She wanted to wipe his face as well, but she knew better than to do that, so she began removing the pieces of vegetables from his hair insead. It was the first time she had ever touched a part of Sesshomaru, and although his hair was stained and smelled of food, her nose inhaled the stronger scent of Sakura blossoms as she held his strands in her hands.

"Keep your hands constrained from touching me!" Sesshomaru said in the cold manner he was used to when speaking to Kagome. Her touching him brought forth a sensation that was unfamiliar and foreign to him.

"I said I was sorry!" Kagome's feelings of guilt soon expired after Sesshomaru's unpleasant treatment of her. "It was an accident!"

"It is not surprising that _you _would be the one to _ruin_ the evening," Sesshomaru said, standing up and looking at Kagome fiercely.

"Yeah," Kagome countered. "Well, leave it to _you _to be ungrateful and inconsiderate towards someone who is extremely sorry and wants to make amends for the wrong she's done. Although I shouldn't even _bother_ with you! You don't _deserve_ it!"

"Say what you wish! I care not! Your words are like dust. Soon they will be carried by the wind and forgotten."

"Keep it up, mister! I may not know how to defend myself correctly in battle, but I can sure fight you with my mouth! At least I can attack you back with my words."

Sesshomaru brushed passed Kagome, almost knocking her off her feet by his height and muscular strength.

"Jaken!" he said. "I must bathe at once. The scent of food and human which clings to me is suffocating. I am _to be alone_ this time. You will accompany me once I reach the spring. After I have removed my clothing, you will take it away, have it cleaned and leave me be. I do not want any disturbances from you or anyone. You will come to me when I call for you. Is that understood?"

"Y-y-yes, my lord!" Jaken said, bowing low and discreetly to his master.

"Going to take a bath are you?" Kagome said. "I'll have you know that if it weren't for me finding that hot spring, you wouldn't be going there to bathe yourself. Besides, what ever happened to ladies first?"

"Lord Sesshomaru bathes before anyone else," Jaken intervened. "We all must wait until he is done. That is the way it has always been, and since you are with us, you will follow the same rule!"

"Is that so? Well, that rule stinks if you ask me!"

Kagome's temper was flaring.

_Lord Sesshomaru this, Lord Sesshomaru that_. Jaken's undying affection for his master was beginning to exhaust her.

Sesshomaru was about to walk away when Rin ran up behind him. "What shall I do, my lord?" she asked. "What do I do while you're gone?"

"Have your dinner, Rin," he said. "And wait for me until I return."

Sesshomaru and Jaken left together, and Kagome was left alone with Rin.

"How can you follow him around everywhere?" Kagome asked Rin. "Doesn't his attitude bother you sometimes?"

Rin shook her head and smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't really act like that with me. He treats Jaken better too. He's not in a good mood today for some reason."

"It's because of me," Kagome said, frustrated. "Isn't it obvious?"

"_But I like you!"_

Kagome patted Rin on the head. "I know you do. Come on. Let me warm up your dinner."

After Rin and Kagome ate their tasteless supper, picked up around the fire and put back all of the young woman's belongings in her backpack, they both sat together and talked. Kagome continued to draw in her sketchbook while Rin looked, unable to see what her friend was writing within its pages.

"Can somebody help me!"

Jaken was carrying what looked like a long, red and white blanket, but when Kagome removed the mass of cloth from the demon's hands, she saw that it was Sesshomaru's clothes, both the upper and lower parts of his outfit.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Kagome asked.

"Clean it, of course!" Jaken said. "You are the one who dirtied my master's clothes after all."

"You expect me to do the dirty work? No way! Why don't you clean it? You're his servant! Anyway, I don't think Sesshomaru would like the idea of my human scent sticking to his clothes again."

"If you do not clean his clothes, we'll both be in trouble! I am too small to carry all the components of my master's attire in one heap. I must come and go with different pieces of his clothing. By the time I'm done, my lord will have finished bathing, and his clothes would not be cleaned yet. Do you know what he'll do to us if that happened? You have known him long enough to not know the consequences."

"Alright! Alright! Hurry up and bring the rest of his clothes before I lose my patience on you again!"

Jaken skidded off towards the direction of the hot spring and disappeared.

"Great!" Kagome said as she pulled out a bar of soap from her backpack. Luckily, she and Rin had gathered some water from a nearby river and had plenty left to use to clean.

"Can I help?" Rin said.

"Thank you, but I can do it myself."

"But I want to help. Please!"

Kagome smiled, and both she and Rin began to rub off the stains from Sesshomaru's clothes with their hands using both soap and water. Meanwhile, as they were cleaning, Jaken brought more pieces of Sesshomaru's outfit, including his armor, sash, boots and fluffy boa.

"I don't know if I can handle any more!" Kagome said. "Who does he think we are? His slaves!"

"Are you almost done?" asked Jaken.

"I don't know," Kagome answered. "Is there any more of Lord Sesshomaru's clothes left aside from all this that needs to be cleaned?"

"No. This is all."

"Thank goodness!" Kagome paused, looked over the pieces of clothing and noticed something was missing from his entire outfit. "Wait a minute! What about his swords, the Tenseiga and theTokijin?"

"As if my lord would bathe without his weapons on hand!" Jaken said. "He never leaves his swords behind."

"Makes sense," said Kagome. "He's clever."

Kagome caught herself and noticed that was the first positive thing she had said about Sesshomaru since their small quarrel. For some reason, she hated to think badly about him, for she knew there was more to his personality that what he displayed to her. The conversation with Rin earlier in the day had proven that.

Suddenly entranced by the thought of Sesshomaru once again, she grabbed his shirt which was hanging on a tree branch to dry and tried it on.

"What are you doing?" Jaken said in shock.

"Be quiet." Kagome said pensively.

She felt the smooth texture and silkiness of Sesshomaru's shirt brush against her hands as she touched every part of it. Kagome tucked her arm under her cheek and rubbed her face on the outer folds of the cloth. She traced the read and white flower emblems imprinted on the shoulder part of the sleeve and wondered what they meant. Her nose dug itself inside the part of the shirt which rested at the neck and tried to smell his scent.

_What is this scent I smell?_ Kagome thought, her nose inhaling whatever particles were left on his clothing. _I don't know how to describe it. It's so sweet yet so masculine, like perfume and cologne intertwined. A bit of flowers, a bit of dirt. A touch of wind, a touch of moonlight. Perhaps it is the scent of hate and love mingled as one._

Kagome closed her eyes and imagined herself being embraced by Lord Sesshomaru. As she wore a part of his clothing, she could not avert the thought that she would never be as close to the demon lord as she was on this night. She had touched his hair, and now she was wearing his clothing, but somehow these experiences were not enough for her. Her longing to get deep inside him was mounting, and her present exploration into his personal possessions did nothing to dissipate her feelings. She felt protected and sheltered beneath his white coverlet, but the reality that he was bathing, that his body was bare and exposed without anything to shield him except the water, made her blush.

Hesitating for a few moments, Kagome finally removed Sesshomaru's upper garment and placed it back on the tree branch to finish drying. She cleaned the remaining garments and saw that the only part of the youkai's outfit that needed cleaning was his armor. She tried to life it, but it was terribly heavy for her. Not giving up in her determination to move it for easier cleaning, she tugged at it until it budged. However, she pulled at it too hard. Sesshomaru's armor had fallen on top of Kagome, and she was trapped underneath it.

"How can he move around so easily with this thing? Its so heavy!" Kagome said.

Seeing an opportunity to get his revenge on the girl, Jaken jumped on top of Kagome and began hopping up and down.

"Get off me!" she said.

Rin pushed Jaken off and tired to lift the armor off Kagome, as useless as that was.

"Just wait until I get free from this thing, Jaken!"

"Jaken!" said Lord Sesshomaru from a distance.

"Coming my lord!" Jaken ran as quickly as he could to tend to Sesshomaru's requests.

"I need to get out of here!" Kagome said in a panic. "What will Sesshomaru think if he sees me like this?"

"Don't worry, Kagome." Rin said sweetly. "He won't hurt you."

_Poor Rin!_ Kagome thought. _She's so innocent and naïve!_

After a few minutes of struggle, Kagome gave up on her endeavor to remove the armor. She then heard Jaken's voice and saw him return. He took the upper and bottom portion of Sesshomaru's outfit and left with it back to the hot spring.

"He's coming!" Kagome said.

Sure enough, Sesshomaru was already walking on the pebbled path which led to the hot spring. He was adjusting his collar and had not yet noticed Kagome's state until Jaken opened his wicked little mouth.

"Uh, my lord," he said. "I think you'll find this interesting. That girl named Kagome tried on your clothes while you were bathing and now she's taking a relaxing rest underneath your expensive armor."

Snapping his head upward, Sesshomaru's eyes pinned themselves on Kagome's trapped body. His glaring stare was heavier for her to bear than the armor lying on top of her. She did not believe what Jaken had just mentioned to Sesshomaru. She knew the demon toad disliked her, but she was unaware of how much until he had spoken those words.

Sesshomaru flew into the air and landed next to Kagome, removing his armor from her body in one swift movement. He said nothing to her but continued dressing, walking over to the tree where the rest of his clothes were drying. His nose caught Kagome's scent again, but this time it was deep inside his robes. Had it been any other human's scent, he would have torn his clothes to pieces with his fangs, but Kagome's earthly fragrance was one he was beginning not to mind. He found her smell appealing, as aromatic as the scent of rose buds after being showered by a light morning rain.

Kagome, standing erect and smoothing out her kimono with her hands, watched Sesshomaru put on the many articles of his clothing before he strapped on his armor. The only thing left for his outfit to be complete was his white, puffed boa.

"Would you like me to claw out your eyes?" Sesshomaru said to Kagome without looking at her.

Kagome crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. "Is your lordship done bathing, because if he is then it's my turn for a bath. I don't want to waste my time looking at you dress anyway."

Turning around, Kagome ran towards the hot spring, ready to bathe in peace and in luxury, for she had not had a bath in a while and was aching for the simple pleasure.

Once she was at the spring, she removed her clothes without effort and jumped right into the water, causing a huge splash. She swam deep underneath and broke the surface as soon as she felt calm and relaxed.

Resting her head on a rock, Kagome massaged her body and closed her eyes, tuning out the humming of the insects and the other sounds of the night, concentrating only on her breathing, the rippling of the water, and the whistling of the wind.

_I wonder if Sesshomaru rested his head on this same rock_, Kagome wondered.

She felt a tingling and a delicate shudder all over her body once her mind engaged itself in reverie about the youkai.

"No, I won't think about him!" Kagome said, yet she could not avoid it. She was bathing in the same water he had just been in, cleansing herself with the same water he had used. A part of him was in the water with her, and she knew better than to fantasize, but her imagination was far too deep already.

"I cannot believe I still feel this way. What about Inuyasha? I don't understand! I know it's wrong, but what I feel now is stronger than anything I had for him, the dearest person in my life. What is it about this mysterious creature I once disliked that I now crave for with a passion?"

Unexpectedly, Kagome concealed her entire body beneath the water, for she heard a light rustling behind the nearby bushes. She looked to see what it was, but all that appeared from behind the leaves were two glowing eyes….

**I hope this chapter was not too shabby. The intensity is building between Sess and Kag, but they still are not together. Bummer! There's a reason why I am building the suspense here, if you have not realized it yet. If you read what I wrote carefully, you'll see that although they both have not had real physical contact (not in a sexual way, okay!), they are connecting through other means. There's the clothing, the water, their scent, etc. Sess and Kag are experiencing each other's "essence" through simple things that are usually taken for granted and merely unnoticeable. They are beginning to explore their attraction for one another, but the funny thing is that neither one of them knows how they truly feel towards each other. Their feelings are torturous and at the same time pleasurable for both of them. The only way these two are going to fix their emotional turmoil is to get together. Plain and simple! But who will have the guts to make the first move? I am ready for this action to take place now, but none of them are making the effort. Sesshomaru and Kagome— get it on already! What are you two waiting for! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PLEASE! If you don't give me your honest opinion, I may have to delay my submission for the next chapter. I need to get a bit strict this time, since I work very hard to write my best, and I think I deserve as much feedback as I can get. You are the critics, so review if you can.**


	12. Chapter 12

"A Heart's Immacluence"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters that are related thus (of course I do, but only in my dreams).**

**Author's Note: Alright! I'm in my 12th chapter! I can't believe I've written so much already. I'm so excited about the things coming up in the remaining half of my story. I just hope it meets my expectations and yours. Thank you all, my loyal reviewers, (blowing kisses to each and every one of you) for being there to pep me up to continue doing what I love. For some reason, my life right now is consumed with many responsibilities, and I don't even know how I can put up with all of it, but I do whatever it takes to make time to update. I hate delays, don't you? Now to turn our attention to my story, the relationship between Sesshomaru and Kagome is barely beginning, but they both need to face up to what they feel and do something about it, and I mean NOW! The question is, will they get together on time or will they lose the opportunity? How close will Sesshomaru allow Kagome to get to him(we all know how impenetrable he is concerning emotions), and how much courage does Kagome need to openly demonstrate her feelings for Sesshomaru? Will Inuyasha get in the way? What about Naraku? What other threats are there? Are Sesshomaru and Kagome meant to be together or not, despite the feelings they have for one another? These are some of the questions I ask myself, and I'm sure most of you want to know the answers to them. They both have the power to control what happens in their lives, so if they want to be together bad enough, then nothing can prevent them from being together. I believe they can make it work, but this is just my opinion. What do you think? So I guess we'll find out together. Well, hurry up and start reading, people! (Please forgive me for my long descriptions again. I tend to get carried away when I'm writing about Sesshomaru!). Don't waste time! Let's cheer our lungs out for Sesshomaru and Kagome! Sesshomaru and Kagome all the way! Hip-hip-hooray!**

Chapter 12

The moonlight was more luminous than before, casting dark shadows everywhere, the sound of darkness nothing but silence, the cold wind passing through the forest without destination. Although the night seemed ordinary and familiar, there was a whiff of displacement in the atmosphere, and Sesshomaru discerned its aberration indignantly. The heavens were black and velvet-like as they had always been, but somehow the stars flickered too quickly against their spacious robes. The nearby trees arched their branches mechanically as if forced to do so by an invisible power, and they rocked back and forth identically, mimicking the movement of a waving hand. The ground itself lacked solidity, its rigidness seemingly converting into a melted mass which felt airy and weightless. Night's nocturnal sounds were affected as well, for even if there was only a slight intimation of life with the noises made by small animals and insects, there were soft, coaxing whispers which were louder and more audible than everything else.

Sesshomaru observed the oddities around him and figured there was a reasonable explanation for the phenomenon he was experiencing. He watched Rin and Jaken playing with one of Kagome's modern contraptions, and they both were unaware of the changes he saw taking place around him. Though it was not threatening, Sesshomaru was distrusting of the night's sudden metamorphosis, and once again he relied on his demonic senses to decipher the mystery before him. He relaxed himself and allowed his instincts to assist him in unraveling such an unwelcoming disturbance. Now that Kagome was at a distance from him bathing in the hot spring, he was confident his senses would not be dulled by the young woman's scent. But rather than receiving the desired effect he had hoped for, he was rendered the opposite of what he expected.

Kagome's scent was stronger despite her distance, her essence even more rousing and invigorating than when she was close to him. He did not fathom the reason for this occurrence, believing that perhaps the wood sprites—known for practicing spells and tricks on travelers—which inhabited the forest were to blame for the inconsistency in his senses. However, he soon discarded the thought, knowing he was strong enough to detect their scent and ward them off, their bodies small enough to be stepped on flat with his feet. He contemplated more vigorously on other possibilities for the strangeness he now felt uncomfortable with, but none were produced. Was what he saw even real or was he hallucinating?

Sesshomaru realized the bizarreness of what he was going through was something he had never been subjected to, and although he found it irritating, it made him feel euphoric, an emotion he had not been acquainted with for the longest time. He was in absolute command of his mind yet was struggling to restrain the many feelings that were sailing inside of him. Eventually his feelings found the entrance to his heart and docked at the harbor of his soul. It was unlike him to accept the arrival of such emotions, for he always protected himself by catapulting them as far away from him as he was able. And if there were any feelings imprisoned within him, he forced his way to break into the dungeon hidden inside his demonic fortress and release them, ensuring they escaped forever without having to return.

_She is the cause of all this!_ Sesshomaru thought heavily as he permitted the gentility of Kagome's scent to recapture his senses once again.

He thought he could sway his mind from thinking of Kagome, so he compelled himself to watch Rin and Jaken interacting in their usual way, the child chattering happily while his servant listened impatiently and responded to her playfulness with occasional outbursts. Sesshomaru enjoyed watching the two of them when boredom was upon him, but presently he was far from it, and so the individuals who were his source of entertainment were now the dullest spectacle on earth.

Leaning his body against a tree, Sesshomaru lifted his right arm to stroke the white boa which rested on his shoulder, a gesture of his which was habitual whenever his internal battles were raging, but he forgot it was still hanging on a tree branch to dry. Missing the feel of this simple comfort, he touched Tenseiga's handle instead, wondering if doing so would ease his emotional mayhem. Of course the only reason he possessed such troubles was because he was not permitting himself to enjoy the blissful nature it held. He was experiencing a delightful pleasure, but he was fighting against it simultaneously, and having Kagome in his thoughts did not help matters. Touching the Tenseiga was less effective, and the memory of his father entered his consciousness, revealing to him the truth of what he had vowed never to do: love.

_Was this how you felt, father?_ Sesshomaru asked silently, looking up at the night sky with a smile that was partly genuine. _I abhor the transfiguration I am now facing! Is this what you desired of me? Can it be that the son is slowly becoming like the father? How can this be! I fought so long to repel this power which caused your demise, and it seems I may now be in danger. I am the only one who can save myself from this. Unfortunately, you did not have the strength to annihilate that power, and so you fell victim to its precious beauty, its pure loveliness and sacredness. Is that what love is, father? A destroyer of hearts?_

Despite his tinge of anger, Kagome's scent tranquilized him and prevented his mind from erupting with everything that was converging there. He was confused at what to do, his mind rationalizing the situation and telling him to abandon his feelings while his heart persuaded him to let down his guard for this one chance to experience the most heavenly and passionate of all emotions. Strangely enough, another part of him was reacting to his heart's advice, and this time it was something Sesshomaru had indeed experienced before yet not dynamically. His male impulses were responding to his feelings, and a tantalizing warmth swathed his body in a manner that was more appalling than delightful, since he was not one to give in to his animalistic nature. Although it had always been there, he ignored it successfully, pretending it was but a symptom to an illness he could cure instantly without effort. Unluckily, he was unable to obliterate the demands his physical self was aching for this time, the difference being that his emotions were now tied to his mind, heart and body, and he was having trouble breaking the rope which held them together.

Walking away from the tree, Sesshomaru still held his dignified stature and presented himself as calmly and as elegantly as he had been prior to meeting Kagome. His face displayed no emotion, and his body moved normally, but it was as if it had suddenly taken control of his other functions. The moment he thought about Kagome bathing in the hot spring, a spark seemed to ignite itself, and he was beckoned to walk towards the location where she was at. He did not understand how he could allow such a thing to occur, yet he was fighting against it as roughly as he could. He was surprised that his mind, as invincible as it always was, was losing the war. Perhaps, he thought, he was not trying enough.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Watch out!" Rin cautioned.

Sesshomaru almost tripped over Kagome's yellow backpack. He felt ashamed that he was acting like a fool, and he kicked the young woman's bag out of the way, but when he did so, a rectangular object flew out of it. The youkai recognized it as being Kagome's sketchbook, and although he was noble enough to respect an individual's privacy and property, he was curious to know what she had inside it.

Opening the book and flipping through each page, Sesshomaru saw several drawings of Kagome's friends from her era. The drawings were not decent, rather they were practice sketches which lacked form and detail. But the further Sesshomaru skimmed through the book, the better the drawings became. There were drawings of landscapes and fields, villages and farms, all of which were drawn skillfully. The last remaining pages were portraits of Inuyasha and his friends.

"Well, if it isn't my little brother?" Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. "She drew him in a way that makes him better-looking than he truly is, and it is a drawing I care not to look at further."

He flipped over the rest of the pages until he saw a drawing of Rin and Jaken playing together by the side of a river. Sesshomaru stared at the drawing for a while, wondering the reason why Kagome chose to capture a girl and an imp in her art if she had only been with them for an entire day at most. But his mind was filled with question when he saw that the last drawing in her book was of him. From what he remembered about his appearance when looking at himself in the stream, Kagome drew his entire self perfectly, every detail of him replicated exactly on the page. Sesshomaru was impressed by the girl's hidden talent, and he wondered what other gifts she held which he did not know of.

"May I see it, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked, a curious smile on her face.

Sesshomaru handed the book to Rin and was about to leave her when he noticed someone who was with the child in Kagome's drawing was missing.

"Rin, where's Jaken?" he asked suspiciously.

"He left, my lord."

"Left where?"

"He didn't say where he was going, but he went that way," Rin pointed towards the direction of the hot spring.

Sesshomaru's expression became grave and serious.

"What's that?" Rin said, hearing the movement of something running towards her.

A loud scream echoed throughout the forest.

"JAKEN!"

Running swiftly away from the scream, Jaken held his staff over his head and bumped into Rin, but he continued to run as large rocks were being thrown at him from a distance. Jaken was hit twice, yet he still ran around trying to seek shelter from being hit by Kagome's fury. Knowing where the safest place was, Jaken cowered behind one of Sesshomaru's legs and hid himself, clutching his staff as he waited for the moment Kagome would appear.

"JAKEN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, LITTLE GREEN PERVERT!"

Sesshomaru was repelled by what he knew Jaken had done, and he felt disgusted by the demon's very touch, for now he was clutching at his pants as he trembled. At the same time, Rin had a puzzled look on her face, not understanding what was happening.

"Protect me, Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken pleaded. "Don't let her harm me!"

"It sounds like you're giving me orders, Jaken," Sesshomaru said coolly.

Jaken trembled more. "Oh, no, my lord! What I meant to say was please protect me, please don't let her harm me!"

Sesshomaru moved away from Jaken and left him unprotected. "Whatever you did to cause that girl's anger is not my business. Handle it on your own."

Jaken was hurt by Sesshomaru's words but another rock hit him right in the face, and his lord hurting him was not as painful as what he had just felt.

"I'm going to get you, Jaken!"

Kagome appeared from the darkness, however she was better left concealed behind the blackness, for not a single part of her body was clothed, standing naked in front of those who could see her.

Sesshomaru's protective instinct emerged, and he jumped in front of Rin to block her view of Kagome.

"Close your eyes, Rin!" Sesshomaru said almost worriedly. "Do not open them until I tell you to."

"But why, my lord?"

"Do as I say!"

Rin did not argue, and she had not seen what it was that the demon lord was protecting her from. It was all a blur, seeing only Jaken running, hiding, rocks being thrown and Kagome's face.

Kagome was confused herself as to what was happening. She did not understand why Sesshomaru was protecting Rin from seeing her and why he told her to close her eyes. For some reason, Sesshomaru also had his eyes closed, and his face looked slightly pale with a touch of pink in his cheeks.

"You stupid, foolish woman!" Sesshomaru said in the cruelest tone he had ever used on her.

"Don't call me names!" Kagome retorted.

"Clothe yourself at once!"

"What!"

Kagome blushed when she realized she was naked in front of Sesshomaru, something she had never dreamed of doing, despite what she was beginning to feel for him. She was so angry at Jaken that she did not remember to dress herself before she began battering him.

Embarrassed and shocked beyond words, Kagome looked around frantically for something to cover her body with, not liking the way she felt being exposed to everyone, her skin turning to ice as the cold wind chilled her wet body.

"Towel! Towel! Where's my towel!" Kagome shouted, as she placed her arms over her chest to cover at least part of her nakedness. "It's so c-c-cold!"

After looking through her stuff, she did not find what she was looking for, but she then looked up and saw a piece of clothing hanging on a tree branch. It was Sesshomaru's white boa, and although she knew it was not a good idea, she had no choice but to use it in place of her missing towel. Wrapping the mass of fluffiness around her body, Kagome relished in the comfort and warmth the boa gave her, feeling the softness of it brush against her skin, wishing its owner was the one enwrapping her in his arms instead.

"Are you clothed now?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Kagome was nervous, imagining how Sesshomaru would react to her once he opened his eyes.

"I'm dressed," she said in a low, meek voice.

As she had expected and dreaded, Sesshomaru lifted his lids, but his amber orbs were quickly losing their golden color and vibrance.

"You may open your eyes, Rin," he said as he stared steadily at Kagome.

Kagome knew he was constraining himself from mauling her to death, and she could see a raging wildness trying to push itself through his eyes.

"What have you done?" Jaken said without fear. "You are wearing Lord Sesshomaru's most favored part of his regal attire! Take it off at once!"

"I can't!" Kagome said. "I don't know where my towel is, and I left my kimono at the hot spring. What else do I have to cover my body with?"

"Speaking of body, yours is the most disgusting I have ever seen!"

"No one asked for your opinion!"

"The best thing you can do is keep your body covered up forever."

"Is my body so repulsive to you? Well, what about Lord Sesshomaru's? His body doesn't disgust you, does it, even if he's missing an arm? At least all my limbs are intact."

Kagome's retort to Jaken's remarks did not suit well with Sesshomaru, and his patience was hanging by a thread, the cold wind picking up speed as it swarmed around him, his silver hair blowing wildly about him. His eyes turned fiery red, and his purple scars were darker and more lined. He was at the edge of transforming into something Kagome did not desire to witness.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said desperately. "Please stop!"

While Rin was pleading for her lord's mercy, Jaken was laughing uncontrollably.

"Destroy her, my lord!" Jaken said, hopping on his tiny feet. "Bite her head off! Rip her flesh! Chew her to pieces!"

"That's enough of you!" Kagome yelled, gathering the courage to pick up another rock and hit Jaken with it, this time throwing it at his stomach with perfect aim.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" said Rin, her demure body bending to the ground, bowing as low as she could in front of the youkai.

From what he could see, Kagome was frightened enough by his near transformation, but Rin's fear was one he had not intended. His body adjusted itself back to its original form, and his face was no longer creased with anger.

"Get up, Rin," Sesshomaru said softly to the child bowed in front of him, a sense of pity rousing inside him. "It is not necessary for you to bow to me."

Thanking him with her eyes, Rin stood up and gave him the same smile that always made him want to return it with his own but never did. It was common for the girl to have this affect on him, and he knew the woman who was wearing a part of his attire was also affecting him though not as easily.

His attention returning to Kagome, Sesshomaru walked towards her, the human woman's expression full of courage and defiance.

"Forgive me for using this to cover myself with," Kagome said as she struggled not to snuggle so deeply into the boa's softness. "I wouldn't have done it had I not been foolish in forgetting to dress myself. It is my fault, and I'm sorry."

"You are human, therefore you have an inferior mind," Sesshomaru said in his normal voice. "Blame your foolishness on that."

"Don't start insulting me again! I said I was sorry! What do I have to do to make you not say one foul thing to me! Do I have to bow at your feet and worship you? If that's what you want me to do, then forget it! There's no way I'm kissing up to you!"

"Even if you did _bow_ and _worship_ me, you'd be inferior in doing that as well."

Kagome's temper was now the source of heat for her body rather than the fluffiness covering her.

"Ugh! I can't stand it anymore! Just because you're a powerful demon doesn't mean you're better than me. In my eyes, you're just a little puppy-dog looking for a fresh garden to dig through and make a mess of, not caring for the hurt and harm you caused those who own it. Too bad you're not adorable like a puppy. You're anything but that! You're a freakin' bull dog!"

Sesshomaru did not respond to Kagome's insults ill-manneredly, understanding that her flaming temper was part of her personality, but he also did not want her to continue speaking anymore than she had to, perceiving the entire quarrel as a waste of time and energy, something they both had to save for the next day.

"If you are going to compare me to a specific type of dog," Sesshomaru said. "then I would like to be familiar with its traits first. Comparing me to a puppy, though, is an extremely perilous action. You have witnessed me transform into my true form, and if you decide to tread on forbidden ground, then I will become the creature I am, heeding Jaken's words and biting your head off."

"Hey, it's Jaken's fault all of this happened in the first place! If he hadn't been spying on me, we wouldn't be arguing right now. We'd probably be fast asleep already. Why doesn't he get punished for what he did? Aren't you supposed to be the ruling lord and master?"

Sesshomaru knew Kagome's words were true. Jaken had been the one to disturb Kagome and had caused her to react as any woman would if someone was watching her bathe. Taking this into consideration, Sesshomaru took Jaken by the neck and suspended him in the air, keeping him there until Rin brought the towel Kagome could not find along with her kimono. Without anyone looking at her, Kagome gave Sesshomaru's boa to Rin and wrapped her body with the towel, her kimono unable to be worn since it was wet by the splashing water she created when getting out of the hot spring.

Rin held Sesshomaru's boa in her hands and walked over to him, extending her hands so that he could retrieve it from her. However, the youkai's attention was still focused on Jaken.

"You will not sleep tonight, Jaken, until you complete the tasks I'm about to give you," said Sesshomaru while still holding the green imp with his hand.

"What is it that you desire me to do for you, my lord?" Jaken said breathlessly.

"You will take my _'most favored piece of attire_' and wash it with your own hands, but make sure it looks and feels the way it should. After that you will bathe Ah-Un thoroughly, since the two of them are beginning to smell, and I want you to wipe them dry and brush their manes. Their saddle also needs to be polished and readjusted. Once that is completed, you will go out into the forest and find some food for Rin to eat in the morning. You will also be responsible for sharpening and polishing my swords, but I warn you that if I find the tiniest scratch on either of the two blades or on Tenseiga's sheath…."

Sesshomaru did not need to complete his sentence for Jaken to understand the seriousness of the matter. His master released his grip on him and he fell to the ground, both relieved and depressed, unprepared for the long night ahead of him.

"One more thing, Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I need the blanket you sleep with."

Jaken's eyes beamed and for the moment he felt happy that his lord was asking for something personal of his and which was the most precious to him, the blanket helping him to dream endlessly about the one who had just given orders for him to obey.

"Why do you need my blanket, sire?" Jaken said excitedly, unfolding his blanket from the pouch hanging from Ah-Un's back. "Will you be sleeping with it? Do you need an extra covering to provide you with warmth from the night's cold?"

"Ekk!" Kagome said, plainly disgusted, her nose twisting itself tightly.

"Eeewww!" Rin said, covering her mouth as if ready to burp out her digested dinner.

"No, Jaken!" Sesshomaru said, tearing the blanket form Jaken's hands, aware of where his servant's thoughts may have led his mind to. "Now remove yourself from my presence and do what I instructed!"

Jaken bent his head sadly and walked away as if attending a funeral. Kagome watched the green demon with a small smirk on her face, not feeling sorry for him, believing he deserved what Sesshomaru had ordered of him. That in itself was satisfying for her, yet she pondered on the reason why Sesshomaru did actually give Jaken punishment for what he had done. She knew he did not do so because he listened to her, but whatever reasons he did it for, she did not particularly care. Jaken was paying the price for his perversion.

"Here!" Sesshomaru said to Kagome, throwing Jaken's blanket at her feet.

"Ick! There's no way I'm sleeping with that imp's blanket! I can't imagine what type of germs are stuck to it. Oh, and what about drool stains! I don't doubt the fact that he drools a lot, especially when he has his special wet dreams."

"Freeze to death then," Sesshomaru said plainly.

Rin looked at Kagome inquisitively. "Kagome, what are wet dreams?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at each other at the exact moment, but the youkai's displeased expression made her look away first. She lightly slapped her face and smiled awkwardly at her little friend.

"Oh, Rin! Wet dreams are dreams that make you drool a lot. You know, like if you're dreaming about a delicious meal, that would make you drool, right? Or if you dream you're an animal like a tiger in the jungle that roars wildly, showing his fangs and drooling at the same time. Since you're a tiger in your dream, that would make you think you really were an animal, and that would cause you to drool like one."

"I think I understand now. So you mean anyone can have a wet dream? Like me or even Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome blushed at Rin's innocence. She was trying her best to not explain the real truth of what a wet dream was, and she blamed herself for mentioning it when talking about Jaken. The child's curiosity was a handful, and she could tell Sesshomaru was uncomfortable as well with the subject they were discussing.

"Well, yeah!" Kagome continued, making occasional glances at Sesshomaru, seeing that his eyes did not move from her face the entire time she was explaining, his fixed stare completely frozen. "It's even easier for him to have one. He's a dog demon, so naturally he drools all the time! I bet he does whenever he dreams about a juicy piece of meat or a large bone."

Rin giggled at Kagome's response, and she looked at Sesshomaru with a pure mind. Sesshomaru, however, was not in the mood to hear anything else that Kagome had to say.

"It's time for bed, Rin," Sesshomaru said strictly, his eyes still locked on Kagome's face.

"Stop staring at me like that!" Kagome said.

"Are you going to bed too?" Rin asked Kagome. "You don't have to use Jaken's blanket. I can lend you mine. I'm used to sleeping in the cold. It doesn't bother me."

Kagome smiled. "That's alright. I don't want you to get sick. I'll find a way to keep myself warm, not that I don't appreciate the considerate gesture that L—"

Before Kagome could complete her sentence, Sesshomaru had disappeared into the forest, and she was left alone with Rin again.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Rin?"

"I wonder if I'll have a wet dream tonight."

Kagome's eyes were wide enough to fit a watermelon in.

"No, Rin," she said, shaking her head. "I don't think you want to have one tonight. Believe me, it's a bad idea."

"I'll try not to have one then. I'll just think about Lord Sesshomaru. It always works to make my bad dreams go away."

Kagome tucked Rin under her blanket and sat by her until she fell asleep. Soon she felt lonely and she was not sleepy, so she did not have the desire to go to sleep. The coldness of the night was getting to her, not having anything else to protect her than the towel she had on. She got her kimono to feel if it was dry, and even though it was, the material was cold to the touch. Putting it on, she was even more chilled than before.

"I wonder where Sesshomaru went off to," she said to herself. "He's always doing that."

Sensing Rin was safe enough where she was, Kagome decided to go and find Sesshomaru. She did not comprehend what it was that made her want to do this, but she felt drawn to seek him out, to discover him unawares and try to converse with him, though she knew the chances of having one was closer to none. However, she did not want to forsake her long held desire to befriend him, so she ran into the depths of the forest without holding back.

She ran a few times within the thickness of the trees and over the rocky ground, her feet bare and cold, but her breath was escaping her, the night's chill hardening her throat. Looking around her, Kagome was unsure whether she would be able to find Sesshomaru in the darkness, the moon's light barely visible through endless arches of leaves and branches. She did not know which way to turn, and she risked the chance of getting lost, all because her heart told her to do so.

Fortunately, from where she stood, she turned to the right and saw Sesshomaru sitting on the ground as majestically as if he were on a throne, resting his head against the trunk of a tree with the posture of one having a crown upon his head. Kagome walked ever so slowly, though she was tempted to run to him, and as she did, her heart began to beat at a rapid rhythm, either by ecstatic happiness to have found him or out of fear of what he might say or do when he saw her there.

When she finally approached him, Sesshomaru was already asleep, but Kagome was not thwarted from satisfying her longing to explore him more carefully. As she looked at his face, she recognized every part of it, the softness, the glow, the full beatitude of youth. He was as beautiful asleep as he was awake, but even more so, for the peacefulness of his slumber enhanced the physical attractiveness naturally gifted in him. For a few intakes of her breath, Sesshomaru's position reminded her of the first time she had met Inuyasha. He was bound to a tree in a deep sleep, and his own beauty was what first attracted her to him as well. Something inside her had compelled her to touch his ears, but in Sesshomaru's case, she felt enticed to touch his face instead.

Conjuring up as much bravery as she could muster, Kagome's hand gently pressed itself on Sesshomaru's cheek. She held it there for a few moments until the sight of his long, flowing hair lured her other hand to touch its silkiness. She touched the ends of his hair and then glided her fingers upward until she stopped at the roots of his head. His bangs were covering the moon he had on his forehead, and so she swept them away, revealing the crescent shaped mark which held such allure and added more to the youkai's mysteriousness. She traced the moon mark with the tip of her finger, and her eyes moved down to stare at his lips, but they suddenly moved and a whispered word was spoken:

"Kagome."

_Did I just hear what I think I heard?_ Kagome thought, her mind in a daze. She removed her eyes from Sesshomaru's face, pinching her arm and biting her tongue, wanting to make sure whether she was dreaming or not. Her mind and body were both reacting to the same sensation she now experienced, and she was debating whether to leave immediately and forget what she had just done or to remain where she was and figure out the meaning of what it was she was undergoing.

When Kagome focused her eyes upon Sesshoamru's face again, he was awake….

**This thing I have for perfectionism is going to kill me one of these days! I had to revise this piece a few times to get what I think I wanted for this chapter. I don't know why it was harder for me to write than the previous one. I think its because I constantly worry about whether or not my readers will like my new chapters just as much as they did the old ones. Maybe that's what's stressing me out. Well, what do you all think about the way things are shaping up between Sess and Kag? Do I have you on the edge of your seats now? I hope I do. Remember that Inuyasha and the gang are still involved in this story as well as Naraku. They will influence the events that are about to happen later on, but of course I don't want to spoil anything. Thanks for bearing the length of my paragraphs. I know they can get pretty annoying after a while, but I need to write them to explain stuff. After all, that is what makes a decent story, right? Okay, so tell me what you all think again, my faithful reviewers. Please be critical in a kind but unharsh way. I'm not fond of flaming, if you know what I mean. **


	13. Chapter 13

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: In no way do I own Inuyasha or other characters which are related. (You know, I'm getting tired of writing this, but I have to.)**

**Author's Note: Thank you, my beautiful reviewers! Arigato! Gracias! Merci! Saying thank you just isn't enough, but it's the best I can do. I won't say much this time because I want to get right into the story, which I'm sure you all are ready to read anyway. Let's see, what will Sesshomaru do now that Kagome has basically made the first move to get close to him? What exactly is going through his mind? I don't know what to say anymore, so I guess I'll let my words speak for me. Warning: long descriptions again in this chapter, but the chapter is shorter than the previous ones! There are going to be two parts to this, so I hope you all don't mind. Things are only going to get more interesting though, so please don't get too impatient.**

Chapter 13 (Part I)

Sitting against a tree under the same blazing moon which had soused him in its light many times before, Sesshomaru fled to that part of himself that only he was allowed entrance to. The drawbridge belonging to that fortress around his heart lowered itself and beckoned him to run inside. He searched within its protective walls for safety but found it was beginning to debacle before him, stone by stone, the outside fires slowly scorching the barrier meant to save him from harm. As this magnificent structure was collapsing within him, Sesshomaru smashed the fallen pieces with his confusion, rummaging through the debris for an explanation as to the reason the battle between his heart and mind had not yet ceased.

He was in disbelief as to what had occurred moments ago, wondering if what he had experienced was at all genuine or a fabrication of his mind, created for his own amusement, remembering the wood sprites and briefly placing the blame on them. However, he had enough instincts to realize what he felt for Kagome then and what he was feeling for her now was not an illusion. Of course he did not expect it to demolish his internal defenses so suddenly. He was outstandingly skilled in repelling such forces of emotion, but in this round, in this savage game of fate, he feared he was not going to be victorious. The strategies he utilized that were successful in making him triumphant were no longer reliable, and his mind was losing the competition, his heart prevailing ever so subtly.

His memory reversed itself to that particular scene when Kagome was without clothes, and he was ashamed he had been present to view the young woman in such a delicate and fragile state. Although he had not seen her fully, his eyes perceiving only the upper half of her, he found the entire event distasteful and unpleasing. His amber rings of vision had never been exposed to a sight as awkward and as tremendous as that, for even though his noble, aristocratic maturity kept him restrained and helped him to maintain his respectability, there was that part of him which thrashed wildly, begging to be released. That was the side of him he had no desire to unleash, at least not yet and not to just anyone, for there was a time and place for certain actions to uncoil themselves. Unfortunately, Kagome was making it immensely difficult for him, and he hoped the last day she had left to travel with him would arrive quickly. He had never had to struggle, as powerful as his demonic powers were, and it was absolutely baffling for him to admit that a young mortal woman was causing him so much turmoil.

As the night progressed, Sesshomaru wondered what Kagome was doing and hoped Jaken would clean his white boa properly so that the girl's scent was no longer on it, yet he did not see how that would make a difference since her soft aroma still lingered on his clothes when she had tried them on. He himself felt naked without the fluffy piece of clothing resting around his shoulder. It was his pillow and blanket when he slept, but he had to do without it for the night, and there was no sense in complaining about the inconvenience of it. Somehow he felt lonely where he was, since he was used to sleeping with his companions in the same area. He always slept near Rin in order to protect her, but he always kept his distance from Jaken, his intuition persuading him to do so, a slight bit of discomfort begetting him to keep away from his loyal servant. Though he feared for Rin's safety, especially at the hands of Kagome, he could not sleep there, knowing she would make him restless and cause him to remain awake until daylight.

Leaning his head deeper into the tree, Sesshomaru eased his mind and focused on falling asleep, forgetting about all that had transpired that day. Closing his eyes, he felt drowsy and was surprised it had overcome him as rapidly as it did. He breathed in the night air and the surrounding scents of nature, and slowly his mind relaxed and became a vast, black space. With his thoughts no longer under his control, the darkness welcomed the arrival of dreams, an array of colorful images displaying themselves before Sesshomaru's conscience.

_The first image was a wonderful sight to behold, a comforting but nostalgic outline of one who possessed the power to make Sesshomaru fall to his knees in veneration and adoration. It was the great dog demon, his beloved father, dressed in his battle attire which gleamed under the midday sun, his stature bold and elegant, strong and unflinching. His face held the expression of a noble and confident ruler, but his eyes carried a plethora of compassion, kindness and goodness. He was standing on a hill looking at his kingdom in the most calm and tranquil manner, and then he turned around and looked at Sesshomaru with a smile. Sesshomaru returned his father's smile with his own, a facial gesture he rarely gave anyone except those he most dearly and secretly cared for. The great dog demon came closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, but as he was about to speak to him, another figure emerged and stood a few feet away. _

_The form of a human woman clothed in the most lovely robes remained where she was, the wind blowing through the several layers of purple, red and green cloth she wore over her slender body, the gold embroidery used to stitch the design of Sakura blossoms on her sleeves emitting a light of their own, looking as if they had life, their petals moving with the passing wind. Her raven hair was loose about her shoulders and the length of it complimented her beautiful face perfectly. She had the graceful and dainty appearance fit for a princess such as herself, yet she also held a strength of will all her own. Sesshomaru's smile faded the instant she had arrived, and her kindness did not appease his anger. She walked towards him, a halo of virtue and benevolence surrounding her, and she reached out to embrace him. However, Sesshomaru turned his gaze from her, yet she endeavored to turn his eyes to look into hers, touching his face with both her hands. Sesshomaru received her touch with a cold indifference, and he pushed her hands away from him, turning his back on her. _

_With a sad expression on her pearlescent face, the woman named Izayoi flew into the arms of her dog demon lord and husband, tears descending both sides of her crimson cheeks, the droplets of her soul falling into the green grass, moistening the ground with a special rain brewed by an injured heart. Sesshomaru's father comforted his wife affectionately, caressing her hair with the softest touch as if were made of the most fragile fibers. He then looked at his son with sad, painful eyes, shaking his head as a sign of disapproval and heartache. _

Darkness. The image had vanished but another one followed immediately after.

_A long, open stretch of land appeared and there were many demons fighting each other. It was a battle, and different species of demons were entangled together in a struggle between life and death. Sesshomaru did not recognize the war that was raging within the Western Lands, and he did not recall participating in it, which was confusing for him since he never failed to be at his father's side to help him during a crisis whenever a battle broke out. He ran through the crowd of demons, pushing them away with his arm, using his whip to strike at anyone who came in his way, pulling out his Tokijin when the fighting became more violent. He looked around for his father but did not find him on the battlefield. Then there was the sound of roaring fire, and it caused his ears to burn as though they were in direct contact with the flames. He turned towards the east and saw the extraordinary body of his father in his true demon form, but although he was a magnificent sight to see, he was also the most fearsome creature to observe. Sesshomaru was relieved to see his father alive, but he could tell by the manner in which he moved that he was severely injured. He was about to transform into his own demonic form to aid his father, but for some unknown reason he was unable to. Looking back to see his father, another enormous figure emerged, and the sound of fire was heard again, this time the fiery flames came into view. Sesshomaru saw the creature was not a demon at all but a dragon known as Ryoukotsai. As a son concerned for the life of his father, Sesshomaru desperately wanted to be with him, yet again he was prevented, his feet frozen to the ground, making him unable to move. All Sesshomaru could do was watch his father being pushed, beaten, burned and clawed by this ferocious enemy. His father was bleeding profusely from his wounds, and all he could do was watch him as he was dying moment by passing moment._

Darkness. This image had vanished as well.

Another image.

_A single Sakura tree in the middle of a grassy field. The petals from each pink blossom were falling to the ground randomly in melodic motion, soft and gentle, one by one, falling and landing, landing and resting still. _

Darkness. A following image.

_The Sakura tree was now red, and the petals had become large red drops of blood, and they fell to the ground but in a swift, sliding motion, spilling from the branches, splashing to the earth._

Darkness.

Sesshomaru waited for the next image to present itself, but not another one followed.

There was nothing else his mind wanted to show him, his chest of dreams empty for the time being. He was fully conscious to the outside world, but he did not want to open his eyes, afraid he would see something that might disturb him and cause him unwanted alarm. The clarity of his dreams bothered him and he did not know what might have caused him to have them. He had dreams before but not of this nature, and not so deep and emotional.

Sensing the reality of his situation, Sesshomaru silently reprimanded himself for being childish and hesitant to open his eyes, but as he was about to lift his rouge-colored lids, an intoxicating scent he had now come to find distinctly pleasurable, like the most fragrant perfume, engulfed his senses.

_It's her again_, Sesshomaru thought inside the darkness of his mind.

Kagome's scent had that soothing effect he needed now, his mind filled with anxiety and apprehension. He did not want to frighten her by suddenly opening his eyes, so he decided to remain still as though he were asleep.

_Why is she here?_ he asked himself.

All was eerily silent except for both of them breathing, and he waited to feel the relaxing sensation his body experienced when Kagome's breath flowed inside him. But as he was soaking in her essence for a second time, Sesshomaru felt a new sensation arise from the outer layering of his skin. There was a light, warm and cushioned pressure on his cheek, the side of Kagome's palm reminding him of the inner smoothness of a seashell. His mind chided him for allowing her to touch him, but he ignored it, his body's response overpowering his sense of reason. He was not in a disposition to argue with his mind, for the feelings he was now having far exceeded the excitement he would have had debating his current experience with a human woman.

Sesshomaru soon felt another rippling sensation as Kagome moved even closer to him, her hand now touching his hair, her fingers entangling themselves at the ends of his silver tresses, then moving upward to towards his head. They remained there momentarily but quickly glided to rest on his forehead. She moved his bangs away, and he liked the way his own hair brushed the top part of his face, Kagome's touch so light and airy, sweeping it away as gently as the wind. An even more tantalizing feeling came over him when Kagome traced his crescent moon mark with her finger, and he was no longer able to keep his curiosity at bay, the explosive impression left on his body and heart by that one bit of sensitivity provoking him to remove himself from the dark.

_Although I sense it is her, how can it be that this mortal girl has awaken the dormancy of_ _my soul?_ Sesshomaru thought incredulously. _I cannot be trustful of my instincts unless I see for myself that she is the one touching me. Perhaps I am under a spell. Perhaps not. But I must know._

Sesshomaru then opened his eyes and saw that it truly was Kagome positioned in front of him, but she had stopped touching him and was not looking at him, her mind in deep thought. She appeared surprised and in shock for some reason he did not know, but he kept his expression calm and normal, making sure he did not reveal to her the pleasant feelings she was giving him.

Kagome turned and looked at him, her dark eyes melting before him in a concoction of beauty and sumptuousness. She bit her lip and bent her head, removing her gaze from him again, her mind in continuing in thought. It was clear to him she was considering heavily on a matter only she alone was meant to deal with, but he was curious to know what it was, and whether or not it concerned him.

Finally, Kagome had made her decision, lifting her head and looking straight into Sesshomaru's eyes with an intense determination he had not seen in them before. She moved even closer to him, and his own body did not move away from her, and Kagome herself was surprised that he did not do so. Leaning her head forward, her face a little above his, cradling his face between her hands, she bent down and laid the sweetest and most innocent imprint of affection on his forehead, her long hair like a curtain closing around her face. Sesshomaru inhaled the fragrance of her hair, which smelled like a mixture of earthly spices.

After kissing his forehead, Kagome kept her hands on his face and proceeded downward, her lips moving down to be at level with his nose. She paused there for a moment as if preparing for the next step in presenting him with her tender demonstration, and he was unsure of whether he himself was willing to receive it or give one in return. However, Sesshomaru did not have the opportunity to dwell on the thought, for Kagome moved her face again, this time her lips equally aligned with his but still not touching. Slowly she began to move forward, a satisfied smile on her countenance, and she then closed her eyes, her long lashes inviting and sensuous. Sesshomaru was unable to escape Kagome's hold on his senses, and he did not desire to push her away as he had done before. Instead he remained frozen, awaiting the intimacy he had never had with anyone.

Suddenly Sesshomaru gasped in alarm, sensing something rushing forth from the darkness of the forest, positioning itself behind Kagome, and before she could press her lips against his, before their souls could unite, she was roughly pulled away from him, her hair snapping back from her face by the force which snatched her. A rush of wind was heard and the sound of tearing flesh echoed in his ears. He then heard Kagome's gasp of pain as she fell to the ground, her back having several slash marks on it, the blood seeping from the wounds like an uncontrollable flood, turning her skin red, dampening her silken hair and the ground underneath.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru whispered, saying her name for the first time.

He looked up to see who it was who had mortally injured her, and when he did the sight of the familiar face shocked him in the most excruciating way.

Silver hair. Hungry, red eyes. Sharp fangs and claws. A bright red kimono.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said, his shock converting into rage.

Inuyasha, in his full-blooded demon form, stared at Sesshomaru with an unrecognizable, evil smile.

The darkness around Sesshomaru was now darker, and he was soon blinded, not by the night but by a vehemence that moments before had not existed until now.

**Yes, this chapter was really short, but you must forgive me for that. I barely had time to write this one, so I managed the best way I could to at least give you all something to read before the real nitty-gritty parts of the story begin. So what do you all think or this chapter? I can imagine what some of you are thinking. Let me just say this: Not everything is as it seems. Keep that in mind when you read my next chappie! I'll update again real soon. I hope I have you all in suspense again. Like I said, things are really starting to boil and the plot continues to thicken as I speak. Please continue reviewing. I need your reviews! I depend on them! I live for them! Okay, I'm getting carried away!**


	14. Chapter 13 Part IICh14

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha (for the fourteenth time!)**

**Author's Note: Hello, my loyal readers! Thank you once again for reading and reviewing! My motivation is always high to continue writing when I hear from you and read the positive things you have to say. Now I don't know if some of you understood what I meant in the previous part of this chapter when I said "Not everything is as it seems." Once you begin reading this part of the story, then you'll realize what I meant. Kudos for those who got it and shame on those who didn't! (Just kidding!) I can understand how some of you were disappointed that Sesshomaru and Kagome were so close in "getting close," and that it was all ruined. Darn it! Even I was getting into the groove of the moment in that particular scene, but all good things eventually come to an end, don't they? But why so soon, right? Again, please be patient with my story. It is starting to get long, and I haven't even mentioned Inuyasha and the gang or Naraku in a while. I really need to do that because they're still important in this story, although they are not the "main" characters. Patience, okay? Remember that all good things come to those who wait. I just hope I'm able to deliver the goods properly, get it? Are you ready to read to know what happens now? Go ahead!**

Chapter 13 (Part II)

The darkness of the night crept lower and was more sinister, devouring the moon like a plague, shadows vanishing into the gluttonous blackness, the youth of nature losing its luster and becoming nothing but bleakness. The atmosphere was cold, almost death-like, an ominous grave freshly dug for one whose life was absent of warmth and vitality. The earth itself was stained by the spilt sustenance of a mortal soul, a breath kidnapped by unfortunate circumstance, chained to the air and whisked away, unbound by gravity.

The figures within the dark, within the black box from which nightmares originate, were shrouded in either grey, white or black, the only colors left to clothe them after the night's darkness engorged itself, feasting on the beauty of all things bright. It seemed as if an eternal abyss had laid its callousness over them, a foundation with smothering, deleterious parapets. And it was unrelenting, this never ending darkness, an oubliette which kept its captives under its unyielding authority.

Removing himself from his former position, Sesshomaru stretched out his body, his height a tall pedestal that required nothing to embellish its strong, masculine frame. His eyes were like a hearth that held hot coal, the blaze which burned within producing a terrible heat that could not be extinguished. He stared at the figure a few distance from him, the familiarity he once knew in him no longer there, the unknown replacing the known. Strangely, since everything around him was colorless and vague, Sesshomaru noticed that the only thing left inside the darkness which held any luminosity was Kagome's blood. While his body was wrapped in white, Inuyasha's was in grey and Kagome's own body could not be seen. She was entirely consumed by blackness, the redness of her blood a sign she was still there, made invisible by the silent but deadly lover who prevented her from bestowing a kiss to the one she enamored, stealing her soul for itself, forcing her to be its paramour in the underworld.

Sesshomaru had looked at Kagome's blood but once, for he had intended to search her body for a single speck of life using his instincts. However, he knew it was unnecessary to utilize his senses as well, because even though he sensed Kagome's breath was gone, her essence ceasing to enter his body, it was his heart which had announced her melancholy departure.

A whirlwind of feelings descended upon him…sadness...confusion...loss...betrayal, emotions he again had to ignore and constrain if he wanted to possess power and control over himself, restraining his pain to concentrate on punishing the individual responsible for his inner conflict.

"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said under his breath, bending his head downward, his chest heaving so heavily it pained him to breathe, seeming as if he was being punched from within.

Inuyasha remained in a locked, combat position, his body hunched slightly forward, arms bent inward, his bloody claws stretched to their fullest length, his legs crunched a few inches above the ground. As frightening as he appeared in his full demon form, Sesshomaru was not affected by his brother's transformation, yet there was something disturbing about his expression he did not like. He was appalled at how evil Inuyasha looked and in the manner in which he was looking at him, a cold, wicked, malicious smile spread across his face. But there was another thing Sesshomaru saw in Inuyasha that he had never really possessed, for although his brother may have said he held such hard feelings towards him, he truly never meant it.

It was more than apparent, the one feeling he was now carrying. His transformation into his full demon self proved it. Not even Sesshomaru himself harbored such a destructive emotion towards his brother.

Inuyasha was now the embodiment of hate. Hate was what he now was. And hate is what had slayed his soul and the young woman he had loved.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said wickedly. "Kagome was not meant to be yours. I had to kill her before you had the chance to."

"I do not understand the meaning of your words," said Sesshomaru, his anger increasing. "Did you say you killed her because—"

"Yes, brother. She was with me long before she ever met you. I was her friend. I loved her, so it was only appropriate that I kill her instead of allowing you to. You were nothing to her but a cold-hearted, arrogant demon. And what was she to you? Nothing but a worthless human. It all makes sense. You were supposed to be the one to kill her, but I couldn't let you do that, since her death would have meant nothing to you. For me, on the other hand, it meant everything."

Sesshomaru shook his head. Inuyasha's words did not make sense. He sounded as though he was being puppeted by madness, the strings attached to him being pulled by an evil he was unable to locate in order to sever the hold it had on him.

"Why would I want to kill her?" Sesshomaru asked himself, searching his mind, then his heart for the answer he did not know.

As if he was reading his mind, Inuyasha gave him a cruel response, a response that made the youkai's heart pulsate uncontrollably out of rhythm.

"Your love for her, Sesshomaru. That is what would've made you kill her."

Suddenly, before Sesshomaru could reply, the surrounding darkness enveloped him and Inuyasha, blinding him again in blackness for the last time.

_Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes._

_He was now awake from his dream._

_

* * *

_

The night continued to spread its mysterious power over the land, infecting anyone who came into its path, influencing the mind to see and believe what was not actual, illusion replacing reality.

Inuyasha stirred in his sleep, and he was tempted to shout, the mental image in his subconscious mind causing his body to coil into a ball, clutching Tetsusaiga to his heart. His dreams had not subsided but rather increased since he last saw Kagome, the torture of having to endure such pain taking a toll on him emotionally. It was the same dream he had had several times before, but this one seemed more lucent and tangible.

"No!" Inuyahsa whispered. "Kagome!"

Sango and Miroku , who were sitting together on top of a log, both heard Inuyasha simultaneously, looking at each other and questioning what was happening to their friend. They saw how distressed he looked, even in his sleep, and they did not know whether or not to wake him, afraid that if they did, he would think they were his enemy and accidentally pounce on them.

"Look at him, Miroku," said Sango worriedly. "Whatever it is he's dreaming about must be very painful for him."

"He must be dreaming about Kagome," Miroku said, scratching the back of his neck. "He said he dreamt about her being killed."

"Yes. Sesshomaru was the one who killed her."

"That is odd, though. Why would Sesshomaru want to kill Kagome? She has never done anything to him. I don't see the connection."

"Maybe there's more to this dream than Inuyasha's telling us. The whole concept of Sesshomaru killing Kagome doesn't make sense."

Both Miroku and Sango turned their heads in unison when Inuyasha gave an agonizing moan. His face was pale and small beads of sweat had gathered on his forehead.

"We shouldn't have told him to rest," Miroku said guiltily. "He had objected to taking a nap, probably knowing what would happen."

"But he needed it, Miroku," Sango said, grabbing a piece of cloth from the inner sleeve of her kimono and wiping the sweat from Inuyasha's forehead. "Since he's had this dream, he hasn't slept well and he's lost his appetite. Look at how thin he's become."

"I agree. Of course all of this is related to Kagome. If we don't find her soon, I'm not sure what will happen to him."

Sango got up and went over to check on Shippo and Kilala who were both taking naps themselves, tired from the several hours they had spent searching for Kagome. They both were in peaceful slumner, Shippo curled comfortably inside Kilala's fur, breathing calmly and cozily. The demon slayer patted Kilala's head and smiled at Shippo before returning to sit with Miroku again.

_"I'm going to kill that bastard!"_

A loud, swooping sound was heard from behind, and Sango turned around to see that Inuyasha had unsheathed his sword and had swung it just inches away from Miroku's head. Miroku had ducked in time, his hand touching his chest, panting heavily from the unexpected, unintentional attack from his hanyou friend.

"Miroku!" Sango said, running to help Miroku. "Are you alright?"

"That was too close!" said Miroku, touching his head to make sure it was still intact. "We better wake Inuyasha up before he starts walking, or should I say attacking, in his sleep."

Miroku was cautious as he approached Inuyasha, careful not to startle him, lest he try to attack him again.

"Inuyasha?" said the monk, placing a gentle hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, squeezing it lightly. "Inuyasha, wake up."

Inuyasha was still asleep, but it seemed that the suffering his dream was causing him lessened when Miroku had spoken to him.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku again, this time speaking directly in his ear. "Wake up!"

Inuyasha opened his eyes instantly as if he had been stabbed by a dagger and, seeing Miroku so close to him and his lips almost touching his cheek, the hanyou jumped up hastily and hit the monk on the head with his fist.

"What were trying to do to me, Miroku! Kiss me!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Your lechery is more shocking than ever. I thought you only liked women."

Miroku blushed, embarrassed by Inuyasha's words. "No, no, no! You have it all wrong, Inuyasha. I was just speaking into your ear to wake you up, that's all. You were dreaming again."

Inuyasha was in disbelief. He was ashamed that he had fallen asleep when he had promised himself he wouldn't, and he could not believe he had been dreaming. At that moment he did not remember his dream at all, but then he looked down and saw his hand holding the Tetsusaiga in its transformed state. His body also felt hot, and he could feel the sweat trickle down his face. He then heard the rapid beating of his heart, and he knew he had dreamed that horrible nightmare once again.

"How bad was it?" Sango asked Inuyasha, seeing his arm tremble as he placed his sword back in its sheath.

"Ah, it was nothing," Inuyasha replied, not wanting to sound worried. "Just the same old dream about Kagome."

"Don't act like your dream is not serious, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Sango and I saw what that dream was doing to you. You must tell us exactly what it is you saw. Maybe your dream can help give us clues to where Kagome is."

"I know it's serious, Miroku!" Inuyasha shouted, waking Shippo and Kilala. "I just don't want to talk about it! I don't even want to think about it anymore!"

"Calm yourself, Inuyasha," said Sango. "You need to figure out a way to control yourself. Getting upset about things isn't going to help the situation. Now we know your dream is about Sesshomaru killing Kagome, but Miroku and I don't understand how this can come true. Is it even possible? You know Sesshomaru and Kagome aren't anything to each other. They both are from different sides of the universe."

"Don't you think I've been trying to figure that out myself?" said Inuyasha impatiently. "We all know Sesshomaru hates humans, but he has never killed one. He's too much of an aristocrat to do that, and Kagome hates my brother's guts."

"Tell us about your dream, Inuyasha," said Miroku sternly. "I think that is the only way to develop a logical reason to this mystery."

"I can't talk about it, Miroku! I told you that already! So quit bugging me about, okay!"

Miroku slammed his staff over Inuyasha's head in anger as he always did when he made him lose his temper.

"Listen, Inuyasha! Kagome is probably in trouble just like you said. She is out there alone without anyone to protect her. You're the only one who can give her that protection. If Sesshomaru is after her, you better force yourself to spit out what was inside your head while you were asleep."

"Is there something in your dream you don't want us to know about, Inuyasha?" said Sango demurely.

"Is there?" Miroku said, massaging his chin with curiosity. "What else besides a killing occurs in your dream, Inuyasha? Are Sesshomaru and Kagome doing something that is out of their character? Is that what it is?"

"Miroku!" Sango said, understanding what it was Miroku was hinting at.

Inuyasha began to blush, his hands rolled into tight fists.

Aware of Inuyasha's face changing color, Miroku patted him on the shoulder. "I see! Well, if there is any comfort that can be found in it, there's the fact that it's only a dream. Nothing more than that."

"Easy for you to say!" Inuyasha replied through clenched teeth. "But I'm more than sure this dream will come true if nothing's done about it."

"Very true, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "We don't want Sesshomaru taking advantage of Kagome and stripping her of her innocence."

_"I didn't mean that part, you idiot!"_ Inuyasha was even more upset.

"Miroku!" said Sango, shaking her head. "Don't you know how to restrain that mouth of yours!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Shippo asked, resting himself on Kilala's back.

"Inuyasha dreamt about Kagome again," Sango said. "Inuyasha's going to tell us all about it."

_"Not all of it!"_ Inuyasha retorted.

"Why not, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, a goofy smile on his face. "I'm sure recounting your dream to us won't be as interesting if you leave certain parts of it out."

Inuyasha punched Miroku in the stomach, followed by Sango slapping him across the face.

"Okay, okay!" Miroku yelled. "I was just kidding! Tell us whatever you want us to know, Inuyasha."

"Yeah, yeah! Tell us, Inuyasha! What exactly happens in your dream?" Shippo said eagerly as if begging for a bedtime story.

"And why are you so excited about hearing about it, Shippo?" Inuyasha said furiously. "You want to hear me talk about how exactly Kagome dies? You want to know how Sesshomaru kills her? Are those the details you want to hear!"

Shippo's smile turned upside down, and Inuyasha's anger made his eyes red and watery.

_"I would love to hear every detail of your dream, Inuyasha!"_

Inuyasha and the entire gang heard the calm but sinister voice of the one demon whose presence evoked hatred in each of them, all of them staring at their fully attired enemy in his newly acquired body.

"Naraku!" said Inuyasha bitterly. He was surprised he had allowed Narkau's scent to slip by him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit you," Naraku said mockingly. "I heard you haven't been feeling well since you began having bad dreams."

"How do you know about that?"

"I know about everything, Inuyasha. Kanna, my small but loyal incarnation, has been showing me how uncomfortably you sleep through her mirror. It must be a horrifying dream to make your body suffer from such spasms."

"I'm in a real bad mood, Naraku! It's a good thing you're here. I'll use you to release all this tension I have inside me."

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga, Miroku and Sango ready to use their weapons as well when the appropriate time called for them.

Naraku laughed maliciously, taking out his own sword and pointing it towards Inuyasha.

"I didn't come here to fight with you, Inuyasha," he said. "You are not the one I'm after at the moment. I was but passing through this forest to find Sesshomaru, to have a word with him about a certain girl who is now with him."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and his hands became limp, the grip on his sword loosening.

"Naraku!" Sango yelled, positioning her Hiraikotsu above her head. "You know where Kagome is, don't you!"

Naraku lauged again, his mouth wider and more wicked. "Sango, always ready to fight me, are you not? You should not interfere in this matter. It doesn't concern you or the monk, but it does concern Inuyasha."

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Are you saying she's with Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, she is."

"Don't lie to us, Naraku!" Miroku said, his tight hand aimed at his enemy, ready to release his wind tunnel if the opportunity struck itself.

"It is your problem if you and your friends don't believe me, Inuyasha, but I am telling you what I saw. You see, my true objective in this matter was to pay Sesshomaru a visit, but when I got to him, I could tell he was in no position to receive a warm welcome from me. He was, how should I put it, indisposed?"

"Indisposed in what way?" Inuyasha said charily. "Sesshomaru isn't someone who gets distracted by anyone or anything, especially when it comes to you."

"Apparently this distraction was powerful enough to capture his attention."

A terrifying thought entered Inuyasha's mind after hearing Naraku's words. Had Sesshomaru harmed Kagome? Had he actually hurt her? Was he too late to save her from him?

"What was Sesshomaru doing, Naraku?" Inuyasha asked aggressively. "Was he hurting Kagome? Answer me!"

Naraku smiled at Inuyasha and pulled back his sword, the tentacles attached to his body wavering up and down animatedly behind him.

"I'll let you find that out for yourself."

With those last words, Naraku vanished into the night sky as quickly as he had arrived.

"What was that all about?" Miroku asked, turning to look at Inuyasha who had become more pale and disconcerted.

"I don't know," Inuyasha said fretfully. "I have a very bad feeling about all of this. Not that I trust anything Naraku has to say, but we shouldn't take his words lightly."

"What should we do, Inuyasha?" Sango said. "Do you think Naraku's scheming something that involves Kagome?"

"It sure looks that way, yet I—" Inuyasha's thought was detached from his mind when he felt something fly over him in a slithering motion. He could not see what it was, for some clouds had covered the moon, eliminating the light momentarily.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo. "Is it Naraku again?"

The clouds had dissipated, and the moon was shedding its light over them again.

"Look up there!" Sango said. "Aren't those Kikyo's soul collectors?"

Inuyasha and his friends watched as the soul collectors soared in the air until Kikyo disclosed herself from the darkness, her body fully exposed under the white light which shone down on her. She walked a few paces towards Inuyasha, her face unreadable, a blank slate with nothing written upon it. She stopped a few feet from Inuyasha, careful not to be too close to him or too distant.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha said, his tone suddenly absent of worry.

Miroku and Sango noticed Inuyasha's change of tone, and they did not like it in the slightest.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo said, her voice thin and unfeeling. "How unexpected this is, seeing you again. You always seem to distract me from my desired purpose."

"The same can be said about Inuyasha with Kikyo," Shippo whispered to Kilala.

"Why are you here, Kikyo?" Inuyasha questioned.

"I sensed Naraku's presence nearby."

"He is gone, for now anyway."

"You don't look well, Inuyasha. Are you ill? Is it because of me that your face is so white?"

"No, Kikyo! Why would seeing you make me like this?"

Kikyo's expression was cold. "Are you saying that I am not capable of arousing any guilt from you to feel towards me?"

"That's not what I meant. I'm always happy to see you."

"Unfortunately, I do not feel the same when seeing you."

Thinking about Kagome, Kikyo looked around the premises but did not see her reincarnation anywhere.

"I see my reincarnation is not with you," she said. "So. She has still been unable to find you, Inuyasha. How pitiful!"

Inuyasha stared at Kikyo in surprise as did Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kilala.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, a touch of hope illuminating his eyes. "Have you seen Kagome? Do you know where she is?"

"I have seen her, but that was a day ago. She came to my village to have her wounds healed and to take shelter before setting out to find you again."

"Wounds?" Inuyasha was worried again. "Was she hurt? How? Did she mention anything about Sesshomaru? Was he the one who wounded her?

"Sesshomaru?" Kikyo remembered Kagome moaning his name in her sleep and Sesshomaru's unexpected appearance that one morning when he threatened to attack the village. "What would he have to do with it?"

Inuyasha could see Kikyo was concentrating deeply on the matter.

"Kikyo, please. If you know anything, tell me."

"I know in which direction she went.That is all."

"Where did she go?"

"She went westward."

Inuyasha touched Kikyo's shoulders with both his hands and smiled at her warmly.

"Here we go again," Shippo said loudly, disliking the idea of Inuyasha being so near Kagome's rival. "If Inuyasha gets any closer, he's bound to kiss her any minute."

Turning his attention back to his friends, Inuyasha ran to them, his body quickly rejuvenated.

"Let's go," he told them.

However, before Inuyasha and the gang were off on their way, Kikyo spoke again.

_"I saw Kagome leave with Sesshomaru."_

Everyone was shocked by Kikyo's words but none more than Inuyasha. He did not believe what he just heard. Naraku was the first to mention Kagome being with Sesshomaru, and now Kikyo was claiming she had seen the same thing. Was he still dreaming?

"What!" Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo's shoulders roughly. "Don't lie to me, Kikyo."

"It saddens me, Inuyasha, that you do not take what I say as truth."

"He kidnapped her. Is that what you mean?"

"Believe what you wish. I am telling you what I saw."

And with that, Kikyo's soul collectors swarmed around her and carried her away.

"Do you believe Kikyo, Inuyasha?" Miroku said.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Well, we better head in the direction Kikyo said Kagome went, whether you believe her or not."

"You think I don't know that! If Kagome's with Sesshomaru, then my dream is now closer to coming true than it was before."

Inuyasha's fear escalated and locked itself around his heart like bars in a prison. He was disoriented by the night's events, and he was unsure whether he could survive another night without Kagome, uncertain whether he could live if his nightmare became real.

**There you have it, everybody! I told you that not everything is what it appears to be. What do you think about the situation now? Things are starting to get really mixed up, if you know what I mean. In a way, its Kagome's fault, isn't it? I mean, if she hadn't run off after arguing with Inuyasha, none of these things would be happening. But then there wouldn't be a story, would there? Don't think I'm being hard on Kagome. I'm not. I like her a lot, and I'm always on her side. What about Sesshomaru? Will he be on her side or not? What does he think about all he's been going through now, especially after that dream about Inuyasha killing Kagome? You'll find out! Thanks for reading! Please don't give up on me! Keep writing your beautiful reviews! **


	15. Chapter 15

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: I absolutely and in no way own Inuyasha.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for updating later than I usually do this time. I was busy once again, but it's a good thing I have found the time to write now. My readers, thank you for reading and reviewing as always! Okay, now some of you were rather confused about what happened in the two previous chapters and what that means in relation to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Well, while Sesshomaru was dreaming about his father, Kagome was only staring at him. When she was starting to touch him, he was already awake but he pretended as if he was still asleep. If you read into it carefully, you'll notice I mention darkness a lot and the appearance of images. When it went dark, Sesshomaru was no longer dreaming, but when he saw images he was. Now when I talk about Kagome touching him, if you go back, I said he was in darkness, meaning he had his eyes closed and saw nothing because he was not dreaming anymore. I know, I'm probably confusing you even more. Just know that when Kagome was touching him, it was real, but while she was doing that he went into a dream state again. However, in that dream Kagome is touching him more provocatively (not real) and they were about to kiss (not real again) until Inuyasha interfered. Of course Kagome is not dead because it was all a dream. Another thing to have in mind is that Sesshoamru dreamt Inuyasha killed Kagome while Inuyasha dreamt that Sesshomaru did. Both of them are not necessarily dreaming the same thing, but what is the same is Kagome getting killed. The question is will either dream come true? Will Sesshomaru and Kagome's secret attraction for each other surface out into the open uninterrupted? You'll just have to read on to find out.**

Chapter Fifteen

Warmth and attraction.

Yearning and longing.

Desire and passion.

Such are the emotions of one who has been seduced by the heart. As separate feelings, they are unique in themselves and hold a particular beauty all their own. But gather them together, a combination of them creates a concoction more potent than absinthe or laudanum, for if anyone should drink from it, intoxication would instantly consume the body, leaving it limp.

For that succinct moment in his dream, Sesshomaru had fallen under the influence of that potion he had drunk from the vile given to him by Kagome's touch. His mind was in a haze, and an invisible mist shrouded his eyes so that he was unable to see anything outside his conscience. Such were the affects of his emotions, a lethargic journey into that hidden part of himself he had ignored.

However, as calmly and serene as he felt, he did not covet the consequences which threatened to annihilate what his heart had acquired from his experience. Unfortunately, he was not accustomed to so many emotions seeking refuge inside his soul, making him slightly ill and discomforted, forcing his demonic nature to rupture through him to be released to the external elements beyond dream.

Anger.

With his senses and vision returned to their full wakefulness, Sesshomaru stared into Kagome's eyes suspiciously as she looked at him in shock. He was ashamed but mostly enraged for submitting himself to love's temptation and power, yet he knew that his anger did not only originate from this but from another source. The dream he had about Kagome being slain by Inuyasha roused a violent and tempestuous storm that thundered within him ferociously. He did not understand its meaning, but he refused to dwell on it for the time being. His focus was on Kagome and what she had done to him while he was in a state of vulnerability.

In a swift motion, he stood up and stared down at Kagome with half-relieved, half-angered eyes, then narrowing them slowly, casting his body's shadow which loomed over her, appearing as if he was prepared to attack her.

"What have you done to me?" Sesshomaru said in a cold whisper.

"What?" Kagome replied in a whisper as well, placing a hand over her chest as if she could not breathe.

"It was you, was it not? You are responsible for all of it!"

Despite being angry, Sesshomaru raised his arm slowly and gracefully as a swan would do to its wing before ascending the sky. Kagome recognized the motion, and she was in fear he would attack her before she could give him an explanation about her reason for caressing his face. Her body was quivering, not from the cold, but from this sudden turn of events. She should have known better and kept her distance from him, yet her desire to touch him weakened her mental vigor. It was as if she had dared herself to do it, and she was now going to be reprimanded by the demon lord she realized she was falling in love with, for no other power in her life could have compelled her to do something so foolish unless it was birthed from her heart.

"I'm sorry," she said, repressing tears, saddened that her touch was what triggered his anger. "I can explain why I—"

But before she could provide an explanation, Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, stretched his fingers until his claws were fully extended, and swung his arm at Kagome. She let out a scream and dived to the ground, avoiding his attack, grateful that the tree next to her was cut in half rather than her own body.

"What are you doing!" Kagome shouted, picking herself up and facing him again. "I told you I can explain my actions. Please hear me out!"

Sesshomaru was ready to attack for a second time, Kagome turning around and running, her legs rigid at the joints, the cold penetrating into her flesh and paralyzing her bones. She was unable to run far, and Sesshomaru jumped into the air and made a back flip over her moving figure, landing in front of her and blocking her from having any opportunity to escape.

"Why are you now so eager to be away from me?" said Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes more tightly. "You did not seem anxious to leave before, you being so awfully close to me while I was asleep."

"I-I was…I did n-not…" Kagome said breathlessly, pausing in between her words to catch her breath.

"To think I would allow you to degrade me this way, to be seduced by you, a mere human."

"Huh?"

Kagome was stunned and embarrassed. She did not believe Sesshomaru accused her of seducing him. She had touched him simply because she was curious and not for any other reason. His accusation hurt her feelings, but she was not about to reveal the injury he had inflicted. Rather than permitting her tears to fall, she took shelter by switching on her fiery temper.

"Hold on, you!" said Kagome, placing her hands on her hips. "I did not seduce you! Like I would have the courage to do something like that! What kind of a girl do you think I am, anyway? You must have been dreaming. Strange though. You don't look like the type to have dreams of that kind."

"Was it a dream?" Sesshomaru replied, unconvinced. "I was fully awake when you placed your hands on me, only I kept my eyes closed. However, I did have a dream similar to the reality I was experiencing, but it was one which slightly weakened my mind."

"You pretended you were asleep when I touched you? That's so lame!"

"You desired to trap me. Did you plan to bind me to a tree and put me under a spell as your former self had done with Inuyasha fifty years ago? Luckily I was able to break away from you before placing myself in a shameful situation. Fortunately, I will not fall prey to your feminine trickery as did my brother."

"Former self? It was Kikyo who did that, not me! I did not come to see you so I could put you under a spell! Besides, I don't have that kind of power. I didn't even bring my bow and arrows with me to do such a thing, even if I knew how."

"How foolish of you, venturing inside the forest unarmed."

"And what about you? You're not wearing your swords, remember? Jaken has them, so that makes you the foolish one, leaving your weapons in the care of that idiotic toad. What if he loses them or they're taken away from him?"

"Nonsense! Jaken has been my servant for the longest time. I have always entrusted him to care for matters of great importance to me. He knows the consequences if he fails at his tasks. He rarely commits an error and has never lost anything of mine."

"What about Rin? He has lost her before, and I was a witness to that."

"Rin?" he paused for a moment, thinking heavily and looking away form her, a twitch in his cheek, his anger suddenly subsiding.

"She is not mine," he said softly.

In seeing Sesshomaru's reaction concerning Rin, Kagome was gratified that the softness in him emerged and overpowered his fury towards her, even if it was of the smallest caliber. She saw in him his deep caring for her, yet he rarely showed it to anyone, such as if the situation was drastic enough, he still would not demonstrate it openly.

"Why did you come here?" he said harshly, his eyes returning to their normal polished smoothness, his face ironed back to a velvety sheen.

"Well," Kagome said, sensing the threat of Sesshomaru attacking her diminished.

She moved her arms from her hips and crossed them over her chest, hoping that would help her to keep her balance, feeling as if her heart was about to erupt inside her.

"Umm. I just wanted to see you, talk to you. I was kind of bored over there where I was."

"Is that why you touched me?" said Sesshomaru, probing at her with his gaze. "You wanted to wake me for the sake of conversation?"

"I know it sounds silly, especially for you since you are always quiet and never really talk to anyone."

Kagome hesitated and bit her lower lip, remembering something that had occurred before Sesshomaru had opened his eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" Sesshomaru asked, noticing her deeming expression.

"Before you woke up, I heard you moaning my name."

Looking away from her, Sesshomaru was appalled that he had uttered her name in front of her, realizing he had probably spoken it when he was dreaming, remembering he had said her name after Inuyasha had slashed her with his claws.

"I did nothing of the sort," he replied arrogantly.

Kagome bent her body forward as if she were going to scold a small child.

"Do I look deaf to you? I know what I heard. Not that I care whether or not you say my name, but it's the way you said it that bothers me."

"What do you mean?"

"You said my name in a way that frightened me. Your tone was kind of shaky and it sounded like you were worried."

"I do not desire to hear your lies any further."

"Oh, will you just quit acting so high and mighty! Why can't you admit that you said my name? I told you I don't care. It's like me when I say your name. I say it without any feeling or emotion. I can say it all the time like a broken record. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru, on and on and on and on…."

Kagome's voice was beginning to reach its high-pitched peak, which it usually did when her temper increased, and Sesshomaru had the urge to cover his ears, or better yet to rip the vocal chords from her throat.

"I am growing tired of you," Sesshomaru said impatiently. "You deprived me of sleep, and now you are getting on my nerves. You irritate me with your absurdities."

"You're right!" Kagome replied, rolling here eyes. "I was stupid to think I could have a decent conversation with you. I would have had a better time being with Rin, even if she was asleep."

The mentioning of Rin caught Sesshomaru's attention, and he almost growled under his breath.

"You left her alone!" said Sesshomaru through clenched teeth.

Kagome held her breath, her arms falling lazily beside her. How could she leave Rin alone in the darkness of the forest? What had she done? She blushed, knowing it was because of her own selfish desire to see Sesshomaru.

"Rin," she said fearfully. "Oh, no! I did leave her alone, didn't I? I'm such a bad person!"

Sesshomaru gave Kagome a disapproving look, his anger dominant again, and he dashed into the forest without hesitation.

"Wait for me!" yelled Kagome, and she ran into the darkness, retracing her steps from which she had come, hoping she would be able to find the campsite on her own. Of course Sesshomaru was probably there already, but she had to be careful not to rush herself and risk getting lost.

She did not know exactly how much time it took her to find it, but when she arrived at the campsite, the darkness was lifting and the birds were chirping a morning song. As she expected, Sesshomaru was already there and Rin was fully awake gathering her blanket and picking up around the fire that was now so small it looked like a candle flame. Kagome saw that some of her belongings were still scattered around, so she began to pick them up and place them in her backpack when Rin hugged her.

"Kagome!" she said. "You're back! Where did you go? When I woke up in the middle of the night, I didn't see you anywhere."

Feeling guilty about leaving Rin alone, she hugged her tightly and stoked her hair.

"I'm so sorry, Rin," Kagome apologized. "I wasn't thinking straight. I left without realizing what I had done."

"Why did you leave?"

Kagome did not want to repeat the answer to Rin's question, and she tried to think of something to tell her that would be acceptable.

"Now is not the time to talk, Rin," Sesshomaru said, his reasons for interjecting similar to Kagome's hesitation to give a reply to Rin's inquisitiveness. "It is almost daylight, and we must be on our way."

"Yes, my lord," Rin dutifully.

Kagome helped Rin gather all that was left of theirs, but as she was doing so, she felt she was being stared at, and she saw that it was Sesshomaru who made her feel a little too prickly for her taste. He was leaning himself against a tree, as still and as perfectly sculpted as an Egyptian statue made of the finest and most expensive materials. However, Sesshomaru was lacking slightly in elegance partly because his white boa and two swords were missing from his attire. It was as if a part of his character was missing, and it made him seem less superior than he truly was.

_I hate it when he looks at me like that!_ Kagome thought. _Can't he look at something else? He's doing this on purpose, getting back at me for touching him the way I did._

She felt an impulse to stick out her tongue at him, but she knew that doing that would make her seem more uncivilized to him, so she imagined it in her mind instead, making her laugh.

"Amused by something?" Sesshomaru asked

"Yes, you!" Kagome laughed again.

_Her behavior is rather unnatural_, he thought. _Why does she act with such playfulness and mischief? Had she not been born human, she would have certainly been an elf! _

After everything was put in its place, the demon lord and the two human girls waited for Jaken to return with Ah-Un and Sesshomaru's boa and swords. He arrived rather quickly, just as the first rays of the morning sun shot their light through the sky in thin, straw-like bands. He was riding on Ah-Un's back, and Sesshomaru's swords were strapped to the saddle, but Jaken was carrying the boa with his two tiny hands. There was a worried look on his face and he was sweating, trying as best he could to prevent the freshly cleaned boa from touching the ground and getting dirty again.

Dismounting form the dragons, Jaken walked over to Sesshomaru, bowed and handed him the boa, which the youkai grabbed almost too eagerly, inspecting it for any discrepancies before fastening it in its proper place over his right shoulder. He went over to Ah-Un and unfastened the Tenseiga and Tokijin, unsheathing each one in turn and inspecting them as well. Satisfied with the result, he then turned to Ah-Un and looked him over thoroughly until he completed his check on him.

"You did well, Jaken," Sesshomaru said, securing his swords tightly on his hip.

Jaken's face glowed and his eyes twinkled, a green and yellow fluorescence surrounding him like a heavenly halo.

"Thank you, my lord," he said, bowing lower. "It is always my pleasure to serve you."

"Now we must leave."

Rin mounted Ah-Un and snuggled her face in their main, for they were clean and had no traces of smell left on them. They all began to walk together, delving farther into the forest. Kagome looked at the dragons and was impressed herself. She saw that Jaken was indeed capable of doing things correctly and without error, but tasks such as what he had done were carried out in pure adoration for his master. When she thought about it, she would not have minded completing a task for Lord Sesshomaru either, for she was beginning to love him enough to do whatever he asked, yet she knew that if he told her to leave, it would be something she probably would not have the courage to do.

As she was thinking, she noticed Jaken was looking at her in a manner that disturbed her. He had an evil gleam in his eye, and she felt the heaviness of it seep into her skin. Kagome did not respond to him immediately with a verbal or physical attack, but she wanted to poke his eyes out. Jaken was also rather quiet and did not speak a word, his face grim and serious. Even Rin herself noticed his change in attitude.

"What's wrong, master Jaken?" Rin said, but as soon as the child had spoken, the little green demon became sad and lowered his head.

"He's sad because he didn't have a chance to dream last night," Kagome said, her discomfort with Jaken disappearing when she thought about him unable to dream about a certain youkai. She then giggled softly.

"You're to blame for my misery!" Jaken blared.

Rin looked at Kagome with her usual, questioning eyes, and Sesshomaru himself was averted from his thoughts. He was thinking about his dream, trying to fathom its meaning, analyzing what had occurred there, wondering if it was a warning to him that Kagome's life was in danger. Instinctively, he felt a need to protect Kagome from his brother, but he was again bemused by his deep feelings.

Kagome pointed a finger at herself and raised her eyebrows.

"Me?" she said. "What did I do to you? I should be the one sulking after what you did to me, making me run after you naked and having to go through the embarrassment of Lord Sesshomaru seeing me like that!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, shaking his head weakly, embarrassment surfacing on his face again.

"Sorry," Kagome said to Sesshomaru, seeing the crimson in his cheeks.

He said nothing.

"That's not what I mean!" Jaken continued. " I'm talking about you being with Lord Sesshomaru, you and him together near that tree at night. You were doing horrible things to him!"

"Were you spying on me again!" Kagome was now the one with the evil eyes.

"What did you see, Jaken?" Sesshomaru said.

He was not too pleased with the topic of argument which had arisen between Jaken and Kagome, but he had to settle the matter if it got out of hand for the two.

Jaken did not like the tone in his lord's voice, but he could not keep in his emotions.

"You see, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken explained dramatically. "After I finished cleaning your swords, I wanted to return them to you so that you had them on hand to defend yourself in case an enemy attacked you. When I searched you out and found you sleeping against the tree, I saw the wench touching you. Both of you were together. You didn't even make an effort to push her away from you, and I even heard you speak her name. I was so stunned by what I saw that I couldn't move."

Kagome and Sesshomaru stared at Jaken as though he had caught them in an act they had never committed.

Touching both his cheeks, Jaken shook his head wildly and began to cry uncontrollably.

"I do not understand, my lord! How could you! How could you allow yourself to be felt and touched by a human woman? She has defiled you, ruined your pure demon beauty. You are forever marred by her, left with a black stain that can never be removed. No, Lord Sesshomaru! I can't stand knowing you and her— that both of you—no! I can't even say it!"

"_What exactly are you implying, Jaken!"_ Sesshomaru snapped.

All Kagome could do was laugh at Jaken's outpour of emotions, yet she sympathized with Sesshomaru since he was obviously more embarrassed and angry than he had been previously. However, she was convinced that what Jaken said was rather true when considering Sesshomaru's attitude towards humans.

_Why wouldn't he be angry?_ Kagome mused. _He probably agrees with Jaken, that I stained him with my human touch. I'm so stupid! As if he'd even like a girl like me. It was hard enough making Inuyasha like me, and the task of making Sesshomaru notice me is nearly impossible. _

She continued to look at Jaken and he was behaving even more ridiculous, wailing and falling to the ground, pounding his fists on the dirt, kicking his legs up and down.

"I knew it!" Kagome exclaimed, observing Jaken, her guesses at the imp's feelings towards Sesshomaru turning out to be correct. "You've gone head over heels for him, haven't you?"

"What?" Jaken asked, wiping his face with his sleeve. "Ugh! Do not speak to me, filthy human! What you did to Lord Sesshomaru was despicable! I shall never forgive you for it! And what do you mean 'head over heels'?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome too with a questioning face, not knowing what she meant either, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Putting her hand over her mouth, she choked down another laugh. "That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried, hugging his master's leg.

"Will you stop crying!" Kagome yelled. "You're acting like a spoiled kid who can't have his favorite toy! Not even Rin behaves like you, and she's a child!"

"Let go of me!" Sesshomaru said, waving his leg in the air until Jaken released his grip. The youkai then kicked Jaken to the ground and placed his foot over his body, pressing hard into his stomach. "I know what it is you think you saw. I'm disappointed in you, Jaken. How long have I been your lord and master? You should know me better than that, but by your ridiculous behavior, it is obvious you do not know me as well as I thought."

He pressed his foot harder into him, forcing the air out of Jaken's lungs.

"Your imagination runs away with you!" Sesshomaru continued. "If you ever disrespect me or that mortal girl by mentioning the two of us being together in such an intimate way again, I will denounce you and discharge you forever as my servant."

Her sensitivity and sentimentality overtaking her, Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's words, and she was appreciative that he had considered her own feelings too in the matter.

_So he's a gentleman after all_, she thought dreamily.

"Do you understand what I said, Jaken?" Sesshomaru glared.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said. "I will do as you command."

"Silence! I wish for you not to speak to me the entire day."

Sesshomaru was now in a dire and unpleasant mood. The tightness of his face made Kagome and Rin cautious of him. Lifting his foot from Jaken's body, he walked away from him gravely as they all followed him from behind.

"It looks like Lord Sesshomaru is now Lord Grumpy," Kagome whispered to Rin.

"It's Jaken's fault he's in a bad mood," Rin said.

"I better not do anything to make him moodier. Still, it's taking us so long to get from one place to another. Does he always take his time when traveling? He walks rather slow, don't you think? I mean, he could walk a little faster. He moves fast when he's fighting, so I don't see a reason why he can't be the same way when walking."

"Lord Sesshomaru flies sometimes," Rin said. "He sometimes flies on this fluffy cloud or becomes a white-blue ball of light and travels that way."

"You see! Now that's a perfect form of transportation, especially for a girl like me who needs to get where she's going right away. Even Inuyasha is faster at walking that Sesshomaru is!"

"Comparing me to that half-breed again, are you?"

Kagome twisted her head slantingly to look at Sesshomaru who took a single step before stopping, but he did not turn around to look at her.

"I wasn't talking to you," said Kagome, regretting she had whispered anything at all, forgetting Sesshomaru had excellent hearing. "It's impolite to hear other people's conversations."

"You are being rude as well, talking about the manner in which I walk so loutishly."

"Your rudeness towards me began before mine ever did with you."

Kagome was becoming frustrated with such futile arguments between her and Sesshomaru. Their arguing did not accomplish anything, and she was beginning to think they both sounded like an old married couple.

Sesshomaru's thoughts were on an entirely different plane than Kagome's. He discovered he was thinking about her more often, wondering what it was about her which impelled him to have a strong desire to protect her from his dream coming true. He believed it was mainly because of her persistence with him, her waning fear of him, her vivacious spirit, her annoying gestures, her determination. She fascinated him, though it was still difficult for him to admit it. She at least added some excitement to his loneliness, although he never minded being alone, having preferred it to be that way since it was all he had ever known.

Kagome's impatience was mounting, Sesshomaru standing in place without giving her a sudden reply.

"It would be easier and faster for you to get rid of me if we flew to where Inuyasha and my friends were," she said. "I thought you wanted to dispose of me as quickly as possible. The sooner the better right?"

Kagome could not believe she was saying such things. She did not mean what she said, but she felt it was the proper time to bring it out, since Sesshomaru almost always dejected her.

Suddenly before she could react, Sesshomaru spun around and held two fingers up in front of his face, then moving them in a slanting motion as a long, glowing whip flowed out of them. He wrapped the whip around her waist and pulled her towards him until her body was against his. It was strange, but Kagome did not find it at all frightening, being bound by Sesshomaru.

"Do you bother Inuyasha this way?" he asked.

"Uh, sometimes," she said.

"His tolerance of you is remarkable."

"Just like I'm tolerable of you! Now let go of me!"

Sesshomaru removed his whip from Kagome's waist and she fell to the ground, her back side landing on a large rock.

"Ouch!" Kagome moaned, rubbing her bruised toosh. "Why is it that you do so such things? I'm tired of trying to figure you out! You're so mysterious and so secretive! I can't stand that about you."

"I thought it was my desire to kill you that bothered you most."

"You don't know me at all!"

"No, I don't. And why would I want to know you? There is nothing about you that would strike me as interesting."

As if touched by a match, Kagome's entire body was in heat and her mind was aflame with tremendous anger. She screamed the only phrase she knew that had the power to calm her down, yet there was a difference in the name.

"Sesshomaru! Sit boy!"

Raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru was unamused by Kagome's choice of argumentative retaliation.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Kagome yelled, reminding herself that Inuyasha was not present to take the fall. "Just forget it!"

Kagome flicked her hand and swept her arm in front of her, frustrated and tired by her inability to get her "revenge" on Sesshomaru the way she was able to with Inuyasha. However, she thought this too soon. The moment she had made that particular motion with her hand, Sesshomaru was swept off the ground and thrown into the air, his body landing a distance away from her.

"Oh, no!" Kagome said, surprised and shocked at what she had done, staring at her hand in disbelief.

"What happened to Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said. "Did you do that to him?"

"I don't know. That's impossible. I don't have the power to do that."

Jaken looked at Kagome sharply, but she paid him not mind. She saw Sesshomaru wore the same look of shock, and he stood up uninjured as if nothing had happened, walking towards her slowly and deliberately.

"How did you do that?" he asked her with a hint of interest in his voice.

"I have no idea. I just know I was really angry at you. Maybe my anger had something to do with it."

"Is this a power you have been keeping secret from me?"

"Power? I have never experienced this before. How can I have a power I don't even know about?"

Sesshomaru pulled out his Tokijin and pointed it at her. "Do it again."

"Do what again?" Kagome asked. "If you mean what I just did to you, I don't know if I can do it a second time."

"Do it again, I say!" This time Sesshomaru had the pointy edge of his sword on Kagome's neck.

"Alright!"

Kagome repeated the same motion she had done before which sent Sesshomaru flying, but nothing happened. She moved her arm every which way she knew of, switching her hand to see if it worked instead. Nothing came out of her.

"You see," said Kagome, flipping her hair back from her face. "I don't have any power. It was just a coincidence. I'm through trying to make something happen that isn't there."

Sesshomaru, bothered by her discouragement and lack of confidence, summoned Tokijin's full power, a glowing blue and white light emitting from its blade. Kagome saw the light and knew she was in trouble.

"If you refuse to call forth that power you have within in you," Sesshomaru said defiantly. "Then I will be the one to force you to do so."

Kagome was petrified. What was she to do? Sesshomaru was challenging her to battle him, but she was astounded the he believed she possessed a power she refused to acknowledge. She wondered if it was true, if what she had just done was an exhibition of the strength she lacked when it came to defending herself.

_I guess this is the time to find out_, Kagome said as she pulled out her bow and arrows, positioning herself to duel with Sesshomaru, something she never thought she would be doing.

"All right, Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome said determinedly. "Come and get me!"

**So how did I do in this chapter? First of all, why do you think Sesshomaru wants to battle Kagome? It is strange how the two of them are getting closer through their arguing. Do you notice that? And you also see how they continue to deny their true feelings and hide it as best they can, their exchange of words not displaying any of that attraction. Please don't kill me for delaying the "romantic" part of this story. I want it to happen at the right place and at the right time. It is tough for me too not being able to enjoy writing that yet. If we can't stand them being apart anymore, imagine how they feel. Geez, they both got a taste of the good romantic stuff that night, and they were just beginning to savor each other's flavor, but then their luscious "meal" was taken away from them unfinished. The next chapter will be exciting for me, because a particular individual is going to pop up and make someone jealous for being flirtatious with a the person he/she loves. Can you guess who it is? Please, you all, don't give up writing your reviews! I am like a vampire who needs the blood of life to survive. Your reviews are my nourishment, and my story cannot survive without them. Don't leave me in the darkness, I beg you! Don't leave me to die! I must live, live, live! (Don't pay attention to that. I'm just being dramatic again. Sounds like a soap opera, right? What can I say? I am a theatrical kind of person.)**


	16. Chapter 16

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property or my creation, and it never, ever will be.**

**Author's Note: My readers and reviewers, thank you for your thoughts! I may not have written back a response this time, but it's not because I stopped caring. I'll try to respond this next time around. At least I was able to read and look over some of my readers' profiles. I am very interested to see who my readers are, so I took a peek and found out some interesting things about you all. Some of you are writers yourselves, and I want to read some of your stories, but it's impossible to read everyone's at once, and the fact that I'm still working on my story doesn't help. However, I'll try my best. Kagome vs. Sesshomaru! Wow! That sounds like a great match for a fight. Well, the question is whether it will be a good fight or not. It all depends on Kagome for sure because if she gets scared easily and acts like a coward, the fight will be over quickly. If she stands her ground and does her best to fight well, at least there's something there to get excited about. Kagome better show Sesshomaru what she's got or I'll really get mad and kill her off in the story (just kidding!). Oh, and there isn't any flowery/detailed descriptions here either, the ones you all are used to reading from me. I decided to just state what is going on in plain and simple terms so that you read it fast. I did it that way on purpose, so that it fits with the speed of the fight in this scene. Get it? Okay, read, read, read!**

Chapter 16

_What am I doing?_ Kagome thought, trying hard not to disclose her nervousness, holding her bow and arrow tightly, restraining herself from shaking. _Did I just agree to fight with Sesshomaru? I'm a goner for sure!_

Sesshomaru still held Tokijin to her neck and was waiting for Kagome to make the first move, yet he contemplated why she was being hesitant, detecting the scent of her rising fear, yet it was not a fear towards him he sensed but one of being unable to defeat him. However, he immediately noticed the determination and audacity in her eyes, remembering the first time he encountered such boldness in her. It had been the time when he had used a human arm given to him by Naraku to wield Tetsusaiga. She had threatened and attacked him during the battle with Inuyasha, standing on a high cliff above him, her bearing that of confidence and self-assurance, qualities he noticed she was lacking for the moment. He was surprised that she had hit Tetsusaiga in one shot and transformed it into its original form, followed by more attacks despite his warning to her. His feelings towards her then were of indifference, apathy, and ruthlessness, whereas he now found her to be ridiculously amusing. When she had looked at him then, her eyes held an extreme dislike for him, not quite a feeling of hatred but close enough to be that. As he looked into her eyes, he was unable to detect such horrendous dislike, believing that perhaps it did not reside in her anymore, and that made him question the reason for its absence.

Kagome was also examining Sesshomaru as she still held her defensive stance, unable to shoot her arrow at him, his fixed stare melting her senses like wax. She did not desire to fight him, but she knew refusing to would make her seem more of a weak and helpless human. He did make her angry, and she still held a grudge against him for believing her to be useless, yet even if she wished to give him a taste of his own medicine, she knew she did not have enough power and ability to do it. He was a demon and she was a human. What were the odds of her coming out of this battle victorious? She would find it extremely fortunate if she was lucky enough to make a tiny scratch on him.

"Why are you hesitant in showing your power again?" asked Sesshomaru, removing Tokijin's blade from her neck. "I see. You have decided to die, then?"

"Do I look like I want to die?" Kagome said hastily. "I'm just figuring out a strategy on how to defeat you."

_I'm such a liar,_ she said to herself.

"I find that hard to believe," said Sesshomaru. "You are incapable of coming up with something as intricate as that so quickly. But I would like to see you put it into effect nevertheless."

A distance away, Rin and Jaken sat on Ah-Un's back, waiting and watching as Sesshomaru and Kagome were about to battle each other. Rin always liked to watch her lord when he fought an enemy but those were rare occasions, for she was never allowed to remain close to him when her life was in jeopardy. He did not tell her to keep away this time, and she figured what was about to happen between him and Kagome was not going to be too dangerous, yet she was worried about her friend's safety. She did not believe Sesshomaru could hurt her on purpose, but she knew Kagome was not strong enough to fight him either. Jaken felt differently towards Kagome. He was anxious to see her get crushed and beaten by his lord and master, hoping her injuries were serious and deep, but better yet if they were fatal. He had a wicked grin on his face, and he held tightly to his staff as his eyes were frozen to Kagome's every movement.

As Rin and Jaken watched, Sesshomaru lifted his sword and allowed its full energy to surface upon the blade, its luminous light surrounding him like a lustrous shield, primed in position to guard its master with its massive power. He thought that if he stood there long enough Kagome would attack him using her power, but it seemed as if her feet were wedged deeply to the ground, and he was becoming impatient for the action he wanted to take place. Rather than to wait any further, he swung his sword to the side in one swift motion, preparing to swing again just near enough to slash her abdomen.

Conjuring all the strength she had, Kagome released the arrow and it flew in the air, giving off its own purified light, and as she watched its motion, she hoped it did not fail to hit the certain place on Sesshomaru's body she had aimed it at. Before he was able to come any closer to Kagome, Sesshomaru saw the arrow fly towards him, but he did not move out of its way, not feeling at all threatened, for what could a single arrow do to him?

Clink.

The arrow hit him on the top side of his armor near his shoulder, yet it hardly did any damage, making only a dent the size of a thumb's nail. He was unaffected by it, but Kagome certainly was, disappointed she had failed to break a piece of his armor as she had done some time ago.

"You shouldn't bother shooting at my armor," Sesshomaru said. "Remember what happened to you the last time you did that."

"I remember," Kagome replied, pulling out another arrow for her next shot. "Your armor fell to pieces when my arrow struck you. Now that was a sight to see!"

"I wasn't talking about that, although you did make me very angry. You did ruin my armor after all. I almost killed you after you failed to listen to my warning. I would have succeeded had Inuyasha not intervened."

"Well, aren't you glad you didn't kill me?" Kagome said jokingly. "Had you done that, you wouldn't have enjoyed my pleasant company."

"Your 'pleasant' company will not last much longer if you continue wasting my time."

Raising Tokijin again, Sesshomaru held it at the center of his body and spoke again.

"You haven't used your new power yet. Must I extend my own powers to their most dangerous degree for you to summon it?"

Kagome had no desire to put her bow and arrows away and rely on a power she did not know if she truly had. She felt more secure with the weapon she was close to mastering, and she did not know how to activate this other power. It was as if this power had triggered itself out of its own accord. She was uncomfortable with the idea of abandoning her weapon, yet she was more fearful of what Sesshomaru's powers could do to her. Strangely she knew he would not kill her, for he had threatened to do so many times without falling through to his word, and he surely would not in front of Rin, but the great harm he was capable of inflicting on her was certainly something to be concerned about. And that he would most surely do, especially because she was his opponent and she was attacking him. His defense and his own attacks towards her were the natural thing to do in battle after all.

"Why are you so interested in this supposed new power of mine?" Kagome asked. "It's not like you can steal it from me and use it for yourself."

"Even if I was capable of taking it from you, I would have no use for it."

"Are you saying I'm still useless? If that's the case, then why even bother fighting with me? "

"You will demonstrate your power, I say" Sesshomaru said, sending a bright flash from his sword towards Kagome.

She had but seconds to think of what to do to protect herself, and she knew if she tired waving her hand and her power did not work, she would be a scorched human. Remembering how Kikyo had used her bow and arrow to deflect Sesshomaru's blast of power, she ran through the movements in her mind and imitated them to her best. As though she had done it many times before, and feeling very natural to her, she aimed and released the arrow, the purified light that glowed form it meeting Tokijin's own intense brightness before it was repelled away from her.

"I did it!" Kagome shouted, clapping her hands excitedly, spinning around in circles until she made herself dizzy. When she stopped, everything around her was a blur, and she realized Sesshomaru was not in front of her anymore.

"Where did he go?" she asked, trying to keep her balance as she walked.

Swoosh.

Kagome felt something fly above her, the speed of the figure creating its own wind all around her, her hair covering her face and getting tangled in the process. She moved her her away from her face and smoothed it out impetuously with her hands, but suddenly she was pulled from behind, and she felt the pouch—which held her arrows--strapped to her back snap away from her body as she fell to the ground. Fortunately the grass below her broke her fall and prevented her from breaking any bones. She looked and saw Sesshomaru holding the pouch with her arrows, and he threw them to the ground before he bent over and snatched her bow away as well.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said, getting up quickly and grabbing a hold of her bow despite Sesshomaru still having a hold on it. "Give my bow and arrows back! How am I supposed to fight you empty handed? I can't defend myself without them!"

"Your archery is of inferior quality," said Sesshomaru, annoyed that Kagome was tugging at the bow he held. He swung his leg and kicked the side of one of her legs, causing her to fall a second time.

"Cut that out!" she yelled, slamming her hands on the dirt. "And how can you call my archery inferior when I deflected your sword's attack?"

"Your attack was done simply out of impulse, not because you have mastered your skills. However, that is not the power I desire to see, but I am surprised you have the ability to execute it as accurately as that priestess who used it on me, though yours is more forceful and deliberate."

"I wonder why that is," Kagome said as she rose again, shaking her head wildly, the dirt in her hair falling like brown snow.

"You truly are a sad excuse for a human!" Sesshomaru flung Kagome's bow far away from her, and he stepped on the arrows which had fallen beneath him.

"Just when I'm beginning to have a little faith in myself you take it all away!" Kagome said furiously, her fear replaced by anger. She was at the edge of her sanity, for Sesshomaru made her lose her temper faster than anyone, including Inuyasha. He was irking her purposefully, and she could not tolerate its further continuance.

"I'm not going to let you beat me," she said fumingly. "I'll die trying if I have to."

Kagome ran towards Sesshomaru fearlessly, and she thought he was going to move out of her way, but he remained where he stood. A new sense of control consumed her, and she believed her anger was the primary cause for the overwhelming power she now felt she possessed. Extending her arms in front of her, Kagome touched Sesshomaru's chest as a blue light glowed from her hands, and in that one moment she laid her hands on the youkai he was forced back. She knew she had inflicted some pressure and pain on him, but not enough for he was already coming to attack her. But just as she thought that was all she had in her, Kagome made the same sweeping hand motion she had done before, the one associated with her new power. She did it without worrying whether it would be successful or not, and as she flung her arm to the side in a graceful but forced fashion, the Tokijin was blown from Sesshomaru's hand, landing quite a distance away form him. Undaunted by her, Sesshomaru was again unaffected by her power, yet he was more determined to fight her than he was at the beginning.

Not believing she could perform that power again, Kagome did what she knew how to do well whenever she was in trouble: run.

Kagome ran swiftly, so swiftly that if she was racing a cheetah, the poor animal would be left behind. She looked behind her and saw Sesshomaru running after her, his hand covered in a green, misty glow. It did not take long for him to reach her, and he thrusted his hand at her, releasing the green mist as it expanded and spread out around her. Kagome breathed in as much air as she could before she held it in, realizing the mist was poison. Feeling as though she would suffocate, she covered her nose with her hand and ran again, pushing herself through the green fog until she was in fresh, open air. She uncovered her nose and began coughing hoarsely, her eyes stinging and watery.

"So you managed to escape my poison," Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome struggle for breath. "You did not take as long as I thought you would."

"It's not as if I've never experienced this before," Kagome said, her voice slightly muffled.

"The power you just used on me caused me some discomfort. I was not expecting that, and you caught me off guard. Let us see what else you can do besides perform magic tricks."

Moving his arm in front of him and bending his fingers except for two, Sesshomaru waved his arm as a whip was released from the tip, its long length snapped to the front of him, almost hitting Kagome on the arm. Kagome shielded herself from Sesshomaru's whip with her arms, crossing them over her face, then running away to seek shelter. She screamed as she heard the loud crack of the whip, turning around to see which direction it was being thrown at so she could avoid being hit, the zig-zagging motion making her eyes hurt and feeling as if they had moved out of place.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, wishing the hanyou was there to rescue her. All she had to do was call out his name and he was there to save her instantly. Seeing Sesshomaru attack her made her feel depressed, for although she was now in love with him, her heart told her a hurtful truth: he would never rescue her.

While she ran, she saw her scattered arrows laying on the ground, and she picked a few of them up, scanning the rest of the area for her bow. She found it near the spot where Rin and Jaken were watching, and she ran quickly to grab it.

"Be careful, Kagome," said Rin fearfully.

"I'll be all right, Rin," Kagome said assuredly. "Sesshomaru and I are just practicing our fighting skills, that's all. Don't worry, okay? I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" Jaken said, laughing wickedly. "As of now, Lord Sesshomaru has been merciful in allowing you to escape so easily. He will slay you soon enough. You deserve more than the attacks he's giving you!"

"Shut up, Jaken!" Kagome said, aiming her weapon at him, pulling back her arrow and shooting his hat off. "Do you want me to shoot another arrow into that stupid head of yours?"

Jaken did not reply openly but he mumbled words not meant to be heard by Rin's innocent ears.

Kagome focused again on Sesshomaru, and as she was about to shoot her arrow, he grabbed the front of her kimono and lifted her off the ground. He held her above him, and she looked at him furiously, dropping her weapon without choice, understanding that he had strictly told her not to use her bow and arrows to battle against him. Unexpectedly, Sesshomaru smiled at her, but it was not filled with any warmth, rather it was a gesture that proclaimed his victory over her. Kagome did not like the idea that she was about to lose to him, yet there could be no other outcome since he was the most powerful demon in the land, and she was merely a human who possessed a few miko powers. She believed her powers could be more useful for her situation, and she was too upset to analyze the complexity of it. However, she was not going to allow Sesshomaru to have the satisfaction of bathing in his own glory without a struggle for her final attack.

Without hesitation, Kagome wrapped both her hands around Sesshomaru's arm and pressed her palms on his skin as deeply as she could. Sesshomaru looked down at his arm and saw that it was turning red, and it was spreading fast over his flesh like a rash. He could tell his arm was being burned by Kagome's touch, but he did not release his grip as painful as the experience was. He also did not show any signs he was in pain, an even wider smile on his face.

"Please let me down," Kagome said, releasing her hold on the youkai's arms slightly. "You have won this small battle and have defeated me."

Sesshomaru gently lowered her down, but Kagome kept her hands around his arm until her feet touched the ground and then he finally released her.

"You know defeating me is impossible," Sesshomaru said pompously. "But who is to say you cannot defeat bad humans or weak demons?"

_Is he saying I can fight and win at battles on my own?_ Kagome thought. _How can that be?_

"It doesn't matter," Kagome continued, lowering her head. "I will always be a weakling to you. I'm a girl who has no real strength or power. You said it yourself, and I know you don't lie about things like that, so I should believe you. I should believe everybody who says I'm a lousy fighter."

"Your self-pity is atrocious!" Sesshomaru said.

Kagome was depressed enough by her failure to live up to her own expectations, and Sesshomaru's criticism of her did not ease her troubled heart. It only evoked in her melancholy, and she was not going to allow his words to shatter her completely. She saw the Tokijin sticking out from the ground in the same place it had been when she removed it form Sesshomaru's hands with her power. Running towards it, she stretched out her arm and held it over the sword's handle.

Sesshomaru was alarmed, and his face contorted just enough that revealed a mixture of fear and worry.

"Don't touch it!" he said.

"Are you afraid I'll purify it?" Kagome said. "Your precious Tokijin would not have any power anymore if I touched it, would it?"

"The sword is too powerful for you," Sesshomaru said, walking towards her, not to harm her but to prevent her from laying her hand on his weapon. "Touch it and you will die."

"As if you care what happens to me or not." Kagome relaxed her arm, placing it beside her. "Besides I don't need to touch the sword to die. I'm already dying inside."

_Dying because of you,_ Kagome said sadly to herself. _My heart is breaking because it knows you will never love me._

"What do you mean by that?" he said, taking Tokijin from the ground and placing it next to Tenseiga on his hip.

Sesshomaru was puzzled by Kagome's statement, and he dug through his thoughts and came up with the conclusion of what she was referring to.

"Is Inuyasha the reason behind your sudden change of character?" he asked. "I'm not surprised that he would be the one to cause you such agony. He still has been unable to find you. Are you afraid his attachment to the priestess is forever bound? If this is so, that is partly the reason you failed to summon the full extent of your powers. Your heart is weak and your emotions are dominating you."

"You don't understand," Kagome said sadly, but when she turned to look at Sesshomaru, she saw his face had not a glimmer of empathy.

Realizing she probably looked like a fool to him, she switched her face form being mournful to a cheery disposition. She gave him a wide smile and faked a hearty laugh.

"I'm so dramatic, aren't I?" she said in the happiest tone she could give. "I can be so silly sometimes! I just love to play around like that. Don't pay attention to any of it! I'm just being stupid."

Sesshomaru was not convinced.

"So how did I do, my fighting skills, I mean," Kagome asked, hoping he would find at least one positive thing to say.

"Your skills remain feeble despite that new power," Sesshomaru replied. "You're not even worth battling with. I felt as if I was playing a childish game."

Kagome no longer abided her situation, longing to run away from him, her heart's sensitivity too hard to endure.

"Can't you at least give me some credit?" she said. "I tried my best, the best I think I've ever done in my life!"

"Your best isn't good enough."

"For you it isn't! What do you expect from me? I'm barely learning how to handle my powers right. Besides I'm only a human, remember? It's not like I'm a demon like you! But if I was one I'd definitely beat the—Oh, whatever!"

Kagome picked up her weapon from the ground and stared at Sesshomaru with tears in her eyes.

"You make me so angry, so angry I hate you!"

And with that, Kagome ran away from him as quickly as she could, not bothering to stop and look back at him

"Kagome!" Rin cried. "Don't leave!"

Rin got off Ah-Un's back and began running after Kagome.

"Rin!" said Sesshomaru. "Do not follow her."

Pausing, Rin looked at Sesshomaru and then looked in the direction Kagome ran to. She was going to obey her lord, but something in her made her take back her decision. Looking at Sesshomaru angrily and with a pouted face, she ran after Kagome, her small figure disappearing into the trees.

Sesshomaru was shocked beyond expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken said, forgetting what he had said about him being silent. "Rin disobeyed you! She's never done that before!"

"Be quiet!" he said coldly. "I told you not to speak!"

Sesshomaru looked at the arm Kagome had burned, noticing it was not severe but had she held her grip on him a bit longer, the wound would have given him great pain before it healed completely. He was satisfied with her performance during their battle, but he understood she had more to learn before she could be masterful. She had the capability to be more powerful than she was if she tried harder, and he knew her emotions were the cause of her failure.

_But what is it that causes her such sorrow?_ Sesshomaru thought. _And does she truly despise me?_

Not wanting his thoughts to venture towards the emotional, he walked into the forest to find Rin, and her case was another thing which had him confused. Why had she disobeyed him and run after Kagome? He was not angry at the child, but he would make sure to notify her of his disapproval on what she had done.

As he walked with Ah-Un and Jaken beside him, Sesshomaru suddenly felt a menacing presence surround him. Jaken and Ah-Un reacted suspiciously and looked around themselves for the strange eeriness that enveloped them.

Like cold liquid falling down his bare back, Sesshomaru felt a shiver and the iciness of worry was injected inside him.

Rin and Kagome were in trouble, but before he could run to them, the sky became overcast, the wind blew as hard as a storm, and the trees of the forest began to move all around him, blocking him and preventing him from escaping. Grabbing Tokijin, Sesshomaru prepared to slice the tress and destroy them, knowing well he could fight them well and hurt them physically, unlike with the battle he had moments before, where he knew he had harmed the woman he cared for, injuring her heart with his scathing words.

**I'm done writing! Thank goodness! My back is aching right now and I'm about ready to burst because I need to go to the ladies' room. I honestly don't think the Sesshomaru vs. Kagome thing came out the way I wanted it to. Still, I have a headache because of it and I really don't feel like reworking this chapter again. But there is one positive thing I can say about it. At least I got a little emotional with Kagome and the way she felt. Poor girl! I felt her pain. She obviously tried her best to fight well, and I think she did a pretty good job compared to how we're used to seeing her fight. Sesshomaru definitely hurt her feelings, but he didn't mean everything he said. He just wanted to bring out her "hidden talents." And he still has to act the part of being the cold, uncaring, all powerful demon. I bet Sesshomaru was affected by Kagome's "I hate you." In a way, I'm glad for that because he needs a "wake-up call." I mean look at how much Kagome is suffering because of him. I can't stand it when girls get hurt because of the guys they love. I'm really mad at Sesshomaru right now. He needs to grow up and face the facts of what he feels because I will make him pay if he doesn't! Oh, no! I really need to go! Don't forget to write your reviews! Review, my readers! Review like there's no tomorrow!**


	17. Chapter 17

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, okay! **

**Author's Note: Hey, everybody! Thank you for your encouraging reviews! I really depend on you all to respond, and you have never cause me to be disappointed but instead make me overly joyous, which is not a bad thing of course. In this chapter, jealousy will consume one of the characters, and it is because a certain somebody shows up. I didn't get to put this in the previous chapter, but it happens in this one. I'm kind of sad right now because I realize that my story will be ending soon. Oh, no! It seems like I just began writing it, but I am in no hurry to finish and I don't want to rush into it either. I'm sure going to miss hearing from my readers and reading their reviews when this is all over. Goodness, why am I going on like this? My story is not ending yet, so I better put my thoughts about it inside my pocket and let you all read. Well, happy reading!**

Chapter 17

A heart in grief is the most sorrowful of spectacles. However strong it may be, once it is bruised by love, it becomes dispirited and desolate, woeful and forlorn. Where there once was an elated, joyful throbbing when it was first captivated by the object of its admiration, there is now a disheartened and bereaved beating as it plays to the rhythm of sadness and misery. What consolation is there for such heartache when it is instigated by the very soul one adores?

Kagome ran through the forest as her feelings swelled inside her, rousing her mind to produce images of the most delicate nature, ones of her and the person she loved, together but separate, a weed and a flower enveloped by snow, the sun and the moon divided by day and night, fire and water as earthly elements that cannot be combined, heaven and hell two boundaries protected by a golden gate in between them. This was an unpleasant reverie that was sure to transform into a nightmare if she allowed her thoughts to continue creating pictures of opposites that were both aesthetic and grotesque.

_This can't be happening to me again,_ thought Kagome. _How can I be in love for the second time? It was too much heartache loving Inuyasha, having him around and giving small insinuations that perhaps he did have strong feelings for me in return, yet he has never confronted me directly about them. And what about Sesshomaru? The pain I feel with him is much more intense than what I felt towards Inuyasha, but what makes it more difficult is that I love someone who doesn't care a thing about me. I am only an insect to him. He has hurt me far beyond anyone in the world._

"Why do I love such jerks?" Kagome said to herself, shaking her head as she continued to run.

She did not understand herself. Throughout the time she had been with Inuyasha, since the moment she realized her feelings for him were more than platonic, Kagome's heart treasured no one else. She had been loyal to him since her infatuation began, and it then belonged solely to him when it converted into love. For all the happiness and excitement he had given her, she was tremendously grateful. He was the male she dreamt of being with, the jem in her ring she would wear forever and never remove. When the world was black and cruel, he made her forget about its evil reality and welcomed her into his warm, delightful haven. No other possessed the power to do this.

Until now.

The day her heart chose Sesshomaru over Inuyasha, her soul searched for the explanation she longed to find which would give her the answer she desired. After hours of arduous mental labor, there was none. Her love for him was kindled from nothing. She and the youkai were less than acquaintances, two individuals from opposing sides, like foes but to a lesser degree. He had never treated her kindly or spoken a single amicable word to her. His aristocratic status was enough to make her dislike him, but his snobbish demeanor was the most intolerable of all his demonic traits. He was the antithesis of Inuyasha, and although he displayed great amounts of strength and skill, he was the kind of demon she vowed she would never associate with. But the more she spent time with Sesshomaru, the harder it was for her to keep true to her promise.

Her heart was enchanted by him at different intervals, for Sesshomaru exposed glints of himself she had never known resided in him. He held a beauty within his physical form no one was permitted to see, and she was able to penetrate into it and discover he did have a heart, one that required the utmost protection. Despite his harsh treatment of her, her attraction to him was more magnetic than what she felt with Inuyasha, and her love held an animalistic hunger she was lacking with the hanyou. Sesshomaru's appeal was of a mature form, and she often thought of him in ways she was embarrassed to admit to herself. Her longing for him was insatiable. But the feelings of the heart were more tenacious than that of the physical. Sesshomaru had wounded her deeply, and she was unsure whether she could forgive him, for although it was his nature to be cold and cruel, she felt she did not deserve it after trying her best to utilize all her powers in a battle she knew was doomed for her from the start.

Kagome began to lose her breath, and she was bending over to rest her body over a log when a vigorous wind swept through the area. She was almost knocked off her feet, and when she looked at the sky, she saw dark cumulous clouds overhead which indicated a storm was brewing. Realizing she was unsafe, she ran again, hoping to find shelter before the rain would fall, yet although she saw the storm clouds herself, Kagome was not convinced that the storm was the only danger she would be encountering. She sensed something was amiss and that kept her from slowing down in her tracks.

"What is going on?" Kagome said, pushing herself harder to continue running even though she was growing tired and breathless.

She was about to let out a cough from the heavy panting in her chest when she suddenly felt the patch of ground beneath her shake. It was not very solid, and its small space had too many twigs and leaves over it. When she was going to look beneath her, the ground caved in and she fell into the deep hole below, landing roughly and painfully on the rocks situated there.

"What is this?" said Kagome, scanning the hole she was trapped in, looking above her to see how far in she had fallen. She was able to see the sky and the branches of a few trees hanging over the hole, but she could tell by the steepness of the walls that it would take her a while to climb out. "What am I doing here? Why do I always get myself into these predicaments? Help! Can someone hear me up there? Please help me!"

Kagome figured out that the hole was some sort of trap laid out for her, and she was more than positive it was Naraku's doing. She was upset at herself for not being more wary of her surroundings and allowing herself to be so easily caught. However, what most concerned her was her fear that it might rain while she was trapped, and the water would most surely fall inside the hole and cause it to flood, dampening the walls and making them impossible for her to climb out without slipping from their slippery surface. If it did rain and she was unable to get out, she could drown and that was something she was not going to consent to.

She climbed slowly up the steep walls, using her hands and feet like hooks, digging them into the dirt and rocks embedded there. She struggled to keep her balance and not to look down, knowing if she did she might easily faint with the height of where she now was. Keeping her eyes on the wall in front of her and looking up at the sky occasionally as she climbed, Kagome's strength was debilitating, her arms and legs weakening with every struggle she made to get herself out. She was getting frustrated and annoyed with her situation, but she was not ready to be defeated again, not by a hole or anyone. With perspiration developing in different parts of her body, she pushed herself to continue further, the smell of dirt suffocating her, entering her nose, mouth and eyes.

Looking up at the hole's opening again, Kagome saw she had a little more of a way to go, but she was relieved it was not that long of a climb before she reached the top. Motivated by this, she climbed more quickly, yet her excitement was short-lived. As she was reaching her hand to make the next move, another surge of strong winds passed through above her. Somehow the wind entered inside the hole and encircled her like a whirlwind, blowing hard against her. Kagome gripped the wall as tightly as she was able, but the wind was too powerful for her body to withstand, and she was thrown to the bottom of the hole again.

The wind suddenly subsided and all was quiet.

"What was that all about?" Kagome said, rising from the ground, wiping the dirt off her kimono and removing the dirt, leaves, and pieces of twig that had gotten entangled in her hair. "All that hard climbing for nothing! I'm back where I started. Somebody's responsible for this. Whoever's out there better reveal themselves right now!"

Kagome was becoming more overwrought, and she had an urge to pull her hair out of impatience and fatigue.

"Kagome!"

"Did someone just call my name?" she said, straining her ears upward and closing her ears to make sure she did not imagine it.

"Kagome!"

Kagome heard correctly. A little girl's voice was calling her name.

"Rin?" Kagome said loudly, relieved someone had found her. "Is that you?"

"Where are you, Kagome?" Rin said. "I can hear you but I can't see you."

"Be careful, Rin. I'm inside a large hole in the ground. Watch where you're going or you'll fall in too."

_Did Sesshomaru send Rin to look for me?_ thought Kagome, excited by the idea, a smile surfacing on her face. _Will he actually rescue me?_

Her heartache was temporarily displaced by happiness, the thought of Sesshomaru coming to save her from the danger she was in making her want to shed tears, not of sadness but of joy. But the loveliness of it was too good to be true, for the ferocious wind which had blown through before was present again and Sesshomaru was nowhere to be see. Kagome held tightly to the walls and she heard Rin scream above her.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled.

The wind came in even stronger, and Kagome saw Rin's body flying through the air.

"He's not here," said Kagome sadly as she saw Rin being thrown from one direction to another like a rag doll. "If he was, none of this would be happening now."

Rin was thrown into the same hole Kagome was in, and she was falling at a terrible speed. If Kagome did not catch her, Rin's body would break once she hit the ground and she would be dead. Holding out her arms like a protective mother, Kagome reached out for the child as she moved left and right, deciding the best place to be to catch her. Large rocks were falling behind Rin's body, and they appeared as though they were going to pelt her on the back. If the rocks hit her, Rin would be dead before Kagome could catch her, and fearing for the girl's life, Kagome felt an empowering energy inside her, and she understood immediately what it was. Lifting her arm, she waved it sharply over her chest, and the rocks falling behind Rin were moved out of the way in midair, crashing into the nearby wall. Kagome repositioned her arm and caught Rin just in time.

"Are you all right, Rin?" Kagome asked, squeezing the girl tightly against her.

"Kagome!" Rin said, pressing her head to Kagome's bosom.

"What happened up there? What's causing that wind?"

"I don't know, but I was really scared."

"Of course you were, Rin. Were you out there by yourself?"

"Yes." Rin had a look of guilt on her round face.

Kagome let Rin down and looked at her suspiciously.

"What did you do, Rin? Why isn't Lord Sesshomaru with you?"

Rin placed her hands behind her back and bent her head, staring at the ground.

"When you ran away, I followed you,' she said. "Lord Sesshomaru told me not to, but I didn't listen to him."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"You didn't obey Sesshomaru? Why did you do that, Rin?"

"I like you too much, Kagome. You're like a big sister to me. I saw how sad you were and I didn't like the way Lord Sesshomaru treated you."

_At least she notices it,_ Kagome thought.

"I told you, Rin," Kagome said. "Sesshomaru and I were practicing with our fighting skills. That's why he treated me that way."

"No, Kagome," said Rin, looking up at her suddenly. "I've never seen him treat anybody in such a mean way like he does with you, but at least he treats you better than master Jaken."

Kagome became furious. "Are you saying he treats other people, demons, whatever, better than me? Even Naraku?"

Rin nodded her dainty head.

"That bastard! He's the meanest dog I've ever met. Not even a pit bull would treat me so cruelly."

Rin was bothered by Kagome's remarks toward her master, and her face was crunched up with worry.

"Don't you like Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome?" she asked.

"What?" Kagome said, her mouth wide open, her cheeks rosey. "Like him? What do you mean by 'like'?"

"Don't you think he's nice-looking?"

"What are you getting at, Rin?" Kagome felt sweat on her neck.

"I think you and Lord Sesshomaru should be together."

Kagome's knees became weak and she fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Rin," Kagome said, dread taking over her. "That will never happen. Anyway, Sesshomaru doesn't like me. You said he treats me worse than anybody he has been with. That's proof of how much he hates me. Besides, my heart is with Inuyasha."

Biting her tongue, Kagome regretted saying those words, knowing they were a lie.

"But I think that's why you should be with him. Before my mother died, she told me a story on how she and my father met. She said they were always fighting whenever they were together and that they said bad things to each other all the time. My mother said she hated being with him, and she said he felt the same way, but one day that changed. They were both gathering fish by a river and my mother accidentally fell into the water. My father went in and swam to save her. After that day, my mother and father fell in love and got married."

"I thought stories like that only happened in fairy tales," Kagome said, still disconsolate even with Rin's touching story.

_How can she know about these things? _Kagome said to herself._ She's just a child._

"Maybe Lord Sesshomaru really likes you."

Kagome covered her ears, Rin's comments surprising her beyond belief.

"Don't say things like that anymore, Rin," Kagome demanded. "I mean it! I don't think he would approve of any of the things you've been saying if he were here. He'd probably be tempted to take you over his knee and spank you."

Now Rin became terribly upset. She turned around, her back facing Kagome.

"My lord would never do such a thing to me! Never!"

_Kagome, think before you open your mouth!_ she said, standing up and placing two hands on Rin's shoulders. _Look at how hurt Rin is!_

"I'm so sorry, Rin," Kagome said. "Please forgive me. I have such a big mouth. Just because I'm upset doesn't mean you should be too."

Rin turned around and gave Kagome a smile. "I'm really sorry too. You don't have to like Lord Sesshomaru if you don't want to. You're right. Maybe he doesn't like you either. I just thought it'd be good if—"

Rin was unable to finish her words, her head bowing to the ground once more.

"Good if what?" Kagome said, concerned.

"Good if Lord Sesshomaru had somebody to love him."

Again Kagome was shocked by the child's bluntness and sincerity.

"But doesn't he have you and Jaken?" Kagome said. "I think Sesshomaru gets enough love from you and Jaken if you count him twice."

"But he's lonely, Kagome. I know what he's feeling, because I used to be lonely too, but now I'm not. What Jaken and I give him isn't enough. He needs more than that."

_Can all this be true?_ Kagome said. _Is he lonely? Does he long for something more? _

Kagome was having a hard time believing what Rin was telling her about Sesshomaru, but she knew the child was not lying. It was impossible to conceive that the most powerful youkai in the land had such feelings residing within him. But what saddened her the most was his unwillingness to open himself up to anyone, and she knew that if he were to give her an opportunity, she could help him ease his troubled heart. She would understand him completely, for she too felt lonely and desired to be loved. If he only knew she loved him, perhaps things would be different.

An uncanny sound interrupted Kagome's thoughts. It was the sound of a woman's laughter.

"Who is that?" Rin said, looking up at the sky.

The laughter was heard again, this time more close and near. The clouds were no longer dark, and the blue sky reappeared as if nothing had occurred.

"Who can that be?" Kagome said.

_Is it Kikyo?_ she thought. _But why would she be around here?_

For a third time, the woman's laughter resounded inside the dark hole, and by its high-pitched tone, Kagome figured it did not belong to Kikyo since her voice was more mellow.

"My, how terrible and pitiful you both look!" the woman said in a cold but sensual voice. "You two look as if you're waiting to be executed."

"Stop hiding and show yourself!" Kagome shouted.

A young, beautiful dark-haired female demon with striking red eyes rode on a long, white feather and hovered above the opening of the hole like a magic carpet. She waved her fan over her face to cool herself, something hardly anyone saw her do, for she always used its powers to attack rather than for its simple uses. Her ruby lips were molded in a wide, mischievous smile, and she touched her hair in a vain, self-indulgent way as if making sure her hair was not out of place.

"Kagura!" Kagome and Rin said together simultaneously.

"Yes?" Kagura said, folding her fan shut and tapping it on her cheek.

"You are responsible for this trap, aren't you? For that strong wind?" Kagome said angrily.

"Of course I am!" said Kagura, laughing yet again, her slender shoulders rising with each exhale of sound she released. "But I must say I got more than I hoped for. I wasn't expecting Sesshomaru's little companion to join you."

"Then let her go," Kagome yelled. "If you weren't after her, you should release her."

"I do not take orders from you!" Kagura replied. "It is true that I was not after the girl, and the trap was set for you alone. However, why should I let her go when I can use her for my own advantage? Since she is presently in there with you, then that means Sesshomaru is nearby."

Kagura had a sly and tricky gleam in her eyes, and her smile was even wider than before. Kagome did not like Kagura's expression, and it seemed that Naraku's incarnation was devising a scheme that most certainly involved Sesshomaru.

"What do you want with me?" Kagome said, feeling tired and hungry, the day's events overwhelming her mind.

"You'll find out soon enough," the wind sorceress said.

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said worriedly to Kagome, wrinkling her brows. "Why hasn't he come to rescue us?"

Kagome sympathized with the girl, understanding how dependent Rin was to Sesshomaru's protection of her, but even she herself did not know the answer to her question. But if he had not rescued her by now, it meant something had gotten in his way which prevented him to do so.

"I'm afraid Sesshomaru is busy at the moment," Kagura said, hearing Rin's words. "My sister Kanna is using her mirror to create an illusion, a mind trick you see, to ward him off just long enough for me to kidnap you. But that trap was set for Inuyasha and your friends, not for him, and that has me baffled. Are you hanging around with Sesshomaru, Kagome?"

"That's none of your business!" Kagome said, enraged.

"Ah, so you are!" Kagura replied, her eyes narrowing with an evil glare. "Naraku told me he had seen you and Sesshomaru in a rather intimate setting. I refused to believe him, but I shall see for myself if what he says is true."

"Sesshomaru will get you for trapping Rin," Kagome said. "He'll be so angry at you for doing this to her."

"Are you sure he'll only feel that way for her?" said Kagura. "And what about you? I saw what was in Kanna's mirror. You were quite taken by Sesshomaru's physical assets. Tell me, just what were your intentions with him?"

Kagome was appalled and felt absolutely violated. What she thought was a private moment between herself and Sesshomaru was revealed to her enemies, a show for the entertainment of others.

"You're truly a wicked demon, Kagura," Kagome said. "I hope Sesshomaru tears you apart!"

"I doubt that," Kagura said, jumping off her floating feather as it shrunk in midair. She landed on the edge of the hole and stretched out her hand, the feather resting on her open palm, placing it on the side of her hairdo like a decorative pin.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"You see, Sesshomaru and I may be opponents, but we are rather close. Whenever we are going to fight each other, we only pretend to be enemies, and we use our powers for the sake of putting on a show. It is a game we play, nothing more serious than that. I have never desired to harm him, and he feels the same with me. He knows I am Naraku's puppet, his slave, and that I cannot escape him on my own. His hatred for Naraku is as fierce as mine. He has helped me in keeping my deception a secret from the world."

Kagura had a gentle smile on her face, the kind one makes when dreaming of a handsome lover. She was even more beautiful when her face shined with the comeliest of feelings, and in that instant she did not appear as if she were Naraku's incarnation but a soul born from the goodness of a heart. Kagome was able to translate the expression on Kagura's countenance, and she knew, as heartbreaking as it was for her, that the demoness was also in love with Sesshomaru. This bond Kagura said she had with him was there before she entered his realm, and she was in no place to judge her, believing that what happened between them must have occurred in her absence.

"Okay, I get what you're saying!" Kagome said, acting as if she did not care. "Still I am very angry that I'm trapped down here breathing nothing but dirt while you're up there in the fresh air."

"You're very temperamental," Kagura said. "And I'm losing my patience with you."

"I have lost my patience with her as well," said a deep, calm voice.

Opening her fan and hiding half her face behind it, Kagura fixed her eyes on the tall, elegant and graceful figure of Lord Sesshomaru standing opposite her on the other side, the width and depth of the black hole the only thing which stood between them. She batted her eyes quickly as if she were sending him a private message, but the only response she received was an emotionless stare.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Kagura, lowering her fan just enough to reveal her mouth. "You figured out Kanna's little trick, did you?"

"What sort of trick is that, where moving trees are the attackers?" said Sesshomaru, a bit of irritation in his voice. "How preposterous! Such a petty illusion, one that's considerably beneath me."

"My apologies," Kagura replied, bowing respectfully to Sesshomaru. "I'll tell Kanna to give you something more challenging next time."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted, jumping up and down.

Sesshomaru looked inside the hole and saw Rin's excitement at seeing him, then he stared at Kagome who just then sat down on the ground and brought her legs toward her chest, wrapping her arms around them as if embracing them.

"Is she ill?" Sesshomaru asked Kagura, noticing Kagome's ashen face.

"Ha! Far from it! That human girl is a fireball."

"Kagura, release Rin. I know she is not important to your plans."

"Oh, she is, Sesshomaru!" Kagura's smile was more mischievous. "She wasn't important before, but she is now. If you want me to release her, you're going to have to defeat me at the little game we always play first."

Kagome's ears flared up like a balloon. The words Kagura had spoken before were becoming more true by the minute.

"Very well, Kagura," Sesshomaru said, returning a smile.

Kagome stared up at the two figures of Kagura and Sesshomaru, inspecting them with her eyes for any signs that indicated they were much closer than she assumed. By the look on Kagura's face, it was quite obvious she was taken by Sesshomaru's beauty and strength, and her expression reminded her of the many she had seen imprinted on the school girls' faces when they had a crush on someone. When she looked at Sesshomaru, she saw something in his face she had never seen him display with her. Suddenly, Kagome felt a blistering feeling inside her, one she experienced countless times before with Inuyasha and Kikyo, whenever he thought of her or was with her. She clenched her fists beneath her legs and held back a scream that was at the edge of her throat.

Was it jealousy she was feeling?

Kagome was saddened. The manner in which Kagura and Sesshomaru were smiling at each other held an intimacy she had never known with anyone, the closest one being Inuyasha, but their connection seemed to be deeper. What was more disheartening was that Sesshomaru's smile was not cold or heartless, but one that would melt any woman's heart, the smile she had longed and yearned for him to give her. They both looked at each other as though they were—

_No!_ Kagome screamed inside her head. _I don't believe it! He can't be! Not with her!_

Suddenly, in that painful recognition of her weeping heart, Kagome's pity for Sesshomaru's loneliness and need for love was gone.

**Oh, no! What's going to happen now? Damn Kagura for making Kagome go through so much heartache! Hey, Sesshomaru is partly responsible too! Things are not looking good for Kagome, are they? Poor girl! She had so much hope that her love would give her something positive to look forward to, and now it seems to be disappearing bit by bit. I can't believe Rin wants Kagome to be with Sesshomaru! That's so sweet of her! Maybe she should have a little talk with her demon lord about how she feels about him and Kagome being together. What do you think? Would he listen to her? This was another sad chapter for me because I felt Kagome's pain again. But please don't give up on Sesshomaru and Kagome. Kagome is a fighter, and she can get what she wants as long as she sticks to her guns. As a matter of fact, Kagome's going to show how hurt and angry she is in the next chapter. Go Kagome! I can't believe it's 12 midnight already. I need to go to bed now. I'm glad I finished earlier today with this chapter since school is tomorrow. I dislike Mondays so much. Who doesn't, right? Don't forget, my lovely readers, to review. I know I shouldn't repeat that anymore, since you all probably have it permanently stored in your brains already. Just so you remember—Review! Review! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not ever own Inuyasha because it is not my creation but that of Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: Hello, there! My gratitude and appreciation to everyone who kindly reviewed! Thanks again! Sorry I updated rather late this time. I tried my best to finish writing this chapter the day before, but I ended up feeling sick and had a headache while I was writing. I even had to take a long nap before I got back on my computer, but I still didn't feel well enough to continue. Well, at least I was able to complete it today. I hate it when I can't write because of things like this. So it seems a lot of my readers were shocked, angry, and upset that Kagura came into the picture and that she caught Sesshomaru's attention. Of course Kagome's blood is boiling. Hey, even my heart was breaking to see Kagura and Sesshomaru together while Kagome is still stuck inside that hole. I will admit that even I felt jealous, for as you all know Sesshomaru is my favorite character, and if I wanted to I'd put myself in the story and make him fall in love with me instead. Imagine that! Only in my dreams, I say. I mean I could do it, but come on! What purpose would that serve if I did? This story has nothing to do with me. I'm not a character in the anime, am I? I doubt Sesshomaru would like me anyway, but there's no harm in pretending and dreaming about things like that. I bet Kagura dreams about Sesshomaru the same as Jaken does. Well, what young woman wouldn't dream about the most beautiful demon around? Okay, let us see what Kagura and Sesshomaru will do and how Kagome will react to their "intimacy." **

Chapter 18

Like a capsized ship sitting at the bottom of sea, Kagome was but a lonely passenger sailing through the fierce currents made by the strong palpitation of her heart. Each beat caused a perilous wave to form, the height of its power increasing with each painful emotion she vented. It crashed against her inner walls of delicacy and sensitivity, drowning her spirit with its weight.

Kagome sat at the bottom of the hole in wonderment and confusion, her mind contorting itself like crumpled paper, thoughts careening as wildly as a candle flame whose light is nearly extinguished by the blow of a single breath. She was losing her stability to remain composed, and as if her mental distress was not enough, her physical tiredness was an inconvenience she had to endure with equal stress. Her emotional ailments were distinguishable from others in the respect that every one of them was churning her blood, overturning her soul repeatedly like a coin tossed in the air. As battered and hurt as she was, Kagome refused to submit to the fragility of her feminine character, for although she was at odds with both Kagura and Sesshomaru, the two of them being demons, her jealousy and fiery temper would compensate for her lack of preternatural power.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Rin asked, observing the young woman's downcast mood.

"I'm just tired, Rin," Kagome replied, stretching out her legs before standing up. "My head hurts from thinking too much and my body is aching all over. But that pain does not compare to this one."

Kagome placed her hand over her heart and scratched it roughly as though it itched her. She hesitantly turned her head upward to look at the two individuals who were causing her discomfort. They were staring at each other in the same unaltered manner they had been before, Kagura's ruby eyes penetrating deeply into the suave creature opposite her, Sesshomaru's response to her flirtation a simple but alluring smile. Looking at them made Kagome's heart convulse, and she punched that part above her breast as if doing so would make it function normally.

_I really do wish Inuyasha was here to take me away from all this,_ thought Kagome.

She had not thought of the hanyou for quite some time, her thoughts focused on the youkai she desired to befriend more than anyone, but the more she remained with him, the more she realized how distant and out of reach he was. She yearned for him with the passing of every hour in the day, yet with every endeavor she had to get close to him, she was rejected by him, either directly or unintentionally. It seemed her most cherished dreams were not worth the trouble for some reason, for every wish she made was cast away as if by fate. When she had loved Inuyasha, her dream of him loving her in the manner he loved Kikyo failed to be real. Now the same wish made itself known to her with Sesshomaru, her longing to have him love her a ridiculous folly. She was aware that holding on to something as unrealistic as that could permanently injure her within, but her stubbornness persuaded her to remain faithful to her dream. Unfortunately, in the present state of things, with Kagura and Sesshomaru appearing as though they were more than rivals, such was not in Kagome's favor.

Feeling betrayed by her ill-fated experiences with love, Kagome's tolerance towards her pain was beginning to wane, and she bit her lip hard enough to suppress the scream which had situated itself at the base of her throat. She felt a puddle of moisture on her bottom lip and touching it with her hand, she realized her teeth had broken the skin there and drawn blood.

"You're bleeding!" Rin said worriedly, touching her own lips as if they were cut.

"I'm so stupid!" Kagome said in a voice that was between a cheerful and bitter tone.

"What's bothering you, Kagome?" Rin grabbed Kagome's hand and squeezed it tightly, the child's heart aching for her, wanting to comfort her the way she had many times before. "Is it Lord Sesshomaru? Is it Kagura?"

"Both of them!" said Kagome, trying to retain her anger from erupting in front of Rin. "But Lord Sesshomaru bothers me most of all! He always has! He always will! I want to hate him, but I can't. Why is he doing this to me?"

Rin was abashed by Kagome's apparent pain, and she hugged her warmly before pulling herself away and looking straight into the young woman's eyes.

"Why does Lord Sesshomaru bother you so much?" she asked. "Did he do something to you while you were practicing fighting? I noticed he treated you kind of badly, but you shouldn't let that make you so sad. When he first met me, he didn't treat me as good as he does now."

"You're different, Rin," said Kagome. "You're a human child. He's not that cold-hearted to treat someone as sweet, loving, and kind as you so horribly."

"But you're sweet and kind too!"

"That doesn't really matter. What good does it do me if I can't get someone's attention even with those traits?"

"Don't worry, Kagome. Sesshomaru will like you."

Kagome did not want to hear anymore of what Rin had to say. The child had such an optimistic outlook on things, yet she knew Sesshomaru more than anyone. She would not say such a thing if she did not believe it to be true.

"I don't understand what you mean," Kagome said impatiently.

"It takes time for him to like someone. He pushed me away a lot of times too and didn't talk to me at all the first few days I followed him after he saved my life. Before when he was hurt that time I met him, I tried to help by bringing him food and getting him whatever he needed to get better. He didn't care at all. He never smiled at me or told me he was thankful for what I did. He didn't want me around, but I wanted to see him and be with him, so I kept on doing the things he told me not to do. If I hadn't, I wouldn't be with Lord Sesshomaru now."

"I still don't understand," Kagome lied. She understood perfectly the point Rin was making, but she wanted the girl to repeat herself to make sure she was actually hearing what she was.

"Lord Sesshomaru never says what he feels," Rin continued. "Even though he has never told me, I know he cares about me. He has shown me that every time he rescues me and saves me from danger. I think you should see if he does anything like that for you. If he does, that means he likes you. I don't think you're giving him a chance."

"Like he gives me a chance!" Kagome was irritated once again. "I now know what you mean, Rin, but it's different with me. There's just something about me Sesshomaru doesn't like, and I wish I knew what it is."

Kagome's mind reversed itself and tried to remember if there was anything Sesshomaru did while she had traveled with him that perhaps revealed something of how he truly felt about her. The only moments which were the most conspicuous in her mind was when Sesshomaru, in a sense, defended her when Jaken accused both of them of being physically intimate and when he had warned her not to touch Tokijin after they had fought. In the first scenario, he could have easily only included himself in saying he would denounce Jaken if the imp disrespected him, but he had mentioned her as well. He also could have allowed her to touch Tokijin and die, for even she knew she did not have enough power to purify the sword. And the look he had in his eyes had a hint of fear, but he was looking at her and not his sword when he spoke. Still another moment came to her mind, and it happened there while she was inside the hole. When he had come to face Kagura, he looked at her and asked if she was ill. Surely he would not have asked such a thing if he were not concerned.

"This is crazy!" Kagome said, her head aching more than ever, the complexity of Sesshomaru's entire character burning her mind. "It's too much for me. I can't handle it. I won't love Sesshomaru. Not anymore!"

Too late to take back the words she had said, Kagome looked at Rin to see if the girl had heard her. She was so utterly consumed in her own mental dilemma that she had obscured the outside world to concentrate on her own thoughts, ignoring the elements of reality for those few seconds of contemplation.

Kagome's heart pulsated faster. Rin was smiling brightly, and her large eyes mirrored the happiness she had within, her giddy laughter echoing inside the hole.

"You didn't hear that, Rin! You didn't hear that!" Kagome said nervously. Realizing Kagura and Sesshomaru were still standing on the ground above her, she looked up to see if the two of them heard her words, but they were still transfixed with one another, and for just that brief time, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and was glad they both were too involved with each other to not notice.

"Do you really love Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, her smile widening to the extent that it almost covered her entire face.

"No!" Kagome whispered.

"Yes, you do!"

"No! I don't!"

Kagome blushed.

"You do, Kagome! My mother said she acted the way you're acting right now when she loved my father. She always said she didn't love him to everybody when she really did. And she was embarrassed like you and had the same pink cheeks."

"I said I don't love him, Rin!"

"I think I should tell Lord Sesshomaru about it."

Rin was enjoying herself, dancing around Kagome's body like a fairy in celebration of something wonderful and magical.

"No, no! Don't do that!" Kagome replied, feeling as if her heart was about to burst. "Rin, promise me you won't say anything to Sesshomaru."

"Why not?"

"Please, Rin. Promise me. I'll die if you do."

Rin's smile disappeared quickly and a frown took its place on her vibrant face.

"Okay, I promise," said Rin sadly, placing her hands behind her back and bowing respectfully to Kagome to assure her she would not tattle.

"Promise what exactly?"

Kagome and Rin both looked up and saw Kagura staring down at them, her eyes filled with curiosity and interest.

"Why do you care?" said Kagome, her nostrils flaring. "I'm even surprised you heard that since you were so busy looking at Lord Sesshomaru."

She saw Kagura smile, but Sesshomaru did not look at Kagome after she spoke. Instead he pulled out his Tokijin and jumped over the hole's opening, landing on the other side where Kagura stood. He held his sword upward, pointing it at Kagura.

"You're not going to run me through with that, are you?" Kagura said, turning her attention back to Sesshomaru as she tapped Tokijin's blade with her fan. "You wouldn't do that to me unless I attacked you. Believe me, Sesshomaru, I wouldn't dare get in your way unless I wanted to…."

Kagura's smile was deeper and more voluptuous as she looked at him flirtatiously.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru asked, lifting an eyebrow. "Unless what?"

"You don't know?" Kagura said mischievously. "Well, perhaps I should show you."

_Show him what!_, screamed Kagome in her mind. _If it's what I think it is, I'll be so sick I'll probably throw up!_

"That won't be necessary," Sesshomaru said, moving his sword's blade closer to Kagura's body.

"Are you that eager?" Kagura said, noticing Sesshomaru's sword almost pressing against her. "Don't you want to converse first before we play around?"

"A conversation with you is a dangerous affair."

"Dangerous?" Kagura placed her fan against her cheek, pretending to think about what it was she had done when she was with Sesshomaru the last time.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagura in disbelief, his eyes sending a clear message to her that he was not fooled.

"Oh, that!" she said excitedly, not mentioning what it was she had done to him openly since the youkai already knew what it was. "I was only teasing you, Lord Sesshomaru. I didn't mean to make you cross. You do seem to get agitated quickly when things don't go your way."

"You're telling me!" Kagome yelled from inside the hole.

Slapping her fan against her open hand, Kagura's eyes shot angrily at Kagome.

"Who said you could interrupt me?" she said. "Keep your mouth shut or I'll rip it out of your face. I'm sure that would make Sesshomaru happy."

Kagura smiled at Sesshomaru again.

"I pity him. How could he have dealt with you all this time? I'll be doing him a favor by taking you to Naraku. However…."

Placing her hands on her hips, Kagura looked at Kagome meticulously as if she were trying to figure out a puzzle. It was as if she were examining her, first looking at her face then her body, and finally resting on her weapon.

"What are you looking at, Kagura?" Kagome said, feeling uncomfortable.

"If what I'm thinking is true, then it doesn't make any sense," Kagura said, averting her eyes from Kagome to look at Sesshomaru, inspecting him in the same manner but with a lustful expression on her face. "Of course if one reverses it, then it does."

"Is there something you and Naraku find interesting about that girl?" asked Sesshomaru suspiciously.

Kagura laughed.

"The question should be if there is something _you_ find interesting about her, Sesshomaru. I've been wondering why you have her in your company. She is a human after all, although that child you look after is just as puzzling to me. But why is Kagome with you? I would really like to know."

_There's no way he's going to tell her,_ Kagome said, her impatience stifling her.

"What is it that you want?" Sesshomaru asked, avoiding the question.

"All I want is Kagome, but of course if she means nothing to you, then you'll allow me to take her with me without interfering. Yet I am unsure of what your actions will be. That is why the child is in there with her. If you allow me to take Kagome, I shall set her free. If not, you know what will be the consequence."

"You have wasted my time for something as simple as that?" Sesshomaru asked. "A scheme such as this seems unlike you."

"Do you care for that mortal woman?"

There was a brief pause before Sesshomaru answered.

"Amusing," said he, aware of a change in Kagura's demonic aura. "I sense you feel threatened by someone. And for that question, how dare you even ask me about associating myself with her. "

_That's it,_ thought Kagome. _I've had it with both of them! I'm going to get out of here and give both Kagura and Sesshomaru a piece of my mind._

"Hmm." Kagura said musingly. "I want to believe you, but I still want to make sure you speak the truth. I think it's time to play now, don't you?"

Waving her fan in a circular motion, Kagura summoned her powers and caused a great wind to blow through, but its target was not Sesshomaru. Rather than blowing towards him, the wind traveled inside the hole and lifted Rin off the ground, making her fly upward until she was outside the darkness below.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled as she began climbing the tough, dirt wall. She was fearful for Rin's safety and was concerned about her own, knowing that if she did not make the effort to fight Kagura, she would be taken to Naraku, for it was clear to her that Sesshomaru would not bother to help her.

Rin was still in the air, her little figure being forced to sway one direction to another. She was screaming with fear, and Kagura was enjoying herself, finding the little girl entertaining, especially because she was Sesshomaru's companion, treating her like a doll that is flung into the air playfully.

Sesshomaru watched Rin like a vulture. Although he was confident he could rescue Rin, he was cautious of Kagura's every move, for although he understood her different forms of attack all too well, he realized she had it in her to be vicious if she so desired. With whatever mood took her, she could transform her arrogant and flirtatious conduct into a wicked, devilish one.

"How weightless she is!" Kagura said blithely, referring to Rin. "She's as light as a pillow. So she shouldn't break if I blow her against that tall tree over there. I'm curious to see how soft her body is. Let's find out!"

Making more motions with her fan, Kagura commanded the rapid, violent wind to carry Rin on its invisible body and crash her into the tree with full force. She laughed as she heard Rin's screams, waiting patiently for Sesshomaru to make his move to save her. Kagura had just completed that thought when he gracefully jumped into the wind and grabbed Rin before she almost slammed into the tree. The wind then stopped suddenly, and Sesshomaru landed on the ground, holding Rin in his arm while she still held on tightly to him.

"Let go, Rin," he said softly, gently pulling her away from him. "Leave from here. You'll be safe with Jaken and Ah-Un."

Rin slid off her lord's arm, her feet touching the ground with a noiseless thud.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin said nervously. "What about Kagome?"

"I said go!"

Obeying her lord without hesitation, Rin ran away from the scene, stopping briefly to look down the hole and see Kagome before she left. Kagome was climbing swiftly up the wall, and Rin saw she was almost at the top. She then ran again and hoped Kagome would get out safely to join her.

"How sweet of you to be her hero," Kagura said, acting coquettishly towards Sesshomaru once again. "It'd be an honor if you would rescue me one day. You are the strongest and most powerful demon alive after all, not to mention the most handsome."

"Am I supposed to be flattered by that?" Sesshomaru said, smiling unamusedly.

"Don't you like flattery? You must receive such compliments often. Is that why my words don't affect you?"

"You are the wind sorceress. Your words are like the wind you command. They make a strong presence upon its entrance, but they are forgotten after its passage."

"I see. You're very perceptive."

Slightly annoyed by Sesshomaru's remark, Kagura twisted her fan more assiduously and stretched her arm outward sharply. This time the wind she controlled was to be aimed at him, swirling around her slender figure, making her appear like a goddess with her robes moving to the rhythm of her power, her hair perfectly kept in place, her face more appealing as it was smoothed by the wind.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura said, swinging her arm forward, slanting it half-way through.

As the wind pressed against Sesshomaru tempestuously, he steadied his Tokijin in the center of the revolving vortex and unleashed its own power against Kagura's attack, destroying the sporadic blades in one stroke. He adjusted himself into a more agile, combative position, his body configured into a symmetrical but picturesque posture, so still that if one were to glance at him too quickly, he would be mistaken for a statue.

Kagura was becoming immersed in her one-to-one match with Sesshomaru, and she hoped it would not end soon, for although she had the capability to withstand his attacks, he had limitless, immeasurable power, and if she was not careful, he could injure her with the smallest thing. For something as unfortunate as that to occur, the entire game she was playing with him would be done immediately.

"Your aggressiveness seems to have dwindled since our last encounter," Sesshomaru said, his words an invitation for Kagura to make her next attack.

"Is that so?" said Kagura, lifting her eyebrow seductively. "Perhaps I have grown soft in your presence."

"Not likely."

"Well, then. How about this?"

Kagura summoned the wind again and allowed herself to be carried by it in midair. She remained in the air when she began to twirl around, lifting her arms and twisting her waist as though she were dancing, her fan lifted high above her head.

"Dance of the dragon!" Kagura said fiercely like one saying a spell.

The strength and velocity of Kagura's wind was more violent and damaging, but Sesshomaru was not at all concerned with its abuse when it encircled around him. The wind thrashed against his body, and it managed to scarcely push him off the ground, but he still remained rooted to it, even as his clothes and his hair seemed to be stretched too much, enough so that with a tad bit more pressure, they would be ripped off him.

Kagura laughed while she watched Sesshomaru struggle to steady himself before he used his sword again to deflect the colossal wind, his motions keen and concise as the blade sliced through the invisibility of it but making it dissipate around him. He then gathered all the power held within Tokijin and slammed it into the wind's interior, forcing it backward.

"Damn!" Kagura said under her breath as her own power was repelled against her by Sesshomaru's sword.

She flipped higher into the air just above her own wind, and she watched as it crashed into the several trees below her, flattening them to the ground. Making a back flip, Kagura landed gracefully on the ground, leaves falling all around her as she inspected the damage her power had caused on the trees. She brushed away the leaves which had fallen on her shoulders and focused her attention on Sesshomaru who looked both passive and nonchalant.

"Your second attack was not much better, I'm afraid," said Sesshomaru casually. "You seemed distracted."

"Was I?" Kagura said, closing her fan. "And what do you think that distraction was?"

Kagura placed her fan against the side of her cheek, turned her head away and smiled to herself. A flow of emotion consumed her momentarily, and she tapped her fan against her chest, a slight breeze blowing around her and Sesshomaru. She lifted her face to look at him passionately, and her eyes remained congealed to his entire body.

"How long will you continue with your charade, Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You look more elegant when the wind blows thorough your hair," Kagura said, absorbing the youkai's beauty.

"_Hey, take your eyes off him!" _

Kagura and Sesshomaru turned towards the hole and saw Kagome resting near its edge, her hands holding tightly to the grass as she breathed heavily. She had yet to pull herself completely out, for her legs were still dug in deep into the dirt wall to prevent her from falling. But before she could come out of the hole successfully, Kagome realized she had blurted out words that she did not intend for both Kagura and Sesshomaru to hear. For some reason, she believed she had said it in her mind, but she could tell by their stares and confounded expressions she had spoken them aloud.

"Oops!" said Kagome, covering her mouth with one hand.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru," Kagura said, opening her fan and hiding her smile behind it. "It looks like you have another admirer."

"Yeah, right!" said Kagome, struggling to pull herself out of the hole.

"Oh, no you don't!" said Kagura, seeing how determined Kagome was to escape.

She flicked her fan in the air and summoned another wave of wind directly at Kagome. The wind was pushing her downward, yet she held as tightly as she could to the ground above and stuck her feet more deep into the earth to avoid falling in again. However, the wind was too strong, Kagome lost her grip slightly, and she was dragged in, her body disappearing into the darkness.

"She's such a hassle!" Kagura said impatiently.

Believing Kagome was thrown into the very bottom of the hole, Kagura continued her subtle flirtation with Sesshomaru. Fortunately, Kagome held on tightly to the wall and was not pushed far by the wind. She was close enough to the hole's opening to climb back up again, feeling triumphant that Kagura was unable to succeed in her attack.

Kagome was already out of the whole and standing with her bow and arrow in place to attack, but Kagura did not notice her, for she stared at Sesshomaru as if hypnotized. But it was Sesshomaru who managed to break her concentration on him, since he turned to look at Kagome, and that caused Kagura to turn herself at what had caught his attention.

"How did you get out of there?" Kagura asked Kagome, shocked and angry both at once.

Kagome pulled her arrow tightly against the bow and aimed at Kagura's chest.

Kagura laughed menacingly at her.

"Are you going to attack me? What a fool you are! You're just a human. As if you can harm me, the sorceress of the wind."

"You sound just like Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome said angrily, her awareness of this comparison causing her to fume and making her throw down her weapon. "Just a human, huh? Well, what do you think of this?"

Kagome's anger escalated and she used it as a source of energy to trigger her hidden power. Lifting her arm and moving it in the same waving motion she had done before, she caused a wind of her own and she caught Kagura off guard, using her power to push her hard against the tree behind her. Kagura's body slammed violently against the trunk and her fan was tossed from her hand.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said, annoyed at Kagome's interference.

"Releasing stress, that's what!" said Kagome moodily.

"Stay out of our way!"

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm not one of your servants, you know. I was stuck inside that hole for a long time. I have a right to be angry, so I can do what I want."

Kagome made her arm move again, but this time she aimed her power at Sesshomaru, however he avoided her attack. She tried again, using her power to make the tree behind him snap in half as the top portion of it fell over him. Sesshomaru escaped that as well, and he realized she was angry at him in the same manner she was with Kagura.

Ignoring Sesshomaru, Kagome then grabbed her weapon and pulled the arrow as far back as she could until the string of the bow made her fingers bleed because of its tightness. She released the arrow and it flew through the air at a tremendous speed towards Kagura. The demoness herself was unguarded by this again, amazed at Kagome's ability to make the arrow seem frightening and threatening. The arrow grazed Kagura's cheek, a long, red line appearing there as droplets of blood seeped from the wound.

"Next time I'll shoot my arrow right in your eye!" Kagome said. "I promise! Or better yet in your heart!"

Kagura touched her wounded cheek and looked at Kagome spitefully.

"I'm afraid hitting me in the heart is impossible," she said. "I don't have it inside me, and I doubt you'd be able to kill me anyway."

Kagura stood up and reached for her fallen fan, opening it and preparing to attack Kagome with the same powers she used on Sesshomaru.

"Do you want to play too?" Kagura said to Kagome. "Very well. Let us see what you can do, shall we?"

Releasing the powerful wind, Kagura made several commands and attacked Kagome with each one. Believing the human girl would be frightened by her, Kagura's attacks were not as severe as she could have made them to be, yet Kagome was able to deflect the sorceress' powers, sending it right back to her easily, even her infamous "dance of the dragon" technique.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Kagura asked. "I've never seen you defend yourself since Inuyasha always saves you from danger. You could never shoo a fly, yet you swept me off the ground as easily as a feather. You even deflected my attacks. Where did you get that power? Naraku will certainly find it amusing."

"I have Lord Sesshomaru to thank for that!" Kagome said bitterly.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome surprisedly.

"Really?" Kagura said, smiling at him.

"Speaking of Naraku, what does he want from me?" Kagome questioned.

"Now, now. Why spoil the fun? It's better to have you guess than to reveal what Naraku wants to tell you himself. But unfortunately it's not only you he's after, though you are his main priority. It seems Sesshomaru has gotten himself involved in Naraku's plans as well. Had he not done so, perhaps he would not be in this mess at present."

"Involved myself?" Sesshomaru said. "You and Naraku are mistaken about many things when it concerns me."

"He's right!" Kagome said. "Lord Sesshomaru and I have nothing to do with each other. Get that! Just because you see us together doesn't mean anything. You must be dumb and blind if you believe everything you see."

"I'll find out soon enough what is true and what is not," Kagura replied, walking towards Kagome and stopping a few inches in front of her.

Kagome looked to catch a brief glimpse of Seshomaru, but she noticed his attention was not on her or Kagura. He had abruptly sensed a disturbance lurking behind the trees, and he suddenly snapped his head to the side, narrowing his eyes at the moving figure in hiding. Kagome noticed it as well, and she was about to ask Sesshomaru what he thought it was when Kagura bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I doubt Lord Sesshomaru finds you appealing," she said. "Look at you! You're all filthy! Your clothes look like rags and your hair is in such tangles."

Kagome realized she was not as attractive as Kagura, and she knew what she said was true in a sense, yet her jealousy was still active within her. Turning around, Kagome slapped Kagura across the cheek, the one where she had wounded her with her arrow.

Kagura moaned in pain.

"Why you!" she said, but before she could do anything to Kagome, she saw someone emerge from the trees near where Sesshomaru stood.

Kagome noticed Kagura's change of expression, and she turned to see what it was that averted her eyes from looking at her.

When she saw who it was, Kagome's heart bounced freely and a loving smiled appeared on her soiled face.

"Inuyasha!" she said, too surprised to run to him and embrace him.

Kagura smiled at Inuyasha wickedly.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was not at all pleased to see him.

**I'm biting my nails right now. Why? Well, I'm nervous because I don't know if this chapter met your expectations or not. I know being sick is not an excuse to make mistakes, but I tried really hard. Blah! Blah! That's all I do is worry about things too much. I should just be positive or have a nonchalant attitude like Sesshomaru. If you liked the chapter, then I'm happy. If you didn't, well, too bad. It's not as if I'm a great writer like Stephen King or J.K. Rowling! Hmm. I think I'm rather moody today. I won't say anything else, so I'll let you review this chapter, if you so desire that is. I know that your reviews will make me feel a lot better. They are my medicine to cure my illness! I need my medicine now! Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

"A Heart's Immaculence"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, etc, etc,.

**Author's Note: Thanks a zillion, my readers, for your lovely reviews! Thank you! I really believe I got better faster because of you all. I am always touched by your words. To tell you the truth, I don't really have much to say right now. Maybe it's because my brain is rather numb from thinking too much about my school work. Don't get me wrong, I love school, but sometimes all the work I'm given to do is overwhelming and tiring. I guess I have so much to do this semester because I'm graduating this year. I'm really feeling the pressure, if you can imagine. Now with my story, that is pressure too, since I update at least twice a week. I must revise my story before I submit it, and that takes time to do, but I do it anyway because I care about its organization. If I didn't do that, I would have less stress, but I just can't be that kind of writer. I hope you like this chapter. Will Inuyasha ruin everything for Sesshomaru and Kagome? Will the two brothers fight each other? Does Kagome choose to be with Inuyasha? Is this the end? Read and you shall know the answer. **

Chapter 19

Kagome's heart was overjoyed to see Inuyasha again, her frustration with the day's misfortune of fighting with Sesshomaru, being entrapped by Kagura and witnessing her flirtation with him overwhelming her beyond tolerance. She had not realized how much she had missed him, for the time she spent with Sesshomaru obliterated any other thoughts unrelated to the beautiful lord. She felt guilty for rarely thinking about Inuyasha, but that did not mean she had ceased loving him, perhaps not in the manner in which she once did, but her feelings were still as strong and affectionate as they had been before. But seeing him again also reminded her that she could no longer be with Sesshomaru, that Inuyasha finding her marked the end of her staying with him. The anger she had towards him vanished with the birth of that somber thought, yet when she remembered how he had been treating her, her heart's weeping passed and it became firm again.

Inuyasha stood there looking at Kagome with a concerned expression. He seemed tired and weary, his hair slightly disheveled, and although there was a beaming of happiness on his face, there was also a hint of irritation in his eyes. Kagome saw that he appeared relieved to see her, but she sensed that something bothered him, noticing a few facial lines reveal themselves on his forehead. After smiling at her, he turned his head and stared at Sesshomaru coldly, touching the hilt of his sword as he did so.

Sesshomaru, staring at Inuyasha phlegmatically in return, was annoyed by his brother's sudden interference. He was an unnecessary hindrance for him, and his mood was more waspish than ever, made by his impatience of Kagura's "playful game." Disliking the very look of him, Sesshomaru growled underneath his breath as he experienced a surge of jealousy proliferating inside him. He had experienced the feeling before when he discovered Inuyasha was bequeathed the Tetsusaiga, but it was not as powerful as what he felt now. It seemed Inuyasha was always one to make him hostile an infuriated, yet his jealousy was unexpected, something unpredictable, for he never imagined the half-breed could incite such an emotion because of a mortal girl, that human woman who annoyed him, enraged him, who was the epitome of silliness and immaturity, overly-hyper and whiney. Not to mention her lack of physical strength and lack in mastery of her skills. And what of her feminine assets? She was indeed female, yet her natural endowments were not as developed or as ripe as others he had seen. Such imperfections did not suit his palate, and she was the very opposite of the ideal female he envisioned for himself. Nonetheless, she possessed a purity, a goodness and beauty he had never known in anyone other than Rin. The truth of his feelings for her was again revealed to his conscience the moment Inuyasha invaded his heart. He was in love with her, he knew that, but he continued to hide himself from it, in fear that it would weaken him.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried happily with a smile. "You're here! You finally came to get me."

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Inuyasha said, taking his suspicious eyes off Sesshomaru and taking a few steps to be closer to her. "I've been looking all over for you. You had me worried sick."

"Oh, Inuyasha! I was afraid something had happened to you. You never take so long to find me."

"I'm sorry. I guess I was so upset at you for running off the way you did that I waited some time before I actually decided to come look for you."

Kagome smiled again, remembering the senseless argument she had with him about her not being able to fight well. She could not believe it had been just two days since that happened, but she felt she had been away from Inuyasha and her friends for months. Thinking about her friends, Kagome noticed they were not with him.

"Hey, Inuyasha," said Kagome.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha said.

"Where are Sango, Miroku and the others?"

"Oh, they'll be here. I got a head start to look for you before them. They should be here soon. And what about you? You look terrible. What happened to the clothes you always wear? Why are you so dirty?"

Kagome looked at her soiled kimono and touched her tangled hair in embarrassment.

"It's a long story," she replied. "I don't think you want to hear about it right now."

"I'll have to agree with you on that," Inuyasha said, looking at both Sesshomaru and Kagura. "What are they two doing here? The scent of Narku and the scent of my brother is enough to make me blood boil."

"That's part of the long story too," Kagome said a bit angrily.

Waiting patiently for the right moment to speak, Kagura waved her fan in front of her face and laughed as she eyed Inuyasha and Kagome with a trickster's glare.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha said to Kagura.

"You know why I'm laughing, Inuyasha," Kagura said. "Don't act as if you're clueless."

Kagome was confused by Kagura's words and Inuyasha looked temperamental, a sign he was ready to explode and to attack that which made his entire self drench in heat.

"Don't worry, Kagome," Inuyasha said, unsheathing Tetsusaiga. "I'll get you out of here and take you somewhere safe."

Upon hearing these words, Sesshomaru's own temper was aflame as he tightened his grip on Tokijin, hoping Inuyasha would make some absurd comment towards him so he had an excuse to strike at him with his fist and crush him using his sword.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Kagura said, touching one of her green, dangling earrings. "Naraku needs Kagome. She is an important part of his plan."

"There's no way I'm letting you take Kagome to Naraku!" Inuyasha said infuriatingly, holding his transformed Tetsusaiga combatively.

Kagura gave a loud yawn and tapped her open mouth with her fan.

"I'm really starting to get bored," she said lazily. "I was having so much fun with Sesshomaru before you came along."

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru with an entranced face, and Inuyasha turned to look at his older brother and aimed his sword at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he said to him. "Did I interrupt something between you and Kagura? I had no idea you had a thing for her, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru lifted Tokijin and stared wrathfully at Inuyasha. That was the absurd comment he was waiting for, and he was more than ready to kill him, his immense anger overpowering his senses.

Kagome, after hearing Inuyasha speak, was just as outraged as Sesshomaru. Her own jealousy surfaced, and it was plastered on her face, seemingly permanent and unremovable. Even now Inuyasha had to say something hurtful and painful. He was unaware of the turmoil she had been through with his brother, and the entire scene she had to observe between Kagura and Sesshomaru. She curled her fists and tucked her head. Did Inuyasha sense there was something between Kagura and the demon she loved?

"Want to take me on, do ya?" Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. "I'm all ready for you. I'll take you down so fast you won't know what hit you. You won't stand in my way from rescuing Kagome. I'll protect her from you and everyone else who tries to hurt her."

Sesshomaru's eyes were like daggers, his nostrils expanding, his teeth clenched behind his closed lips, chest heaving heavily.

"What's wrong, Sesshomaru?" asked Kagura, noticing his increasing rage. "Did Inuyasha strike a nerve?"

"Inuyahsa," Kagome said, lifting her head and looking at Sesshomaru. "Don't attack him. He has nothing to do with anything. Kagura is the one you should be mad at. She's the one who trapped me. He just came to rescue Rin, that's all."

Inuyasha pivoted around and looked at Kagome sternly. He seemed baffled by her words and his ears twitched a few times before they were straight again.

"Did I hear you right, Kagome?" Inuyasha said irritably. "Did you just say for me not to attack Sesshomaru?"

Kagome could not tolerate looking at Inuyasha to tell him that she had uttered what he heard. She closed her eyes and nodded her head weakly, hoping he would not lash out at her for making such a bold plea.

"You heard correctly," Kagura said, walking towards Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, Sesshomaru," Kagura said, stopping a few feet behind Kagome. "What do you think about what Kagome just said, telling Inuyasha not to attack you? It looks like the girl cares for you."

Sesshomaru remained silent, his fixed stare still on Inuyasha despite being bothered by Kagura's words.

"How dare you say a disgusting thing like that!" Inuyasha yelled at Kagura. "As if Kagome would ever care for Sesshomaru! Besides, he's too cold-hearted to make anyone even want to care for him. I should rip you to shreds for saying what you did!"

"Go ahead," Kagura replied, smiling at him. "But I warn you, lay a hand on me and Sesshomaru will rip you apart as well."

"There she goes again," Kagome said in a whisper.

Sesshomaru was still silent, much too silent.

"Well, Kagura," Inuyasha said. "If you like him so much, why don't you two fly away together and leave me and Kagome alone. I won't go after you. It's not like you obey Naraku anyway."

Looking at Inuyasha, a slight fear crept inside Kagura, understanding the consequences if she did not follow through with Naraku's task, the one he commanded her to do. She would be severely punished, but she knew she was trying her best to complete the deed without anyone knowing what it was she was truly doing.

"A marvelous idea!" she replied. "Unfortunately, I'm unsure whether Sesshomaru would agree to do such a thing with me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, the idea of Kagura and Sesshomaru being together at some secret hideaway making her stomach knot itself. "I want to get away from here. I want to leave now!"

"Ah, did I say something to make you desire to leave so suddenly?" Kagura said, standing next to her. "Don't you want to stay a little longer? Naraku will be expecting you at his castle shortly."

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha said, pointing Tetsusaiga at her. "Like I said before, you're not taking her anywhere!"

"I'm afraid you may not be the only one here who feels that way about Kagome."

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru all reacted uncomfortably by Kagura's deliberate remark, and it was evident by her smile that she was enjoying it all.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh!" Inuyasha said. "Who else cares about Kagome but me? If you're talking about Sesshomaru caring for her—"

"That's precisely what I meant," Kagura said sharply.

Kagome began to shake, not knowing what to believe anymore. She had seen Kagura and Sesshomaru's behavior toward one another, and it did seem as though they had some sort of bond and closeness. He did not treat her harshly for the flirtatious comments she made towards him, which led her to believe he did have an attraction for her. She was aware of his altered mood, and she interpreted it as a reaction towards Inuyasha being in his way, but as she looked closer at him, it seemed his anger became stronger every time either Inuyasha or Kagura mentioned something particularly exasperating for him. Kagome only hoped Inuyasha would never find out about her feelings towards Sesshomaru.

"Don't listen to her, Inuyasha," Kagome said, looking at Kagura with the same expression she displayed when she had slapped her. "She's just trying to make you more upset. Forget about what she said."

"Forget it, huh?" Kagura said smoothly. "Is there something you don't want Inuyasha to know about Sesshomaru? Or about you, for that matter?"

"I know what you're trying to do, Kagura!" Kagome shouted, her temper at the very edge of an outbreak. "If you say anything else, I swear I'll use every ounce of my being to kill you!"

"Kagome," Inuyasha said. "I've never seen you this angry before. What is it about Kagura's words that bother you? Is there something you're not telling me?"

Kagome swallowed and her heart was racing madly. Was Kagura aware of her love for Sesshomaru? If she did, Kagome would do whatever in her power to prevent her from disclosing the truth to Inuyasha. Without thinking, her eyes moved from Inuyasha's face to Sesshomaru's, anxious to see for herself how he was reacting to everything that was happening. He was staring at Kagura coldly, unlike the way in which he had looked at her a while before Inuyasha appeared, but his lids closed suddenly and his eyes were then staring into hers. Expecting him to stare at her with hatred, Kagome looked at the ground, yet she was compelled to look at him again, and when she did, she did not see contempt in his eyes but gentleness. She blinked a few times to clear her vision in case it was blurred, but the result was the same image of Sesshomaru's tranquility.

"Did Sesshomaru hurt you, Kagome?" Inuyasha said loudly. "Is that why you're looking at him that way? Tell me! I'll cut his other arm off if he laid a finger on you."

"I told you, Inuyasha," said Kagome worriedly. "Sesshomaru hasn't done anything."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome distrustfully. "You know, Kagome. I might be wrong, and I hope I am, but it sounds like you're defending him."

"I'm telling you the truth," Kagome said, trying to control her emotions. "Please believe me."

"He did _touch_ her, Inuyasha," Kagura said. "But it is not a physical touch I am talking about. He touched her somewhere that the eye cannot see, in a secret place hidden inside her."

"What are you trying to say?" replied Inuyasha. "I don't understand you at all."

"Obviously," Kagura said, rolling her eyes. "Your stupidity is tragic."

Somehow Inuyasha appeared to be thinking about what Kagura had said, and he took turns looking at Kagome and Sesshomaru. He was silent momentarily, then he shook his head and stuck the Tetsusaiga into the ground, releasing his hands on its handle and crossing his arms across his chest. Inuyasha was going through something in his mind as if he was remembering, contemplating on something important from the past that could be connected to the present.

"I saw it before, but I refused to believe it," Inuyahsa said, finally speaking.

He looked at Kagome cautiously, and she in turn looked at him nervously.

Kagura was choking down a laugh.

Sesshomaru parted his lips slightly.

"Is it true, Kagome?" Inuyasha continued. "Did Sesshomaru _touch_ you the way Kagura said he did? When I was looking for you, Kikyo told me she saw you go with him. Did he take you by force, or did you go with him willingly?"

_Kikyo saw me?_ Kagome thought. _Why did she tell him that? Does she hate me that much? Does Inuyasha not believe me?_

"I don't get it," Kagome said, feeling as though she wanted to cry. "You don't believe me, but you believe Kikyo and Kagura!"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you, stupid!" Inuyasha said grouchily.

"Then you shouldn't be asking me questions!"

"There's nothing wrong with me wanting to know if Sesshomaru hurt you or not! But I am really confused anyway, Kagome. Why are you with him, then, if you say you didn't go with him and that he didn't take you forcefully?"

"Must you even ask that?" Kagura said. "Have you lost your sense of smell? Can you not detect her fear intermingled with another strong emotion? There is something she's hiding from you, that she's even hiding from your precious older brother."

_Sense of smell?_ thought Sesshomaru.

Throughout the time he was witnessing everything that was happening in front of him, Sesshomaru's senses were suddenly awakened by Kagura's words. It was as if they had been snapped into place. He realized he had forsaken his demonic instincts and senses because of Inuyasha's appearance, and the jealousy he felt blocked them out completely. As he stared at Inuyasha, he remembered he had not detected his scent, only sensing a disturbance but nothing else. That was the reason he was surprised to see him, displeased that it was him rather than someone else. He focused his attention on Inuyasha to smell his demonic distinctness, but no scent came from him, and he instantly understood what it all meant.

"Stay away from him!" Sesshomaru warned Kagome, thinking about the dream he had about Inuyasha killing Kagome, believing that it may come true if he did not intervene, his protective instinct taking over.

"What?" Kagome said, not understanding Sesshomaru's warning. "What do you mean to stay away from Inuyasha?"

"What did you say, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha said, still looking at Kagome.

"It seems Lord Sesshomaru has regained his senses," Kagura said, disappointment shrouding her face.

"What do you mean he's gotten his senses back?" Kagome asked Kagura, confused.

"It took you a while, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha said, smiling wickedly at Kagome. "I was beginning to think you really had lost your sense of smell."

"Huh?" Kagome said, her confusion intensifying. "What are you talking about, Inuyasha? And why are you smiling at me like that?"

"You are such a blind mortal!" Kagura said to Kagome, massaging her neck with her fan. "I have grown tired of you. I feel as if I've been babysitting you all this time. At least the waiting is now over."

"Will somebody tell me what's going on?" Kagome shouted. "Why is everyone acting so weird all of a sudden?"

"You should have figured it out by now," Inuyasha said to Kagome, pulling out Tetsusaiga from the ground, pointing its blade at her. "It's so sad that you've known me for the longest time and yet you failed to recognize who I truly am. Don't you know who the real me is, Kagome?"

Kagome was more frightened than she was before, her knees weakening at the joints as her entire body lost its warmth and became cold. She was unable to decipher what Inuyasha had just said to her, and she felt he was speaking in a foreign language, for his words were unfamiliar to her. She felt lost and heartbroken because something about him made her heart ache, not with sadness but with fear.

"I shall take you with me now," Inuyasha said, his smile the more sinister.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Sesshomaru lift his body into the air, his silver hair and the sleeves of his garment flowing in the wind in a mesmeric twirl. She was spellbound by him, as she always was whenever he moved his agile body, but she saw she was not the only one struck by his allure. Kagura was as much enraptured by him as she was. However, their awestruck gazes were interrupted when he was almost over them. They both jumped a few feet back as Sesshomaru landed in between Kagome and Inuyasha.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru impatiently.

"Lord Sesshomaru," said Inuyasha malevolently.

"He's not Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said as he stood in front of her, shielding her from the full demon in front of him.

Kagome wanted to believe him, but she had to discover the truth for herself.

"Inuyasha, sit!" Kagome said, knowing that the true Inuyasha would fall to the ground with her command.

Inuyahsa did not fall. Instead he remained where he was standing upright, his amber eyes turning scarlet, two purple marks appearing on each of his cheeks, his fangs growing longer at the same time as his claws.

"You're right!" Kagome said, pulling out her bow and arrow.

"Kagome!" said Inuyasha in a different voice.

_Wait a minute!_ thought Kagome. _That voice! It isn't Inuyasha's! It belongs to…._

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled aloud.

"Yes, I am Naraku" he said through Inuyasha's full demon body. "I'm so glad you finally acknowledged my presence."

"Curse you, Naraku!" Sesshomaru said vehemently. "You have deceived me yet again."

"I'm surprised at you, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku said, looking at the manner in which the youkai was standing in front of Kagome. "You seem to be protecting her."

Kagome's thoughts swam inside her mind. She remembered what Rin had told her about Sesshomaru, how his actions made up for his lack of communication and expressiveness. He had warned her to stay away from the person she thought was Inuyasha but was truly Naraku, and now he was standing in front of her, blocking her own entire form with his own, in between her and their enemy. He did not have to make such a move, for he could have attacked Naraku from where he was previously. But somehow Rin's words were making sense to Kagome, and the more she thought about the reason Sesshomaru had made his move, the more she believed that perhaps he—even if it was of the tiniest degree—felt something for her.

"You will regret having tricked me, Naraku," Sesshomaru said scornfully.

"I think not," Naraku laughed diabolically. "The only one who will be regretful is you."

Naraku looked at Kagome with a strong evilness she had never seen in him before, and she prayed Sesshomaru would save her from him, but she then felt a pain in her heart, and she knew it was a bad omen of what was to come, either at present or in the near future.

**_I_ am really tired right now. It is 1:13 a.m. as I write this. You see how dedicated I am to my story, my beautiful readers! And I do this for all of you, not so much for myself, even though I love to write. Tomorrow is Monday. No! Well, that's the way it is, and I can't do anything to change it. I better go to bed now. My mother would really get mad at me if she found out how late up I stay to write a story I'm not even getting paid to do. She doesn't mind if I stay up to study, which I always do anyway. Okay, how did you like this chapter? I'm starting to worry that this story might end up being 30 chapters long. The next chapter will be #20 and there's still a lot more left I have to write about. Do you all think it's too long? I can make it shorter if you like, but then I'd have to leave out some stuff that I think would be interesting to add to the story. What do you think? Should I write until I tell the whole story, or should I shorten it? I don't know what to do. I hope you have time to review again. Remember it doesn't have to be a long review. Just write enough to tell me how you liked/disliked the chapter. At least I'm not like other writers who make it a point to say that they want a certain amount of reviews before they'll update again. I'm not picky like that, and I am nice enough to reply back to all my reviewers if you are registered members. But I'll admit I'm rather mean because I leave cliffies at the end of almost every chapter, right? Hey, I want you to crave for more, that's why I do it. Can't wait to hear from you all!**


	20. Chapter 20

"A Heart's Immaculence"

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Inuyasha!

**Author's Note: To all my precious readers, and especially to all my cherished reviewers, thank you so much for your support! I don't have time to waste right now, so I won't really say much. It's been a hectic and busy day for me. The next couple of days won't be any different, unfortunately. I'm sad to say that I might not be able to update for the next chapter until late next week, but that all depends on whether or not my teacher gives me a midterm. If she does, I'll have to use the weekend to study. If not, then I'm free to write the next chapter more quickly. It's a drag, but things like this do happen. If I don't update soon enough, please don't forget about me! Please bear with me on this, I beg you! It's not my fault! I better quit now before you think I'm a cry-baby. I most certainly am not!**

Chapter 20

It was an ominous occurrence having Naraku cloak himself within an exact semblance of Inuyasha's body. Although the distinctiveness of his features were there, it seemed as if a phantom or apparition had inhabited that body, transforming what was beautiful into a horrendous wretchedness, contaminating the person with his evil. Naraku's appearance dispelled the purity and beauty of the nature surrounding him, the luscious trees fading in color from green to grey, their leaves drying in the process. The birds nested there flew away the moment their home was invaded by his venomous aura. All other parts of the forest were affected as well, the grass and flowers no longer containing their vibrant pigment, withering from life by a demon's fatal touch.

As she held her weapon in place, Kagome watched as Naraku took in delight from having deceived her with his trickery. She was aggrieved by the spectacle, for she was staring at Inuyasha's likeness, yet she knew it was truly Naraku who was manipulating the entire drama unfolding before her. She was unsure of the reason for her blunder in judgment, unable to explain how she could have been fooled so easily. From everyone who knew Inuyasha, she was the only one who knew him completely as the hanyou he was, the single individual who understood his soul. Kagome was uncertain what may have clouded her heart from recognizing it was not Inuyasha who had interacted with her, but she was determined to show Naraku how ireful he was making her.

She was not the only one who felt so, for Sesshomaru was staring at his nemesis as though he desired to destroy him immediately, his pupils expanding to the tremor of his Tokijin, its power ignited by his own loathsomeness and rage. He was also perplexed by the recession of his senses and how he could have allowed his jealousy to deplete that part of him. Nevertheless, his senses had returned completely, and he was more than willing to transform into his true demon self if only to crush Naraku in one swift movement with his colossal body. But such a thing would be an unfortunate waste, since killing him slowly and inflicting suffering upon him deliberately could be beneficial to assuage Sesshomaru's scowling feelings for him.

"Kagome," said Naraku, moving a few steps to the side to view her, Sesshomaru's body shielding her from him. "How do you like me as Inuyasha?"

Moving to the side to look at him as well, Kagome kneaded her lips and exhaled heavily, trying to relax her shoulders from the tension that was building there. "How do I like you as Inuyasha, you say? This is how much!"

She aimed at Naraku's chest and fired an arrow, and although she knew it would have no affect on him, she attacked him more out of aggravation than anything else. As she had expected, he was not harmed by the arrow, having grabbed it with his hand before hitting him and snapping it in two like a twig. He smiled viciously at her and shook his head with a mixture of annoyance and disapproval.

"You attack me with a sacred arrow?" Naraku said. "You should know by now that an inferior weapon like yours cannot destroy me."

"Perhaps she cannot destroy you, but I can," Sesshomaru said, flicking Tokijin with his wrist, turning it at a sharp angle and plunging forward to penetrate his body with its blade.

"How predictable of you, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku laughed, disappearing and avoiding his attack.

Kagome gaped in surprise and looked around, wondering where Naraku was concealing himself.

"Do not think I am unable to detect where you are, Naraku," said Sesshomaru, closing his eyes to get a better hold of his scent. "Your demonic stench is the foulest I have ever known. Show yourself and spare me the hassle of finding you. I don't have time to waste."

"Are you sure it is Naraku's scent you smell?" Kagura said, pushing Kagome with her arm slightly, strong enough to make her lose her balance but not fall. She stood behind Sesshomaru and looked up at him with a smile. "You may want to keep your eyes open and be more wary of what you see."

Opening his eyes, he turned to look down at Kagura. "Why are you telling me something I already know?"

"Forgive me. I underestimate you," said Kagura, moving her eyes to look down at the ground, unable to keep them locked with Sesshomaru's own amber orbs, a blush sneaking up her face from being so close to him. "I'm only telling you what I thought you didn't know. Of course you don't have to heed my words if you don't wish to. A powerful demon such as you does not need help from anyone, least of all me who happens to be the cursed incarnation of that monster Naraku."

"Be cautious of what you say, Kagura," said Naraku, his voice hovering in the open air, his body still invisible. "I have your heart in my possession. Speak of me again in that manner and I shall take your heart and devour it."

Kagura clenched her fists and sulked quietly, dragging her feet hard into the ground as she walked away from Sesshomaru. She hesitated and looked at Kagome with an envious expression.

"And what about you?" she asked Kagome, her scarlet eyes more intense and incisive. "Must you rely on Sesshomaru's protection of you?"

Kagome stomped her foot on the ground. "What protection? Does he look likes he's protecting me to you?"

"Did he not put himself in between you and Naraku just now?" Kagura said, licking her hand and moving a few loose strands of hair from her forehead, combing it back in place with the side of her palm.

It was apparent to Kagome that Sesshomaru did make such a protective gesture, yet whether he did it to save her from harm or not, she thought it wise to speak of him as if she did not understand his actions, acting as if she cared not in the least of what he did or did not do. She knew that if Naraku and Kagura suspected anything about her true feelings for him, she would be in a terrible predicament.

"Sesshomaru has never protected me," Kagome said brazenly. "Why would he start now? He's always tried to kill me."

"Is that really true?" Kagura said cockily, lifting both her eyebrows, unimpressed by Kagome's brash performance. "Then why aren't you already dead?"

"That was true once," Naraku said. "But things can change rather unexpectedly. Do I not speak true, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"I am not interested in your riddles, Naraku," said Sesshomaru unemotionally. "You speak vaguely of something unknown to me. I am tired of your fatuous insinuations."

Naraku's laughter vibrated through the air, and Sesshomaru was able to locate his whereabouts within the vicinity, not through his sense of hearing, but by the tingling he felt at the back of his neck. His skin had become highly sensitive after utilizing all of his demonic senses, and only Naraku was able to make his skin bristle so severely.

Sesshomaru felt Naraku's threatening presence near Kagome, and he darted his body forward as straight and aligned as a wooden spear, gliding through the air briefly before jumping in front of her. Not having enough time to gasp, Kagome's body became paralyzed by Sesshomaru's sudden move. He was coming towards her with his Tokijin, and it appeared as if he was going to attack her, but then he stopped, and at such close proximity to her. Had he continued to move towards her, he would have collided with her without fail.

Just as he was about to wield his sword, however, Sesshomaru took his eyes off of Kagome and mused temporarily, placing Tokijin next to his Tenseiga. Something had caught his attention again, and he ran from Kagome's side to attack Naraku, who finally appeared, standing near the opening of the hole used to capture her. Sensing an awkwardness in his appearance, Sesshomaru curved his hand and brought it upward, ejecting his arm forward and slashing through Naraku's body. Astonishingly, Naraku's body vanished into a white mist after Sesshomaru had punctured his false but translucent form. After the mist had dissipated, another figure emerged, yet it was of small stature. It was the body of a child, a little girl in white, her hair of the same color ornamented with a flower. Her eyes were vacant and unemotional, staring into nothing as she held a round mirror.

"An illusion," Sesshomaru said in a bored tone, looking at the demon child coldly. "How infantile!"

When Kagome saw the child, she was more enraged than before, hating Naraku for deceiving her once again, believing his body was real, now realizing it was illusory.

"That little brat!" she said angrily, stretching the string on her bow and releasing an arrow straight into the mirror the small girl carried.

The child turned her mirror halfway around and allowed the arrow to enter the transparent glass. Kagura, after seeing what Kagome had done, reacted protectively of her sister and pulled the human girl by the hair, snapping her head back. Kagome struggled to set herself free until she felt Kagura's weight come off from her. Kagura was on the ground and her body was enrapped in Sesshomaru's green whip, but based on the demoness' expression, it seemed she did not mind being tied by the handsome creature standing above her.

"We're done playing, Kagura," he said calmly, his tone indicating he had no ill-will towards her even if she was Naraku's marionette.

"Why are you always the one to put an end to our games?" said Kagura disappointingly.

Sesshomaru pulled back his two fingers and released his whip from Kagura's body. She continued to lie on the ground and looked up at him with pleading eyes. Kagome, who was getting tired of watching Kagura's dallying conduct, turned her face the other way and tried to ignore her. She suspected Sesshomaru would not encourage her behavior, but she knew he would not berate her for it either.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Kagura said casually.

"Stop being so frivolous!" Sesshomaru replied with commanding inflection.

Kagura stood up arrogantly and slapped Kagome's arm with her fan. "Had it been her on the ground, you certainly would have assisted her."

"I really doubt that," Kagome interjected, looking at Sesshomaru then closing her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest, swinging her head militarily to the side, her long hair almost hitting Kagura on the face.

"Are you so certain?" said Kagura sharply.

"Do I sense a tinge of jealousy in you, Kagura?" said Naraku suddenly from inside the demon child's mirror.

"Kanna!" Kagura said to Naraku's other incarnation. "Break that mirror of yours! I have no desire to hear Naraku ridiculing me."

Kanna stood still and silent, turning her mirror sideways again. A red glow escaped from inside the glass and Naraku's face appeared on its surface, his dark hair blowing around him from some unknown wind, his scarlet eyes shining wickedly, complimenting his twisted smile.

Sesshomaru was amused by how small Naraku seemed in the mirror, and although he was not inside it, he imagined how ludicrous it would be if he truly was in there.

"This is a side of you I enjoy looking at, Naraku," Sesshomaru said with a tight grin.

"Be that as it may," Naraku said mischievously. "You are not the only one who's been amused by Kanna's mirror. I have enjoyed seeing another side of you through this glass  
as well, Lord Sesshomaru."

"You should explain yourself then," Sesshomaru replied, not liking the idea of Naraku spying on him.

"I have no time for that now, I'm afraid. However, I am interested in taking Kagome with me."

Kagome looked at Naraku like a vicious cobra, her feelings towards him as poisonous as the venom found in its fangs. "You're not taking me anywhere!"

Sesshomaru was also extremely vexed by Naraku's words, and as much as he tried to conceal his displeasure, no miraculous veil could prevent its disclosure.

Both Naraku and Kagura caught the strained expression on Sesshomaru's countenance, and while one was pleased by what he saw, the other was incredibly resentful.

"Now I see it all very clearly," Kagura said angrily, understanding what Sesshomaru's true feelings towards the human girl really were. "More clearly than I would have through Kanna's mirror."

"Is there something about Kagome I should know about, Kagura?" Naraku asked.

"She has a new power," Kagura said plainly.

"Yes." Naraku was smiling even more wickedly." I knew she possessed more than just spiritual power. She is stronger than I thought. I would be delighted if you'd demonstrate for me this power you've been hiding from me, Kagome."

"No way!" Kagome said, hoping Sesshomaru would intervene in order to prevent Naraku from taking her away with him.

It was as if he reacted to her thoughts, for Sesshomaru dashed towards Kanna to rip her mirror from her hands. "Your cowardice is evident, Naraku, speaking to me through that mirror. You'd rather keep your distance than to face me. I shall have no more of it!"

Before long, Kagura removed her feather from her hair and tossed it into the air, jumping on top of it as it transfigured into a length large enough to ride on. She swooped down and grabbed Kanna by the waste and flopped her on the huge feather before Sesshomaru could break her sister's mirror.

"I'll see you again soon, Lord Sesshomaru," Naraku said, his face still visible in the mirror. "I've already learned what I wanted to know, with Kagura's help of course. There's no reason I should remain speaking to you. But you may expect me to reveal myself to you in my true fleshed-out demonic form in our next encounter. And as for Kagome…."

Naraku did not complete his words, leaving his final line to be ambiguous.

"Well, Sesshomaru," said Kagura, looking at him sorrowfully. "I know the truth now, thanks to Naraku."

And with that, a tempestuous wind rose from the ground and lifted the flying feather into the atmosphere, Kagura, Kanna, and the image of Naraku disappearing into the dark, stormy clouds which were temporarily brewed by the wind sorceress's power. But then that too diminished, the luminous sun and azure sky returning to normal.

Kagome had been waiting for everything to be over since it began, and now that it was, she sank to the ground in a sitting position, breathing a sigh of relief for the menace that was no longer there. She had been fortunate again to escape Naraku's grasp, and had she been alone, her fate would have turned out differently. It was unquestionable that Sesshomaru being there with her was the only reason she was still with him, free from the jeopardy that had ensued them both.

She strongly desired to thank him, but she was reluctant to do so, embarrassed by Naraku's and Kagura's insinuations that Sesshomaru cared for her in some manner or other. They had hinted the exact thing with her, yet she was grateful that neither she or Sesshomaru openly admitted to anything, though she was not as convinced as she thought she was about his true feelings for her.

Kagome felt it decent to at least acknowledge what Sesshomaru had done for her, but when she looked up to smile at him, she saw something that made her happiness subside. A small, single white feather was falling from the sky, rocking gently like a baby's crib, and as it descended to the ground, Sesshomaru stretched out his hand and allowed it to rest on his palm. He looked at it for a while and then lifted his eyes to the sky, staring at the massive blue vastness stretching across heaven. And he remained looking at the sky for some time, his thoughts floating in his mind with the slow movement of the clouds.

_Why does he have such a peaceful expression on his face? _Kagome asked herself, the pain in her heart rising from the hidden darkness inside her. _Why is he holding that feather? Does he really have feelings for Kagura? But why did he protect me then?_

Kagome shook her head solemnly and fought back the tears that were sure to come if she did not summon her will power to stop them from streaming down her eyes. She did not know where such sensitivity came from, and she never recalled ever being so emotional, not even with Inuyasha. Just then the thought of him made her think. What if Sesshomaru did have feelings for her after all, but what if he also had them for Kagura?

_That better not be the case_, Kagome thought. _If it is, he's just like Inuyasha. Can't men make up their minds when it comes to women? Inuyasha couldn't choose between me and Kikyo, and now Sesshomaru can't decide between me and Kagura! But what if I'm jumping to conclusions? I shouldn't even be thinking about this. I don't even know if he likes me for sure or not. _

Her thoughts aroused Kagome's anger and frustration, and not being able to hold it back, she stood up and waved her hands wildly above her head.

"I'm so tired and so frustrated!" Kagome screamed, her voice loud enough to rouse the birds from the trees and frighten them to fly away. "I'm a mess! I'm dirty! I'm hungry! I'm physically exhausted! I can't stand this anymore!"

Sesshomaru was not bothered by her explosiveness, but remained transfixed by the sky.

Kagome refused to be ignored.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted as loudly as she could. "Excuse me!"

Sesshomaru continued to be unresponsive.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Without thinking, Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve and tugged at it stubbornely as if she was trying to pull down a curtain.

_What does he see in her?_ Kagome thought again.

"Snap out of it already!" Kagome demanded.

She finally captured Sesshomaru's attention, and he looked at her briefly with the famous blank expression that was his trademark. He began walking away from her, twiddling the feather in between his fingers.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome asked him, her emotions suffocating her to the point that she felt like fainting.

She was unable to move from where she stood, and a part of her did not want to follow him. Hearing Rin's laughter, she saw the child along with Jaken and Ah-Un, all three of them coming out of the large bushes which they had been hiding in during the encounter with Naraku.

Rin, who was beaming like sunshine, saw Kagome and waved to her gleefully, but Kagome did not feel like her small child friend looked.

"Come on, Kagome!" Rin called. "Lord Sesshomaru's leaving. You don't want to be left behind."

"Let her be, Rin," Jaken said haughtily. "If she doesn't want to come with us, then that's her loss. It's definitely not ours."

Even Jaken himself did not rouse Kagome to anger. It was his lord and master who did.

She watched Rin climb on top of Ah-Un and helped Jaken up to sit next to her. She looked at Kagome quizzically and scratched the back of her head.

"Let's go," Kagome heard Sesshomaru say, and she watched him walk away, but something caught her eye while doing so. She saw his hand which was carrying the feather open, and the smallness of it fell to the ground. She was unsure whether he had dropped it on purpose or accidentally.

She went over to where the feather had fallen, bent down and picked it up, inspecting the softness and delicacy of it. It was a lovely little feather, and Kagome understood why Sesshomaru had looked upon it with admiring eyes. It was so pretty she felt like placing it in her hair as an ornament, but she remembered it was Kagura's, and that made her dispose the idea. She stared at it sadly as she twiddled it through her fingers the same way Sesshomaru had done.

"Are you not coming?"

Kagome was startled. Was that Sesshomaru who had just spoken to her?

"Um." That was all Kagome could utter.

Sesshomaru had stopped walking along with his small entourage.

"Why did you stop?" he asked her. He looked at her meticulously, tracing her entire face with his eyes.

Kagome looked again at the feather she held in her hands. Sesshomaru followed her gaze and rested his eyes on her hands, looking at the object he had been holding.

"Did you stop for that?" Sesshomaru asked again, smiling. "To look at that feather? If I were you, I would not waste my time looking at something so _meaningless_."

There was a sincerity in Sesshomaru's words, and Kagome felt it. She noticed he had stressed the last word he had spoken.

_Meaningless_? Kagome thought. _Does he mean what I think he means? Does Kagura not mean anything to him?_

A sense of rejuvenation filled Kagome's body as hope returned to her soul. She gently placed the feather back on the ground and ran up to Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for helping me," Kagome said timidly yet courageously.

"I did nothing of the sort," Sesshomaru replied earnestly but with a pinch of softness underneath. "Naraku is a nuisance, and I'll do whatever it takes to interrupt his schemes. You misinterpreted what you saw, which means you have the wrong impression."

"I predicted you'd say something like that," Kagome sighed. "I agree with you. You're right and I'm wrong, like always."

As they began to walk again, Sesshomaru did not believe Kagome meant what she had said, and she seemed satisfied with his answer. She had no desire of arguing with him.

Kagome was also confident she had witnessed a slight breach of his internal armor, for he did not seem as cold and indifferent as he once was. There was a change in him, a very subtle one, but it was noticeable nonetheless.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Rin said, counting the flowers she had picked when Sesshomaru stopped to question her.

"Yes, for now," Kagome said in return.

"I was right about Lord Sesshomaru, wasn't I?" Rin asked her, placing a flower in Kagome's hair.

Kagome was silent, knowing the child was inferring to Sesshomaru's protection of her.

Jaken himself looked at both Rin and Kagome suspiciously.

"What are you talking about, Rin?" asked Sesshomaru, overhearing her.

"Oh!" Rin looked at Kagome and giggled sweetly. "It's a secret, my lord."

"Is it now?" he said, walking more quickly than Ah-Un, moving ahead of Kagome and his ward until he was at the front of the tiny parade.

"That was close," Kagome said.

"What do you mean 'close'?" Jaken asked. "Is there something you two are hiding from my lord? You sneaky humans!"

Instinctively, so that Jaken would not hear them, Kagome forced Jaken down flat on Ah-Un's back and leaned her own body on top of his. He was struggling beneath her like a wriggling worm, and he was moaning, but she was sure he would not be able to hear her or Rin.

"Please let me tell Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome," Rin pleaded, pressing the flowers to her chest. "I know he likes you. I saw how he protected you today."

"No, Rin," Kagome said in a whisper. "You promised me you wouldn't say anything. Anyway, it looks like he likes Kagura."

Rin's face distorted as if she had eaten something sour. "Lord Sesshomaru does like her, but not the way he likes you, Kagome."

"What do you mean? There's a lot of definitions out there for 'like', you know."

"Well, you're his favorite person he likes."

"I guess that makes more sense."

Jaken was struggling harder beneath Kagome's body, and she was unsure whether she could hold him down any longer. He was rather strong for being a little imp, but she also feared that if she held on to him longer, she would suffocate him.

_Oh, well_, Kagome thought. _If he dies, Sesshomaru can bring him back to life with Tenseiga. _

With that thought, Kagome continued to converse with Rin.

"Kagome!" Rin said, clasping her hands together as if she was going to pray. "I want to tell Lord Sesshomaru! I want to very much! I want you to be with him. I thought you said you loved him."

Kagome blushed and turned to see if Sesshomaru had heard Rin, but judging by his composed manner, she knew he had not.

"Why is it that children have special instincts?" Kagome asked, more to herself than to Rin. "I really do like him, Rin, but—"

"Do you love him or not?" Rin asked seriously. "I love him and I'm not embarrassed."

"But your love is different from mine."

"No, it's not!" said the child innocently.

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "You'll understand one day, Rin."

"I think I should ask Lord Sesshomaru what he thinks about you."

Kagome's face turned white.

"Please don't do that, Rin!"

Before she could stop her, Rin slid down Ah-Un's back and ran to catch up with Sesshomaru. Kagome removed her body from squashing Jaken, and the green demon coughed loudly and gasped for breath, touching his throat as he did.

"You stupid girl!" Jaken said, hitting Kagome on her arm with his staff.

"Oww! That hurt!" Kagome grabbed the staff away from Jaken and hit him on the head with it in return. "I don't have time for this. Rin's going to embarrass me any minute."

"You're a walking embarrassment if you ask me," Jaken said, rubbing his head.

"Oh, shut up!"

Kagome ran ahead of Ah-Un and Jaken but stopped a few feet behind Sesshomaru and Rin who were walking side by side. She was shaking with nervousness, and she began to perspirate all over her body.

Looking up at her cherished master, Rin smiled at him and asked, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?" he said, looking straight ahead.

Kagome shook her head and waved her hands behind Sesshomaru, trying to get Rin's attention to prevent her from speaking. Had Rin seen her or not, it did not make much difference, for she was going ahead with asking her questions. For some reason, Rin was uncomfortable talking to her lord as they walked, so she ran in front of him, stretched out her arms and made him stop in his tracks.

"What is it, Rin?" Sesshomaru said patiently.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I was wondering, do you think Kagome's pretty?"

Sesshomaru stared at Rin and crinkled his brows, swallowing forcefully at the same time. He had a knot in his throat, and his muscles were tense. Without wanting to, a rush of heat swam up to his face, and he felt it settle on his cheeks. Rin had caught him off guard with her blunt, unexpected question.

Kagome reacted in the same way, however she trembled in the fashion a person would if they were naked inside a swirling blizzard. If there was one thing she loved most about Sesshomaru, it was his ability to remain in control whether for a minor occurrence or a crisis.

Jaken and Ah-Un caught up with the three of them since they all had stopped after Rin had asked her question. He immediately noticed the change of color in Sesshomaru's face, and his yellow eyes bulged at the sight of him.

"My lord, your face!" he said worriedly. "Are you ill, my lord? Has the heat of the sun ruined your flawless complexion? What's wrong? Please tell me!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said sternly, swinging his arm and hitting the imp across the body, knocking him off Ah-Un. "Did I give you permission to speak? Did I not say to keep silent for the entire day?"

"Y-y-yes, you did, my lord, but—"

"Keep silent or your head will be next to fall off!"

_Is he blushing?_ Kagome said to herself. _Is it really true?_

Jaken used his staff to support himself and climbed back on Ah-Un's back.

Rin was still smiling, her eyes wide open and filled with tremendous joy.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, prepared to ask him more questions.

"No more questions, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "We must be moving along now. Get out of the way."

Rin remained where she stood, disobeying him for the second time, questioning him again.

"Don't you think Kagome looks like a princess? Don't you believe she has the most beautiful black hair and the brightest eyes you've ever seen? Doesn't she have rosey lips too?"

"Rin!" said Sesshomaru.

Kagome blushed.

"And doesn't she smell like flowers to you?" Rin asked. "Doesn't she have a lovely voice that sounds like bells? Isn't she warm and loving?"

"Rin!" Sesshomaru repeated again.

Kagome blushed more deeply.

"Don't you think Kagome has a good heart, my lord? Don't you like that she's always nice and kind and caring? Isn't she smart? What about her being strong and brave?"

"Rin, enough of that!" Sesshomaru snapped. "Now move out of the way."

"But Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Move away!"

Like a daughter obeying her father, Rin did as Sesshomaru had commanded, and he began to walk once more. She had the most content smile on her face as if she had seen what she had wished in her master. Rin looked at Kagome and noticed her embarrassment. She hugged her and, for some reason beyond Kagome's undersanding, she embraced Jaken as well. Both Kagome and Jaken were stunned. Rin then began dancing around Kagome and Ah-Un, followed by a brief encirclement of Sesshomaru, throwing the flowers she had with her up in the air as if in celebration.

The rest of the way, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken and Kagome walked silently, each of them in tune to their own thoughts. Kagome had no way of knowing if what Rin had just done would affect the demon lord's treatment of her, either for better or worst. Still, she had learned something valuable based on Sesshomaru's protection of her and what she had seen transpire that day, including the manner in which he reacted to Rin's questions.

Rin's words finally rang true inside her.

Although feelings and emotions are often expressed, in the end of it all, actions do speak more than words.

**Three cheers for me! Yay, I completed this chapter successfully! It's 2:03 a.m. right now. I know you all probably think I'm crazy for being so dedicated and staying up late to write a chapter. Maybe I'm a workaholic! Oh, no! Is that bad? Being a perfectionist and a workaholic are not the same thing, right? Who knows! I'm just happy I finally got to make a "sweet" scene in my story. I love Sesshomaru, and I'm glad he's showing his true colors at last! Wasn't Rin adorable? I love her a lot too. However, I'm starting to get jealous of Kagome. Why does it have to be her and not me Sesshomaru's in love with? Please don't think I hate her. No way! I also love Kagome. That's why I'm writing a Sess x Kag fanfic. Now we want to know how soon will it be before they express their love for each other. That's the biggie we all are ready to see, including me. It's getting there, my lovely readers. Their relationship is progressing, but the rhythm of their emotions is gathering speed as each day passes. They're not going to be able to contain their feelings for long, I can tell you that. Did you enjoy reading this chapter? I really hope you did. I revised it three times, and I'm not saying that to be a brag. I'm proud of my work, and I just want to make sure you all know how serious I am about it. Please, my darlings, continue sending your beautiful reviews. You are my angels, and your reviews are like blessings to me. Thank you so very much! **


	21. Chapter 21

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha! End of story!**

**Author's Note: Hi, everybody! I'm really sorry I updated late. I had a midterm to study for after all, and my brain felt like it wanted to explode after working it so hard. Thank you, my dear readers for reading and reviewing! I love to hear from you all so much! I feel like I have fans now, and it's a wonderful feeling to have, especially when I have personal problems that linger around me every now and then. You all deserve to get some sort of response from me for being so generous. I feel bad though for those readers who review and are not signed or registered because I can't write back to them, but that's why I say what I need to say right here. My midterm's this week, so wish me luck, my darling readers! I'm so happy that all of you liked the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it very much, but I'd have to say that Rin's interrogation of Sesshomaru was so sweet and adorable! I'm also happy that we've stepped over the hump together in waiting patiently for Kagome and Sesshomaru to finally get somewhere with how they feel towards one another. Yes, yes, yes! We had to ride the roller coaster all the way to the top, and now we are ready to ride down the tracks at full speed, aren't we? Unfortunately, that's not going to happen yet in this chapter. It's been a while since we've heard from Inuyasha and his friends. Oh, and a certain someone comes into the picture to stir things up again. Happy reading, everyone!**

Chapter 21

After searching for hours in the forest for Kagome's whereabouts, Inuyasha was becoming thirsty and fatigued, his body aching from endless running. His friends were just as tired as he was, yet they made no complaint of their discomfort, their determination to find Kagome as persistent as his own. He was unexpectedly moved by their dedication, and it consoled him, if only but little, to know he had such true, devoted companions to be by his side. Their help was more than enough to recharge his strength and motivation to find and bring back the girl who meant more to him now than she ever had before.

However, Inuyasha's feelings of benevolence brought about by the loyalty of his friends was dismantled when dark images of his dream began appearing in his mind. He saw them as clearly as if he were looking through crystalline water. It was the intrusion of these images which instigated his desire to find Kagome no matter what the dangers were, and it was mostly his fear for her life that persuaded him to finally reveal to his friends what it was his dream showcased for him.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Shippo said, noticing his perturbed face.

"Are you all right, Inuyasha?" said Miroku, nudging Sango with his elbow as they both rode on Kilala's back.

"My head aches," Inuyasha said, closing his eyes and shaking his head, wishing the movement would cause his thoughts to fall off until there was nothing left inside his mind. "I keep seeing the same thing over and over."

"Is it your dream?" Miroku said. "Are you seeing the things you dreamt about now?"

"I think maybe we should stop," Sango said to Inuyasha, patting Kilala behind the head, signaling her to land. "You need to get some rest before we go looking for Kagome again."

"We're not stopping!" said Inuyasha impatiently. "I have to go on even with this pain in my head. There's no reason to let this dream take over my will to find Kagome. So forget about me taking a stupid rest! Let's continue on!"

"Wait a minute, Inuyasha," Miroku said, considering the well-being of his friends. "Shouldn't we all take a rest? We've been searching for Kagome for a long time, and we need to energize ourselves if we want to be successful in our quest."

"Do what you want, then. I'll find Kagome by myself."

Another sharp pain sliced through Inuyasha's head just then, and he stopped running, rubbing his forehead with his hand.

"What is it?" Sango asked Inuyasha. "You look like you're in a lot of pain."

"That's it!" said Miroku. "You're so stubborn! Can't you see you can't go further without resting yourself first? You're clearly in pain, and I know it has to do with that dream."

"I told you I'm not stopping, Miroku," Inuyasha said, lifting his other hand to touch the side of his head.

"Look at you," said Sango. "Now you're using both hands to cradle your head. There's no point in having you find Kagome in your condition. Don't argue with us! We all need to rest, but you need it the most."

"He looks terrible," said Shippo, holding tightly to Miroku's shoulder.

"Of course he does," Miroku said. "Now I think we should rest over there by that clearing near those tall cliffs. Sango?"

"I'm with you," she replied. "Kilala, let's go!"

"Don't stay behind, Inuyasha," yelled Shippo as Kilala landed on the clearing.

Inuyasha watched as his friends descended Kilala's back near a tree. Miroku stretched out his body on the grass and tucked his arm under his head while Sango sat next to him, polishing her Hiraikotsu with a cloth as Shippo combed his tail with his hands. They all seemed calm compared to how he felt, and he was debating whether or not to listen to their advice or to go on ahead and find Kagome without them. He began to think of what Kagome might have said and reacted to his bull-headedness, and he figured she would have punished him with her usual "sit" command. Looking down at his rosary bead necklace, he touched it yearningly, and he realized he missed her angry voice and the feel of his body being slammed to the ground by her bidding. He would have rather been told to "sit" by her a thousand times than to suffer the pain of being away from her.

Upon musing about Kagome, Inuyasha decided to heed his friends and rest himself before his headache became worse. He ran up to where they were and sat underneath the tree, leaning his back against the rough bark, crossing his arms over his chest as he held Tetsusaiga next to his shoulder. Uncertain whether he made the right choice, Inuyasha tried to brush away his doubt by counting the different formations of clouds as they floated by in the sky. But rather than easing his mind, the clouds irritated him instead, and he saw them take shape into familiar forms. He thought one cloud looked like Kagome and then another one flew by in the shape of Sesshomaru. When the wind disfigured the shapes of these clouds that looked like the girl he cared about and his brother, more of them would appear, but this time two of them were in the forms of Kikyo and Naraku. Inuyasha closed his eyes and breathed deeply, hoping that when he opened them again, he would not see such things.

"My mind must be playing tricks on me," Inuyasha said to himself.

The early evening sun showered its light over the tree the group was resting under, casting a dark shade to cover them. As he kept his eyes closed, Inuyasha noticed the coolness of the shade was helping to assuage his head pain, and the breeze which swept over him massaged his face with its gentleness. Feeling better and reenergized, he opened his eyes and prepared to recount to his friends the cause of his affliction.

"So are you all ready to hear about my dream?" he said straightforwardly.

Miroku lifted his head and leaned himself against an elbow. Sango stopped polishing her weapon and laid it flat over her folded legs. Shippo sat on top of a rock with an eager face.

"Are you sure you're ready to tell us, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, sitting up. "What about the pain in your head?"

"I'm feeling better now," Inuyasha said, gripping Tetsusaiga tightly, needing its support for what he was about to tell his friends.

"Don't rush into it, Inuyasha," Sango said. "Take as much time as you want. You don't have to feel forced to tell us anything right away."

"I'm only telling you about it because of Kagome," said Inuyasha. "Miroku was right when he said I should talk about my dream. If there is any chance that doing so might give us clues about where she is, then I'll do it without complaining."

Inuyasha averted his eyes from his friends and looked at the grass, focusing his attention on a small purple flower which stood there. He saw its stem and petals move to and fro as if in dance with the music of the wind. It was the concentration he was putting in to not stray his sight from the flower that helped him retell his dream.

"It all happened so fast," said Inuyasha. "but it felt very real. It was as if my mind was there but my body wasn't. I saw her with him. They were both together."

Miroku and Sango looked at each other silently before they returned their attentiveness towards Inuyasha.

"You mean Kagome and Sesshomaru?" said Miroku, grabbing his jingling staff and placing it over his lap.

"At first they seemed pretty normal," Inuyasha continued. "They were acting like themselves, one disliking the other, but then something strange happened."

Inuyasha swallowed as he kept his eyes fixed on the flower.

"Take your time, Inuyasha," Miroku said softly.

Shippo got off the rock and sat next to Inuyasha, a look of worry on his face.

Inuyasha resumed, "Kagome and Sesshomaru were….both of them began to….were together in a way…."

"I don't understand," Sango said. "What are you trying to say, Inuyasha?"

"This must be hard for him," Miroku said to Sango. "I think he's trying to tell us what he saw Kagome and Sesshomaru doing together."

"Poor Inuyasha," said Shippo, not truly understanding what it was the hanyou wanted to convey.

Inuyasha slouched his shoulders and pressed his head harder against the tree trunk. "I knew I was having a dream because I didn't believe what I was seeing. Nothing like that could possibly happen, not ever!"

He paused and held his breath. "Kagome had her arms around him, and he had his face in her hair. He, my damn older brother!"

His nostrils flared as he exhaled.

Sango saw the anger rising in Inuyasha's face. "Miroku, maybe we shouldn't have made him tell us his dream. It doesn't sound like something we should hear, and you can tell it's bothering him."

Miroku placed a loving hand on Sango's shoulder. "I think he should tell us, Sango. He won't enjoy telling us, and we may not like what we hear, but it'll be good for him to let out what he's been keeping bottled up inside him."

Trusting Miroku's words, Sango smiled and nodded to him.

"We're listening, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Tell us what else happened."

With a soft growl escaping his lips, Inuyasha spoke again. "What really bugs me is that Kagome was happy. She had the most beautiful smile on her face when she was with Sesshomaru. When he touched her, she seemed to melt in his arms. But what was most disturbing about it all was the way Sesshomaru looked being with her. It was almost as if he was a completely different person, not the cold-blooded demon I've always known him to be."

"Were Kagome and Sesshomaru kissing?" Shippo asked curiously.

"Shippo!" Sango said in a warning tone.

"Now that's something you'd expect me to say," Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared fiercely at the flower he continued to look at, agitated by Shippo's question.

"I don't think I need to tell you about specific details like that," Inuyasha said angrily. "Just telling you that they were both together in that way is enough information for you to figure out what they were doing."

"Oh, so we can assume by your words their togetherness went beyond kissing and embracing," Miroku said unashamedly.

"Miroku!" said Sango, slapping him on the head.

"What do you mean, Miroku?" Shippo asked. "Did Sesshomaru do something bad to Kagome?"

"Well, it all depends," Miroku said, rubbing his head. "But by what Inuyasha has told us, it looked like Sesshomaru was treating Kagome very nicely, and since she was happy, then that means he didn't do anything bad at all."

Shippo was more confused than before, his young mind unable to interpret Miroku's response.

"I can't believe you, Miroku!" Sango said. "Have you no consideration for Inuyasha's feelings?"

"Leave him alone, Sango," Inuyasha said irately. "He said the truth, even if I don't like it. What I saw happening between them is what's really making me angry right now, so angry I could kill somebody."

"But Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Didn't you say you saw Sesshomaru kill Kagome in your dream? How can that be if you said they both looked happy together? What would make him do something so terrible?"

Inuyasha bent forward and ripped the purple flower he was staring at from the ground. He held it in his hand and brought it close to his eyes, looking at its every diminutive detail before crushing it and throwing it over his shoulder.

"That's something I'm confused about too," Inuyasha said. "After they spent time together, Sesshomaru became his cold-hearted self again. He turned against Kagome. She was asleep on top of a small flower bed, and she looked very peaceful. Her face was glowing. I don't know what made him do it—"

"What did he do, Inuyasha? What did he do?" Shippo said frightfully.

"Will you let me finish!" Inuyasha shouted.

"How could he do that to her?" Sango said sadly.

"Well it is Sesshomaru I'm talking about here," Inuyasha said. "It's not surprising to see him kill somebody. But he didn't have to kill Kagome after treating her so—"

The words were at the tip of his tongue, but Inuyasha was unable to speak them.

"We know what you mean, Inuyasha," Miroku said kindly. "You don't need to explain. Just tell us the rest."

Swallowing again, Inuyasha stood up and stared at the west, the sun slowly setting beyond the vast horizon, the birds flying towards its center of zealous light. He walked away from the tree without removing his eyes from the sky, his back facing the curious gazes of his friends as they looked at him quietly and patiently.

"Before he killed her, there was sadness in Sesshomaru's eyes," Inuyasha said calmly, his anger subsiding but still powerful enough to slay anyone who stood in his path. "It was the first time I had ever seen him show any kind of emotion, but it sure didn't last long. His sadness disappeared and it was replaced by coldness and anger. He took out Tokijin and ran it through her heart. I saw the blood flowing out of her body, draining her of life. Her face lost its shine and turned the color of ashes."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were all emotionally affected with everything Inuyasha was telling them. Sango could not repress the tears that became pools in her eyes, covering her mouth to muffle a cry before Miroku took her other hand and patted it gently. He felt sympathy for Inuyasha, but seeing Sango in such a melancholy state made his heart ache with more anguish. Shippo's expression of feeling was no less conspicuous, for he began to cry and wail as if Kagome had truly died, wiping his tears with his sleeve.

"The most terrible thing happened next," Inuyasha said, continuing in the retelling of his dream with some struggle. "While the blood was gushing out of her, Kagome opened her eyes and looked at her killer. She was shocked but more heartbroken than anything else. I saw the tears in her eyes and the sadness in her pale face. She had the look of someone who had been betrayed. After that, she closed her eyes and died. Sesshomaru looked at her unemotionally and looked at his sword stained with Kagome's blood. What he did then shocked me even more. He turned around and began speaking to me as if I was there."

"What did he say to you, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked seriously. "Perhaps what he told you can serve as a clue in finding Kagome before it's too late."

Inuyasha turned around to look at his friends. "He said he desired to kill her for the longest time, since the first time he met her and that he was doing me a favor by killing a mortal girl who would do nothing but make me weak and cause me endless trouble. But that really didn't bother me until he told me that one day I was going to turn into a full-fledged demon and that I would've killed her with my own hands. He said I wouldn't transform into a full demon because my life was threatened, but that it would've been the strong feelings I had for her which would cause me to kill her."

In reality, Sesshomaru had used the word "love" to describe Inuyasha's emotion, but the hanyou did not use the word, for her did not want his friends to know how he truly felt about Kagome.

"He said you would've killed her if he hadn't done it first?" Sango asked unbelievably.

"Yes," Inuyasha said. "He said he killed her because he had to get rid of her, for both our sakes. If he hadn't done so first, then I would've been the one to kill her. Either way she would've died regardless who it was."

"I don't believe that!" Sango cried. "Why did he say that to you? You would never kill Kagome!"

"Don't get so excited, Sango," Miroku said in a comforting tone. "It was only a dream. I'm sure Sesshomaru's words have some other hidden meaning in them."

"No, Miroku," Inuyasha said sternly. "Sesshomaru's words make some sense to me. If I ever turn into a full demon again, I might kill Kagome without wanting to. It just happened that in my dream Sesshomaru was the one to do it."

"But he killed her just to get rid of her?" Miroku asked. "He ran his sword through her heart to save you the trouble of doing it yourself? It still doesn't make sense, Inuyasha. And what about Sesshomaru and Kagome being together? Didn't that mean something at all to him? Or was he just playing around with Kagome's feelings in order to get her to trust him so he could get near enough to kill her?"

"Why are you asking me for!" Inuyasha said hot-temperedly. "I'm still trying to figure out this dream myself. Oh, great! My head hurts again!"

Inuyasha touched his right temple and pinched it roughly until his skin was red. He walked over to the tree and scratched its bark with his claws, the shreds of wood falling to the ground like confetti. In his anger, he tried to think of a reason why he had such a disturbing and distressing dream, but none came to mind, and his headache only prevented him from thinking to his fullest capacity.

"I've been having many flashbacks of my dream lately," Inuyasha said, removing his claws from the bark and wiping his hands clean of its shavings. "I don't know why, but  
I feel something is getting in the way of us finding Kagome."

"Do you think it's Naraku?" Miroku asked.

"Could it be he's the one behind your dream?" Sango said in turn.

"But why would Naraku be interested in you, Kagome and Sesshomaru?" Miroku said. "Why all three of you at the same time?"

"Perhaps Kagome really is with Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"Do you believe what Kikyo said about seeing Kagome with Sesshomaru then?"

"Yes. I trust Kikyo. She wouldn't lie to me, but I still don't understand any of it."

"Maybe she thought she saw Kagome go with Sesshomaru," Sango said. "She must have left the village right after he did, and it might have looked like she was following him."

"That's certainly a possibility," Miroku replied. "Kikyo might have made a mistake and gotten the wrong idea. This whole matter makes more sense if we look at it that way."

"Anyway, don't you think if Sesshomaru did anything to Kagome that we would've found out by now?" Sango said.

Inuyasha's patience was wanning. "Are you both telling me you have no idea what this dream of mine means? You can't get any clues from it at all?"

Miroku and Sango looked at each other guiltily and bowed their heads.

"I can't believe this!" Inuyasha cried.

"Well, look at it this way, Inuyasha," Miroku said, trying his best to remain composed and consoling. "At least you relieved yourself of all the bottled up emotions your dream caused you to have. Don't you feel better now?"

Inuyasha lifted his sleeve and punched Miroku across his cheek, leaving a large, red fist mark there. "Now I do, you meddlesome monk!"

Miroku touched his cheek and shook his head, berating himself silently for intervening with Inuyasha and for not knowing better. Sango touched his face and checked to see if he had been badly bruised.

"Does it look bad?" Miroku asked Sango.

"He didn't hit you that hard," she said. "The swelling should go down after one or two days."

"It sure felt like a hard punch."

"Damn it all to hell!" Inuyasha was becoming more frustrated and irritated with each passing moment."What must Kagome think of me? I've never taken so long to find her. She probably believes I abandoned her or something and that I'm still angry."

"Come on, Inuyasha," Sango said comfortingly. "Kagome knows you better than that."

"Well, it's also obvious Koga hasn't found her either," Miroku said, remembering the cocky wolf-demon had promised to help find Kagome on his own. "I'm pretty sure if he did he'd bring her back to us and make a big thing out of it with Inuyasha."

"Huh! That scrawny wolf!" Inuyasha said. "He's no better, claiming he can find Kagome all by himself."

"We should be grateful that at least he's out there looking for her as we are," said Sango.

"Yeah, he's an extra help," Miroku said.

"If he hasn't given up on her, that is," replied Inuyasha.

"How can you say that, Inuyasha," said Shippo. "He'd never do that! He loves her, remember?"

Inuyasha's jealousy steamed from his throbbing mind and he looked at Shippo angrily, smacking him on the head. "Don't remind me!"

A swift wind entered the area, and a rushing sound was heard a distance away. The trees were moving with this artificial wind and the birds flew from their nests as the branches curved and bent as if they had the ability to move on their own. Everyone looked towards the direction of the raucous and were faced with a familiar sight. Inuyasha wrinkled his nose as he smelled the despicable scent of his rival, preparing for the unexpected and unwelcomed arrival of this particular individual.

"Is that who I think it is?" Shippo said, jumping up and down to get a better look. "Isn't that—"

"Koga!" Miroku and Sango said at the same time.

After spinning inside his whirlwind for a while, Koga appeared before the group, observing his surroundings before he looked at Inuyasha with a disgusted face.

"When was the last time you took a bath, Inuyasha?" Koga said haughtily, looking at the hanyou from bottom to top. "Your scent is more revolting when you haven't bathed."

Inuyasha was in no mood to bear Koga's biting remarks. "What the hell are you doing here, wolf? Aren't you supposed to be looking for Kagome?"

"I was distracted by your scent, and I came to see if you had already found Kagome, which you haven't as far as I can tell," Koga replied. "And what about you? Are you enjoying your little rest? You can't expect to find Kagome just hanging about here doing nothing."

"I _was_ looking for her! You shouldn't even be wasting time speaking to me. Anyway, I thought you said you could find her all alone without my help or my friends' help. You have jewel shards on your legs, don't you? You're faster than any of us, and even like that you haven't been able to find her yet."

"Don't start yapping away at me, mutt! Supposedly you're her protector, and you haven't found her either. And you say you care about her? What a bunch of dog crap!"

Inuyasha's temper was at its peak, and he pulled out Tetsusaiga without thinking twice about it. He growled angrily and gave Koga a warning look before attacking him.

"I've just about had enough of you," Inuyasha said indignantly. "You don't even know the danger Kagome might be in right now. If I were you, I'd quit barking and head out back again to look for her."

Miroku, Sango and Shippo realized their brief rest was now over, and each of them sighed in turn, knowing that Inuyasha and Koga's arguing was a hopeless case. The three of them rose together and prepared to mount Kilala's back when they heard a crashing noise behind them. As they turned around, they saw Inuyasha and Koga fighting as vigorously as though they were real enemies.

"They're at it again!" said Miroku impatiently. "Someone needs to tie a muzzle and leash around Inuyasha and lock Koga in a cage."

"The two of them will never get along," Sango said disappointedly. "I can't believe they won't even cooperate for Kagome's sake."

Miroku's eyes beamed and an idea snapped in his head. "Thanks, Sango. You made me think of something."

"I did?" Sango asked.

Miroku stretched out his right arm and unwrapped his hand, removing the beads which were tied around it. He positioned himself in an attack position as the force of his wind tunnel rushed around the clearing, sucking everything it came in contact with. Both Inuyasha and Koga struggled to keep their balance, but the wind was too powerful for them, and they were lifted into the air until Miroku closed his hand and placed the beads over it again before they were nearly vaccumed inside the void. The hanyou and wolf demon landed on the ground upside down, their heads pressed into the hard dirt while their legs stood straight up, pointing skyward.

Shippo laughed uncontrollably at the sight. "They both look so funny like that! You should use your wind tunnel on them more often, Miroku."

"Yes," Miroku replied. "My wind tunnel does seem to have a miraculous affect on stopping those two from acting like idiots. Unfortunately, I cannot afford to use it up on them simply to prevent them from fighting further. The hole in my hand is getting larger as it is."

Inuyasha and Koga flipped themselves over and stood upright, shaking their hair and clothes from dirt and anything else that happened to stick to them with Miroku's wind tunnel.

Fuming ferociously, Inuyasha stomped toward Miroku and pointed Tetsusaiga at him. "You better not make this a habit, Miroku! Using your wind tunnel to stop Koga and me from fighting. I swear I'll cut your hand off next time if you do it again!"

"You need not worry, Inuyasha," said Miroku, placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling. "The next time you and Koga fight, I won't hesitate to suck both of you in, and you won't have the opportunity to slice my hand off. You'll be gone and dead."

"Ha! Ha! Very funny!"

Koga walked to stand by Miroku's side and glared at him angrily. "Your friend here doesn't know how to keep himself out of our business, does he?"

"I hate to agree with you, but you're right about that," Inuyasha said.

"Hey, Miroku," said Sango, tapping his shoulder. "Didn't you say you had an idea?"

"Oh, yes," Miroku said solemnly. "I was thinking, Inuyasha. Maybe you should tell Koga about your dream. The situation with Kagome missing is getting to be more serious. If he hasn't found her by now either, then we should at least tell him what we know, that he should look out for—"

"No way! I'm not telling him about my dream." Inuyasha said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest as he stuck his chin in the air.

"Inuyasha! This is no time to be hasty!" Miroku shouted.

"There's no way I'm telling Koga about my dream of Kagome!"

"So you dream about Kagome too, do you?" Koga said enviously. "Well, those dreams of yours better not be indecent, mutt-face, because if they are I'll tear you to pieces with my own hands."

"Same with you, wolf man!" Inuyasha replied.

Both of them stared and growled at each other, their heads touching and their fists clenched .

"Hey, you two!" Sango said angrily. "That's enough!"

"This is getting boring already," Koga said, turning his back on Inuyasha. "I better leave now and continue looking for Kagome. There's no sense staying here to fight a puppy like you. She's more important and I'm starting to get worried. The sun's nearly set, and it'll be night soon."

"Wait, Koga!" Miroku said. "Let us tell you about Inuyasha's dream. Don't you want to her about it first?"

"Don't you dare say a word, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No thanks," Koga said as he was running away from the group." If it's about Inuyasha being with Kagome, then I don't want to hear about."

"No, Koga," Miroku continued. " It isn't like that. And it's not about him and Kagome. It's Sesshomaru!"

It was too late, however. Koga had already gone too far a distance for him to hear Miroku's last words.

"It was about time he left," Inuyasha grumbled.

"I can't believe you, Inuyasha," Miroku snapped. "If you would have let me tell Koga about Sesshomaru, then maybe he would have a better chance at finding Kagome."

"He's right, Inuyasha," Sango said. "At least Koga would know to be watchful and careful in case he came in contact with him."

"It looks like we're going to spend another sad night together without Kagome again," said Shippo sadly.

Inuyasha realized his friends were correct in what they said, and he soon regretted not telling Koga to be wary if he happened to cross paths with Sesshomaru. Without desiring too, he was beginning to lose faith in his highly sensitive abilities as a half-demon. He still could not understand why he was taking so long to find Kagome. He even thought he was forgetting her scent and what she smelled like for being apart from her for the last few days. Everything was becoming dark and gloomy, and his heart sank with every  
thought he had of her being with his brother.

_Why can't I get the two of them out of my mind? _Inuyasha thought. _Kagome._ _Where are you? Sesshomaru. The bastard! He better not be anywhere near her!_

In his turmoil, Inuyasha hoped he would find Kagome safe and unharmed and not in the hands of Sesshomaru. He even prayed that Koga would find him, not caring if he was the first to do so, for Kagome's life was worth everything to him.

Meanwhile, a miles distance away, Koga ran through the forest swiftly without a sweat, his legs taking him wherever he wanted to go, making him feel as if he were flying. He stopped momentarily near some boulders and sniffed the air for Kagome's scent. Fortunately, he did smell something, but it was not Kagome's scent he detected. It was another scent, one he was familiar with but felt strange to him. He smelled somebody who had almost the same scent as Inuyasha, and Koga touched his nose to breath in the dirt on the ground, the trees, the boulders, even the insects that crawled all around him.

"Why is this scent so familiar to me?" Koga asked himself. "And why does it smell like Inuyasha?"

Koga touched his chin and rubbed it as he thought hard about the puzzle set before him. After thinking for a while, he snapped his fingers and realized who's scent it was.

"It's that mutt's older brother!" Koga said excitedly. "It's his scent I smell! Even though he's a long way from here, I can still smell him. What was his name anyway? I know it started with an 'S.' Let me see. Was it Sessmo? No. Sesshma? Nope. Sesshmaru?"

Koga was getting frustrated trying to remember Inuyasha's brother's name, but then it came to him in an immediate flash, hitting him as quickly as a comet striking the earth.

"I got it!" Koga said slapping his thigh. "It's Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru I should say! He looks like a dignified demon who deserves to be called by his rightful title, unlike his pathetic little brother. I should follow his scent all the way until I find him. Maybe he knows where Kagome is. It's worth trying, and I have nothing to lose. I'll do whatever it takes to find my woman."

Following his scent once again, Koga set off to find Sesshomaru to question him about Kagome, hoping his encounter with the demon lord would bring him closer to tracking down the woman he loved.

It seemed fate had interceded in Koga's favor, for he was unaware of just how lucky he would be in his journey!

**Now what are your thoughts about this chapter? I got very emotional when I wrote the part where Inuyasha was describing what he saw in his dream to his friends. I could feel how hurt and sad he was to see the girl he loves in the arms of his older brother. That must have been so terrible for him to go through, especially when Sesshomaru stabbed Kagome through the heart. Oh, that was painful to write! How could he do that? Now that I think about it, Inuyasha's dream seems so real, I wonder if it will come true. Still, I really don't think it was Sesshomaru's sword that killed Kagome. I mean she was wounded in the heart by his blade, but in reality she was wounded by what he had done to her, and so she died as a result of that. Just my two-cents worth about the dream, that's all. But remember everybody, it's just a dream, at least for now. Who knows what the future holds for Kagome, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha. We'll find out soon. Now that you've read this chapter, you all know what to do, so I won't even say it. Go on! Don't wait around! You know what your duty is as a faithful reader. I'm counting on all of you!**


	22. Chapter 22

"A Heart's Immaculence"

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property but that of Rumiko Takahashi.**

**Author's Note: First of all, I want to thank all my precious readers and reviewers, especially those of you who responded to my messages. You all make me feel like I'm a real writer, and that lifts up my spirits when I'm feeling kind of lonely and sad. I wish I could do more for you, like maybe send you a card or buy you a small gift or some other nice thing like that. However, I would run out of money if I did that, wouldn't I? I'm trying to save money for college, and I have used up some of it to buy season boxes of certain anime and to purchase a few sword collectibles (yes, I own samurai swords, but they're not real and the blades are dull so they can't cut anything). And then I wonder why I don't have enough money, right? I can't help myself. I'm addicted to that stuff, not to mention my love for books. Oh, don't get me started there. I have an extensive collection of books, so many that my room looks like a library. Like I said in my last response to you all, this chapter is about Sesshomaru and Kagome again, so I hope most of you like it okay. I try.  
**

Chapter 22

Night had fallen and the darkness was only half present with the brightness of the full moon and stars, their light spreading a mystical glow across the sky, sprinkling an incandescent mist like dust across the land. For Kagome, the night had arrived much too swiftly, and she deduced the stressful encounter with Naraku and Kagura had quickened time and shortened the day. She was consumed with fatigue and a mental disturbance that she feared would not go away even if she went to sleep with it lingering inside her head.

_Why didn't I bring my headache pills?_ Kagome thought. _I always bring them in case Inuyasha makes my brain boil._

Although she was tired of walking, Kagome did not attempt to ride on Ah-Un's back no matter how much her feet pained her, for she felt it was not her right to do so since she was not a part of Lord Sesshomaru's small entourage. Rin and Jaken were sitting on the dragon comfortably, but she was struggling to keep herself from screaming in discomfort. Her hair was filled with so many particles it was difficult to distinguish what was what, whether it was dirt, pieces of leaves, rocks or other earthly material. She looked at her nails and saw the black inside them, yet her entire body was soiled with dirt, and her kimono was so extremely damaged and torn that sections of it were already coming apart, the loose cloth hanging on her like waving flags. The kimono stuck to her skin tightly as if it had been sewn to her flesh, and the sweat on her caused by the warmth of the night made it arduous for her to move.

Sesshomaru did not seem in high spirits either, and his face was much more solemn than she had seen him before during the time she was with him. Kagome wondered if it had been Rin's curiosity and her persistent questioning that altered his demeanor. Perhaps even Naraku was responsible as well, but she could not exactly tell as she stared at him calmly while Ah-Un and its riders stood between them as they walked. She was flattered by his protective gesture earlier in the day, and she continued to contemplate whether or not Sesshomaru had the slightest feeling towards her, and although he did appear to have blushed during Rin's innocent interrogation of him, she could not believe it was because of her that he did so. It may have startled him for the child to ask him personal questions he never believed he would face in his lifetime. But as she stared at him, Kagome felt something in him was blossoming, maybe not the love she sought from him, but perhaps a sense of amicability he was beginning to show her.

"Do you intend to stare at me like that the entire way?" Sesshomaru said, looking forward rather than turning to look at her. "It is a habit you should get rid of."

"I'm sorry," said Kagome, lowering her head and wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Is there something about me you find amusing?"

"Yes. I mean NO!" Kagome slapped her check and shook her head. "No! Nothing at all! I mean you are a powerful demon and everything, and maybe that's why I….I guess….Oh, forget it! Don't listen to a silly human like me! I don't find you the least amusing. "

Kagome became nervous suddenly, grabbing her hair and pulling out whatever was sticking to her, pretending she was paying attention to what she was doing when in reality she was looking at Sesshomaru through the corner of her eye.

"Then I'll expect you not to stare at me again," Sesshomaru said more seriously.

"It's because I make you uncomfortable, isn't it?" Kagome asked timidly.

As she fiddled through her hair clumsily, Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to respond angrily to what she had said, but he did not reply in the manner she was expecting. He slowed himself and looked up at the moon above them, his eyes searching for the consolation in its grandiose beauty and luminosity. Aside from a stern exterior, there was a glossiness over his amber orbs, yet it was not from something congenial that made them appear that way. They held traces of grief intermingled with sadness, but there was also a tinge of anger underneath. She was surprised the anger she spotted inside him was not vented out on her, for he could have snapped at her for every single bothersome thing she did. However, Sesshomaru had perfected his ability to conceal every feeling and emotion which stirred within him, and anyone who came to look upon him would believe him to be unmovable.

"As if you'd ever have the power to do that," Sesshomaru said aloofly after a long pause.

"Exactly," Kagome said more confidently. "So let's forget I was even staring at you, okay?"

Sesshomaru ignored her the entire time they were walking, and she felt like speaking to him and conversing, but she assumed he was not in the mood judging by his deep silence and somber expression.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Rin, breaking the quietude, leaning over on Ah-Un's back and grabbing the reigns as if she was ready to hold on tightly for something that was about to happen. "Are we almost there?"

"Almost what?" Kagome said confusedly. "Where are we going?"

"Get on, Kagome," Rin said, pushing Jaken away from sitting behind her to make room for her female friend. "You're going to have to fly with us."

"Fly?" Kagome said surprisingly. "Are we going somewhere important?"

"That's none of your business," Jaken said. "It is not your place to ask such a question when Lord Sesshomaru is allowing you to remain with us tonight for the second time. He doesn't have to, but he's doing it simply for Rin."

_Second time?_ Kagome thought. _I totally forgot! After tomorrow, I won't be able to travel with Sesshomaru anymore. It will be my last day with him._

Kagome climbed on top of Ah-Un and grabbed Rin around her waste and held her close to her. She did so out of impulse, not to keep herself from falling off while in flight but as a way to comfort herself from the reality she was now facing. Had she been at home in the modern era, she would have locked herself in her room and laid out on her bed, hugging her teddy bear and digging her face in her pillow. Rin presently replaced her favorite stuffed animal, and she found that she was more comforted by the child's living essence, her little heart beating inside her, realizing she would rather have her than that other object whose body held nothing but cotton inside.

She managed to shrug off her melancholia by understanding that she did not have the luxury to spend her time dwelling on her thoughts about her final day with Sesshomaru. Time had been stolen from her in enjoying every moment she spent with him because of Kagura and Naraku's intervention. Both of them had trespassed on her sacred and sacrosanct world filled with the wonderful illusions only a young girl in love carried. But they were not entirely to blame, for she had been upset at Sesshomaru and had run off to release some steam, yet she fell into their trap easily and had she not stormed off alone, perhaps the former trouble she endured would not have come to pass. Then she could have savored every moment she had with him without Kagura and Naraku ever having come into the picture. Now she was certain to cherish what time she had left with Sessshomaru.

"I won't be too heavy for Ah-Un, will I?" Kagome asked Rin, adjusting the straps on her yellow backpack and securing it more tightly around her back. "I have a lot of stuff in my bag. If it's too heavy for me, I can't imagine how the extra weight must feel on them."

"Ah-Un's very strong," replied Rin. "They can carry anything."

"Don't you think maybe we should have Jaken ride on Lord Sesshomaru instead," Kagome said playfully. "Then Ah-Un wouldn't have to carry so much. Besides I don't think Jaken would mind. He's very close to his master after all."

Kagome's words made Jaken hop in joy and he went over to Sesshomaru and nuzzled his face in his furry boa. "May I ride with you, my lord? I don't want to be beside that pesky girl. Please, my lord! I promise not to let go of you and fall off like I did last time."

"Not tonight, Jaken," Sesshomaru said hastily.

"You know, Jaken," said Kagome. "Why don't you call me by my name?"

Kagome also remembered Sesshomaru had never spoken her name either.

"Because I don't like your name!" he answered.

"Oh. Well, I don't like _you_!"

"Same here!" Jaken did not release his hold on Sesshomaru's boa, and he moved its white softness up and down his check as if he was wiping his face with it. "Lord Sesshomaru, I beg you to reconsider."

"I said not tonight, Jaken!" Sesshomaru said impatiently, grabbing the imp by his color and pulling him away from his boa. "Let go of me!"

Jaken was struggling to hold on to his master with the meager strength he had, but his effort was trivial compared to Sesshomaru's force in power. After yanking him free, the force of it making the green imp drop his staff, Sesshomaru held Jaken up in front of him, his tiny feet dangling wildly in the air, looking as if he were running in place.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken begged. "Please! Just this once!"

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken's hands and noticed pieces of fur clinging to his nails. Jaken realized what his master had seen, and giving him a smile, he held his hands behind his back, but he knew better that his lord had seen what he had done. As he shook his hands, tiny pieces of the fur scattered in the air, the warm breeze carrying them upward, looking like snowflakes. Rin waved her arms in the air and tried to catch the hair-like strands of fur as though they were floating bubbles, opening her hand so that they fell on her palm. Some of it entered Kagome's nose and made her sneeze, and she brushed away the fur that had landed on her shoulders.

Staring at Jaken intensely, Sesshomaru was not pleased by his servant's childish behavior. Jaken was also more than aware of what he had done.

"Forgive me, my lord for tearing some fur from your—" Without being allowed to finish, Sesshomaru threw Jaken on Ah-Un's back, picked his staff from the ground and clubbed him once on the head.

Kagome laughed heartily and sneezed again at the same time, pieces of fur still tickling her nose. "If there's one thing about Jaken that I do like," she said to Rin. "it's that he looks so funny whenever he interacts with Lord Sesshomaru. I could watch him for hours."

Rin joined in Kagome's laughter, and they both almost looked identical in the fashion in which they squinted their eyes and opened their mouths.

"Women!" Jaken said dejectedly.

Sesshomaru looked at both Rin and Kagome and kept his eyes on them until they noticed him. The two human girls simultaneously ceased their laughter as quickly as if someone had gagged their mouths with rope.

"It's time we be off," said Sesshomaru, his attention now on Rin.

Rin nodded her head. "I'm ready, my lord!"

"Stay close to me, Rin," Sesshomaru said firmly, looking at her carefully before staring at the sky again.

"Will it take us long to get to wherever we're going?" Kagome asked Rin, excitement in her voice. She was looking forward to flying alongside Sesshomaru, and she was anxiously awaiting the moment they would land in that "secret" place everyone else knew about but her.

"It is far away if we walked to get there," Rin said. "But we always fly every time we go to my favorite place."

"Every time? You mean you've been _'there'_ more than once?"

"We've been there many times." Rin began counting using her fingers as to the several times Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken and herself had been to that place no one was mentioning aloud. By the time she was through, Rin had used up all her fingers, and she was still counting.

"You don't need to worry, Rin," Kagome said. "I can tell you've been there a lot."

"Come along, Rin," said Sesshomaru as he looked up and began ascending into the sky more smoothly and gracefully than a bird.

"Let's go, Ah-Un," said Rin, gently pulling the reigns.

Kagome held on tightly to Rin while they flew into the atmosphere. Although it was a warm night, the air felt cooler at such a high elevation above the ground, and Kagome closed her eyes in delight as she felt the wind caress her face and move through her hair. Upon opening her eyes, she looked at the sky and was attracted by the scintillating stars, wondering how far she would have to reach to touch them. She also thought about Sesshomaru in that instant, reflecting on herself and on him, deeming how long it would take her to reach out towards him before she had the chance to touch him as well.

"You know, Rin," Kagome said. "I bet if we look at the sky long enough, we can spot a shooting star. Then we can make a wish on it, and it will come true for us."

"What nonsense!" Jaken said bitterly.

"I think we have a non-believer here," said Kagome. "Why so glum about it? Is it because you've made wishes on shooting stars before and they never came true."

"I don't believe in such foolishness!" said Jaken more irratibly.

"I think that's a sign he's lost faith in the magic of it."

"I want to see a shooting star, Kagome!" said Rin.

"And what would you wish for if you did see one?" said Kagome.

"She can't tell you what she'd wish for, you idiot!" Jaken said hyperly. "Her wish won't come true if she does!"

"I thought you didn't believe in it," Kagome said suspiciously.

Jaken was speechless and turned his head away without returning a reply.

"I know what I would wish for," Rin said.

"You better not tell me, Rin," said Kagome. "Jaken's right about that."

"I don't mind. I would rather have my wish happen without the help of a star's magic. Want to know what it is? It's about you!"

Kagome was moved by Rin's good-heartedness.

"Your wish for me would be to find my friends or for them to find me, right?" she asked, positive that is what the child had in her mind.

"No," the little girl said. " It would be for you and…." Rin whispered the wish in her friend's ear. Kagome felt her face become warm despite the cool wind which touched her skin, and her body felt as if it had gone numb.

"Thank you, Rin" said Kagome with a smile, "but since I haven't seen a shooting star yet, I don't think that wish will happen."

"I told you, Kagome. I want the wish to happen without magic."

Kagome sympathized with the child. Rin was cheerful, flamboyant, and good-natured, but her innocence often blinded her mental functioning. She viewed the world with pure eyes, and her optimism was one of her most attractive traits. Rin was certain her wish for Kagome would happen based solely on her faith. However, Kagome's faith did not exist inside her, at least not in the belief that Rin's wish would occur without the help of heaven. It was impossible that Rin's wish for her and Sesshomaru to be together would ever come true, unless of course a shooting star did appear. And if it that star did fall, she would pray vigorously to it in hopes it would listen to her and grant her heart's desire.

"What would you wish for, master Jaken?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Oh, I have a good idea what his wish would be!" Kagome said mischievously.

"What about you, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said.

Sesshomaru continued to fly as if he had not heard Rin's question.

"I think I know the answer to that," Kagome said. "His wish is to destroy Naraku."

Again Sesshomaru made no reaction.

"Actually, I think we all wish that," Kagome said, thinking about Inuyasha and her friends.

While she rode on Ah-Un's back, Kagome was reminded of Kilala and how much she missed the feel of her soft fur against her legs. Ah-Un's skin was scaley and rubbery, and she felt like she was sitting on sandpaper. Kilala flew faster than Ah-Un but she did not mind the speed at which they were flying, the thought of the night's passing hour telling her she must relish the time she still had to be with the youkai she now respected. The slower it took them to arrive, the better.

Kagome was enjoying her peaceful ride through the sky, and she saw how beautiful the lands were, for even if there was no color to the natural vignette she beheld, she knew it was a wondrous sight to behold. If the lands were lovely at night, she could only imagine how they appeared in the daylight. An abundance of trees were spread out from east to west, and the fields held patches of open space on one end while on the other were filled with a plethora of wild flowers. The small streams and rivers sparkled like jewels, and she could see her reflection clearly when they passed overhead. The mountains were the most breathtaking, their pointy humps covered in either snow or greenery, depending on how high they were. She had never seen this part of the country before, and she did not believe Inuyasha had ever traveled this far either.

Intoxicated with excitement at having seen something exotic and new, Kagome lifted her hands in the air and waved them wildly. She began to scream and yell as if she were riding a roller coaster, her joy increasing whenever Ah-Un made a dive or sharp turn. Rin was inspired by Kagome's vivaciousness that she too lifted her hands in the air and moved up and down on Ah-Un as if she were riding a pony.

"There's no time for that now, Rin," Sesshomaru said. "We're almost there. Be sure to follow me."

"Yes, I will," Rin said, placing her hands back on Ah-Un's reigns. "Hold on tight, Kagome. We're going to be flying really fast now."

"Alright," said Kagome, grabbing the reigns as well, wondering where it was they would be landing.

Suddenly Sesshomaru transformed into a bright ball of blue and white light, and Kagome was venerated and amazed at what she had just seen. She was in awe of his powers, but she knew it was not his demonic abilities which had attracted her to like him. There was that mystery she yearned to uncover, and she understood that was what persuaded her to love him.

Sesshomaru's blue light form looked like a shooting star, like the ones she had seen countless times under the moonlit sky with Inuyasha. She had not paid much attention to them then, but as she looked at Sesshomaru move about, she was almost convinced he was born from the stars themselves.

Kagome held the reigns more tightly when Ah-Un exhilarated their speed, and she was soon afraid, not being used to riding at such a high rate on a dragon. They had a more bumpy and haphazard way of flying compared to Kilala, the ride on her back less aggressive and more controlled, more smoothed. Rin led Ah-Un to where she wanted them to go with the movement of the reigns, and she did not keep her eyes off of Sesshomaru's light, following his every movement like a hawk preparing to attack its prey. The light moved downward toward an open field, and Kagome knew they were about to land. After moving about recklessly to avoid hitting a few trees, Ah-Un landed a few moments after Sesshomaru had arrived. He was already back in his "human" form, and he looked around the area vigilantly.

"We've arrived, Jaken," Sesshomaru said to the snoring green toad, for he had fallen asleep, his head resting against Kagome's backpack.

Jaken awoke immediately at the sound of his master's voice.

"We're finally here!" he said groggily.

Rin and Kagome slid off Ah-Un's back.

"That was an awesome ride!" Kagome said, stretching her arms and legs."Wow, Rin! You know how to ride Ah-Un well."

Rin smiled at Kagome, for she was proud of herself and was honored that her friend held such high esteem for her. Patting Ah-Un on the back, Rin led the two-headed dragon to a small berry bush for them to eat from. Kagome was soon hungry, and she heard Rin's stomach growl, and it was louder than hers, too loud for a child of her size. She saw the berry bush and ran over to it and began picking some to eat.

"Yummy!" Kagome said ecstatically, looking at the purple berries in starvation. "I bet these berries taste delicious."

"No, Kagome!" Rin said when she saw Kagome holding the berries in her hand.

Sesshomaru was alerted by Rin's frightened voice, and he saw Kagome was about to eat one of the berries she had plucked from the bush.

"Are you hungry enough to die for the taste of that berry?" said Sesshomru calmy, although within him his heart beat rapidly.

"Huh?" Kagome said, looking at the berry in surprise. "Are you saying these berries are poisonous?"

"That's exactly what he means!" Jaken said angrily. "A stupid girl like you can't even tell what's safe to eat and what's deadly."

"Come to think of it," Kagome continued. "I've never seen purple berries before."

"Had you eaten it, your death would have been slow and agonizing," Sesshomaru said, his heart beating in its normal regularity.

"Then why can Ah-Un eat them?"

"Ah-Un eats everything!" Rin said. "They've eaten the berries before and nothing ever happened to them."

"I see," said Kagome, looking at Lord Sesshomaru. "How did you know they were poisonous though?"

"Why would Lord Sesshomaru not know about the different species of plants that thrive in his lands?" Jaken answered. "Other lords probably don't know what their lands hold, but my own master is very knowledgeable and he knows every part of his vast forests and green plains and fields, backwards and forwards, acre by acre, inch by inch…."

Sesshomaru stared at Jaken with an expression that converyed dissatisfaction.

"We're in Lord Sesshomaru's….you mean I'm in the Western Lands?" said Kagome breathlessly.

Kagome felt as if she was in a land made of gold, and she stood still without wanting to breath, afraid that if she touched anything else with her hands she would tarnish it. She was eternally joyful though, for she never thought Sesshomaru would bring her to the place he had inherited from his great father. Not even Inuyasha was familiar with the Western Lands. It was Sesshomaru's own personal property, and she was flattered once more that he had included her in something that was a part of him.

Moved by this, Kagome felt it appropriate to tell him her appreciation.

"Thank you for warning me," she said. "You saved my life."

"Rin was the one who warned you," said Sesshomaru. "All I did was ask you a question."

"Rin and her kindness!" Jaken said. "That child must learn when to speak and when not to. Who would have cared if Kagome had eaten the berries and died? Not I!"

Kagome stood in her spot wide-eyed and gaped at Jaken.

"You said my name!" said Kagome happily.

"I did?" Jaken said. "It must have slipped by me. I said it by mistake."

"He's starting to like you, Kagome," Rin said. "When he first met me, he didn't like me at all and never said my name, but one day he did and I knew I was friend."

"She's no such thing to me!" said Jaken. "And why would I be friends with that woman?"

Kagome was going to show Jaken how annoyed she was with his denial of his acceptance of her as a companion when she accidentally stepped on the berries she had dropped. A putrid smell spread throughout the area, and all four of them covered their noses to avoid inhaling the stench. Even Ah-Un reacted to the power of such toxin, breathing out fire from their mouths and burning the berry bush until it was completely scorched and black.

"We should've known you'd do something like that!" Jaken said, choking a cough.

"How was I supposed to know!" Kagome said, running away from the bush. "You could have warned me that those berries smelled bad!"

"How was I supposed to know you were going to step on them!" said Jaken.

"What are we going to do?" Rin said, pulling Ah-Un away from the burnt bush.

Sesshomaru motioned to Rin for her to ride on Ah-Un and follow him. Kagome and Jaken jumped on the dragon's back as Sesshomaru led them out of the field and out of harm's way. They flew into the air once again but did not travel far before they landed in another field next to the forest. Kagome noticed two dirt paths which ran in opposite directions inside the forest, and she was curious to know where they led to, but she was unable to think about that long when Sesshomaru's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"You become more careless with each day," he said moodily.

"I know," Kagome said. "That's just me."

_Why am I agreeing with him? _Kagome thought. _Why am I not defending myself?_

Kagome had become softer towards Sesshomaru since the moment he protected her, and she did not feel up to wasting her energy on arguing over a senseless comment. She did not have the desire to defend herself, and she realized she would rather have him insult her than to not have him speak to her at all.

A distant noise rumbled nearby, and Kagome looked up into the sky and saw rain clouds had developed over them.

_As if things couldn't get any worse!_ thought Kagome.

Another light roar of thunder boomed, and single droplets of rain began to fall, at first very few but then it gradually increased until it came down in sheets. The four of them took shelter under a tree, but upon seeing that the tree's leaves and branches were not thick enough to protect them from the rain, Kagome opened her backpack and searched for her pink umbrella. When she found it, she opened it and gave it to Rin, the child accepting it with great interest.

"Here, Rin," she said, closing her bag quickly before the rain dampened everything that was inside. "You and Lord Sesshomaru will be protected from the rain with that."

Rin twirled it around in her hands, not knowing how to use it.

"Am I supposed to spin it like this?" Rin asked. "Does it create a wind to ward off the rain?"

Kagome smiled, in awe of Rin's imagination.

"You hold the umbrella over yourself, like this," Kagome said, demonstrating how it was used by taking her hand and lifting the umbrella upward, placing it over her small head.

"Oh, I see," she said. "I don't feel the rain anymore! It works!"

Sesshomaru was sitting under the tree, and he was not as wet as Kagome was. She figured he was in a place under the tree that had more leaves and branches to prevent the rain from fully dampening him. Rin was excited that she was no longer getting wet, and she placed the umbrella in top of Sesshomaru's head while she stood as close to him as she could so that she was able to shield her body from the rain as well. Somehow Sesshomaru did not react to Kagome's generous gesture, and he paid no attention to anything but the rain. Ah-Un eventually sat under the same tree, and Jaken had taken shelter underneath the dragon, with him being small enough to rest under them comfortably.

"Are you cold, Kagome?" Rin asked worriedly as she watched the young woman rub her arms and shiver. "You might get sick if you keep getting wet."

"I don't mind the rain, Rin," Kagome said, thinking about both Sesshomaru and the girl. She was content that they were not getting wet, and she wanted to perform a good deed, sacrificing her wellness of her health to make sure the ones she cared about were taken care of.

"I feel like I'm taking a cold shower," said Kagome. "That's one good thing about the rain I like."

"The rain," said Sesshomaru softly, musing in an entranced mode, causing Kagome to almost slip on the mud that had developed under her feet. "How very appropriate!"

Kagome looked at him dismally. Sesshomaru was in a fouler mood, and the rain seemed to worsen his attitude. She saw the rain pour down steadily, and the water that trickled from the leaves above her reminded her of tears. There was a sorrowful feeling in it, and she felt it suited her situation as well as Sesshomaru's, for she knew as she looked at him again, that something was troubling him. She wanted to cry, tomorrow being the last day she would be with able to be by his side, but she also felt like shedding tears for the demon lord who sat there motionless, seeming as if his mind had traveled into some other realm she could not enter. Perhaps the rain came for a reason. The sky was crying for her, and in some ways she knew it was crying for Sesshomaru as well, for even if their hearts desired to weep openly, the tears did not come. Only the sky had the will to share its tears, not just with the two of them, but with the rest of the world.

**Here I go again, feeling horrible because I did not write everything I wanted to in this chapter. I know there wasn't much interaction between Sesshomaru and Kagome, and I wanted to include that in this part of the story, but it would have been way too long. And when I mean long, I mean long! I also noticed I lacked some spice in the description, and I don't think my sentences flow very well. I'm guilty this time of not revising it more than once, but I just didn't have time. Don't be disappointed in me, please! I promise that I'll have more dialogue between Sesshomaru and Kagome in the following chapters ahead. Why do you think Sesshomaru is in a bad mood? Any guesses? It's obvious something's disturbing him, and he's not happy. He's not happy at all! You'll find out in the next two chapters, but there's going to be some action going on too. Later on, there's one chapter that's going to be really exciting for me to write because there's going to be that connection happening with Sess and Kag. Something is going to make Sesshomaru finally realize that he has something in common with Kagome, and that is the spark he needs to make his heart get inflamed with the love he has been denying and hiding up to this point. It's such a special moment, and I hope you like what I have in store for you all. Kagome is going to have the power to finally unlock his heart, and after that, after the gaiety of discovering the true meaning of love and passion, things are going to get really serious. It'll be a tense period for me because it's getting close to the time when this story will be finished. I'm enjoying taking this journey with you, where we all are following these beautiful characters, experiencing their feelings and emotions, involving ourselves in the action. Ah, well! All things must come to an end! But not right now! No way! Was this chapter a drag, my readers? I won't mind if you agree with me on this because I am pooped, exhausted, brain dead. I'm sorry to say that I won't be able to update again until probably next Tuesday because I am going out of town this weekend on a school field trip to visit a university. Hmm. But maybe I can write some of my ideas down while riding in the bus. I'm going to have to do that, because believe me, the view that I'm going to see outside the window will be dull. I don't know how many times I've seen the same scenery over and over. Please hold on until next week, guys! I'm counting on you to stay in touch with me. Be patient and I promise to give it my all and write the best I can for the next chapter. Okay, I'll say it this time. Please review if you want to. If you don't that's fine, but I am expecting those loyal reviewers to keep up their loyalty and not procrastinate in writing a review for me. If I can have the energy and dedication to respond to you when you review, then the same should be done for me out of kindness, or more out of sympathy I should say because I'm such a downer on myself. Bye-bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

"A Heart's Immaculence"

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm excited to be back again. My trip was fun and educational, and I have just finished all my missing assignments, so I'm ready to get back on track with my precious story. Thank you everybody who reviewed. You know who you are because I always respond back to let you know that I care. I'm not going to say much again because this chapter is very long compared to my previous ones, the reason being since I was only able to update once last week. Please be patient when you read it. Please don't rush through it either! It took a lot of energy out of me to write it, and I revised it carefully, so please don't skip through certain parts. Some of you do it, admit it! But I'm asking you, at least this once, to read it all as it is. It's important that you pay attention to detail so you can understand the chapters that will follow this one. I'm on my knees asking you to not get frustrated with the length of this chapter. I have trust and faith that you won't disappoint me. **

Chapter 23

The Western Lands. What was it about such a place that held tremendous allure for Kagome? They were neither an endless utopian garden or an arcadian paradise. Although they did possess such paradisiacal properties, all that was conceived through the young woman's dark eyes was a pastoral simplicity. The entirety of nature, in all its vernal heavenliness, was endowed with beatitude, a perfect vignette like that of a watercolor painting. In a way the lands seemed unworldly, as if they had been created by some unknown force or deity, for Kagome had never seen a flawless section of the earth so divine and undefiled. The only other who could ever match up to such perfection and beauty was the lord of the lands himself, and it was more than appropriate that he was their rightful ruler.

The rain was a blessing for the lands as well, for they had not soaked in any type of moisture in more than a month, and the heavy dampness which drenched them was more than an alleviation and was much welcomed. However, for the small group who waited below the smoky clouds and took shelter underneath a tree, the rain was more of an unpleasant omen rather than a natural phenomena that was received with joy and excitement. But the rain did not last long, to everyone's relief, and Lord Sesshomaru felt it necessary to leave immediately towards the place he had intended for all of them to go before nature had interfered.

The storm clouds had dissipated quickly, and night's source of light, both the moon and the stars, shined more brightly now than before the rain, and it was not difficult to find one's way. There were two paths leading into the forest. The path to the right was covered in wet dirt and had dead, dried leaves strewn all about. It looked like any other plain path, desolate and unattractive, ordinary and lackluster for any foot to walk on. On the left side, there was another path, but this one was very different and more presentable. It was decorated by the forest's own assets, for it looked more like a road. The path had smooth stones on it which had been pressed together, and there was an abundance of grass growing from underneath it. Along the sides of the path were lines of lavender flowers, making it appear as if there were two fences of purple and green mirroring each other at opposite ends.

Kagome observed both paths, but she was drawn to the one on the left, the scent of lavenders soothing her nose with its perfume and inviting her to travel through the long carpet made of stone and grass. She placed one foot on the path, but she dare not set the other on it, knowing there was a reason Sesshomaru was having her and his ward walk through the less appealing path on the right, yet she was entranced by the beauty she saw in the distance. As she strained her eyes and followed the path its entire length towards the end, she squinted and saw a small, bright glowing shape which was covered in what appeared to be another kind of flower. It looked like a sakura tree, and she based this on the coverlet of pink that was domed over it.

_I wonder where this path leads to,_ Kagome thought. _There must be something very beautiful at the end of it. Why is Sesshomaru taking that other path? It's just so plain and boring to look at. Is there something secret about this left path maybe?_

Kagome felt someone tugging her sleeve.

"Lord Sesshomaru is already walking away, Kagome," Rin said, pointing at her master who had walked but a few steps on the dirt path.

"Oh, sorry," said Kagome. "I really like this left path better. Too bad Lord Sesshomaru is not taking us this way instead. Do you know where this path leads to, Rin?"

Rin looked at the left path briefly and shrugged her shoulders. "Lord Sesshomaru never takes Jaken and me through there. We always travel the path on the right. I asked him about it one time because I liked it a lot too, but he didn't answer me. I don't know where it goes."

"So you liked it too?" said Kagome with a smile. "I bet you really liked the purple flowers and wanted to pick some, right?"

Rin smiled in return and clapped her hands. "I like flowers very much!"

"Well, here. Let me pick some for you."

Kagome had just touched the stems of a few lavenders when Rin grabbed her hands and gently pushed them away.

"No, Kagome!" Rin said in alarm. "You can't touch these flowers!"

Kagome was shocked and frightened, Rin's sudden action making her heart jump out of place.

"You scared me, Rin," said Kagome, a hand over her heart. "What did I do wrong? I just wanted to pick some flowers for you."

"But you can't touch them," Rin said. "It's not allowed. Lord Sesshomaru doesn't let me or anybody touch them. I almost picked them too one time and he told me not to. He said I could pick any flowers I wanted except those purple ones."

"Did he explain why he doesn't want anyone to touch them?"

Rin shook her head. "Lord Sesshomaru would be very angry with you if you had picked them."

"What does it really matter? Sesshomaru's angry right now anyway."

Kagome placed a finger on her check and looked at the sky as she was thinking. "Hmm. Maybe the flowers are poisonous. No, that can't be it. I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would have told you if they were, and my body would have reacted to the flowers as soon as I touched them, and I'm certainly not dead. Hmm. Can they be magical flowers? No, that can't be either. Sesshomaru doesn't look like the type who likes or even believes in magic. Um. I know! He likes the way they smell, so he makes sure enough of them are grown so that he can turn them into some sort of perfume to put on himself. That's it!"

Kagome began to laugh and slapped the side of her leg so loudly it sounded like a whip had been cracked there.

"What's so funny, Kagome?" Jaken asked, turning around to look at her.

"I just had a thought," she said.

"It wasn't about Lord Sesshomaru, was it?"

"Oh, no! Thinking about him makes my head hurt."

"Kagome," Rin said unexpectedly. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't wear perfume."

Kagome patted Rin on the head lightly, but she had the urge to fold the child up as if she were a napkin to place her inside her backpack so she would be unable to speak and mistakenly say things out loud.

"Ah, ha!" Jaken said, pointing his staff of two heads at Kagome. "You did have a thought about my master! What nasty thing did you think of about him?"

"Nasty?" said Kagome, looking at Jaken awkwardly. "And what exactly do you mean? I'm not that kind of girl to think of your precious lord in such an icky-wicky way!"

Jaken blushed. "I didn't say you thought of my lord in _that_ nasty manner, you mindless woman! That word can mean many things like awful, horrible, loathsome, unpleasant…."

"Well, I didn't, okay!"

"Kagome thought Lord Sesshomaru might use those purple flowers over there to make perfume for himself," said Rin.

"I'm so glad you're here to share these things with the world, Rin," Kagome said through a fake smile.

"Now why would Lord Sesshomaru use flowers for perfume?" Jaken said. "He doesn't need to do that. My master never smells bad."

"Of course he doesn't!" said Kagome hastily. "I was just making a joke. Sesshomaru always smells very nice. Very, very nice…."

Because she was often inclined to romantic notions if the situation suited her, Kagome thought of Sesshomaru's scent and realized he did not smell like much of anything to her human nose. He had a scent all his own. It was as pure and clear as fresh air, as clear and pure as water from a stream or waterfall. Neither air or water had an aroma, and so it was the same for Kagome concerning the uniqueness of Sesshomaru's scent. She often wondered what her own human aroma smelled like, and she hoped it was at least pleasant, especially for Sesshomaru.

"Speaking of smell," said Kagome, lifting her arm and digging her nose into the dirty sleeve of her kimono. "I don't think I smell very nice at all right now!"

"Are you barely noticing?" Jaken said. "You must not have a good sense of smell."

"Sense of smell? I'm not a dog, Jaken."

_Dog,_ Kagome thought dreamily. _The great dog demon. The Lord of the Western Lands._

"Sesshomaru, my lord and master," Kagome said aloud, her eyes appearing misty and hazy, a girlish smile on her face.

"Kagome!" Jaken said, waving his small arms which were too short for her to see. "Yoo-Hoo! Kagome! Yoo-Hoo-Hoo!"

Kagome was still in a daze and heard nothing.

"Help me out here, Rin!" Jaken said, taking his staff and hitting Kagome on the leg several times with it. "I think she's under some kind of spell."

"She is," Rin said, looking up at Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru made her this way."

Jaken began to laugh at Rin's words. "What are you saying, Rin? Our master does not have such ridiculous powers. Kagome under Lord Sesshomaru's spell indeed! Wait a minute!"

Suddenly Rin's words began to make sense to him. Jaken remembered when he first met Sesshomaru, when he was the leader of his small fellow demons. When that hideous, skinny white-haired demon attacked him, Sesshomaru killed her because she was in his way, and Jaken was saved in the process. As Sesshomaru walked away from him, Jaken had stared starry-eyed at the inu-youkai and had called him both beautiful and dashing. It was because he was spellbound by his beauty that he decided to leave his demon friends and serve Sesshomaru until death. He had also fallen under his spell, although he did not realize it at the time. After this flashback of a memory, Jaken immediately understood Kagome's behavior.

"What!" Jaken shouted, hitting Kagome harder with his staff. "Wake up! Get your head out of the clouds! You won't be under his spell anymore. I won't allow it! You can't be in love with my—"

"Don't say it, master Jaken!" said Rin, placing a hand over the imp's mouth. "Please don't say it."

Jaken grabbed Rin's hand and forced it aside. "Leave me alone, Rin! I know better than to mention something like that, especially now. This is not the time or the place to tell Lord Sesshomaru anything about it. If he finds out, he'll probably be so mad, he'll kill her for sure."

"Sesshomaru," Kagome continued dreamily. "Lord and master of my heart."

Rin and Jaken looked at Kagome with open mouths, but the green imp's tongue was hanging out like a loose rope. Both of them were not so much surprised at what Kagome had just spoken, but that a certain someone had snuck quietly behind her without her knowing.

"Kagome!" Rin said, shaking her friend with her hands. "Please wake up!"

"Will you wake up now, Kagome!" Jaken hit her with his staff once more before she finally came out of her reverie.

"Jaken!" Kagome said, rubbing her leg. "Stop hitting me! It really hurts!"

"You don't know what pain is until you've been hit by Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said, biting his nails as he stared at the figure behind Kagome. "You better look behind you."

"For what?" asked Kagome without paying much attention to Jaken's warning. She noticed they had all stopped walking, and she looked forward and noticed Sesshomaru was no longer in front of her. She looked around and he was nowhere in sight. "Where's Lord Sesshomaru? Wasn't he walking ahead of all of us?"

Kagome began turning her head backwards, but her eyes still looked ahead towards the path as she said, "We couldn't catch up with him, so we got behind? Are we behind?"

As her head almost completed the turn, her eyes remained on the path and she began to slowly walk backwards, but she suddenly felt her body bump into something behind her. Because she was not expecting there to be anything, her body jolted slightly and she felt as if she had rammed against a steel wall. Kagome lost her balance but her arms wrapped themselves tightly around the hard armor she saw before her as if she were holding on to a tall pole. It didn't take her long to realize she was holding onto Sesshomaru, but she was getting very nervous, for her face and body was pressed against his own, and if someone who did not know them had come out of the forest and seen them together in such a state, that person would have most surely thought she was hugging him. She did have her arms around his waist the same way one would in a close embrace. If her reaction to her sudden "embrace" with Sesshomaru was nothing but nervousness, she could only imagine what he was thinking and feeling at the moment.

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's body tense, and she looked up at him out of curiosity to see if his calm face had altered at all. When she did, he was looking straight down at her with a confused expression, and his anger was suddenly gone for that moment. They stared at each other and their eyes locked.

_Why can't I stop looking at him?_ Kagome thought to herself. _Why don't I look away? His eyes are so hard to look away from no matter how much I try. Stop it, Kagome! Stop looking at him!_

Kagome's body seemed to be out of her control. She told her dark eyes to stop looking into Sesshomaru's golden ones, but they did not heed her words. She also told her arms to release their hold on him, and they refused her command as well. But the worst part of her bodily dysfunction was her legs and feet. They had lost their firmness and became soft, unable to stand upright, and Kagome felt as if she had no bones left in the lower half of her body. Her feet and legs gave way underneath her, and she slid downward, yet she was still unable to disattach herself from Sesshomaru. She did not have her arms around him anymore, but her hands had grabbed a hold of his yellow and blue sash which was tied around his waste, and she hung onto that rather than allowing herself to fall freely to the ground. However, she had undone the bow which was perfectly tied, and the sash was now loose and unkempt. Because of this, both of Sesshomaru's swords, the Tokijin and Tenseiga—which were held by to his waist by the sash—had fallen to the ground.

Kagome was uneasy again as she heard the clang of the swords when they fell. She knelt on the ground and began to tie Sesshomaru's sash, but she was getting her fingers entwined in the cloth, and she was afraid she would get them tangled together. In the process of tying the sash, Kagome was nervous more from the thought that if the sash got any looser, the lower part of Sesshomaru's attire below the waste might fall off. The thought was embarrassing and her face became warmer and more scarlet with each attempt of tying the sash. Her nervousness was so apparent that when she stretched the two ends of the sash to make a knot, she had done so too tightly, and Sesshomaru had let out a soft gasp.

"Sorry!" Kagome apologized.

_Not so tightly, Kagome, _she said to herself. _You're not tying up a corset! _

"I'll do it myself!" Sesshomaru said coldly, moving away from her as he tied his sash into a perfect bow on his own. He bent down and picked up Tokijin, inspecting it carefully and placing it carefully through his sash.

"What a relief!" Kagome said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. She saw that Sesshomaru was more angry now than he was before, and she blamed herself for being so foolish in allowing her love for him to cloud her mind with ridiculous fantasies.

Kagome noticed Tenseiga was resting beside her, and she thought it a kind gesture to pick it up for Sesshomaru and give it to him after what she had done. But she was unable to even touch the sword, for Sesshomaru reached for it and lifted it off the ground before her hand could move over it. He picked up his sword too quickly for her eyes to catch his movement, but she sensed he had done so in order to avoid having her touch it. He made her feel as if she had an incurable disease, and that had she touched Tenseiga, she would have infected it, thus infecting him.

"You're lucky both my swords did not get scratched when they hit the ground," Sesshomaru said, placing Tenseiga next to Tokijin after looking over it the same way he had done with the first sword. "If anything had happened to them, you most certainly would've been punished for it."

"It was an accident," Kagome said.

"That is no excuse."

"I know, but—"

"That lord and master of your heart you spoke of," Sesshomaru said, interrupting Kagome.

"Huh?" said she.

_Oh, no!_ she thought. _He heard me!_

"Lord and master?" continued Kagome. "Did you hear me say that?"

"With that distinct voice of yours, I heard it too clearly," he said, narrowing his eyes.

"You know I can always make it sound more irritating. All you have to do is tear off the right buttons."

_Did I just say that?_ thought Kagome again. _Now my brain is mushy from all that lovey-dovey dreaming! Work brain! Work!_

"I'm so tired!" she lied. "I can't even think straight. What I meant to say was that all you had to do was push the wrong buttons."

"Is that what Inuyasha is to you?" Sesshomaru said coldly again. "Is he your heart's lord and master?"

Kagome was temporarily speechless until she was able to fluctuate her voice properly. She was glad and relieved he had not heard her speak his name when she uttered those words. Or had he?

"Inuyasha?" she said with a false laugh and a smile. "How ever did you guess I was talking about him?"

"I prefer if you do not speak of Inuyasha in my presence," Sesshomaru said. "It is an unfavorable time to do so, and the very mention of him irritates me. You will only cause to make me more angry."

"Bad time? More angry? Are you speaking in code? Well, the angry part I can understand. Why are you angry anyway? Is it because of Naraku? No, you treat him better than me, so it's me you're angry about, isn't it?"

Kagome had spoken her words calmly, not wanting to upset Sesshomaru more than he already was.

"You're angry because you want it to be tomorrow already," she continued, her voice lower in tone. "You want tomorrow to arrive so that the day ends soon and I can finally leave you alone. I'm right, aren't I?"

Sesshomaru's face contorted slightly, and he swallowed softly, which was barely noticeable to the human eye.

_She speaks so confidently as if she knows what I think and feel, yet she knows absolutely nothing, _thought Sesshomaru as he stared fixedly at Kagome. _But she is right in one aspect of her assumptions. She is partly the reason I am angry, but not in the manner in which she believes. _

"Why don't you just tell me that's why you're angry?" Kagome said. "It would make me feel a lot better knowing the truth."

"The truth is something you do not know!" Sesshomaru said angrily. "You should not speak unless you know the true reason for my anger."

"I think I'm going to have a heart attack from all this."

Sesshomaru's eyes moved from Kagome's face and focused on both Rin and Jaken. They were standing still, looking and listening to him all the while he was speaking with the young woman.

"Why are you two not moving along?" he asked. "We cannot afford to stand around like this."

"Yes, my lord!" both Rin and Jaken said simultaneously as they began to walk forward.

Sesshomaru soon followed them, and Kagome stood there without moving, looking at him walk in the normal, graceful manner that he always did, trying to capture his every movement in her mind. She wanted to record what she saw in her mind to never forget, so she could return to that memory whenever she felt like after tomorrow, once she was forever gone from being alongside him.

Reality then struck her thoughts, and she felt her stomach grumble and her skin and scalp itch. She noticed her head began to hurt, and she figured she might be getting sick after being drenched by the rain since she had no protection from it, yet she paid it no mind and walked slowly to catch up with Sesshomaru, Jaken, and Rin.

"Is there a hot spring around here?" Kagome hollered, chills running up and down her body. "I really need a warm bath and I'm so hungry."

"Would you like me to feed you to some wild beasts lurking nearby?" said Sesshomaru. "They are always hungry and I have learned that they prefer to eat human women rather than men."

"There are human-eating beasts in your lands?" Kagome replied, picking up her pace. "What kind of a lord are you to allow them to inhabit your territory? Please tell me that if a human happens to trespass on your lands that you have him captured and feed them to these beasts!"

"I am the lord of this region. I do what I must and what I perceive to be suitable."

_He has to be playing with me,_ thought Kagome. _He must be joking, but then again this is Sesshomaru._

Kagome suddenly let out a huge sneeze and she sniffled back a blob of moisture that was coming out of her nose.

"That's so gross!" she said, covering her nose with her arm. "Now I really think I'm getting sick. That's just great. I don't even have my handkerchief with me, and what do I have but this tattered kimono to wipe my nose with."

Kagome sneezed again, but it was followed by a series of loud coughs.

"Kagome?" Rin said, turning around and running to her. "Are you okay? You sound like you're getting sick."

"I'll be fine," Kagome said. "It's probably just the sniffles."

"Don't believe Lord Sesshomaru, Kagome," said Rin. "There aren't any beasts that eat humans around here. He's trying to be funny."

"You call that being funny? He sounds so serious when he says things like that. And him being so angry doesn't make it any better. But I'm glad you told me about it. I think he likes making me anxious."

Kagome coughed again and it was so strong it made her body jerk forward.

"You don't look like you feel well, Kagome," Rin said. "I think you should lie down on Ah-Un for a while."

"I really don't think that's a good idea," replied Kagome. "Lord Sesshomaru will probably think I'm lazy too."

"But I told you that he likes you, Kagome."

"If he does or doesn't, it really doesn't matter anymore." Kagome became pale at Rin's words along with how sick she was beginning to feel. "After tomorrow things will get back to normal for him and for you. And there isn't any proof he feels the way I do for him."

Rin became sad as well, for the little girl had forgotten Kagome would no longer be with her once the following day came to an end. She felt like crying, but she knew Sesshomaru would give her a soft reprimand if she did, so she held it in as best she could.

"You should tell Lord Sesshomaru you love him, Kagome," Rin said. "Tell him before you leave us."

Kagome shook her head and her body quivered. She was impressed by Rin's mature tone of voice, an indication the girl was concerned and serious about the issue.

"What good will that do? I don't want to go through the same thing I did with Inuyasha when he found out I loved him. It's all so painful. I won't go through it again, not when I know that being with Sesshomaru is impossible."

Kagome was sneezing frequently and she tried to push it in by holding her breath. She looked around her and saw many small, glowing, green lights flickering through the air. They were shining emeralds that made the forest sparkle, and they moved about sporadically within the trees. A few of these lights rested on top of the trees, and the leaves looked as if they were covered in green gems. As the sparkling glow came closer, Kagome realized what it was.

"Fireflies!" Kagome said excitedly.

The fireflies reminded Kagome of fairies, and for an instant she pretended they were, desiring they would grant her any wish she wanted. Of course her only wish at the moment was to stay with Sesshomaru and Rin longer, but she was ashamed that she would not wish to be with Inuyasha and her friends again.

Rin was distracted by the glowing, green insects and she ran around with her arms out, trying desperately to catch one in her hand.

"I'm going to catch you!" Rin said happily, snapping her hands together. She looked at her hands and saw she had not caught one, so she continued doing and saying the same thing repeatedly. "I'm going to catch you! I'll catch you! I'll catch you!"

"Rin!" Jaken said. "Keep your voice down, and stop clapping your hands loudly like that! Can't you see Lord Sesshomaru is not in good spirits?"

After several attempts, Rin finally caught a firefly, and she held it in her hands carefully. She showed it to Kagome who smiled at the child and was in awe of how such a simple thing like a firefly could make Rin so happy. Kagome was going to take the insect from Rin's hand when she felt a sharp pain in her head again. She was not sneezing or coughing anymore, but her body still had chills, and her head was throbbing harder. Placing a hand on her cheek, she felt her face getting hot and she struggled to catch up with Sesshomaru who was a few feet ahead of her.

"You look very sick, Kagome," said Rin, releasing the firefly from her hand. "You better rest on Ah-Un. Come on! We just need a few steps to reach him."

The girl took Kagome's hand and led her towards Ah-Un. Kagome stopped short and felt very weak.

"I don't feel so well," she said faintly.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin said, tugging at his pant, making him stop walking.

"Don't bother him, Rin," Jaken said. "We have no time for games. You and Kagome are a handful to deal with. We've gotten used to you being a wild child, but Kagome is—Aaaah! What has happened to her?"

Jaken saw Kagome was pale and could hardly stand, but she had been able to catch up with them, for she now stood behind Sesshomaru. The imp's expression of surprise alarmed Sesshomaru, and he turned around to see for himself Kagome's sickly condition. Kagome was about to say something to him when she suddenly fainted, but Sesshomaru was able to catch her in his arm before she collapsed to the ground. He carried her and laid her limp body on top of Ah-Un's back. From what he could see, she was still unconscious, and beads of perspiration developed on her face. His eyes did not leave her face, hoping she would open them again as a sign to him that she was going to be all right.

"She feel so hot," Rin said, touching Kagome's face once she had climbed up on Ah-Un to sit on top of their head.

"She looks terrible," said Jaken, holding onto Rin's back. "She must be very ill for her to have fainted on Lord Sesshomaru like that."

"What are we going to do?" Rin asked, looking at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "Please help her, my lord."

Sesshomaru looked at Rin in return and pitied her, for she was full of fear and was extremely terrified that something horrible might happen to Kagome. His eyes returned to Kagome's face and saw her body was shaking, and both her hands were holding tightly to his arm. He did not notice he had not removed his arm from her waist when he had placed her on Ah-Un, and he thought about the reason why he did not do so. However, he was unable to for long, and he felt pain as Kagome dug her nails through his arm while she was still unconscious. She continued to shake and her head moved from one side to the other. Her lips quivered and she began to speak.

"Inu-ya-sha," Kagome said in less than a whisper.

_Why did she say his name?_ Sesshomaru thought. _Can it be she is dreaming about him?_

Kagome dug her nails deeper into Sesshomaru's arm and he winced in pain.

"My lord!" Jaken said. "Your arm is bleeding. Allow me to remove Kagome's hands from your arm."

"Let her be, Jaken," said Sesshomaru, for he realized she was suffering from whatever it was her body was experiencing and what she was seeing in her mind.

"Sesshomaru," said Kagome more faintly.

Not expecting it, the demon lord was stunned when Kagome had said his name, but his companions seemed even more so.

"She said Lord Sesshomaru's name!" Jaken and Rin said at the same time.

Suddenly Kagome's breathing became irregular, and she moved her hands to her throat, gasping heavily for the breath that was escaping her. Her mouth was wide open as she held her throat, and everyone around her stared helplessly.

"It looks like she's choking!" Rin said frightfully.

For that moment, Sesshomaru did not know what to do, and the idea of it appalled him, for he always knew what action to take in a major situation. But his concern for her well-being was removed temporarily when Kagome sprung forward and sat up with her hands still at her throat. This time, however, her eyes had opened as she was trying to gain back her breath.

"Kagome!" Rin cried. "You're awake!"

"You looked like you were going to die," said Jaken.

Kagome gave a couple of coughs before she was able to reply.

"I had that bad dream again," she said, slightly afraid. "but this time it was worse."

"How do you feel?" asked Rin.

"Actually, I don't feel sick anymore," Kagome said. "I was in a lot of pain before and during my dream, but as soon as I woke up, it just went away."

"That's strange," Jaken said. "What was it about?"

"I don't think I should tell you," she said.

"And why not?" Jaken insisted. "Maybe your dream is what caused you to get sick and feel all that pain in the first place. You owe it to all of us for worrying about you like we did!"

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru said angrily. "Leave her be!"

"I'm sorry I worried all of you, but…." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Were you worried about me too?"

As usual, Sesshomaru was silent.

"Of course he was worried about you," Jaken said. "He caught you when you fainted, and he had to endure feeling the pain of your nails when you pressed them into his flesh, but he didn't want to disturb you in fear he would make your suffering worse. Don't you see how his arm is bleeding because of you?"

Kagome saw several thin but small rivulets of blood on his arm, and she desired to kiss his wounds, appreciating the fact he had allowed her to hurt him unintentionally.

"I think you should stay quiet, Jaken," Sesshomaru said angrily, embarrassed that his servant had said too much.

"I'm really sorry," Kagome told Sesshomaru. "I didn't mean to hurt you again. I burned your arm before and now I've cut it all up."

"You should be concerned about yourself," Sesshomaru said.

"Are you really okay now, Kagome?" Rin said. "I don't want you to have bad dreams again. You sounded awful when you were choking."

"Even though it was a dream," said Kagome. "I felt he was really chocking me."

"Who was he?" Sesshomaru asked plainly.

"It was nobody!" she replied. "I don't want to think about it, if you don't mind. Besides, don't we need to get going already? We've wasted enough time because of me."

"We do not need to go any further," Sesshomaru said. "She has found us."

Kagome raised her eyebrows, not understanding what he meant when he said "she."

"Who has found us?" Kagome asked curiously. "Were we supposed to meet someone on this path?"

Sesshomaru sensed a presence behind him, and he turned around to see a tall figure dressed in long, blue and silver robes. It was a female demon, and her head was covered by a hood, the upper part of her face hidden underneath the dark shadow it made over her features. Her pink lips made a smile as she moved towards him, pulling a large cart filled with a variety of contents.

"Who is that?" Kagome asked, getting off of Ah-Un to stand next to Sesshomaru to have a better look at the female demon.

"It's Mineko!" Rin said joyfully.

The demoness known as Mineko walked a few steps forward but then paused when Kagome had moved to stand near Sesshomaru. Something about what she saw made her pause to look more closely at the demon lord and the human girl next to him. She placed a hand over her mouth and left it there momentarily, but then she moved it over her heart and left it there longer as she continued to stare at both Sesshomaru and Kagome in surprise.

"For a moment, I thought the two of you were….," Mineko said softly. "I truly believed my eyes just now, but as I looked at you more, I realized they were deceiving me."

"Mineko," Sesshomaru said authoritatively.

"It's such a pleasure seeing you again, my lord," she said, bowing respectably to him.

"Mineko! Mineko!" Rin said, jumping off of Ah-Un's head and running towards the demoness. "Can I see what you've brought us this time? Can I look inside the cart?"

Mineko lifted her head and removed her hood. Kagome did not know what kind of a demon she was, but she could see she was older than Sesshomaru and that her age did not mar her beauty. She had wavy, auburn hair which was held back by a gold-plaited hair ornament, and here eyes were not exactly the color of blue or green but something in between. Her ears were pointy and she had a blue line mark on each cheek similar to Sesshomaru's facial markings. She had a human form as well, and she was the same height as him. Mineko looked more like an elf than an demon in Kagome's own opinion, but what caught her eye was that she carried a sword which was strapped behind her back. From what Kagome could see, the handle was made of white pearl.

"You may look inside, Rin," Mineko said. "but be careful not to accidentally fall inside it like you did last time."

"Don't take everything out, Rin!" Jaken said, running to stand beside Rin and look inside the cart as well. "Move aside and let me take a look!"

Kagome could smell the aroma of freshly cooked food coming from the cart, and Rin was taking out anything she could find that she found interesting.

"It's my pillow and blanket!" Rin said merrily. "Oh, and here's my basket so I can put flowers in it when I go looking for them tomorrow!"

"Looky here!" Jaken said cheerfully. "Mineko saved my collection of stones from the last time I stayed here to look for them, and she was even nice enough to put them in this velvet pouch."

Because she was interested to see what Mineko had in the cart too, Kagome was about to join Rin and Jaken in their little scavenger hunt when the demoness stood directly in front of her and smiled.

"Another human I see, Lord Sesshomaru," Mineko said while looking at Kagome. "Seeing you with a human like her brings back memories. What reminders! Yes, reminders of the past! Since when did you have her tagging along with you?"

"She won't be tagging along, as you put it, for very long," Sesshomaru replied indifferently.

"Pity," Mineko said. "May I take a look at her?"

When Mineko had spoken that, Kagome felt as if she was one of Sesshomaru's possessions that needed to be handled delicately.

"Oh, my! Just look at her!" said Mineko admiringly, placing her hand underneath Kagome's chin, turning the girl's head to one side and then the other. "The same raven hair, the large eyes, her satiny complexion. And what a face, so lovely and fair!"

"Do I remind you of somebody?" Kagome asked inquisitively.

Mineko removed her hand from Kagome's face and her eyes froze.The only response she gave her was a sad, sorrowful smile.

"Forgive me," Kagome said, noticing Mineko's sadness. "Did I say something wrong?"

"What is your name?" Mineko asked, ignoring Kagome's question.

"Kagome."

"A simple but pretty name."

"And you're Mineko, right? Are you one of Lord Sesshomaru's subjects?"

Mineko laughed. "I am more than that. The duties Lord Sesshomaru gives me while he's away are extensive, but I will not bother to explain all of them to you. I'll just mention one. For instance, at this hour I am in charge of overseeing his lands, and it is my duty to keep them looking green and beautiful, but I must protect them from trespassers as well."

"Oh, I see."

Mineko was looking at Kagome from head to toe, making the human girl uncomfortable in more ways than one.

"She's not very well-groomed, is she?" Mineko said to Sesshomaru. "She's also a bit slouchy in the way she stands, and she lacks a certain elegance and grace."

"Well, I'm not a beauty queen or a model!" Kagome snapped suddenly. "I've been through some rough stuff today, so I'm not exactly feeling up to being graceful. Anyway, I felt very ill and had a terrible dream a while ago. My back hurts a lot, and my backpack's killing me!"

"She also has a fiery spirit, doesn't she? Ah, and she carries a bow and arrows, which must mean she is a fighter as well. Both things make up for what she lacks."

Mineko then bowed to Kagome and walked away from her to speak with Sesshomaru. Both the demoness and her master were talking privately, and Kagome could only guess it was something of importance that was none of her business. She wondered who Mineko was and how she came to be in Sesshomaru's service. How long had she been serving under Sesshomaru, and what powers did she have? Kagome knew Mineko had to be somewhat strong and powerful if Sesshomaru had given her such important responsibilities, for she knew he would not assign duties like that to just anyone.

Feeling a tingling sensation in her body, Kagome was aware of something she had not felt in quite some time. She noticed Sesshomaru and Mineko sensed it too.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard," Kagome said, grabbing her bow and arrow. "And it's heading this way."

Sesshomaru and Mineko removed their swords from where they were kept in an almost synchronized fashion, and they all waited for whatever it was that was coming quickly towards them.

**I hope it wasn't too long, my readers. Like I said, I had to make it like this because I skipped a day when I was supposed to update a chapter. Well, don't you think Sesshomaru and Kagome are a bit closer? Be aware that Kagome still doesn't know why Sesshomaru is angry even though Rin and Jaken do, but they haven't told her yet. It can be assumed that he is angry because Kagome only has one more day to spend with them, but it happens to be more than that. Just think about it. They are in the Western Lands. That's one clue. Then there's Mineko who has served Sesshomaru for a long time. She makes ambiguous references to things, and Kagome reminds her of somebody she once knew. I think you might know the answer because you are all smart. Oh, and I want to make sure you all pay attention to the symbolism in my story. There are going to be a few that will appear. I don't know if you caught this or not, but there is one color I use often in the story. It will come out some more in the next chapters, but make sure you look out for it. It's very important. I'd like it if you'd tell me the answer and name the color in your review, if you don't mind. If you don't know, that's okay, but if you do, please tell me! What I'll do is that whoever gets it right will be recognized by me and I'll congratulate you for all the rest of the readers to see. I'll write your names at the beginning of the next chapter under the "Author's Note" section. You don't have to, but I would like to be able to recognize those readers who pay very close attention to the details in my story. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I feel very sad because there are some readers who don't review anymore, and I wonder if they quit reading my story because they started not to like it or no longer found it interesting. If you are a reader who still reads my story but has not reviewed in a while, please let me know you are still a faithful reader. Let me know you are alive and well! I care a lot about my readers, and I really miss those reviewers who no longer share their thoughts with me. But I do love and adore my loyal reviewers too. Don't forget that, you all! **


	24. Chapter 24

"A Heart's Immaculence"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyahsa!

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm almost close to having 500 reviews, and who do I have to thank for that? YOU! ALL MY READERS! Hugs and kisses to all of you! And I am very proud to say that most of you were willing to guess what is the one symbolic color I am mainly using in my story. I realize it was kind of difficult to figure out since I do use a lot of color, but if you learned anything from your English class in school (please don't tell me you ignore your teacher and always take trips to dreamland while you're there!) you'll understand that certain colors stand out more than others, especially if they are repeated in the story in order to mean or represent something. Out of all of my reviewers, only two guessed correctly. Shame on the rest of you! Just kidding! I still adore you, even if you got the wrong answer. Just make sure to pay closer attention. The color comes out again in this chapter. Alright, I'd like to congratulate _Wolfygirl13 _and _1KenshinLover_ for getting the right answer! Everyone give them a hand. They really deserve it. Okay, as for me, I'm on Spring Break and have time to write a little more than I usually do, so please be patient when reading my chapter again. Please don't skip reading in certain places too. It might be lengthy but I have a lot to write this time. **

Chapter 24

Sensing a jewel shard, Kagome was prepared to attack whatever demon it was that possessed it, grabbing her bow and arrow determinedly, a rush of anger spreading throughout her body. She was more than annoyed that her entire day was completely ruined by several unfortunate occurrences, first having to endure Sesshomaru's harsh treatment of her after she had lost to him in their practice battle and now his current moodiness, then Kagura and Naraku's deceptive game they forced her to participate in, the brief illness and frightening dream she experienced, and now the bothersome demon that was soon to attack. Although it was too much for her to bear, it was not as difficult as what her heart had to tolerate concerning her feelings for Sesshomaru.

_Can't I enjoy my last few moments with Sesshomaru in peace,_ Kagome thought angrily. _What other interruptions are there going to be? Will it be just as nerve-wracking tomorrow as it was today? Why can't I be happy when I'm with him just for once!_

Sesshomaru and Mineko were prepared to attack this unknown demon as well, both of them standing side by side in a combative position, their fashion of doing so unique and elegant, the manner in which their bodies were posed so near each other an indication that they had been together in this type of situation before. It was as though they had a lifelong partnership, as if they had fought demons together in the past under similar circumstances. Both of their faces had the same cold, audacious, and dauntless expression. They seemed to complement each other well, not only in their demonic abilities but in how they appeared as a pair. Mineko was as graceful as Sesshomaru in the way she carried herself, and she had an aristocratic presence to her. Because she resembled him in certain gestures and mannerisms, it would seem appropriate for anyone who saw her with him to speculate that she was related to him, that she was perhaps his sister or cousin. Her beauty was as hypnotic as Sesshomaru's, and her blue/green eyes were the most alluring of her endowments, captivating and spellbinding.

With their swords drawn, Sesshomaru and Mineko stared into the forest together an awaited the demon who was almost near them. However, Kagome was the one who was more eager to kill the demon herself, moving to stand in front of them as if trying to protect them.

"Move out of the way!" said Sesshomaru coldly.

"Do not stand in our way, Kagome!" Mineko said more coldly than her master.

"No way!" Kagome said angrily. "This demon is mine! I'll kill him myself. I'm sick to death of everything that's happened today, and I'm going to show that demon who he's dealing with. Besides, he has a jewel shard in his body, and when it comes to jewel shards, that is my responsibility and no one else's!"

"What insolence!" Mineko said. "Kagome, have you no restraint on your temper? Remember you are in the presence of Lord Sesshomaru."

"He's used to my temper," said Kagome, closing one eye as she pulled the arrow along the bow all the way back as far as she could. "And he knows I can be a real pain if he gets on my bad side."

Mineko turned and stared at Sesshomaru with questioning eyes. However, Sesshomaru averted his vision from the forest to stare at Kagome with great intensity. Had his eyes been torches, they would have burned her back immediately. He disliked her fearlessness of him, and she made him feel as if he had lost his ability to incite fear in her, which was something he had enjoyed doing before his feelings for her transformed into a growing passion he was beginning to abhor the more it gallivanted inside him.

"She must be mad!" Mineko said. "That demon which is coming this way, it is too big for her to take on alone. I can tell by its scent. She will be killed instantly before she even has an opportunity to attack. Lord Sesshomaru, will you allow this girl to interfere? She is but a human."

Kagome turned around sharply to look at Mineko. "Not you too! You're going to judge me just because I'm human? You sound just like Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Why, thank you," Mineko said, smiling with pride.

"I can handle this demon on my own. Just stand back and watch me."

Kagome executed an about face and positioned her bow and arrow for the attack.

"Her confidence is admirable," Mineko said to Sesshomaru. "But it won't do her any good when she is attacked and killed."

"She won't get killed," Sesshomaru said.

"Of course not, my lord," said Mineko. "You and I will destroy that demon before it can even raise its claws on her."

"That is not what I meant."

"We must protect her, you realize. What about Rin and Jaken? If we do not kill that demon, their lives are in danger as well. Kagome is incapable of defending herself against it."

An enormous thumping and crashing sound was heard as it came in closer, and the trees were being pushed aside by a tremendous force, the cracking of tree trunks as they snapped in two sounding like thunder. Kagome did not flinch when the demon finally revealed itself, its growl deafening to human ears. It was a monstrous blue demon with red eyes and several horns protruding from its face, three from its head, two from both cheeks, and one on either side of its nose. Its mouth was dripping with saliva mixed with blood, and pieces of flesh were stuck to its teeth. It had gash wounds throughout its entire body, but the most disturbing of its appearance was that streams of blood were flowing out of its eyes.

"Eeew!" said Kagome, feeling slightly nauseous. "I've never seen such a disgusting demon in my life!"

"Yes," Mineko said, holding her sword tightly and raising it over her head. "He is disgusting to look at!"

"Might as well get rid of him now," Kagome said, taking a few steps back, calculating the best distance for which to shoot her arrow from. "I can't believe Lord Sesshomaru lets ugly demons like that roam around his lands. If it were me, I'd have any demon who looked like him destroyed."

"Are you saying I'm not attending to my duties properly, young woman?" Mineko said tigerishly while remaining behind Kagome. "Are you blaming me for that demon lurking in my master's territory?"

Kagome was frightened by Mineko's severe tone, and she knew the demoness had misinterpreted her words. She did not intend for them to sound so negative, and her remark was not targeted towards her. Because she was afraid to look at Mineko's face, Kagome did not turn around to look at her but remained focused on the demon who stood less than ten yards away.

"I didn't mean it that way," said Kagome. "Please don't think I was blaming you. I wasn't."

"You were blaming Lord Sesshomaru then?" Mineko said relentlessly. "If you are going to blame someone, I'd rather it be me than him. You have no etiquette in the ways of addressing one who's superior and is ruler, do you?"

"Lord Sesshomaru may be superior to me in strength and in powers, but he does not rule over me, so I am under no obligation to follow this etiquette you speak of. Got that?"

_Why do I lie like so much, _thought Kagome. _He does rule over me, rules over my heart that is._

The demon was nearer now, but Kagome stood her ground as if the creature was a large statue made of stone. It did not scare her in the least, and she located the jewel shard instantly in its heart. Growling once again, the demon became aware that Kagome had a jewel shard herself kept safely in her backpack, and it began to run towards her with massive speed.

"Watch out, Kagome!" Rin cried, wrapping her arms around Jaken's small body.

"You two!" Mineko said sternly. "Hide yourselves inside the cart. Quickly!"

Rin and Jaken did exactly as Mineko had ordered them to do, and they tried to fit their bodies within the several items that were scattered around inside the cart, snuggling tightly beside each other as they peeked through the wooden cracks to watch what was going on. Rin was frightened by the demon, and she screamed without thinking as she stared at the demon's face, more blood streaming down from him, but this time from his nose and mouth.

"Stop screaming, Rin!" Sesshomaru said. "No harm will come to you."

"What about me, Lord Sesshomaru?" asked Jaken. "Will I be safe? Will you protect me too?"

"Don't you have a weapon to defend yourself with, Jaken?" Mineko said. "You can protect yourself with that, can't you?"

"My staff will do me no good against a demon that size!" Jaken replied. "I need my lord's protection against that demon should he attack me."

"Don't worry," said Mineko. "I'm sure Kagome will prevent any harm from befalling you."

"I don't think so!" Kagome said. "I'm not protecting that imp!"

"Ha! Kagome can hardly protect herself," Jaken said. "If I had to choose, I'd rather die than be protected by her."

"That can be arranged," Sesshomaru said to Jaken.

"No, master!" said Jaken. "Please don't be that way with me! I am only saying that I prefer you to be my protector, a great and powerful demon like yourself. I am privileged and honored to have someone as almighty as you to save me from harm. Why would I want anyone else to do it?"

"Keep quiet!" Sesshomaru said. "Do not say another word, Jaken!"

"Yes, my lord!"

"As annoying as ever, I see," Mineko said, referring to Jaken's behavior.

The demon stopped running and looked at Kagome first before his eyes settled on Sesshomaru. There was something about the two of them, something that they both had which the demon was interested in stealing away. But there was also something about the demon which was deceitful, and Sesshomaru was quick to detect what was wrong.

"That demon is possessed," Sesshomaru said.

"It is as you predicted, my lord," said Mineko. "They have come again to disturb you, but they have chosen to take a dead demon's form to mock you this time as they had promised, since they are not strong enough to do it in their invisible form."

Kagome overheard what Sesshomaru and Mineko had said, and she turned her head to the side, keeping her body frozen in its combative stance.

"Did someone say that demon's possessed?" said Kagome. "What does that mean? It's not a regular demon?"

"The blood on his face," Mineko explained. "That is a clear sign the demon is possessed. The blood that is coming out from its ears, eyes, nose, mouth….It is not something that happens ordinarily to wounded demons. And speaking of wounds, the demon has many, too many for a creature his size. No other demon could inflict so many small gashes like that at one time."

"You say it's possessed," Kagome said, "but possessed by what? And you say it's already dead, but it looks alive to me."

"The demon is undead," Sesshomaru said.

"Undead?" said Kagome puzzlingly. "You mean like the living dead? Like a vampire?"

Sesshomaru and Mineko looked at Kagome with their own sense of bewilderment.

"Vampire?" Mineko asked. "I have never heard of such a creature. What kind of a demon is it?"

"Well, it's not a demon," Kagome answered. "Actually, it's not even real. It would take a while to explain, and I don't think this is the right time for it."

"I agree," Mineko said. "Now that I know that demon is possessed, I am more eager to see it destroyed, more for the sake of my master than anything else."

The blue-skinned demon bent its body forward, took a deep breath and flexed its hands inward. It suddenly spoke.

"You have a jewel shard!" the demon said, looking at Kagome. "Give it to me!"

As soon as the demon had opened its mouth, a putrid smell came from its breath, and the stench diffused over the area. Kagome almost dropped her weapon, covering her nose with her hand, closing her eyes tightly as they became damp by the moisture which had developed around them. The smell was too powerful for her to bear, and she felt as if she was going to faint. Mineko and Sesshomaru were just as affected as she, but while Mineko covered her own nose with the loose fabric of her sleeve, Sesshomaru did not protect his nose from the smell but stared at the demon motionlessly and unemotionally. He stood still and did not waver whatsoever as if he was smelling fresh air. Mineko noticed this, and she tried to place her hand over his nose, but Sesshomaru shook his head at her, and she let him be as he was.

"Disgusting!" Kagome yelled. "That demon's breath is so bad, I don't think a million tubes of toothpaste could take away that horrible smell from his mouth!"

"It's the stench of decay," Mineko said in a low tone, her mouth covered by her arm and the cloth that hung from it.

"If I can't stand the smell, I can't imagine how terrible it must be for you and Sesshomaru."

"It is truly unbearable! I do not understand how Lord Sesshomaru can tolerate it. My nose is burning up and I can even taste decay in my mouth!"

The demon spoke again, this time to Sesshomaru. "You! You also have something I want. Give it to me or everyone here shall die!"

"You say the same thing each time we meet," Sesshomaru said unblenchingly. "Can you not come up with something less dull when demanding something of me? Your words are becoming tiresome."

"And you continue to be as stubborn as always," the demon said more harshly, his breath stronger than before. "But fortune is on my side tonight. That human girl has a jewel shard, and I want it. I need it!"

Kagome and Mineko pressed their hands harder against their noses as the demon's foul breath spread with each word it spoke. Rin and Jaken were more affected by the stench, and they laid unconscious inside the cart.

"You are able to speak," Sesshomaru said. "You were unable to do this before when you possessed a dead demon body, and you are stronger than in previous encounters we've had."

"It's the jewel shard," Kagome said. "That's why he's able to speak and is stronger. The shard has to be removed from his heart in order to weaken him."

The demon smiled menacingly at Kagome, moving its tongue along its sharp teeth and licking its lips.

"I will have to eat you if you do not give me your jewel shard, human," the demon said. "I have not tasted the blood of a human for hundreds of years. I will savor every bite of your beautiful white flesh."

Kagome stared at the flesh in between the demon's teeth and felt even more nauseous, imaging how she would turn out if it did actually eat her.

"I thought I was the only one who had what you wanted," Sesshomaru said calmly, and as Kagome turned around to look at him, she saw the rage in his eyes.

"You do possess what I need," the demon said, "but why should I allow that human girl to keep what can be useful to me? You do have the ultimate power I crave, yet I know by now you will not give up your most prized….how should I put it? Memento? I know you will not hand it over willingly, and I, along with my comrades, will have to force it away from you. And we will! Since the day we cursed you, we vowed to get our revenge, and we will succeed!"

"You have yet to try," Sesshomaru replied. "However, you will never succeed in defeating me."

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you. Have you forgotten what day it is? That in itself should convince you that you are not as powerful as you believe yourself to be."

Sesshomaru became enraged at the demon's words, and his eyes turned red, his hair blowing wildly about his face from a wind that he himself was creating, his facial markings changing into a deeper shade of purple, his claws growing longer and more sharp. Kagome recognized what was happening before her, that Sesshomaru was beginning to transform into his true demonic self, and she knew that the only reason he would allow himself to get to such a point was if his rage was too much for him to restrain in his human-like body. But it was not only Sesshomaru who was outraged. Mineko was also angered by the demon's mockery of her lord, and she was on the brink of transforming herself into whatever form she truly was. Her eyes did not turn red as Sesshomaru's but glowed a bright blue, and her skin became much whiter, her auburn hair changing color, her light, reddish brown tresses turning a lighter shade like gold.

_What is going on here,_ thought Kagome. _Both Sesshomaru and Mineko are really upset. What was that demon talking about? I don't get it._

She stared at Sesshomaru, and before she could think of anything else, Kagome's own anger consumed her like hot lava. Looking at Sesshomaru, she could not stand there and watch him be ridiculed by an undead demon. Her heart was filled with empathy, and her love for him took charge of her actions. She suddenly felt a strong sense of protectiveness for him, like the feeling a mother has towards her child when in danger, and she removed her hand from her nose, ignoring the stench of decay which had become thick like smoke. Kagome placed her body in front of Sesshomaru and aimed her bow and arrow directly at the demon's heart where the jewel shard was.

"You are blocking our way!" Mineko said in a manly, less feminine voice. "Move away, Kagome! Lord Sesshomaru and I will handle this. It does not concern you."

"I told you," Kagome said impatiently. "When it concerns jewel shards, it is my business. And now that I have been with him for a while, Lord Sesshomaru is my concern too. _I _will be the one to defend him this time."

After hearing Kagome's words, Sesshomaru immediately stopped his transformation from occurring and returned to his normal human-like form. He was not expecting her to say something so unpredictable, and her straightfowardness was unanticipated as well. She had never said anything that frankly before or that openly when it came to revealing how she felt about him. Her comments about him when she spoke to others or when she spoke to him were always unpleasant. He had never seen any emotion that came out of her that was unrelated to anger, irritation, or sadness. As he looked at her, Sesshomaru wondered what it was that caused Kagome to be so blunt about her feelings. He was unable to admit it to himself, and he would try his hardest to deny it, but he was moved by her words, but only for a moment, for his focus returned to the demon which had forced him to be angry in the first place.

Mineko, on the other hand, had not given up on her transformation, but she stalled in the process, laughing mildly at what Kagome had said.

"What can you possibly do?" Mineko said, touching her sword's blade and sliding her hand down its thin, shining, silver body, its sharpness cutting her skin, her blood staining it slightly. "You are human, a female human. At least a male human is stronger, and though his chances of defeating the demon would be unsuccessful, he would at least last longer in remaining alive than you. You have a feeble weapon which will practically do no harm against him. If you wish to attack him on your own, and if you wish to die from doing it, then I would suggest you borrow my sword and use it against the demon. My weapon is far superior to yours."

Mineko turned her sword around so that the blade was facing her and the pearl handle was facing Kagome.

"Take it," Mineko said. "You must truly care for Lord Sesshomaru to risk your life to defend his honor, as you so clearly stated."

Kagome blushed without wanting to, but she was unable to repress her feelings, and she noticed she was becoming less strong and more weak in concealing her affection for Sesshomaru. She bowed her head briefly and bit her lip, then she looked at Mineko's sword and shook her head.

"I cannot fight using a sword," she said. "My bow and arrows is the only weapon I know how to use. I will attack the demon the only way I know how, and I don't need your sword to do it, thank you."

"But my sword is stronger," Mineko insisted.

"I said no, okay!"

Mineko smiled. "I have no doubts that it is that fire inside you which makes you brave, but that is not enough to protect you from being severely attacked by that demon. He will kill you, I can assure you of that."

Kagome was astonished by Mineko's concern for her, and she could tell by looking in her eyes that she was worried about her safety. What amazed her even more was that she had just met her, yet she was treating her as though she had known her all her life.

"I think I have waited long enough for you to hand over your jewel shard, human," the demon growled. "But I don't need to kill you to get it. You can give it to me willingly, and I promise I will not hurt you. Don't be like Lord Sesshomaru who has refused to give me what I most desire for these past hundred years. I may have to curse you as well, if you remain alive, that is."

"I don't know what it is you want from Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said angrily, "but I won't let you take it from him, and I won't let you take away my jewel shard either, you stupid, stinking demon! And if I were you, I'd keep that mouth shut. Have you any idea how bad your breath smells? I'm surprised the smell of your own breath hasn't killed you yet. You should learn how to brush your teeth before you dare to open your mouth to speak again."

The demon laughed loudly, pulling back its shoulders and digging its feet into the dirt.

"I will have that jewel shard now!" said the demon. "And after I have it in my hands and kill you, I'll have a succulent meal dining on your flesh."

"Then hurry up and get it over with!" Kagome said, pointing her arrow at the demon's heart, her grip on her bow tight and steady. "Come and get me!"

Mineko, annoyed by Kagome's recklessness and in fear of her life, was about to move in front of Kagome to protect her against the demon's attack when Sesshomaru lifted his arm and held her back. He still held his Tokijin in his hand, and Mineko was more afraid of his sword's blade touching her than she was surprised at what he had done to prevent her from helping Kagome.

"What is wrong, Lord Sesshomaru?" Mineko asked. "Kagome will be killed if I don't interfere. Is that what you want, for her to die by that demon's hand? She has also involved herself in something that doesn't concern her. It only concerns you and me."

"This matter does not concern you either, Mineko," Sesshomaru said. "But I have allowed your involvement because, like Jaken, you are the most loyal of my subjects, and you have been in my service the longest. Now with that human girl you so desire to protect, you will not interfere and allow her to attack the demon on her own. It is what she desires, and we should leave it at that, whatever the outcome may be."

"As you wish, my lord," Mineko said.

With a tremendous rumble, the possessed demon rushed forward and ran towards Kagome with outstretched arms, the blood on its face flowing more swiftly, the wounds on its body opening wider as it moved near her. As the demon came closer, Kagome did not remove her eyes from its chest, and she saw the jewel shard clearly, glowing ever brighter with each step the creature took. The point of her arrow was beginning to glow as well, her internal powers purifying it instantly as her hand touched it, which also reacted to the shard itself.

In one swift movement, the demon jumped into the air and was right over Kagome, but she did not falter, moving her weapon upward without letting go of the arrow. The demon seemed to hover above her body, and she knew that if she did not make a direct hit into its heart, it would most surely fall on top of her and crush her to death. But for some reason unknown to her, she was confident she would not fail, especially since her feelings for Sesshomaru was the sole reason for her motivation.

"Your arrow won't harm me!" the demon laughed. "You will be squashed flat when I fall on top of you."

"Yeah, yeah!" Kagome said. "Whatever you say, you big, smelly piece of death! Now shut up and squash me already!"

The demon suddenly fell downward towards Kagome from the air. Mineko gasped in fear as she watched with terrified eyes. Sesshomaru was very calm as he witnessed the demon falling down from the air and at how bravely Kagome stood for her attack. Without a single thought in her head but the jewel shard, Kagome released the arrow, confident it would pierce the demon's chest and hit his heart. She watched the arrow glow in the air, and it looked so small in comparison to the demon's colossal size. It became smaller and smaller the higher it flew, and it finally disappeared when it punctured the demon's heart, a bright explosion of light emitting from the wound there.

Roaring in pain, the possessed demon touched his chest and threw back his head. Then he growled at Kagome and was about to attack again when she grabbed another arrow as quickly as her hands could reach and shot again into his heart. The demon was still not dead, and Kagome was losing her patience.

"You're making me more angry than I already am!' Kagome shouted, grabbing her third arrow. "Why don't you die? Just die, will you! I am sick of looking at you. Or should I say sick of smelling you!"

With more strength and effort, Kagome shot an arrow into the demon's chest for the third and final time.

"Bull's eye!" Kagome said excitedly.

At last the demon was mortally wounded, but before it died, it spoke vehemently to Sesshomaru.

"You will never defeat me, Lord Sesshomaru," the demon said in an almost deafening voice. "You cannot defeat me or my fellow demons. I will curse you until the day you die! I will curse every future generation that is of your wretched bloodline!"

With those last words, the demon's body erupted into a ball of light and the jewel shard fell to the ground like a diamond falling from the sky. Kagome picked up the shard and held it carefully between her two fingers, purifying it with her touch. She went to get her backpack, opened it and pulled out the small bottle which contained the jewel shard she had collected when Inuyasha had defeated a particular demon days ago. She placed the new shard she attained inside the bottle and put the top on it, shaking it carefully like a rattle, watching the two shards jingle together.

"Wow," Kagome said to herself, but it seemed as if she was speaking to the shards, for she looked at them as she spoke. "This is the first time I destroy a demon with just three shots of an arrow without making a single miss. How did I manage to do that?"

After putting the bottle back in her bag and zipping it closed, Kagome heard a rush of wind escape from the air in the spot where she had destroyed the possessed demon. She felt something evil and invisible was inside the swirling wind, and it came towards her like a wave.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Mineko said, watching as the wind-like force pushed back the branches of the trees and feeling its warm air against her face. She knew Kagome was in danger, and even if Kagome ran away, she would be unable to escape it.

Sesshomaru understood Kagome's life was in jeopardy and did not have the power to withstand the wind's force against her body. He lowered his arm from Mineko's chest, knowing he did not need to prevent her from helping Kagome any longer. When he did, Mineko looked at Sesshomaru for a sign that she was allowed to protect the human girl, and as she looked at his face, he blinked his eyes once, and she knew that was the signal she was waiting for, recognizing it immediately, for he had used the same secret gesture when they had battled together years before.

Without hesitation, Mineko ran and moved faster than the wind, placing herself in front of Kagome before it was able to harm her. Mineko shielded Kagome with her own body, and the wind's force pressed itself against her, but because she was powerful enough to withstand it, she was unaffected by its evil energy. But the wind-like force was not through with its attack, and it broke a tree which was next to Mineko and Kagome in half, taking the upper half of it from the lower part of the trunk, and it was held in the air for a moment before it was thrown on top of them. Kagome saw the tree flying down on her and Mineko, and she knew because the demoness was protecting her that she would be killed doing so. Knowing she could not allow that to happen, Kagome summoned her own power and pushed the falling tree away from Mineko and herself, waving her arm once outward but more straight and precise than she had done previously.

The wind-like force suddenly weakened in its power, and the air was no longer warm but cool, and soon it disappeared without a trace, leaving everything calm and quiet.

Kagome was looking at the sky when she heard the sound of someone clapping. It was Mineko who was doing so, and a wide smile was spread across her face, her eyes beaming with excitement as well as relief.

"I'm impressed," Mineko said. "Very impressed. You don't look like someone who has powers, but I see I have been deceived. The fact that you are human makes it easy for demons like me to be tricked into believing you are weak and vulnerable, but underneath you have a hidden power that we could never suspect upon first seeing you. That serves as a protection for you."

"Thank you for protecting me," Kagome said kindly. "But can I ask you something? Why did you protect me? You just met me."

"Because you are with Lord Sesshomaru," she said. "But most of all it's because the sight of you brings back memories of my mistress."

"Mistress?" Kagome said.

Mineko felt Sesshomaru's cold stare and she decided to drop the subject while she was able. She went over to the cart she had been tugging along to check on Rin and Jaken who were still unconscious inside it. Picking up Rin in her arms, she patted the child's cheeks until she awoke. Rin was as bubbly as ever, the unconscious state she was in making her more energetic rather than debilitating her. Jaken was hard to awaken, and he seemed to be in deep dream when Mineko tapped him on the back with her sword. She then became impatient as she saw he did not awaken, so she grabbed him by the neck and threw him against a tree. Jaken woke up immediately and was in a daze, looking confusedly around him. He saw Rin was searching through the contents inside the cart as happily as if nothing had happened once she knew the demon was killed, and Jaken ran to be beside her, pushing the child away from him in a playful manner.

"You used sacred arrows to destroy the demon, didn't you?" Mineko asked Kagome who was watching both Rin and Jaken. "Are you a priestess?"

"Not exactly," Kagome replied.

"But you do have spiritual powers? Only priestesses possess them."

"Yes, but I was never trained as a priestess."

"What an interesting companion of yours, Lord Sesshomaru!" Mineko said enthusiastically. "Wherever did you find her?"

"She is Rin's companion," Sesshomaru said unemotionally, " but she will not be for long. She will leave her and be gone by sunset."

It was already the early morning of the third day though it was still dark, a few hours remaining until the sun rose. Kagome was hurt again by Sesshomaru's insensitivity and she felt as if she wanted to hate him for what he had just said, but instead her heart ached so tempestuously it brought her to the verge of tears. However, she forced them back and she walked over to the cart to join Rin and Jaken to look at the many items Mineko had brought with her. Kagome noticed the food that the demoness had brought, which had been cooked before she arrived, but it hard gotten cold. She was very hungry, and she did not mind eating it that way, if Mineko allowed her to.

"May I have some of this?" Kagome asked Mineko as she held a plate of boiled fish, rice, and mushrooms. "It's embarrassing for me to ask, but I'm really hungry."

"Of course you can, Kagome," said Mineko. "I always bring more than enough food for Rin and Jaken."

"Doesn't Lord Sesshomaru eat anything?"

"He has no appetite, not on this day."

Kagome did not understand the ambiguity of Mineko's words, and her stomach forced her to eat her food ravenously. She picked it up with her hands and forced it into her mouth in large handfuls, not allowing herself time to chew her food before she swallowed it in gulps. Once she was done, her mouth was covered with pieces of fish and rice, and her torn kimono was even more dirty with the stains she left on it from the grease that dripped from her fingers. She wiped her hand with her sleeve and made a soft burp. Kagome felt uncomfortable suddenly, and she noticed Rin and Jaken were looking at her with funny, distorted faces. She then turned and saw Sesshomaru and Mineko looking at her fiercely, disturbed by what they had just seen her do, eating her food as if she was a greedy hog.

"An interesting companion indeed," Sesshomaru said coldly, looking at Kagome with disgust in his eyes. "Typical for a human like you to eat so repulsively. Your behavior is condemnable."

"Now Lord Sesshomaru," Mineko said. "It's not as if Kagome's royalty."

"Typical for a demon like you to show his appreciation for someone who risked her life to show you how thankful she is for everything he's done for her!" Kagome said loudly and angrily.

"Clean that hideous face of yours!" Sesshomaru said. "I will not have you walk on my lands looking so slovenly!"

"I'll clean my face after you've cleaned up your horrible attitude!" said Kagome. "Your personality makes you the most filthy demon around!"

Mineko was angered by Kagome's words, and she could not abide watching her master being spoken to in such a discourteous and impious manner. Although she had protected her, Mineko was not one to tolerate any rude behavior towards Sesshomaru from anyone, even if she cared for them in some fashion or another. Taking her sword from its sheath, Mineko held the blade against Kagome's throat.

"Who do you think you are?" Mineko said. "I have never seen anyone treat Lord Sesshomaru so disrespectfully, neither a demon or human. No one speaks to him that way! I was beginning to like you, but now I'm not so sure. I do have sympathy for humans, yet if they do anything that I disapprove of, I suddenly have an enormous dislike for them. Human or not, I might have to kill you now, slit your throat to be exact, for being so insolent towards my master, but I will do so only if he commands it."

"Mineko," Sesshomaru said calmly. "She is not the one you should be after now."

Mineko, surprised at his answer and reaction, lowered her sword from Kagome's neck and walked over to him. She said, "Are you certain, my lord? You usually command me to dispose of any demons or humans who treat you so abominably. Why is she any different? It surprises me that you have her traveling along with you, and I would think you'd want her dead, especially because she slightly resembles—"

"Do not say her name." Sesshomaru was trying to remain calm, but it was becoming less easy for him.

"I do not understand," Mineko continued. "What is your reason for keeping her with you? Is she not a nuisance to you? That's what you say about all humans. Doesn't she make trouble for you? In a way, I am happy that you have found yourself another human to be your companion. I think it does you good, but why did you choose her? Is it because she has powers? You knew she had the ability to destroy the possessed demon on her own, didn't you? That is why you prevented me from protecting her. You knew all along she had the power to do it. Why then did you tell me—"

"Are you going to drown me with your questions?" Sesshomaru said, placing Tokijin through his sash next to his hip.

"No, my lord. Forgive me for being impertinent. It's just that I cannot even look at her without being sorrowful, without being reminded of what once was before darkness shrouded everything and everyone in these lands."

"Must you speak so openly about what you feel concerning that which once was," Sesshomaru said softly. "You are overstepping your bounds, Mineko! I will not abide your sympathy. If you continue to share your sentiments with me, I will no longer recognize you as my most trusted guard."

_Something is really bothering him_, Kagome thought. _I noticed it before, but it's more noticeable now. He's speaking to Mineko in the same tone as if he was speaking to me. His voice is so cold and heartless._

"Forgive me, my lord," Mineko said apologetically, bowing her head low. "It is not my place to say such things, especially on this very day."

"Then it would be wise to make certain it does not happen again," said Sesshomaru. "Now I will leave to seek out those who have come to disturb me and hinder my plans. They never fail to know when I have returned to spend time here."

"No, please, my lord. Allow me to go. I am your guard after all, and I have made you cross. It is my duty to protect your lands, and I will do so honorably. With your permission, I would like to investigate if there are any more demons who have been possessed by those 'pests'."

"You may go in my place then, Mineko. You shall return and provide me with any information you gather."

"Yes, my lord. I will return as quickly as I can."

Mineko bowed to Sesshomaru and walked up to Kagome guiltily.

"Forgive me for treating you unkindly, Kagome," she said remorsefully. "I am very protective of my master. Because I have known him for so long, it is only natural that I have grown attached to him and that I desire to serve and please him. It is a habit of mine that I become defensive of him if anyone should treat him badly. He is the most powerful demon I have ever known next to his father, and I am more than aware he can protect and defend himself without anyone's assistance. I even believe that no one on earth is capable of destroying him. That's how strong of a demon he is."

Kagome, seeing how much love Mineko had for Sesshomaru, smiled warmly.

"Are you related to Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked. " Are you two close? You always make references to the past? I can tell he has feelings for you too. This is embarrassing to say, but were you once his lover or something?"

Mineko laughed. "Had I been a hundred years younger than him, perhaps it would have been possible for me to have been his love interest. Then again, I doubt Lord Sesshomaru would have fallen in love with a commoner like me, but you wouldn't be able to tell by looking at me since I am often aloof and dress well. Also there was that feud between his father and the panther demon tribe. I would have been an obstacle for him back then. You see, my mother was a cat demon and my father was a dog demon like my lord. I have both cat and dog demon blood in me. Can you imagine the upheaval my relationship with Lord Sesshomaru would have caused? Besides, he was only a child when I came into his service. Being with him in that sort of relationship was impossible even if I would have wanted it."

"Wow! You served him since he was a kid? I didn't know you were that old! But you still look young."

Mineko smiled. "That is what I like about you, Kagome. Your honesty."

Before she left to do the duty Sesshomaru had assigned her, Mineko reached into her cart and pulled out a folded rich and heavy purple night coverlet. From what Kagome could see, the coverlet was carefully made from the finest materials, and it had several small, colorful designs on it that she was unable to see from where she stood. The coverlet was of fine lustrous fabric with flat, ornamental patterns and a satin weave, an embroidered and dyed silk interwoven with gold and silver threads.

Mineko gave the night coverlet to Kagome. "This belongs to Lord Sesshomaru. He is rather displeased with me at the moment, so I think it is best that you give it to him for me."

Kagome felt the heaviness of the coverlet, and it made her arms ache slightly from the weight caused by all the quality fabrics used and sewn together. Mineko gave her one last smile before she disappeared in a fast run inside the forest.

Struggling to keep her balance, Kagome walked to stand beside Sesshomaru and lifted her arms at an angle with the coverlet she was still holding.

"Mineko told me to give you this," Kagome said. "Please take it before I accidentally drop it. Your coverlet is too heavy for me. I don't want to dirty it. It's too beautiful to be handled by someone like me."

"You may use it to sleep in," Sesshomaru said.

"Huh?" Kagome asked surprisingly, shocked at what Sesshomaru had said. "You're letting me sleep with it, with something that's yours?"

"I don't have a use for it," said Sesshomaru. "I have never slept with it."

"Oh."

"We will remain here until morning. There is a hot spring nearby for you to bathe in, and I will not even mention the need for you to provide yourself with nourishment. From what I saw when you shoved your mouth so greedily, you have had your fill."

"Thank you again."

"Have you not realized by now that your gratitude is wasted on me?"

"I don't think so."

Kagome lifted her head and stared at the stars above her. They were so peaceful and comforting, twinkling softly at her as if saying hello.

"A shooting star," Sesshomaru said, looking up at the stars as well. "Is that what you're looking for?"

"Yeah," said Kagome. "I really feel like making a wish tonight. Would you like to know what I'll wish for?"

Sesshomaru turned his head and looked at Kagome patiently, waiting for her to answer her own question.

"I'll wish for you to be happy," she said. "I'll wish for you to smile and laugh again."

Sesshomaru smiled sarcastically at Kagome and walked away from her.

"Nothing but nonsense!" he said.

Smiling as she watched him walk away, Kagome meant what she had said, and she clutched Sesshomaru's night coverlet against her chest, looking up at the stars once again, hoping a shooting star did fly across the sky for her to make that wish she so desired. Before she would have wished for her to be able to remain with Sesshomaru longer, but now, after seeing how bothered and disturbed he was by something she had yet to discover, she would rather have happiness return to his life, for she knew it had been a long time since he felt such an emotion.

Kagome's eyes remained locked at the sky, waiting patiently and hoping desperately for that shooting star to appear.

**I told you it was going to be a long chapter, didn't I? I have more time on my hands, like I said in the beginning, but I won't have that for long once school starts up again and my vacation is over. I really hope you liked this chapter too. Now you know who Mineko is, but we still don't know who Kagome reminds her of. That night coverlet is important to, and there's a reason why Sesshomaru has never used it to sleep with. If you're wondering why I call it a night coverlet, it's because I didn't like the way 'blanket' sounded, especially when I placed the word beside Sesshomaru's name. It just sounded silly to me, not to mention that this 'blanket' is made of rich and expensive material. To call something so beautiful like that a 'blanket' would be disgraceful. Anyway, like I said, I didn't like the way 'blanket' looked beside Sesshomaru's name. It made me think of a baby for some reason. You know how babies use blankets, well, I just pictured Sesshomaru as being a baby with a blanket and I hated the image. I actually pictured him as an infant sucking his thumb and holding his blanket. What a nightmare! He's no baby! I hated "Sesshomaru's blanket," so I replaced it with "Sesshomaru's night coverlet." Don't you agree that this sounds better? I am really tired now, so I'll be going straight to bed to have a good night's sleep and wake up tomorrow all rested to begin writing the next chapter, at least half of it. I never rest from writing, do I? Oh, well! **

**Review, my dears! Don't forget to review, my darlings! (Oooh, I sound like a mother!)**


	25. Chapter 25

"A Heart's Immaculence"

Disclaimer: I do not, in no way and in no manner, own Inuyasha or any of its characters! I didn't write any of the song lyrics that come out here as well.

**Author's Note: Dear readers, I am at a loss for words now. I get rather sentimental when I think about how great and amazing you've all been to me. You help make my writing experience enjoyable, and I'm so glad I have the opportunity to do it, but you make it possible for me to continue telling my story. Many of you speculated in your reviews who you think Kagome reminds Mineko of, and there were some of you who guessed the reason for Sesshomaru's bad mood, and I'm very proud to say that you all had great ideas. Your speculations were brilliant! Now the reason Sesshomaru is upset is really simple. It's nothing on a grand scale. Well, to him it is, and to me it is too, but maybe some of you won't think so. It depends on your point of view of course. Some of you might even relate to what he's feeling if you've ever experienced it. I tend to be a writer who likes to explore characters' emotions, and if you notice, I have a lot of that in my story. I believe it's important to get inside the characters' minds and actually have a sense or an understanding of what they're feeling. Sesshomaru happens to be the main character I'm trying to do this with, so please understand if I seem to delve into the descriptions of him too much. In this chapter, Sesshomaru and Kagome interact more since Mineko is not there. What will the scenario be between them this time, do you think? Well, just to give you a small peek at what's going to happen, Kagome tries her best to try and cheer up Sesshomaru. Now you can read and see for yourself. **

Chapter 25

"Ah, that felt so good!" Kagome said relaxedly.

Returning from her brief but needed bath in the hot spring nearby, Kagome sat Indian-style on the soft grass next to a small stream. She was drying out her hair with her towel, shaking her head before she patted it using both her hands. Although she had just bathed and had cleaned herself thoroughly, she still felt the humidity of the night on her skin. She dipped her hand inside the stream to measure how cool the water was, and it seemed just as warm, warmer than the hot spring she had come from.

Grabbing her yellow backpack, Kagome took out a tiny sponge, a round, plastic container, a brush and a mirror. She took the sponge and dampened it in the stream, in which afterwards she squeezed it gently and allowed the water to moisten her face, starting from her forehead then moving to her cheeks and chin. Her entire body was beginning to feel prickly, and her skin itched from her legs all the way upward to her neck. She scratched her legs roughly and slapped the side of her neck, removing her hand and noticing a tiny, dark smudge on her palm.

"Ugh!" Kagome said. "I just squashed a mosquito!"

She rubbed her palm on the grass until the splatted insect was no longer there, and she cleaned her hand in the stream.

"I'm clean but it's like I'm still dirty," said Kagome. "I wish I had something else to wear. This kimono is so used up and torn, just like my school uniform is."

Kagome looked around and noticed the silence and voicelessness. She only heard the clicking of crickets and the sound of the stream's current, but nothing clamorous or dissonant was made to disrupt the almost deathly stillness. Sesshomaru was not that far from where she was, for he was sitting against the trunk of a conifer tree only a few feet away. His somber demeanor had not changed, and he seemed less interested in his surroundings. It was strange for him to do so since he was always one to observe nature in all its vernal pulchritude, yet an afflicting enigma had drawn his attention away from it. Even Rin and Jaken were not their usual selves. Rin's flamboyance and chirpy smile was replaced with worry and concern. Jaken's irritating, nosey behavior was quelled as well, and he sat alongside Rin with his head on his shoulder.

_It seems like everyone knows what's going on around here except me_, Kagome thought.

"Hey, Rin," Kagome said. "Why so sad? Did something happen to you?"

Rin shook her head without saying a word.

"Want to look inside my bag?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rin sat next to Kagome and opened her backpack, searching through the several items she had inside it. It distracted the child slightly to be doing something else rather than thinking about her master and trying to empathize with him. As Rin was doing that, Kagome decided to attend to her nightly regimen of putting on facial cream before going to bed. She did it more often while she was in the feudal era than at home. The long days she spent outdoors demanded that she take proper care of her skin. Twisting the top off the plastic blue container, Kagome scooped two fingers into the cream and applied it to her face, massaging it all around until it disappeared from the pearl-like surface of her countenance.

"What is that?" Rin asked curiously, finally smiling.

"It's called cream," Kagome said. "It's supposed to make your skin look beautiful, nice and smooth."

"It smells like flowers."

"Smells like rotting flowers if you ask me," said Jaken, scratching his nose.

"Quiet, you!" Kagome said.

Although she knew it was necessary for her to take care of herself, she felt she could have skipped putting on the cream since it was warm outside, and she was already feeling it sticking to her face. She was suddenly bothered by it, and it made her feel as if she had glue on her skin.

However, Kagome was not the only one bothered by the cream. Sesshomaru was in terrible discomfort himself, and the smell of Kagome's cream made it worse, distracting him from his sullen contemplation. As it was, he was experiencing a moodiness he dreaded and the warmth he felt underneath his attire was suffocating him, but it was not the night's heat which had made his skin so flushed.

Looking at her, Sesshomaru observed how Kagome's appearance was slightly altered because her hair was still damp, and it had an ebony glow to it, a polished gleam, and it trailed down her back like black ribbons. Had she been born from the sea, many would have mistaken her for a mermaid who had gone to shore to dry in the night's warm breeze. He watched Kagome as she wiped the cream from her face with her towel and pressed the wet sponge on her silken, ivory skin. She did not notice him looking at her, and as he continued to watch, he traced her slender body with his eyes. He followed the movement of her hands intensely, meticulously. She was the charmer and he was the cobra, his eyes moving to the rhythm of an invisible flute, to Kagome's hands as they slid from her face and down her neck. The crickets and the rushing water of the stream provided the music for the instrument Kagome lacked, but it was but a whisper compared to the drumming of Sesshomaru's heart as it quickened the longer he stared at her. Kagome slid the top part of her kimono to the side and partially revealed her shoulder, a delicate layer of flesh perfectly curved like the slope of a grass-laden hill.

Sesshomaru tore his gaze from her momentarily, but Kagome had not dispelled her charms on him yet. Because he was not focusing on his surroundings, Sesshomaru's demonic senses were compressed together in unison and the enchantment of her femininity held a magnetism too supreme he could not find the energy to forestall it. His acuminate senses were awakened to her entire essence, inviting him to indulge in her mortal purity and innocence. It all seemed too familiar to him, the awakening of his inner covetousness, the desire and passion. He heard that cool, enticing sound escaping from Kagome's body, and its piquancy settled at the base of his tongue despite his lips being closed to protect his throat from the elements of the outside air.

It had entered him again, the intoxication of her scent which had ensnarled him with temptation the first time he experienced its profuseness inside him. Her scent was once again alluring him to a heavenly realm where he had no authority. Kagome's human breathing was more vivid, thrilling, and rapturous than it had been before, and now that she had bathed and the dirt was no longer on her to conceal her scent, it powerfully infiltrated his body, entering his bloodstream as it thrashed against the walls of his heart.

_Not now!_, Sesshomaru thought as he felt a mild warmth emanate his body. _Now is not the time for my senses and all else which is part of my demonic body to undego such physical and emotional fandangles._

The last time he felt Kagome's breath inside him, it had a gentle, calming affect, but now he was troubled by it, and it was tormenting him rather than rendering him a pleasurable sensation.

Kagome was on a separate plane of discomfort as well caused by the menacing buzzing and biting of mosquitoes on her skin. She moved away from the stream, realizing they were attracted to warm water, and she understood that her hair, although close to being dry, needed to be brushed to remove any remaining water that was left in it.

"Doesn't Lord Sesshomaru get hot in his clothes during warm days like these?" Kagome asked Rin who was still looking through her friend's backpack.

Rin shrugged her shoulders again.

Sitting on a large rock and fanning herself with her bare hand, Kagome blew a whistle of air upward from her lips, and it lifted her bangs slightly which had fallen over her forehead. She also grabbed her bottle of water from her bag, and she still was unaware that Sesshomaru was watching her every movement. Like a swam preparing to ascend into the sky, Kagome arched her back which pushed her chest forward, her legs bent and molded to the side of the rock. She tilted her head back sharply, closed her eyes and lifted the bottled water to her thirsting lips, her sleeve folding back, revealing her bare arm. The sight of Kagome's open lips hugged around the bottle's opening, and the waving motion of the water that cascaded inside her throat like a wave, made Sesshomaru shiver lightly. He quickly looked away before his male instincts overpowered him. He bit his tongue in anger, tasting the blood in his mouth, ashamed for having to experience the physical, mental, and emotional unwindings of his heart a second time.

After drinking her water, Kagome fanned herself again and said, "It's so warm tonight! I'd feel more comfortable without having anything on. At least I'd be cool that way."

"Who would like to see you without anything on?" Jaken said.

"Look who's talking," Kagome replied. "You saw me without any clothes the last time I bathed in a hot spring, remember, you peeper? I'm surprised you didn't do it again."

"Once was enough for me," said Jaken mildly. "If anyone else saw you that way, they'd agree that they saw nothing amusing. No one would want to have a second viewing."

"I'm just going to ignore you, Jaken! I don't even feel like hitting you on the head today. It's too warm to do any physical activity that would cause a sweat. I'm sweating already as it is."

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky, pleading silently to the moon for Mineko to return and for Kagome to stop making it difficult for him to endure her presence. He knew she was not doing it purposefully and that she was unaware of what she was doing to him, but he was uncertain whether he could keep his demonic essence intact before it caused internal chaos and forced him do something he would regret.

Kagome soon grabbed her brush and began brushing her hair, pulling at it and tugging gently at the tangles spread throughout her luxurious, raven-colored mane.

"Ouch!" she said, looking at her brush and pulling out a few hairs from the bristles. She threw them into the air, and the breeze carried them along, but a few strands happened to land on Sesshomaru's outstretched leg. He stared at them with interest but more as an attempt to divert himself from looking at her.

Finally brushing out all the tangles in her hair, Kagome took her hand mirror and looked into it to make sure she was neat and presentable, in the facial aspect of herself at least. Out of curiosity, she tilted the mirror to the side to catch a glimpse of Sesshomaru—who was sitting behind her—inside the glass. She stared at his reflection but jumped in her seat when she saw him turn his head sharply and abruptly to look at her. Because her hand trembled with the sudden scare, she almost dropped her mirror on the ground.

_Thank goodness my mirror didn't fall_, thought Kagome as she held it against her chest. _I would have had seven years bad luck if it had broken_.

"Let me see!" Rin said cheerfully. "I want to see myself!"

Kagome handed her mirror to Rin and laughed when the child started to make funny faces as she looked at herself in the glass, twisting her face and sticking out her tongue.

"Want to see, master Jaken?" Rin said, holding out the mirror for him.

"No, thank you," he said.

"Are you afraid of what you'll see, Jaken?" Kagome said, gently taking the mirror from Rin's hand. "You know you're ugly, right? That's the reason you don't want to look in my mirror."

"That is not so!"

Jaken went up to Kagome, roughly took the mirror away and looked at himself.

"Ahhhhh!" Jaken yelled, his yellow eyes bulging out of their sockets. He let go of the mirror and ran to hide behind a tree.

"Careful with my mirror!" Kagome shouted, for Jaken had almost dropped it as well. "You see, you're scared of what you saw, scared of your own reflection."

"Am not!" Jaken said, coming out of the tree with his arms crossed.

"What about you?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru. "Do you want to look at your face with my mirror?"

Sesshomaru looked at her briefly and turned his head away.

Kagome shrugged her shoulders and looked into her mirror again.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall," she said perkily. "Who's the most beautiful, powerful demon of them all? Why, it's Lord Sesshomaru! Yay! And you know what they say. Mirrors never lie."

Sesshomaru turned his head and glared at her angrily.

"Don't look at me like that!" Kagome said. "I'm just trying to lighten the mood up around here."

She looked at Sesshomaru's overall state and condition, and it was clear to her that he was holding back many emotions which her heart instinctively knew were swirling inside him. Seeing him like that made her pity him.

_He reminds me of a puppy dog_, Kagome thought, _who has not been given any food or water to drink and has been left out in the hot sun for days. He still looks handsome despite the warmth of the night making his hair less fluffy, but the dreary expression he has on his face is so sad to look at!_

Feeling small needle-like pricks on her legs, Kagome lifted each of them and wiggled her body to try and remove the mosquitoes that were biting her. Annoyed by the pink marks appearing on her legs made by the blood-sucking insects, Kagome went to her backpack and took out a can of bug repellant. She sprayed some on herself and on Rin, for the little girl was having trouble warding off the insects on her own. Kagome was about to spray Jaken as well, but he believed the repellant would damage his reptilian skin, and he refused.

Sesshomaru was just as bothered by the mosquitoes as everyone else, for he looked at his wounded arm and watched helplessly as the insects penetrated their razor-thin noses into his open flesh. They were attracted and drawn to the dried blood there. Kagome was in awe on how well Sesshomaru kept his dignified and aristocratic composure albeit the sharp nipping he was feeling on his arm. He neither scratched his arm or flinched as the insects fed off him. She imagined how uncomfortable it was for him to have a burnt and cut arm, and guilt loomed over her, knowing she was the sole person who had given him those wounds.

A great feeling of love and compassion consumed Kagome, and she grabbed her first-aid kit, then she kneeled next to Sesshomaru without hesitation.She opened the kit and searched for the medicine she needed to treat Sesshomaru's arm, but she noticed he twitched a little when she moved closer to him.

"Isn't your castle around here somewhere?" Kagome asked. "You do have a castle, don't you? It's your home, isn't it? Why are you outside enduring the night's warmth? Wouldn't it be better for you to have a good night's rest in the comfort of your own bed where it's nice and cool? There are like a million mosquitoes out here. You're a lord! I don't think there's ever been a lord or a royal figure who would stand to go through what you're going through now. You deserve to enjoy the riches and luxuries you have after all you've done the past two days I've been with you."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and bit his tongue harder than the first time he had done so, the flavor of salt tickling his taste buds.

"Are the mosquitoes bothering you?" Kagome continued. " I have some repellant here if you need it. It works very fast, and I promise you won't have mosquitoes biting you anymore. They're attracted to the wound on your arm. It must itch a lot. Please let me put this on you. The little blood-suckers will be gone if I do. You must be itching all over, especially behind the ears. You know, mosquitoes are just like fleas. They like to be in warm places. I can scratch behind your ears if you want."

_Scratch him behind the ears?_, thought Kagome. _I have to remember that Sesshomaru's not Inuyasha._

"You are as pestering as these blood-drinking insects," Sesshomaru said suddenly and irritably.

"I have to pester you," Kagome said. "I don't want your arm to get infected, and if I don't bug you about things, you won't do it yourself. You can be very stubborn. Now let me take care of your wounds."

Kagome was able to touch Sesshomaru's arm before he snatched it away from her, and his skin felt extremely warm to her.

"You will not touch me," he said calmly but churlishly.

"How are your wounds going to heal if you don't attend to them?" Kagome said. "And why is your skin so warm? Do you have a fever?"

"I am not ill," Sesshomaru said, understanding that it was Kagome who was causing his body to create such heat within him, as abominable as it was for him to admit to himself.

"Are you sure? You felt pretty warm to me."

Kagome attempted to feel his forehead but he grabbed her wrist before she could and pushed her hand away. He then closed her first-aid kit shut and flung it over his shoulder.

Anger swelled inside Kagome, and she was slightly hurt. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips tapping her foot on the ground.

"When are you going to let someone help you for once?" Kagome said. "Someone like me for example? And I don't want your answer to be that it's because I'm human. That's getting old, buddy. Why are you so grumpy anyway? I'd really like to know. I'm not moving from here until you tell me."

"Then you will stay like that for an eternity," Sesshomaru said plainly.

"You really are in a bad mood," Kagome sighed. She knew Sesshomaru would not reveal anything to her, as it was not in his nature to do so, and she picked up her first-aid kit without holding a grudge against him for acting so harshly towards her. But as she was thinking to herself, a crazy thought appeared.

_Maybe I can cheer up Sesshomaru somehow_, Kagome thought. _I don't know if it'll work, but it doesn't hurt to try._

Kagome was embarrassed with what she was about to do to try and brighten Sesshomaru's spirits, and she realized she would look like a fool, but she was determined to do what she could. She was very sympathetic and disliked seeing anyone melancholy and down. It was a policy of hers to gather every ounce of her being to liven up the atmosphere in cases where an individual was downcast. But she decided to do the less embarrassing thing first. She put down her first-aid kit and looked inside her backpack for her small photo album. When she found it, she kneeled next to Sesshomaru again and opened her album, flipping through the photos, searching for the ones she wanted to show him.

"Want to see my family?" Kagome said with a large smile.

She held the album in one hand and used the other to turn the pages. Because she was nervous as to how Sesshomaru would react, Kagome held the book too close to his face, making him jerk backward slightly against the tree he was sitting against. Since Kagome had her photo album so near his face, Sesshomru was forced to look at the pictures she was showing him.

"This is my mother, my grandfather and my brother Souta," Kagome said rather quickly, pointing to each of the frozen figures in the photo. "Oh, and this is my cat Buyo. And this is where I live."

Kagome kept turning the pages with each picture she showed Sesshomaru and pointed at everything on them.

"See this?" she said cheerfully but fidgety. "This was me on my first day of school. Over here I was at the beach with my family for summer vacation. Let me see. Okay, and here I was getting ready for my thirteenth birthday party. In this next picture there's my school friends and me having a laugh after playing a prank on my math teacher. Oops! You don't want to see this one. It's a picture I took of Inuyasha while he was in my room, sleeping on my bed."

Sesshomaru turned and looked at Kagome with a raised eyebrow. Kagome blushed and shook her head nervously.

"It was by accident, of course," Kagome said. "He was so tired that day he just plunked down on my bed and fell asleep. I had to take a picture of him though because he looked so cute, calm and peaceful. You never see Inuyasha so quiet like that unless he's sleeping."

Kagome chose one last picture to show him. "How about this picture? What do you think? Wasn't I cute when I was a baby? I bet you were cute when you were this small too."

"Would you like me to shred those miniature paintings of yours?" Sesshomaru said impatiently, although he did find the photos Kagome was showing him interesting.

Removing the photo album from his face, Kagome slammed it shut, stood up and walked away from him.

"Guess that didn't work," Kagome said frustratingly.

"Can I see the paintings of you and your family?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Of course you can," said Kagome, handing over her album to the girl.

Rin's eyes were hungry, and she looked at each picture slowly and carefully. Jaken was curious as well, and he sat next to Rin to look through Kagome's album.

"The paintings look very real," Rin said.

"Well, they're not exactly paintings," Kagome said. "But I guess you can call them that."

"How hideous-looking you were as a child," Jaken said. "Even Rin looks better than you did."

Kagome grabbed a small rock and threw it at Jaken's head.

"You must be blind not to think I was a sweet little cutie as a kid," Kagome said.

As she looked at Jaken, she saw something on him she could use for her next attempt to cheer up Sesshomaru. She grabbed Jaken and removed his small hat from his head and took away his staff of two heads.

"What are you doing?" Jaken asked angrily. "Give them back to me!"

"I need to borrow them for a little bit," Kagome said. "I'll give them to you as soon as I'm finished using them."

"What are you going to do with my hat and my staff?"

"You'll see, but you better not laugh at me or I'll kill you!"

Kagome put on Jaken's hat, though it was a bit tight, and held his staff with both hands. Holding in her breath, Kagome prepared to embarrass herself again, her motivation to cheer up Sesshomaru emanating from the central core of her heart.

"Here goes nothing," Kagome said to herself, then she walked towards Sesshomaru bravely and stopped in front of him.

When Sesshomaru saw Kagome wearing Jaken's hat and holding his staff, a deep wrinkle appeared between his eyes. Kagome swallowed and bowed to him respectfully, then she proceeded to act out a dance number she had learned at school in her drama class. She began to tap dance and struck her feet on the ground, swaying Jaken's staff from side to side in front of her. After a minute of dancing, she began to sing while still moving her body in almost perfect form, kicking her legs up in the air.

With a sincere smile, Kagome sang in her best voice: "Hey, hobo man/ Hey, Dapper Dan/You've both got your style /But Brother/You're never fully dressed/ Without a smile/Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly/They stand out a mile/But Brother/ You're never fully dressed /Without a smile!"

Kagome stopped dancing and singing to catch Sesshomaru's reaction to her little vaudeville show, and it was as she had expected. He was looking at her as if she was demented and had gone mad. However, she did not want to give up just yet. She began to dance again but more slowly, taking the staff and holding it next to her chest, sticking out an arm and spinning around, pretending she had an invisible dancing partner as she imitated the movements of ballroom dancers she had seen on television.

She began to sing excitedly again: "With a smile and a song/Life is just a bright sunny day/Your cares fade away and your heart is young/With a smile and a song/All the world seems to wake in a new rejoycing with you/As the song is sung/There's no use in grumbling when raindrops come tumbling/Remember you're the one/You can feel the world with sunshine."

Once again, Kagome stopped and smiled at Sesshomaru, noticing how his countenance held the same expression but was less severe.

Having one more song to sing, Kagome knelt in front of Sesshomaru and stretched her hands in front of him, then she brought them to her chest and her hands covered her heart. She made a sad, pleading face as she looked into his eyes, singing in the most dramatic, exaggerated voice she could muster:

"Smile, though your heart is aching/ Smile, even though it's breaking/ When there are clouds in the sky/You'll get by..."

Sesshomaru turned his head away from Kagome and was uncomfortable that she was so close to him.

"Stop making a fool of yourself," he said dryly.

"I knew it wouldn't work," Kagome said disappointingly, bowing her head in defeat, wishing her crazy attempts to annihilate Sesshomaru's somber demeanor would evoke a smile from him at best. ""Now_ I_ feel depressed."

She heard Jaken's laughter and Rin's clapping in the background.

"I'm glad both of you were entertained," Kagome said. "It always works with everyone else. How stupid of me! Lord Sesshomaru isn't everyone else."

Kagome returned Jaken's hat and staff to him, and she took out her small pink radio, Sesshomaru's cheerlessness having an affect on her as well. She turned it on and played her favorite song, raising the volume so that it was loud enough for her to hear. It was the same song she had played the time she had accidentally tripped and spilled food on Sesshomaru. It was that same hypnotic, instrumental song which possessed a classical rhythm, the notes wavering in the air, suspended there like a hanging, celestial cloud. It was as if cherubic angels had descended from heaven to pluck their harps for her ears to relish in. The violin and piano played together as the main chorus erupted in soft chanting, the sweet, elegant melody echoing through the air. However, it was the single sound of a flute which reigned superior to the other instruments, making the music more harmonious. Kagome smiled as she listened to the song, the memory of that day she had spilt food on Sesshomaru still vivid in her mind. But after a while of listening to the song, Kagome was saddened upon remembering that it was her last day to be with him.

Moreover, Sesshomaru recognized the song as well, recalling the incident in which he first heard it. Had it been any other time, he would have taken pleasure in the soft tune, allowing it to caress his ears with its angelic melody, but because of his current state of mind, the song only heightened his dejection.

"_Make it stop playing_," Sesshomaru said fiercely to Kagome.

"Is the music bothering you?" Kagome asked. "It didn't bother you before."

"_Listen to what I say! I command you to stop it from playing!_"

"But why? I need music like this to comfort me. It's my radio, my music, my song! Cover your dog ears if you don't want to hear it."

Losing his patience with her, Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards Kagome, looking like a ruthless warrior heading into a fateful battle. Kagome knew she was in trouble and that, considering the mood he was in, he was liable to break her radio if she did not turn it off. She pressed the "off" button and covered her radio with her body, lest Sesshomaru take it from her to crush it in his hand.

"There!" Kagome said. "I turned it off. Are you happy now?"

Seeming satisfied, Sesshomaru looked at Kagome calmly, and his face had slightly softened, the deep wrinkles on his forehead fading away. He turned around, but something prevented him from walking away from her, a curiosity he had which had originated the first time he heard the song.

"That song," he said softly. "What is its title?"

Kagome smiled at him and said, "It's called _A Heart's Immaculence_."

After hearing what the name of the song was, Sesshomaru took a few steps but paused when Rin called Kagome's name in alarm.

"Kagome!" Rin said. "Look at your bag!"

A glowing, phosphorescent light suffused from Kagome's backpack, and she had a hunch it was the two sacred jewel shards she had inside which were causing it. She took out the bottle which held the shards, and as she did so, they became more luminous and bright against the night.

As Kagome held the shards in her hand, there was another strange occurrence, for when she was about to remove the bottle's top, Sesshomaru's Tenseiga began to rattle and pulsate. Sesshomaru was as confounded with his sword's sudden behavior as was Kagome with her jewel shards.

"Tenseiga?" he said, looking at his sword move against him as if it had a life of its own.

"What's happening?" Kagome asked. "Why are my shards glowing? And why is Tenseiga shaking like that?"

The roseate light from the shards and the rapid trembling of Tenseiga both acted bizarrely, and this abrupt change in them made Sesshomaru and Kagome question to themselves the purpose of it. They stared at each other quizzically, waiting for either one or the other to render a logical explanation as to the reason for what was happening.

However, another strange thing came into being when Kagome moved closer to Sesshomaru to have a closer look at his Tenseiga. When she got near him, the glowing light from the shards became brighter and more luminous. The glow was so intense it hurt Kagome's eyes to look at them. Tenseiga reacted in a similar manner, its pulsation and rattling more violent.

"Rin," Kagome said. "Take my jewel shards and walk away from Lord Sesshomaru. Walk until I tell you to stop. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded her head and took Kagome's shards and did exactly what she was told. The more she moved away, the more distant Rin was from Lord Sesshomaru, the less the jewel shards glowed. The light became weaker and was not as visible. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's sword and its shaking was less severe and more quiet, hardly moving at all.

"Stop where you are, Rin," Kagome said. "Okay, no walk back here and stop next to Lord Sesshomaru."

Again the child did as she was told, and just as Kagome predicted, the nearer Rin got to Sesshomaru, the brighter and more illuminate the glow from the shards became, Tenseiga awakening from its slumber and jolting wildly. It was shaking so erratically that Sesshomaru was forced to place his hand on it to restrain its movement.

Kagome took the shards from Rin's hands and struggled to keep her eyes open as their light burned her eyes. But suddenly the shards' glow disappeared and Tenseiga froze and became dormant again.

"What just happened?" Kagome asked. "Why did my jewel shards react that way when they were near Tenseiga? And why did your sword shake like that when my shards were near it? Was it a warning of some kind? Do you think it's Naraku's doing?"

"That is precisely what I wish to know," said Sesshomaru. "You are only a human after all. What does Naraku want from you if you are not so powerful? What can you possibly possess that would interest him?"

Kagome sighed and thought, _Even with a distraction like this, Sesshomaru is still moody. What a complex demon he is!_

"I was wondering when you'd start speaking to me like that again," said Kagome. "You never change, do you? Aren't you concerned with what just happened? Just because something's bugging you doesn't mean you can make me your scapegoat. I have nothing to do with your problems."

"You suspect I carry a burden? Your mind conjures such absurdities!"

"Fine! You don't have a problem. Fine! I'll forget I said anything, but you don't have to treat me badly just because you're in a bad mood, okay!"

"Your temper is such a nuisance."

"You know, right now you're the nuisance. First of all, you were just staring at me for the longest time without saying anything."

_She noticed me staring at her_, Sesshomaru thought.

"Then you throw my first-aid kit when all I wanted to do was tend to the burn and cuts on your arm," Kagome continued. "After that, I tried my hardest to try and cheer you up, and now you begin degrading me as if I was a worthless bug. I didn't do anything wrong to deserve all that, mister! But I should know better and try not to stick my nose in your business. I am no one to you, and I guess you think you have the right to treat me however you like, and even more so since I am in your lands. But honestly, I think you're just putting up an act. I think you do care a little bit. You just like to act like you don't to trick me. After all you did let me stay with you for three days and you protected me from Naraku."

"What makes you believe I saved you? I only stood in front of you to face Naraku directly."

"That may be so, who knows, but you did warn me to stay away from him before I knew he was disguised as Inuyasha, remember? What about earlier tonight? You told me about those poison berries?"

"I only asked you a question."

"Uhhh! You really are impossible!"

"As are you."

"Is it me, or are you replying to every remark I make? I've never seen you talk this much. You are mostly silent all the time, and when you do speak, you utter about twenty words at most. Why are you talking more now?"

"I figured if I spoke to you long enough you would realize how angry I truly am."

Kagome was about to respond when a sudden chill swept through, enshrouding everything and everyone in its path with its icy-cold breath. The warmth and humidity of the night vanished immediately and was replaced by a wintery ambience. Feeling the cold penetrate her skin, Kagome's body shivered and she rubbed her arms vigorously, her teeth clattering together.

"Now what's going on?" Kagome said. "Where did this freezing cold come from?

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky and narrowed his vicious-looking eyes.

"And so the sign appears once again", Sesshomaru said. "A sign which shall never be extinguished from that realm of sacredness."

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru in confusion.

_What's he talking about?_, Kagome thought. _He has such secrets, secrets I must know about. But will I ever know? Will I…ever?_

**I worked extremely hard on this chapter (when do I not?), and I had to cut out a lot of things because it was way too long, but they weren't really important, so don't think I left out something interesting. I'm not feeling very well right now, to be honest. I think I ate too much, and my stomach feels rather bloated now and gaseous. All I can say is I really hope this chapter was satisfactory for you. Inuyasha and the gang will come out again, so don't think I've forgotten about them. Maybe not in the next chapter but in the one after. The one thing I will say is that my version of Kagome really has gutts. I would never have the courage to dance and sing in front of someone like that, especially if it was Sesshomaru. The things love can make someone do, I tell you. And what about Sesshomaru? Do you think he wanted to laugh? Hmm. That's a tough one. Maybe you'll find out later. Maybe...  
**

**Reviews are still welcomed! If there's something about my story you don't like, you can tell me about it, but I'd really appreciate it if you would point out specific things which you think need improvement. Please don't say things like " I think it's getting boring." Say something like "It's getting boring because Kagome and Sesshomaru are wasting their time quarreling and don't make the effort to get closer, etc.,etc." I get few reviews that criticize my story, but it does happen occasionally. But to those of you who do like my story and always give me positive reviews, I'd also appreciate it if you too would point out specifically what you liked about the chapter you read. That will help me see what I'm doing right.**

**Thanks everyone for your time and patience reading my story! Farewell, my dear readers!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

"A Heart's Immaculence"

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters that are in my story, excluding Mineko and one other character that has never come out in the series.

**Author's Note: Please forgive me, my beautiful readers! Please forgive this stressed out writer who feels like she's suffocating every minute of her life! I'm extremely sorry for taking nearly nine or more days to update with a new chapter. I'm truly sorry! I'm on my knees begging for your forgiveness! I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason. Since the time I began writing my story, I never had a problem with writer's block, but I guess it crept up on me. I knew I wanted this chapter to be important because you all will finally find out why Sesshomaru is "moody." I really struggled to write this chapter as best I could, so don't punish me if you don't like it. I tried my very best, revising constantly because I didn't like a great many things that I had written originally. You know by now I'm a perfectionist, so I didn't want to submit the chapter until I felt it was satisfactory enough for you to read. In this chapter, Mineko happens to be the one who "spills the beans" about Sesshomaru's past when she speaks to Kagome alone. Naughty, naughty, Mineko! And for all of you who reviewed my last chapter, THANK YOU WITH ALL MY HEART! The greatest fear I have is that I'll lose my readers somehow, but you all keep in touch with me to let me know that you are still there supporting my story. Okay, I'm especially going to thank Dartness, McKenze, Kiki, Sara, Sushi Sama, and Tori because I didn't reply to them to thank them for reviewing since they don't have a signed account. Some of you asked me about the song "A Heart's Immaculence." Of course no such song exists except for in this story. If you would like to know how I imagine the song would sound like if it were real in the story, you can look up somewhere on the internet for artist Loreena McKennitt, and her song is entitled "The Mummer's Dance." That song inspired me to put the whole song thing in my story, and I imagined that was what both Kagome and Sesshomaru were hearing. If any of you happen to have the chance to listen to it on the internet, please tell me and express what you think of it. Okay, here's my chapter. Please don't flame it! Please!**

Chapter 26

All available light, the light from the moon and stars which illuminated the lands with a silver and blue glow, was temporarily kidnapped by the sharp slashing of sudden cold and icy winds, forcing the billowing clouds to glide across the sky and shroud its natural flames like a person blowing out the candlelight. Darkness ensconced all of nature, seeming as if a thick, black curtain had descended on it, its inhabitants stained by the bleakness of this heavy cloth woven together by the ominous workings of a cruel, disturbing presence.

Because the moon and its small, sparkling children were exiled from emanating their precious light, objects which could be seen easily as if they were on fire were not visible. The entire land was situated under a sable mass, dark and sinister, as delicate as a black veil but as macabre as the inside of a closed coffin. Visibility was near nothing, but the green fireflies which had settled on the leaves of trees or on bushes were a blessing, for though they were tiny, they held their own light within their bodies, unaffected by the darkness around them, and the insects remedied the blindness that everyone caught inside was experiencing, helping them see, if only slightly.

Kagome squinted her eyes and struggled to see through the dark, but everything around her was blacker than shadows, and she felt as if her eyesight was weakening, becoming less reliable every time she blinked. The only visibility she had came from the fireflies, but they were at a distance from where she was standing, and so they did not provide enough light for her to move elsewhere. She tried to locate Sesshomaru and reached out with her senses to find him, and she guessed that he was still near her, but then she felt something soft and furry brush against her arm. She knew it was Sesshomaru's boa she had felt against her, and she heard the movement of feet and the crunching of sticks and leaves. He was moving away from her, and she wondered if he was able to see through the darkness.

The sound of Sesshomaru's feet walking on the ground suddenly stopped, and Kagome was concerned that perhaps he sensed danger nearby.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Kagome? Master Jaken?" Rin said frighteningly. The little girl was frightened, one of her hands outstretched into the air, the other groping the trunk of a tree, waving her open hand wildly in hopes of grabbing onto one of the individuals whose name she had called out.

"Rin?" Kagome said, walking slowly and cautiously, both her hands outstretched as well, moving back and forth with each step she took.

Kagome felt someone grab onto her leg. "Is that you, Rin?"

"Uh, no."

"Jaken?" Kagome said, kicking her foot in the air several times to try and make the imp fall off. "Let go, Jaken! I can't walk with you holding onto me like that. I need to find Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken said. "Where are you, my lord? I can smell you but I don't know where you are."

"Jaken! I said let go!" Kagome yelled. "Lord Sesshomaru? I know you are there somewhere! Why is it so dark? I can't see a thing! I need help here!"

"Kagome!" Rin cried, her hand still reaching out through the dark. "Where are you? I can't feel anybody? Where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He's here somewhere, Rin," Kagome replied. "Don't worry. I'll find you, just keep talking so I can follow your voice and get to you."

Rin talked the entire time Kagome was struggling to walk through the dark, and she finally found the child, but she had banged her head against the trunk before she was able to embrace her in her arms and remain with her, Jaken still holding tightly to her leg.

"Where is Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome said angrily. "Why doesn't he do something about whatever's going on here? These are his lands, aren't they? Wouldn't he be furious that somebody or something is causing this eclipse-like occurrence to happen?"

"Stop complaining!" Jaken said. "This has happened before. No need to get angry over it."

"What do you mean this has happened before? Does it always get blindingly dark at night in the Western Lands?"

"Not always, Kagome. Only on this day."

"What's so special about today? Does this day have something to do with Sesshomaru's bad mood? What about this freezing cold that just came out of the blue?"

Kagome could feel Rin shiver as the girl snuggled her head between her bosom. She herself was quivering, the cold penetrating into her skin, congealing her blood, her bones icicled. It was so cold that Kagome felt pain with each shake her body gave, and she figured that if she did not find something warm to cover herself with, or if the treacherous weather did not dissipate, she would most surely die of pneumonia.

"Rin?" Kagome said, rubbing the child's back to try and give her warmth. "Is Jaken right? Does it always get cold and dark on this day, whatever day it is?"

All Rin could do to respond was to nod her head wildly, for it was still nuzzled against Kagome's chest. She was too cold to have the strength to utter a simple 'yes,' and her shivering was more like a spasm now. Kagome could feel Rin's body becoming frigid, and she felt as if she was embracing a large piece of ice rather than the warm, cuddly body of a child.

Kagome was losing her patience. Not only was she cold and miserable, but Rin was practically freezing to death in her arms. She was worried that the child might become ill, and she desired desperately to protect her from the cold, but her own body was not enough to warm her.

"If only I knew where my backpack was," said Kagome impatiently. "I could use my flashlight to see through the dark and then find Rin's blanket to cover her up with. But I can't see a darn thing!"

What was nagging Kagome the most was that it seemed to her that Sesshomaru was doing nothing to correct the current situation. He did not seem to be anywhere, and she was angered by his lack of care for Rin. She was suffering from the cold, yet he was out there, concealed in the dark, making no attempts to remedy the immediate conflict.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome shouted. "What's wrong with you? Can't you sense that Rin is dying of cold! She's turning into an icicle! You have to do something to help her!"

"Lord Sesshomaru will not be rushed!" Jaken said. "He has taken care of Rin every time this happens. She is used to the cold by now."

"Used to it?" Kagome said. "It doesn't look that way to me. She's shaking terribly."

"Her shaking used to be worse than that, much worse."

"Are you kidding me? I can't believe Rin has suffered like this before. I can't stand to feel her so cold! Lord Sesshomaru! I know you can hear me!"

There was the sound of snapping branches and leaves, the cracking of each one that was broken echoing in the darkness, resonating the atmosphere ever so loudly like thunder, making Kagome's ears ache, for they had become sensitive with the cold air which stung them, burning her face as well with its sharpness. Then there was silence but soon it was broken by a thunderous thud which slammed on the ground. She then heard a rustling as if something was being dragged along the grass.

Despite the night being too dark for her to see, Kagome was about to carry Rin in her arms and look for Sesshomaru, but a lustrous, gleaming light irradiated the small area of the forest in which it was situated. The roseate glow attracted Kagome's attention, for it was the same light that had come from her sacred jewel shards moments before. She remembered she had dropped the bottle which contained them when the cold had appeared, and now the light was at its brightest, streaks of pink-colored beams piercing the darkness like an enchanted sword.

Kagome realized immediately the reason for the jewel shards' illumination.

"Ah-Ha! There you are!" said Kagome, seeing Sesshomaru's tall figure standing next to the shards. "You have some explaining to do, you know. What's wrong with you? Can't you tell Rin's not in good shape? She's freezing! Have your senses been frozen by the cold or something? I would think that—"

"Jaken!"

"Yes, m-m-my lord," Jaken said, releasing his grip from Kagome's leg, shivering from the cold as well.

"It is ready, Jaken," Sesshomaru said calmly, the cold having no affect on him whatsoever. He looked at the shining jewel shards briefly before turning his head away, their light too strong for his eyes to bear. Looking at Kagome, he said, "And you, make that light disappear."

"It's not my fault my shards are acting like that again," said Kagome irritatingly. "You're the one making them glow. I can't control them, so if you want them to stop doing that, then you better move away from them."

Sesshomaru ignored her and waited for Jaken to prepare a fire. Before the shards had awoken from their slumber, Sesshomaru had used his claws to tear off branches as well as cut an entire tree from its roots. The tree lay on the ground, but it had a gash-like opening on one of its sides that ran all along the base to the head where the leaves were. There was also a pile of branches and leaves a few feet from the fallen tree, and to this Jaken used his staff of three heads to light a fire there. Soon visibility was almost returned, and although the fire's flames were not strong enough to light a wider circumference of the surroundings, it was sufficient for the night, since most of the remaining time would be spent in sleep.

Jaken then began to gather sticks and leaves to place inside the tree, which had been almost hallowed out by Sesshomaru's sharp, digging claws. He was making some sort of bedding, looking at each stick, making sure it was not too hard or too prickly. Once he placed as many leaves and sticks within the tree as needed, Jaken stepped back and allowed Sesshomaru to inspect the inside of the tree. He stared inside it briefly and turned around to look at the fire, Jaken breathing a sigh of relief that his master had an absence of disapproval for the time being. Sesshomaru stood next to the fire and felt its warmth, measuring its heat with his demonic senses. He soon moved away from the fire as well, and Jaken was immediately elated that his lord had approved that he had done both of his tasks well.

"Place Rin inside the tree," Sesshomaru said to Kagome. "She will be warm there."

"It's about time," Kagome said, walking over to the tree and laying Rin inside it gently. "How cute! It's a tree bed!"

Kagome grabbed Rin's pillow and blanket, placing them inside the tree for Rin to use. Looking at her jewel shards which were on the ground, she saw they had returned to their original, dormant state, picking them up and placing them in her bag.

"How are you doing, Rin?" Kagome asked, wrapping the blanket around the girl's small body.

"I feel warm now!" Rin said vivaciously as she wiggled playfully underneath the blanket. "Lord Sesshomaru always makes me sleep inside a tree like this whenever we come here. He doesn't like for me to feel cold. He hates the cold like I do, and he knows how it feels to freeze."

Kagome felt guilty for judging Sesshomaru too quickly concerning his inattention to Rin. She chided herself for not understanding that whenever Rin was involved, he never faltered to take care of her or to protect her. What he had just done for the child was an indication of that, and that was the reason why Rin made no complaint that she was suffering from the cold, knowing her lord and protector was preparing what was needed for her to be safe.

"Of course, Rin," Kagome said, tickling the girl's stomach. "Lord Sesshomaru cares for you. How stupid of me to think he'd leave you to suffer."

"Is the fire warm enough, Rin?" Jaken asked, his other duty being to keep the fire's flames at the appropriate temperature.

"Yes, master Jaken, it is," said Rin, taking Kagome's hand. "Kagome, your skin feels very cold. You should get Lord Sesshomaru's coverlet to wrap around yourself. You'll get warm right away like that."

Kagome blushed at Rin's suggestion, and even Sesshomaru himself was taken by surprise by her words, staring at the fire to distract himself.

"Maybe I will use it,' Kagome said uncertainly. "but not right now. I'm not that cold anymore since the fire is warming me up."

"When will Mineko be back?" Rin asked.

"That's right," said Kagome, pinching herself mentally for forgetting about the beautiful and mysterious demoness, Sesshomaru's loyal and trusted guard. "She went to go and find out if there were any more of Sesshomaru's enemies out there, didn't she? I hope she doesn't take that long. She seems like an interesting person to get to know better."

"She is already here," said Sesshomaru suspiciously. He stared into the forest, his eyes transfixed to a certain spot within. "Reveal yourself, Mineko."

Kagome turned around to see where Mineko was, but she saw no one. However, she did hear the movement of feet coming closer to her, and her eyes widened in fear, not knowing if it was a specter of some kind come to steal her body and possess it.

Suddenly Mineko appeared in front of her, and Kagome let out a soft scream, for the cold had caused her throat to become dry and scratchy.

"Why, hello!" Mineko said, holding her pearl-handled sword and placing it behind her back. "I gave you a fright, did I, Kagome?"

"Were you invisible just now?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Having the ability to make oneself invisible is a true blessing," Mineko said. "I have freedom to spy on whoever I want, and they do not know I am there."

"You were hiding behind that tree for the longest time, Mineko," Sesshomaru said rather arrogantly. "Remember _I _can detect your scent immediately. I do not need to see you to know where you are, invisible or not."

Mineko bowed to Sesshomaru respectfully but with a mischievous smile on her face. "Of course, my lord. How could I have forgotten that your powers are supreme in comparison to mine. Forgive me."

As Mineko raised herself up, Kagome noticed the demoness' appearance was slightly altered. Her face was soiled in patches with dried mud, a small, red cut at the corner of her forehead. Her lips were not as rubescent as they had been when Kagome first saw her, and her white cloak and attire was torn in places, looking as if they had been pulled and ripped. But the most conspicuous disorderliness was her hair. Her long, wavy auburn locks, which had been neatly kept in place by a silver headdress, was now loose and abundant down her back. A pearlescent hair brooch, decorated with swivels of silver and sapphire, was clasped in her hair, its jewels glinting in the firelight.

"For how long were you hiding behind that tree, Mineko?" Sesshomaru asked sharply. "You were watching me, were you not?"

Mineko took a deep breath and smiled, nodding her head. "Yes, my lord. I was watching you. I have always watched you."

Sesshomaru stared at Mineko silently, reflecting on her words, understanding what it was she referred to, images of the past trespassing into his mind, visualizing the times the two of them spent together in each other's company, when she was first introduced to him when he was but a small demon child, memories seeping through of when they fought alongside one another, especially on this particular day some hundred years prior to the present.

Moving away from Kagome, Mineko walked gracefully towards Sesshomaru and bent her head to one side, looking at him sideways with an inquisitive expression.

"My lord," she said carefully. "If I may say this, there is one thing I noticed about you. You did not detect my scent until now, but it took you quite some time before you did. I am very surprised you did not smell my presence sooner. It's not like you to do something like that. I find that peculiar."

Narrowing his eyes, as was his nature when analyzing something suspicious, Sesshomaru did not reply to Mineko's remark but looked at her mockingly.

"Maybe he's sick," Kagome said, blowing warm air into her cupped hands which she held over her nose and mouth.

"That's impossible, Kagome," Mineko said confidently. "My lord is never ill. Well, in all truth, he has been ill before, but that is when he was younger…"

"Then why did he feel very warm before?" said Kagome, now rubbing her hands together frantically.

"Was he warm? That is unusual," Mineko tapped her foot on the ground and narrowed her own eyes while still looking at Sesshomaru. "My lord, is this true? You are invincible when it comes to illnesses. Can it be Kagome who has made you this way? It is her, isn't it? Her presence here is affecting you."

Sesshomaru stared at Mineko coldly now, and the demoness reacted in the same manner any human or demon would if they encountered him in a murderous state of mind. Fear consumed her, and she suddenly bowed to her master lower than she had ever done.

"Forgive me, my lord," Mineko said, her lips quivering slightly. "Forgive me for my insolence."

The aristocratic youkai walked away from Mineko as if she had not said a word, and he paused a few feet away from her.

"Mineko," he said calmly, his coldness suddenly vanquished from him. "I must speak to you."

Adjusting herself and straightening her posture, Mineko stood beside Sesshomaru and listened as he spoke softly to her, much more softly than what was expected from a great demon lord of his status. But with every word he spoke, Mineko turned to look in Kagome's direction, looking at her briefly before her eyes met Sesshomaru's again.

_Is he talking about me?_ Kagome thought as she watched Mineko turn to look at her again, but this time she had a blissful smile on her face and a gleam to her eyes.

_What is going on? Sesshomaru must be talking about me. What a jerk!_

Kagome stared with interest as both Sesshomaru and Mineko interacted with one another. Once again, they looked exceptionally well together, a matched pair that perhaps, had Mineko been younger, would have suited the youkai lord well as a lifelong partner or, in a more intimate setting, as his eternal mate.

"But my lord, what you request for me to do is…concerning my mistress…I cannot!"

Distracted by Mineko's sudden alteration of voice, Kagome's contemplation was broken by her bereaved tone. She saw Mineko was no longer wearing a cheerful face, for it was replaced with a mournful, wistful mask.

"You will do as I command, Mineko," Sesshomaru said, his face an eerie replica, an unexpected semblance of Mineko's own dismalness but with an underlayment of coldness.

"My lord, please understand. I cannot…" said Mineko, her azure-emerald eyes tinted with traces of scarlet and slightly dampened by moisture.

"You will do as I say," Sesshomaru demanded softly but firmly.

"Yes, my lord. I promise to do as you request." Mineko bowed without further protest and wiped a tear which had slid down her cheek.

_Is she weeping? _Thought Kagome as she looked at Mineko intently. _Did Sesshomaru say something painful to make her that way? What in the world! What is he doing?_

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru removed Tenseiga from his blue and gold sash and handed it to Mineko. She grabbed the sword from him carefully, holding it in both her hands, bowing to him more courtly and respectfully.

"My lord has given me Tenseiga to protect it," Mineko said, still bowed in a dignified, honorable manner. "I shall guard it with my life as I have always done while you are away at the Sacrosanct Path."

_Sacrosanct Path?_ Kagome thought. _She must mean that other path that is not allowed access. Why is he going there for?_

"Mineko," said Sesshomaru. "You and my ward will wait for me at the usual location near The Sacrosanct Path."

"Including the young woman Kagome?" Mineko said, rising from her bow, a smile now curved on her lips.

"I will return by noon," Sesshomaru said, ignoring Mineko's question, turning around to enter the deep darkness of the forest.

"Where are you going?" Kagome said to Sesshomaru. "You're leaving me, I mean us, alone again!"

"Kagome!" Rin said, getting out of her tree bed with her blanket around her, pointing at Kagome's backpack. "Look! Your jewel shards are glowing again."

Kagome ignored her jewel shards since she was more distracted by Sesshomaru's sword as it shook in Mineko's hands. The demoness stared at Tenseiga confusedly, unsure on how to handle its abrupt, surprising behavior, not ever experiencing such an occurrence before when she protected it in the past.

"Why is Tenseiga shaking this way, my lord?" Mineko asked. "Can it be it's possessed?"

"It is not possessed," Sesshomaru said irritably. "Tenseiga is behaving stubbornly, that is all."

Tenseiga acted as if it had been affected by Sesshomaru's words, for after they had been uttered, the sword reverted back to its original state, shaking no more.

"Take care of Rin, Mineko," Sesshomaru said, walking towards the forest.

"Hey, what about me?" Kagome yelled, feeling begrudged. "I can take care of Rin too! I feel insulted. I destroyed a demon all by myself, didn't I? Isn't that proof I can handle danger and protect somebody like Rin?"

"It was luck that helped you destroy that demon," said Sesshomaru coolly. "Nothing else."

"Yep. That's you. Never giving credit where credit's due."

Sesshomaru then disappeared into the forest, and Kagome's heart was suddenly mired inside loneliness and dejection. He had left her alone again, and she wished he would return soon, knowing that once the morning light penetrated the cerulean sky, the natural clock of time would be ticking away the few hours she had remaining to be with him. A strong desire emerged within her to run and follow him, but she knew that it was wrong and inappropriate, especially because of his sour attitude.

Kagome sat on top of her backpack lazily, the jewel shards no longer glowing as they had been before. She looked into the fire in a daze, but Mineko's laughter echoed in her ears.

"And why are you laughing?" Kagome asked rather moodily.

"You're such a ludicrous, ridiculous little thing," Mineko said happily, her sadness and tears vanished completely. "I watched you while you tried to brighten Lord Sesshomaru's spirits. I desired to laugh but could not. You would make an excellent court jester for my lord, a good source of entertainment for his subjects."

Kagome blushed, embarrassed that Mineko had seen her make a fool out of herself. "Well, thank you, I guess. I'm glad someone found me to be funny."

"It took bravery and courage to perform something like that in front of my lord. I have never known anyone who has showed him how much they care for him, except for my mistress, of course."

Looking up at the sky, Kagome wondered who was the mistress Mineko was talking about, but what concerned her at the moment was the shooting star she had been waiting for since she had entered the Western Lands, to see with her own eyes the vastness of space and the universe above her. However, she knew it was impossible, since the black clouds which had loomed over the lands were still covering the moon and stars.

"You remind me of Lord Sesshomaru when you do that," Mineko said, sitting beside Kagome on a pile of leaves, placing Tenseiga on her lap. "Unfortunately, the moon cannot be seen tonight."

Suddenly a strip of silver light pierced through the dark clouds, and Kagome knew immediately was it was she was seeing, it's burning tail wavering momentarily in the air before it descended to the earth. Kagome closed her eyes and made a wish instantly.

"Ah, a shooting star," Mineko said, having seen it herself. "So you made a wish, Kagome? Tell me, what did you wish for?"

"I can't say," said Kagome. "or it won't come true."

"Your wish was about Lord Sesshomaru, wasn't it?"

Kagome blushed again but was very uncomfortable when she realized she was not warm enough, the cold wind brushing against her wildly. She searched for Sesshomaru's night coverlet to wrap herself up in, and while she was doing so, she noticed Rin had fallen asleep inside her makeshift bed. Jaken was asleep as well, yet he remained close to the fire, sleeping on the dirt with his pillow underneath his head and his blanket over him. Sesshomaru's purple coverlet was hanging on a tree branch, and Kagome had placed it there to prevent herself from dropping it and allowing it to get dirty. She walked over and grabbed it and came back to sit near the fire, but Mineko looked at her appallingly and with a contorted countenance. Kagome wrapped the coverlet around herself and snuggled her face into the soft, silky material when Mineko snatched it away from her hands.

"What do you think you're doing!" Mineko said, holding the coverlet tightly to her chest, looking at Kagome as if she had stolen a precious valuable. "This belongs to Lord Sesshomaru. It should not be in your possession!"

"Sesshomaru lent it to me, Mineko," Kagome said. "He said I could use it to sleep with for the night. I really need it, you know. It's really cold out here."

"That's impossible. My master never lends any of his personal belongings to anyone."

Mineko then accidentally dropped the coverlet on the ground, and she quickly removed the dirt that had slightly stained it, slapping the material delicately before she placed it on her lap on top of Tenseiga. She looked at the coverlet lovingly, tracing the intricate designs on it with her finger, a smile of reminiscence on her face.

"This coverlet was given to Lord Sesshomaru as a gift," Mineko said. "It was sewn with great love and care by my mistress' own hand."

Without knowing the reason, Kagome's temper flared inside her. "Am I the only one who's clueless around here! Can someone please tell me what's going on! Why is everyone being so secretive! I want to know what's happening! Why was I brought here! What did that undead demon want that Sesshomaru has! Why is he in a bad mood! Where did this miserable cold come from! Why did Sesshomaru leave! Where is he!"

"Your speech is rather uncivilized," Mineko said plainly. "What part of the country do you come from, what province? You don't have the characteristics of a commoner or an aristocrat. I noticed you use contraptions I've never seen before."

"I'm not from this era," Kagome said, catching her breath which she had lost from shouting. "I'm from the future."

"The future?"

"Please don't make me explain. I'm too worn out to do that right now."

"You cannot explain to me where you come from, yet you desire me to answer all the questions you just asked about my master?"

"Uh, sorry for acting like that. It was rude of me. I didn't mean to get so upset. It's just…"

Mineko stared at Kagome fixedly as a revelation appeared in her mind. Looking at Sesshomaru's coverlet and then at Kagome, she widened her eyes and parted her lips to speak.

"I see them," Mineko said, looking at the coverlet for the last time before handing it back to Kagome. "I see the connections now."

"Connections?" Kagome said. "Are we playing a connect-the-dots game? Because if we are, I'm having a real hard time trying to draw the lines together to get the whole picture. And now that I'm asking questions, who is the person I remind you of?"

Mineko shook her head as worry crept into her face. "Please don't make me speak of her."

"Why?" Kagome said kindly. "Is it painful for you to talk about her? Will it make you sad if you do?"

"I am already in a state of melancholy, though you would not know it because I can keep my true emotions hidden, not as well as Lord Sesshomaru, but I can. Doing so with you is difficult though, for you seem to have a power to penetrate within the souls of others and see the true selves they are hiding from the world. But to be truthful, I cannot tell you about my mistress because she is connected to my lord's past, and that in itself is a private matter. Whatever he is doing now only concerns him, that is why he must be left alone. Most importantly, though, Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if I tell you about her and what his relationship was with her."

"But I must know," Kagome said with pleading eyes. "How can I finally understand Sesshomaru if I don't. How can I finally…"

"Love him?"

Kagome blushed and turned her face away.

"It's nothing like that," Kagome said softly. "That's not what I meant."

"You have the same look of love in your eyes as my mistress once did."

"Please Mineko. Tell me what's bothering Sesshomaru."

Mineko sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders, wrapping her hands around Tenseiga and lifting it up to rest on her shoulder. She stroked the sword's sheath with both hands as if it were a child that needed comforting, the smooth, polished lacquer surface feeling cool and slippery to her touch.

"Very well," Mineko said. "I will tell you, however you must not tell my master I spoke to you about him or his past. He can be cold and cruel towards anyone who angers him greatly. I do not desire to be punished by him. If I am, it will be your fault."

Kagome smiled excitedly and wrapped Sesshomaru's night coverlet more tightly around her body, rubbing her face against its silken material with ecstatic delight.

"I promise I won't say a word," Kagome said.

"First things first," Mineko said. "What is so important about this day? Why is Sesshomaru's deportment rather melancholy and wrathful? The answer is very simple. Today is the day his father died, and he comes to the Western Lands the same day of every month of every year to grieve."

Kagome's heart sank into a deeper abyss, her emotions swiveling within her like a black vortex, the capsizing of her soul too painful to endure. She pitied and sympathized for Sesshomaru, and although she felt an explosion of sentiment shatter every living cell in her body, she was unable to shed a single tear for him despite the anguish she now had.

"I had no idea the situation was that serious," Kagome said sadly. "Had I known he was so moody because of his father, I would have never—"

"Do not worry yourself about it. I am sure my master understands."

"Did Sesshomaru go to his castle? Is that where he is now?"

"Lord Sesshomaru hasn't been to his father's castle for hundreds of years. And although it is now his castle, he prefers to have it still be his father's and not his. My lord does not have a place of his own, and like I said, though he could claim the castle as his since he was the next in line and heir to take his father's place, he cannot go back and live there. He despises the memories that remain there, and he feels it has been contaminated with my mistress' memory as well. He only goes to the castle if he must and if it is necessary. However, he tries to avoid going if he can help it. But it is not only my mistress' memory which troubles him. There is his father and mother to consider too."

"Tell me about his father and mother," Kagome asked curiously.

"All in good time, Kagome," Mineko said impatiently. "Allow me to gather my thoughts. Oh, yes! You asked me why the weather changed. When Sesshomaru's father died, it was a horrible, miserable cold day like this one. Very overcast and cloudy. The atmosphere always changes like this when it gets near the hour in which my former master died."

"What's causing it to be cold, though? There must be something evil or sinister that's causing it all."

"It doesn't really matter now to explain that. Lord Sesshomaru is the topic of conversation at present. He is the only one who matters at this point. Do you not wish me to answer your questions about his state of being, to explain about him, to tell you what you want to know? I think you'll be interested to know why I believe my lord has been treating you so terribly."

"I know why. His father died today. That is a good reason. He has the right to be mean, cold, cruel, angry…"

"You are just as much to blame for my lord's foul attitude as his father's death, my mistress' memory, and his mother."

Kagome looked at Mineko quizzically.

"Did you make any advances towards Lord Sesshomaru as in physical contact?"

"What? Where did that question come from?"

"Did you or did you not, Kagome?"

"You mean touch him? Yeah, I did. It was that time he was sleeping under a tree. I touched his face and his hair."

"I see. Had you not done that, things would probably be different now."

"What do you mean?"

"Had you not touched him, Lord Sesshomaru would be treating you less harshly, perhaps even, do I dare say it, nicely? It has begun again for him. He has found someone new to push away."

"Push away? What's the big deal about that? He's been pushing me away since the first day I began traveling with him."

"Precisely. You don't realize what you've done. My master is not comfortable being around anyone who shows him affection, and he is not accustomed to being touched by anyone either. You touched him again moments ago when you grabbed his arm, did you not? And you were going to touch his forehead as well had he not stopped you."

"Well, I've touched him more than that actually."

"More? When was this?"

"There was that time I touched him when I had my hands around his arm when he held me up by the neck after practicing how to fight with him. I burned him that time. Before you came yesterday and before the demon attacked, I was unconscious and having my bad dream, and I held on to his arm, but I kind of cut him up with my nails. Oh, yeah, but before that I had accidentally tripped on him and hugged his waist to prevent myself from falling down."

"But he did not force you off him. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you do anything else to him that was awkward?"

"Lots of things, but I guess the other that stands out is when I spilt food all over him by accident. Oh, and I also touched his hair that time too trying to clean off the food that had stained it."

Mineko began to laugh. "You are such a silly human, always being funny and comical. I would've loved to have been there to see such a spectacle."

"I also tried on his clothes."

Mineko's laughter ceased immediately. "You did what?"

"Embarrassing and unthinkable, I know, but I did."

She lifted an eyebrow. "My lord allowed you to wear his clothes?"

"I was just trying them on when he went to bathe. I was curious, that's all. No one ever gets to be that close to him, if you know what I mean by that. I really don't know what made me do it, but there was just this feeling in me. I actually felt like I was inside him somehow, as if he was inside me."

"I bet they felt comfortable on you."

Kagome blushed. "He was really angry with me when he found out I did that, but he didn't say anything to me. He just kept dressing as if nothing."

"Hmm." Mineko was thinking. "From what you've told me, it seems you've touched Lord Sesshomaru more than anyone he's ever encountered since the time his father passed on. But there is something else I gather from what you've just told me. I said he's pushing you away for a reason. He may not push you away physically, but he is doing it mentally, you see. He is struggling to permanently obliterate you from his mind."

"Why are you telling me all this? And why is it so important that I know?"

"In some strange way, you have affected my lord. I can see it clearly. And your touching him several times has increased that."

"Are you saying that my touch has affected him, changed him somehow?"

"Not just your touch, but yes."

"I don't get it. I've touched Inuyasha many times and he's never been affected by me. Well, maybe a blush here and there, but not in the way you say it's affecting Sesshomaru."

"The male species! It's hard for them to adapt to such sensitive matters. I can tell you that from experience. But to get back to what you just said, Inuyasha was not so affected by your touch because he has been in love before."

"You know about that? You know he was in love with—"

"Kikyo. Yes, I know her. I met her a long time ago, right after—"

"It's Kikyo! That's who I remind you of?"

"Kikyo?"

"Wait a minute. But you said she was your mistress? Doesn't mistress mean…. I don't even want to say it. I'm confused here."

Kagome suddenly had a distorted idea inside her head.

"Oh, no! Don't tell me Kikyo was involved with Sesshomaru before she met Inuyasha. I mean it kind of makes sense. Is that why he's so grouchy too? Goodness, that kissing song I sang about the two of them turned out to be true! Is that why Sesshomaru hates humans, because he was in love with Kikyo and Inuyasha took her away from him? That's probably why he hates Inuyasha too and treats him so badly. But it's so hard for me to see Kikyo as being Sesshomaru's mistress. Yuck!"

"Calm yourself. Kagome! My, what an imagination you have! I like what your human mind has come up with though. It would have been very interesting to see how that relationship would have been like if it had happened. But everything you said is false, a made-up story you feared was true."

"Then who is this mistress you speak of?"

"First, let me explain something to you. When I say mistress, I do not mean a concubine. There are two separate definitions to the word. Did you not know that? The mistress I speak of is a woman who possess authority, control or ownership and is the Lady of a castle. Of course she earned the title when she married."

"Sesshomaru was married!"

"Yes, he was."

Kagome got pale and quiet.

"What's the matter, Kagome? Your face has turned ashen. It looks like you're in shock."

"I can't believe it. Sesshomaru was once married?"

"May I borrow your looking glass?"

"Looking glass? Oh, my mirror."

Kagome took out her mirror from her bag and handed it over to Mineko. The demoness looked at her reflection carefully, fixing her hair in place which had become disheveled while searching for and attacking the "enemy," sitting like a queen upon a throne. Had Mineko not mentioned she had been born a commoner, Kagome would have thought she was of royal blood.

"I still remember the day I was there, when I was young and much more beautiful than I am now," Mineko said, looking at herself in the glass with a satisfied smile before returning the mirror to Kagome. "The wedding was a grand event. Luxurious and spectacular. All the guests, including me, smelled the scent of love in the air. Everyone was celebrating and cheerful, overjoyed that Sesshomaru had found a bride!"

"Really?" Kagome said with a weak, unenthusiastic voice.

"You would have enjoyed it had you been there. I remember distinctly the love song that was played. It was the young married couples' love song."

_No wonder Sesshomaru got mad when I played that song_, thought Kagome. _It reminded him of the love song played at his wedding._

Kagome was even more sad and pale now.

"I had never seen Sesshoamaru so blissful and content," Mineko continued. "He had finally fallen in love with someone who deserved him."

"I still can't believe it," Kagome said, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Don't believe it." Mineko laughed and Kagome almost dropped her mirror again, the young woman having caught it on time before it fell to the ground, thankful it did not break to cause her to have seven years bad luck. "Sesshomaru was never married, silly girl. I lied on purpose. It's more than obvious you have strong feelings for him."

"That wasn't very nice of you, Mineko. You tricked me."

"I know," Mineko smiled, batting her eyelashes. "But I find your sweet reactions towards anything I have to say about Lord Sesshomaru very amusing. You needn't worry. Up until now, he has never been in love with anyone."

Kagome began to laugh, believing Mineko's words to be another joke, yet when she looked at her, she saw the demoness had a serious expression.

"Up until now?" asked Kagome. "Are you saying he's finally fallen in love with somebody? Who is it?"

Mineko stared at Kagome silently for the longest time before she pointed a finger at the girl.

"You don't mean he's in love with me, do you?" Kagome said, feeling as if she wanted to hyperventilate.

_But then that means, if Sesshomaru is in love with me, then I must be his first,_ Kagome thought. I_ can't believe it! Me! Of all demonesses and human women out there! Why me!_

"Why not?" Mineko said. "You are suitable enough for him, in my perspective."

"Yeah, right! If he liked me so much, he'd treat me better, wouldn't he?"

Mineko shook her head. "There is much you don't know about him."

"Tell me about him then."

"You should be grateful. He treats you like an empress compared to the way he treated my mistress."

"Who is this mistress you're talking about?"

Mineko sighed deeply and straightened herself for the long story she was about to tell to the ever inquisitive but patient Kagome…

**Yes, this chapter was long, and like I said, I tried my absolute best to write this chapter. I actually don't know how I got through writing it because it was a real pain trying to get everything to fit in right and make sense. There is so much Mineko still has to explain, so obviously you all haven't gotten the whole picture yet. Please be patient with me. For all you writers out there, you understand where I am coming from when it comes to the writing process. Now I'm going to take a break writing about Sesshomaru and Kagome in the next chapter. In a way, that will be a big relief because I need to rest from that. Anyway, Inuyasha and the gang will come out in the next chapter as well as Naraku. Yes, yes, yes! I miss Naraku, darn it, not that I don't miss Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. Okay, the next chapter will be important too because Inuyasha has come to an important decision concerning his feelings towards Kagome. This will be important also because it will affect future events, especially when Inuyasha confronts Sesshomaru about Kagome. Oh, yeah! That is one confrontation I'm already dying to write about! **

**Please, please, please review! I worked so very hard to update this on time. I beg you to have pity on me. And like I said, please no flaming only constructive criticism, but positive comments are welcome too.  
**


	27. Chapter 27

"A Heart's Immaculence"

Disclaimer: Under no circumstances do I own Inuyasha, people! Everyone should already know that by now!

**Author's Note: I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR TAKING FORVER TO UPDATE! FORGIVE ME, MY BEAUTIFUL READERS! My mother has been sick and my laptop broke for those of you who don't know. Oh, and I had some important exams I had to take too that count towards graduation and stuff. I was very busy helping my mom, getting the internet hooked up on my computer again, studying. I am so irritated because I have never in my life taken so long to update a chapter. But I am very happy about one thing. Chapter 26 received the most reviews out of all the other chapters I've written. How in the world did that happen? I can't believe I got so many reviews for that. You all amaze me so much. It would be great if with each chapter I submitted the reviews would come in droves, but I am satisfied that there are faithful reviewers who will always let me know what they think. Okay, so I'll shut up and let you read. Hope you like it. I struggled to write this chapter too. **

Chapter 27

_Darkness. A luminous light._

_Darkness. Trees._

_Darkness. The Bone Eater's Well._

_Darkness. Purple robes._

_ Darkness. Breathing. _

_ Darkness. Silence._

_Darkness. Sesshomaru and …._

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered, pressing Tetsusaiga close to him, grinding his teeth within his closed mouth as his dream continued to reveal to him patches of images inside his unconscious mind.

The images he saw in his sleep were different than what he had seen before. They were less menacing and more tranquil, but Inuyasha was still as uncomfortable as ever when Sesshomaru and Kagome were shown together inside the confines of his head. Although they were not in a position of intimacy this time, they were still shown in an interlocking manner, separate but united by that one emotion powerful enough to bind anyone together. Or so it seemed...

Even as he dreamed, Inuyasha reminisced of the past, memories floating inside him like bubbles, clear and circular, small and large, each one containing a fragment of his heart, revealing to him precious moments that had not been erased by the ages of time. And with each beat of his heart, with each breath he took, a single bubbled memory would evaporate, one following the other in perfect succession. As the chain of his memories came to its end, the last remaining bubble was the most cherished but most fragile of all.

He had no conception of why he was seeing what he was, but he understood the feeling those memories emanated in him. It was caused by his dream, yet he did not fathom the connection as the bubbled memory floated towards him and settled between his heart and soul. The last memory was of both Kikyo and Kagome, the bubble flipping in turns, one side of its transparent surface revealing the priestess' face and the other the reincarnated version of her. Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kikyo and that in itself was a memory to be treasured for eternity. However, he was now in love with Kagome, and the image of the day this epiphany occurred to him was just as sacred but even more so, for she had altered him in a way Kikyo did not have the opportunity to do when she was alive. Both women were a part of him, and they would never be vanquished from his life, their memories forever lingering within him.

It was this love for them that made him conscious now, the image of Sesshomaru and Kagome fading into nothingness. He was still disturbed by the fact that he remained unsuccessful in finding Kagome and in rescuing her if she desperately needed his help. It was torturous for him that he was unable to be by her side, and he could not repress the thought that perhaps the interference of fate was responsible for preventing him from finding her. The entire situation did not make any sense to him, and every dream he had about her and Sesshomaru only made him more perturbed. The pairing of the two was entirely illogical, unreasonable, ludicrous and absurd. There was no intelligent explanation for it. Sesshomaru and Kagome in love with each other? A doubtless impossibility.

But something more acute was irking Inuyasha, a tirade his heart was giving him since the day Kagome disappeared. His discomfort in just conceiving the thought about the sensitivity of the matter made his face flush. He was not one to bear sentimental situations with a high degree of maturity or calmness. It was not in his nature to express himself openly about his emotions, yet Kagome's absence suddenly evoked an impatience to find her and reveal his true feelings for her. His sanity was on the verge of erupting, the pressure he felt from the many feelings which had built up in his soul scorching him like hot molten lead.

Inuyasha suddenly knew what he had to do, and as soon as he found Kagome, he would finally express to her, in the simplest, rawest but sincerest form, that he….

"Ouch!"

Inuyasha felt a sharp bite on his neck and he slapped the itchy area with his hand, opening his eyes and staring ahead of him in alarm, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo leaning forward to look deeply at his perspirated face.

"Why are all of you staring at me for?" Inuyasha said grouchily, his neck aching from leaning against the tree trunk for too long. "Don't you have something better to look at?"

"You dreamed about Kagome again, didn't you?" Sango said.

"What about Kagome?" said Inuyasha nervously, hoping his friends did not hear his thoughts about telling her the truth about what he felt towards her.

"I know you dreamed about Kagome again, but something's different about your expression," said Miroku, his hand on his chin. "Inuyasha, we heard you whisper Kagome's name, then you said the words 'love her.' Are you finally admitting to yourself what you truly feel for her?"

Standing up abruptly after placing Tetsusaiga at the side of his waist, Inuyasha scratched his head roughly and growled angrily. "I didn't say anything of the kind! I never said 'I love Kagome' or anything like that! Maybe I did say the word 'love' but I was referring to what Kagome felt towards my jackass older brother in my dream. That is all! Don't jump to any conclusions, monk!"

Miroku smiled suspiciously. "Don't fool yourself, Inuyasha. You were still dreaming and unconscious, so you couldn't have been aware of what you said. Anyway, it is obvious to all of us how you really feel about Kagome. We've all witnessed your insane behavior these past few days since Kagome's disappearance. You have never acted so wildly and uncontrolled before whenever she's concerned until now. Something about all this has changed you, has made you come to realize your love for her. You just never admit it to yourself. We all see it, and so do you, but the question remains whether or not you're willing to tell Kagome how you feel about her before it's too late."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "And what exactly do you mean by that, Miroku? What do you mean 'before it's too late'? Are you saying you think something bad is going to happen to Kagome?"

"No, no, no! What I mean is that something might get in the way of you telling her. That is all."

"Something might get in the way, huh?" Inuyasha said, his temper inflating rapidly. "Are you talking about Sesshomaru?"

Miroku was taken aback, not understanding where Inuyasha came up with such a thought.

"Sesshomaru?" said Miroku. "Now why would he get in the way of anything?"

"You know very well why," Inuyasha said hot-temperedly. "There's no way I'm going to let him get in the way of anything! I can't believe you, Miroku! You actually believe that part of my dream about Sesshomaru and Kagome being together? Is that what you believe, you perverted lecher! Go ahead! Fine! Believe what you want! But there's no way I believe that they love each other! Sesshomaru loves no one but himself! He hates humans and would kill every last one of them if he had the chance! But I'll tell you what I do believe. I really believe Sesshomaru will kill Kagome if I don't find her soon. Do you get it now? So back off!"

"There you go again," said Miroku. "You're exploding! Look at you. I don't know where you got this idea that I was talking about Sesshomaru, but you are about ready to kill someone yourself. This is how you always react when Kagome is the main subject of discussion. You are in love with her, Inuyasha. Be a man and admit it."

"Shut up, Miroku!"

"You love her, Inuyasha!"

"I told you to shut up!"

"He definitely loves her," Shippo said groggily, Inuyasha's loud voice waking him up from his sleep.

"That's enough, Miroku," Sango said firmly. "Leave Inuyasha alone. He'll tell Kagome that he loves her when he's ready."

"Not you too Sango!" said Inuyasha hastily.

"Come on, Inuyasha," Shippo said, bouncing on Sango's shoulder. "Don't you think it's about time to tell Kagome how much she means to you? You're such an idiot!"

"Why you little…."

"It amazes me how patient Kagome has been with you," Miroku said to Inuyasha. "She deserves to be loved properly, and you have done a terrible job with that."

"Why you…"

"You do need to be a little more open with Kagome, Inuyasha," said Sango. "She needs that from you, and I don't think you've been giving it to her lately."

"Oh….you….you…."

"Well, Inuyasha," said Miroku. "What are you going to do?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha," said Shippo. "Kagome has waited long enough for you already."

"Inuyasha," said Sango. "Maybe you should consider talking to Kagome about how you feel. I'm sure she'll respond with happiness and excitement."

Clenching his fists tightly, Inuyasha shook his head wildly and screamed, "Damn it! All of you just butt out and get off my back about Kagome! Stick your noses somewhere else! I told you! I don't love her! Got that! Now leave me alone!"

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo stared as Inuyasha turned around so that his back was facing them. He was now in a foul mood, and he despised the fact that his friends were meddling in his own private business. It was his duty alone to figure out a way to tell Kagome how he felt about her, but his friends were making it difficult for him to think straight. He would do it his own way, and he knew he had a treacherous task ahead of him to try and develop a coherent plan, to arrange the time and place he would tell Kagome about his feelings for her.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a small bite on his neck again, but this time the itch was on the other side. He slapped his neck without a second thought and began to walk away from his friends when Sango's voice stopped him.

"Wait, Inuyasha," she said. "What about your dream? Was Sesshomaru in your dream again this time?"

The hanyou's anger was more fiery now that Sango mentioned his youkai brother's name.

"Of course he was in it!" Inuyasha said moodily. "He's always in it!"

He had briefly forgotten about his dream until Sango reminded him about it, his thoughts centered on Kagome and his deep affection for her, his friends distracting his mind from it all as well.

Focusing on the dream again as he gazed into the burning fire, his voice less irritable, he said, "I just don't understand any of it at all. This dream I'm having is mine, so why can't I control what I see? Why can't I just appear and kill Sesshomaru right then and there? I would never let him lay a hand on Kagome! I hate this dream! I hate myself for not being able to find Kagome yet! And I hate that all of you always ask me about my stupid dream! You already know what it's about, so I'd appreciate it if you all would just quit asking me about it!"

"Don't be so angry, Inuyasha," Miroku said. "Sango is just concerned about you. We all are. Yes, we already know what your dream is about, that Sesshomaru kills Kagome, that she and your brother are intimately entwined and—"

Miroku fell backward after Inuyasha had punched him across the face, not too roughly but enough to make the monk whimper in pain. Sango helped Miroku up but shook her head at him, disappointed that he had not yet learned that it was improper for him to mention both Sesshomaru and Kagome in such intimacy in front of Inuyasha.

"I'll have you know, Miroku, that my dream about Sesshomaru and Kagome was not like that this time," said Inuyasha, flexing his fingers from the hand he used to punch his friend. "It was not so disturbing, but it was still hard to look at anyway."

Feeling something land on his nose, Inuyasha pinched the area there which tickled him, and he held a tiny insect in between his fingers. He removed his hand from his nose, squeezing his fingers more tightly together to crush what was sandwiched in the middle of them. After a few moments, Inuyasha opened his fingers and blew at the insect as its squashed body fell to the ground.

"What are you doing here, Myoga?" Inuyasha said. "I'm not in the mood to be pestered by you today. My friends have already pestered me enough."

Laying on the ground until his body was back to its original shape, Myoga stood up and flew up to Inuyasha's shoulder near enough for the hanyou to hear what he had to say.

'Master Inuyasha," Myoga said energetically, bouncing up and down. "I came to remind you about today. You do remember what day it is, don't you?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "How can I forget? You always bug me about it!"

"Well?" said Myoga. "Don't tell me you're not going to pay your respects to your father again."

"Why should I?" said Inuyasha indifferently. "My old man wasn't around when I was growing up, so why should I pay my respects to someone I don't even know? Anyway he died years ago. The death of my father means nothing to me, so go on and leave me alone."

"Inuyasha!" said Miroku, Sango, and Shippo in unison.

"You are such an ungrateful son," Myoga said sadly. "Your father sacrificed his life for you and this is how you show your gratitude. It's a blessing the great dog demon isn't here to see how insensitive you turned out to be."

Inuyasha was unaffected by Myoga's words, and he had spoken the truth, for his father did not even live long enough for him to remember, for there to be even a small memory of him. The only dead parent he loved was his mother, and he was more than passionate to preserve her memory inside him and to pay his respects on the day she died. But he was not remorseful about not feeling the same way about his once strong and powerful father.

"Say whatever you want," Inuyasha said. "I told you I don't care about today. As far as I'm concerned, it's just an ordinary day, the same as any other day if you ask me."

"It's a good thing your older brother isn't here to hear you say that," said Myoga. "Lord Sesshomaru may be cold and cruel, but at least he loved and highly respected his father."

"Ha!" said Inuyasha in disbelief. "Don't make me laugh, Myoga. The only thing Sesshomaru loved about my father was his power."

Myoga began to fly all around Inuyasha's head, the hanyou's words making him angry and frustrated. "That is not true, master Inuyasha! Your brother worshiped your father more than anyone I've known. He was a good son to your father when he was alive."

"Yeah, a good son to him but a lousy brother to me," Inuyasha said coldy. "Not to mention the terrible way in which he treated my mother."

"Now that you mention your mother, I doubt she would approve of your behavior if she were here now. She would be very upset that you care nothing for your father and refuse to honor him on the day he died."

Inuyasha was bothered with what Myoga said, yet he was more irate by the flea's mention of Sesshomaru and how he defended him concerning his feelings towards his dead father.

"Leave my mother out of this!" said Inuyasha. "The issue about me and my father is one thing and my mother is another. Don't combine the two! We were talking about me and my old man only, so leave it at that!"

"Actually," said Myoga, finally landing on Inuyasha's head. "We were also talking about Sesshomaru, if you recall."

Turning around, Inuyasha swung his arm, extended his fingers and claws and slashed them through the middle part of the tree which stood in front of him. The tree fell to the ground with a loud crash, the birds which were nesting in its branches flying away from it the moment it hit the earth, flocking together to seek shelter elsewhere.

"Sesshomaru this, Sesshomaru that!" Inuyasha shouted. "Why is Sesshomaru the main topic of everything today? He's been mentioned about a hundred times already! His name makes me sick!"

"Even if he does make you sick, he is still your brother," said Myoga. "You both had the same father, and your father's blood flows inside both of you as well. You cannot escape that fact."

"Maybe not, but I can choose to ignore that fact, and right now I'm going to ignore it because I have Kagome to worry about. I'm just wasting time talking about my PRECIOUS family. They are not important to me, but what IS important to me is Kagome."

"Kagome?" asked Myoga as he looked around, noticing she was not there. "That's right. I can't believe I didn't notice she was not here. Where is she?"

"We don't know," Miroku said. "She ran away from us, and now we don't know where she could have gone. We're still looking for her."

"Do you know where she is, Myoga?" Shippo asked.

"Do you have any idea of where she might be?" said Sango.

Myoga shook his head. "Although I have been traveling for a few days now and have flown a great distance through the land, I regret to say that I did not see Kagome anywhere."

"Now you know why I don't have time to think about my old man," Inuyasha said to Myoga. "Kagome's all I want to think about right now."

"Inuyasha's been having bad dreams that something terrible happens to her," said Shippo. "He dreamt that—"

"Shippo!" Inuyasha said warningly.

Despite Inuyasha's warning, Shippo completed his sentence. "Inuyasha dreamt that Sesshomaru killed Kagome."

Myoga was appalled. "Why would master Inuyasha dream something like that? It seems unlikely Lord Sesshomaru would do anything as evil as that."

"What's up with you, Myoga?" Inuyasha said. "Why are you defending Sesshomaru so much? You should know him better than I do. You know he is capable of killing Kagome if he had the chance, or any human for that matter."

"Sorry, master Inuyasha. I'm afraid you don't know your brother as well as you think. Sesshomaru would never kill a human girl. A human man? Yes. A human girl? Never."

"You see!" Miroku said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "If there is anyone who knows Sesshomaru better than any of us, it's Myoga. He was around when your father was alive, so that means he knows a lot about your family. If he says Sesshomaru would not do such a thing, then you should believe him. So you shouldn't worry anymore about your brother killing Kagome. It was just a dream. It won't come true."

Inuyasha pushed Miroku's hand away from him. "Are all of you crazy? Sesshomaru has always tried to kill Kagome. The first time he met her inside my dad's tomb, he almost killed her with his posionous claws. And what about that time he took Tetsusaiga away from me using a human arm given to him by Naraku? He almost killed Kagome with the wind scar. You remember that, don't you, Miroku? Anyway, it may be a dream, but I have a feeling in my gut that something's not right. There is something going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome, and I'm going to find out what it is. Oh, and another thing. I don't have a family. Sesshomaru and my dead father are not a part of my life. They never will be."

Exhausted by everything he was saying and hearing, Inuyasha decided to abandon his friends briefly and allow them to talk amongst themselves about whatever they desired, for he did not care anymore about any of it. He began to walk away, but before he entered the dark recesses of the forest, he brushed Myoga away from his head with his hand.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippo watched Inuyasha walk away, but no one made an effort to stop him, understanding the seriousness of his current emotional state. Myoga bade the group farewell and headed off to travel once more, realizing he had no purpose sticking around there, his only duty being to remind Inuyasha about the anniversary of his father's death and nothing more.

After walking for close to twenty minutes, Inuyasha stopped suddenly when he sensed a presence nearby. A figure was watching him from inside the trees, and he suspected it was someone who had come to make trouble with him. He unsheathed Tetsusaiga and stood in his fighting position, growling fiercely, his grumpy attitude making him in no mood to fool around with anyone.

"Alright," Inuyasha said. "Whoever you are, come out of there and show yourself! Let's get it over with! I am not in the mood to play games."

The dark figure emerged and stood under the pool of moonlight which douched its entire body with its brightness. Soon Inuyasha was able to see who this figure was, and he lowered his sword in awe, looking at the young woman who stared at him with a cold expression, her pale face and dark eyes penetrating his soul, the long black hair wavering in the gentle breeze like strings of ribbon. The color of her clothes was even more vibrant under the moon's light, white and red upon the blackness of the night.

"Inuyasha," the young woman said softly yet with a sharpness as close to that of a dagger's blade.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha whispered, sheathing his sword as he looked at her with transfixed eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Must you always ask that when we encounter each other?" said Kikyo. "You know my reasons for being here. I wander the earth for one purpose and one purpose only. To destroy Naraku."

"I know that but—"

With Kikyo standing there in front of him, Inuyasha felt uneasy as well as guilty, for the priestess never failed to make him feel pain and remorse for what had occurred between the two of them in the past. He always blamed himself for her death, and looking at her body made him tremble, knowing it was not true human flesh underneath her clothes but molded graveyard soil.

"You are just as eager to destroy Naraku as I am, are you not?" Kikyo asked. "Unfortunately, that is the only thing that binds us together."

"That is not true," Inuyasha said, walking over to her.

"Don't come any closer," Kikyo said threateningly.

Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from Kikyo and bowed his head, unable to look into her eyes, her glare penetrating his heart.

"Why do you look down at the ground, Inuyasha?" Kikyo said sadly. "Has it gotten to the point where you can no longer look at me directly? What has caused this change in you?"

Forcing himself to look up, Inuyasha looked into Kikyo's eyes and shook his head. "Nothing has changed, Kikyo. My feelings for you are the same as they've always been."

"Yes, I can see that. Your face is filled with guilt. Is that all you feel for me?"

"No! You know I care about you, that I want to protect you from Naraku."

"I do not need a protector. Neither do I need an explanation from you."

Kikyo moved her hand to her face and brushed away a few strands of hair which had blown over her eyes. There was a hint of lamentation in her expression, and her mouth contorted to the side, making the skin around her lips wrinkle in deep folds. She was as much troubled by Inuyasha's presence as he was of hers, but she maintained her dauntless composure in spite of the tension surrounding her.

"Kikyo," Inuyasha said, moving closer to her, embracing her in his arms. "Let me help you. I am here for you and always will be if you'd only allow me to be."

"I told you to stay away from me," Kikyo said, struggling to free herself from Inuyasha's arms. "Release me! Our encounters are always like this, and the repetition of them is becoming old and tiresome. Now let go of me!"

Kikyo pushed Inuyasha away from her and kneeled to the ground, placing a hand over her heart, her heavy breathing making her chest hurt.

"Are you alright?" Inuyasha asked, bending down and offering his hand to help lift her off the ground.

Refusing his hand, Kikyo slowly rose from the ground. "Tell me, Inuyasha. Have you found my reincarnation yet?"

Inuyasha's face became pale, and for the second time, he turned his face away from Kikyo and looked the other way.

"So she is still lost, is she?" Kikyo said. "Perhaps you should seek out your older brother and inquire about Kagome's whereabouts. I am more than certain she is with him."

Once again Sesshomaru's name was mentioned, and Inuyasha stomped his foot on the ground, his temper resurfacing, ready to be released.

"Kagome did not go with Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Don't say things like that, Kikyo. I know Kagome better than that. She would never be anywhere near him. If Kagome is with him though, it is not because she went out of her own will. She was probably forced to."

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha with disappointment. "Your refuse to believe me again, do you? How generous of you to show your lack of trust in me. I saw what I saw, Inuyasha. Nevertheless, it is your dilemma and not mine."

Inuyasha's guilt intensified, Kikyo's words lacerating him from within. "Forgive me, Kikyo. I just…"

"Do not ask for my forgiveness, Inuyasha,' said Kikyo. "It is not in me to forgive. I am not the Kikyo from your memories."

For an instant, as he looked at Kikyo, Inuyasha saw Kagome's face rather than that of the priestess, and he wondered why he was replacing the image of one woman over the other. Now that Kikyo was before him, all he could think about was Kagome, and he almost laughed to himself at the thought, for in the past it had been reversed, where Kagome's presence made him think of Kikyo. He closed his eyes for a moment to clear his mind, hoping that when he opened them, he would only see Kikyo's face, but when he did, he still saw Kagome's countenance.

Kikyo was aware of Inuyasha's bewilderment, and she laughed softly to herself.

"What is it?" Inuyasha asked.

"It is not me you see when you look at me," Kikyo said amusedly. "You see her, don't you?"

"I….uh…."

"Are you in love with her?"

Kikyo's question caught Inuyasha by surprise, his throat closing shut, making him unable to speak. He moved his lips slowly, but no words came out of him.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and smiled. "It does not matter to me if you are. I don't care if you do not love me anymore. I myself feel nothing for you."

At this, Inuyasha's voice returned automatically. "Stop it, Kikyo! You don't know what you're saying. You're taking things the wrong way."

"I think not!" Kikyo said viciously. "You are my greatest obstacle, Inuyasha! I will not allow you to interfere with my heart any longer! We shall never be as we once were. I truly and utterly despise you!"

Inuyasha did not understand Kikyo's change in demeanor, but he could not endure to see her suffer. He tried to comfort her again, and he attempted to hold her shoulders when Kikyo hit him across the face with her bow. The hanyou fell to the ground and touched his cheek, feeling the dampness of blood stain his hand from the open wound. He was shocked by Kikyo's sudden action, and he sat there completely stunned.

"Why, Kikyo?" Inuyasha asked.

Kikyo steadied her bow and stretched it out in front of her, grabbing an arrow and placing it on the string, pulling her arm backward as far as she could, stretching the string of the bow until it was tight enough to cut her hand.

"I should bind you to that tree behind you and put you under a spell once again," Kikyo said coldly, pointing the arrow at Inuyasha's chest, her main shooting target being his heart. "After all, you do deserve it, Inuyasha. Just as you deserved it fifty years ago."

Not knowing what to do or how to react, Inuyasha remained on the ground, hurt by Kikyo's words, his shame at having upset her consuming him internally. He was prepared for whatever Kikyo would do to him, but he was suddenly distracted by the sound of laughter, a malicious voice coming from the darkness behind him. Kikyo's attention was also drawn away from Inuyasha when she heard a female laughing in front of her.

"I know that laugh," Inuyasha said, sniffing the air. "And I know that scent."

"It is Naraku's incarnation," Kikyo said.

Emerging from the darkness, her colorful robes glowing under the moonlight, waving her fan in front of her face, Kagura walked towards Inuyasha and Kikyo slowly, looking at both of them with curious eyes.

"What is this?" Kagura said. "A lovers quarrel?"

"Kagura!" said Inuyasha, turning around and rising from the ground, unsheathing Tetsusaiga at the same time. "Where's Naraku?"

"He will reveal himself shortly," Kagura said, her crimson eyes glowing with evil delight. "But before he does, he would like to be entertained first. How would you like to have an itsy-bitsy battle with me? It won't take too long."

"Bring it on then!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Good," Kagura said. "Oh, and what about you, priestess? Care to join in the fun?"

Kikyo stared at Kagura and remained silent.

"Leave her out of this!" Inuyasha said.

"With pleasure," Kagura replied. "She is much too creepy to participate in the fun anyway."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes and Inuyasha shielded her with his body. "Get out of here, Kikyo. Find somewhere safe to hide."

"I will do as I wish, Inuyasha," Kikyo said. "And I hide from no one."

"I admire your attitude, priestess," Kagura said. "Sadly that is about the only thing I like about you."

"Alright, Kagura!" Inuyasha said. "Enough talk. Let's get this battle over with so that I can fight Naraku."

"I agree," said the wind sorceress as she outstretched both her arms, opening her fan in preparation for her first attack.

Both Inuyasha and Kagura interlocked their vision towards each other and stood there defiantly, waiting to see who would be the first to attack, ready for the combat that would soon commence before them.

**_Okay, so this is the late, late, late chapter I was finally able to write. Geez, it feels like it took millions of years for me to get a chance to write it. Once again, I am so sorry I took so long to submit this chapter. The situation and circumstances which prevented me from writing sooner were too great and important for me to ignore. But I know you all understand. Oh, and my mother is doing better. Thanks to all of you who wished her well and a fast recovery. I appreciate your concern. I really do! Sorry if Naraku didn't come out in this chapter the way I planned. I figure things out to be a certain way and they end up being something else, but I promise he will appear in the next chapter. Oh, yes! Kouga will also appear! Yay! A lot of you asked about him, and I have not forgotten about our wolf demon friend. Don't worry. Kouga and Sesshomaru will cross paths very soon!_ **

_**Please, please, pretty please, pretty, pretty please! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! You all are doing a great job with that so please don't disappoint me. You know how much I adore you. Remember I am writing this story for you so please share your thoughts with me. Just like I'm dedicated to write the best story in the world, the same courtesy should be shown for you to write a simple little review. Why should I worry though, right? You all are great and I trust you will review no matter what I say.**_


	28. Chapter 28

My dear, wonderful readers,

I am writing this message to you to express my deepest apologies for not updating my story in such a long time. I am truly sorry for not having the time or the energy to sit down and write the most important story I have ever written in my life. My story means the world to me, and I miss working on it very much, but things happen in life when you don't have control over matters that interfere with doing what you most love.

I have not been able to update because I am in a tight bind right now in my personal life. As you know, I hope to graduate this month, and my school work has kept me so busy I have not been able to sleep well these past few days. On Sunday I only slept for an hour. You must be asking what I must be doing to be so stressed out and to lose sleep over. Well, I'll tell you. I have been doing my school work plus studying extra for a state standardized test I have to pass if I want to graduate. When I took it last year, I passed all the sections of the test except math. I took it again in the summer and did not pass it either. I was very upset because I failed it by 2 points. I only have one more chance at it next week, so if I don't pass the math part next week, I am doomed!

Now you know the reason why I haven't worked on my story. I have been going crazy preparing myself and studying extremely hard to pass this test. Although I am an honors student and am a member of the National Honor Society, that does not necessarily mean I am perfect in every subject. I have always struggled with math, and now it will determine my fate concerning graduation. I know I am an intelligent individual, but I am very disappointed in myself that I have been unable to pass a stupid test. All I can do is hope for the best, but I am nervous like hell. I can't eat, sleep, or think straight. This test is in my head 24 hours a day!

I know, my precious readers, that you understand my situation. It hurts me so much that I cannot work on my story and entertain you the way I was once doing. You know I am a responsible writer and that I put my whole heart into writing the best story I can. You have proof of that with all the 27 chapters I have written. You have read my words. You are smart readers. You know a good story when you read it. I know I have been doing something right to have kept you reading for all this time. Thank you so much for that, my friends. I just hope you don't abandon me or my story. That is also another thing I'm afraid of. I'm scared that I will lose all the readers I had because I haven't updated lately. I swear to you that I will as soon as all of this stuff that's happening in my life is over with. I have to finish this story. It means everything to me. When I start something, I do not stop until I finish it. You can count on me that I will update as soon as I can. I promise! I truly, truly promise!

I must depart now, but please give me your support, my lovely readers. I need it now more than ever. I feel as if my life is on the line. I am very scared at this point. I have worked so hard in school, and now I feel as if everything I have done will be for nothing. Please cheer me on! I only have this week to study and prepare for next week's math exam. I need you all very much.

Your caring and loving writer,

---Aneia


End file.
